


Divide and Conquer

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Saints Row, Saints Row (Video Games)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bad amounts of flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gore, Kissing, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 150,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: Mason Mills finds himself in a city that he no longer knows with two friends to back him up he seeks out the one and only person he knows would help him enact his revenge on Philipe Loren: his sister.





	1. Dealing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> AU GUYS  
> I WANTED TO GIVE MASON SOME KIND OF REDEMPTION

 

Mason Mills was a savant when it came to bullshitting things on the spot. It was one of his best assets and his worst burdens. He was able to hit the ground and run off it in seconds. No matter the direction, he paved his own path and bent the rules when it was called for.  It's why he did so well in Stilwater and why he had just barely survived Philipe Loren's failed assassination attempt.

 

Yet, somehow that genius brain of his had landed them smack dap in the middle of a city that he used to call home. He was just barely adjusting his suit and tie when he gave a look to Shaundi, who was already updating Pierce on their location, no doubt. He gave a sigh and saw Johnny looking at one of the strippers dancing in the window of the Red Light District. Mason leaned over and slapped his hand that was stretching up to touch the windows.

 

"Ever hear the saying of 'don't touch the merchandise?'"

 

Johnny didn't say anything else. Shaundi shoved her phone in her leather jacket and walked back around the car.

 

"Alright, so you know where we are. How do you know Steelport and do we have somewhere to hide in?"

 

Johnny looked back to Mason and both of them made faces. Johnny knew Mason was hiding something and Mason was DEFINITELY trying his best to hide it. Unfortunately for Mason, he was a bad liar.

 

"I've been here before and I know someone that...MAY help."

 

"May? Like they get an option?" Johnny scoffed.

 

Mason gave a nervous laugh, trying to hide the pure fear that was behind it.

 

"Well, she's a little bit stubborn and extremely terrifying."

 

"Right." Shaundi said with an eye roll.

 

"No one scares the Saints."

 

"This person scares me...a lot." He admitted.

 

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. Mason, who is it that has you by the dick and balls?" Johnny played with his pistol.

 

Mason knew it would have been better to show them rather than talking in circles so he began to move his feet toward the newly stolen car.

 

"She may or may not help. But we share a common hatred with her: Philippe Loren."

 

"I like her already."

 

"Be prepared to take those words back." He muttered and slid into the car.

 

"I don't give a fuck if she's doing this for herself. Philipe will fucking pay for trying to fuck with the Saints." Shaundi hissed from the back seat.

 

Mason swerved onto the road, he was already heading to the first place he knew where to find her. His stomach grew knots thinking of the extreme amount of shit he was going to get for this.

 

"This contact? Is she an ex-girlfriend or something?"

 

Mason gave a dry laugh. "More like a weed that refuses to give up."

 

Shaundi's face twisted into confusion.

 

Yep. He was going to get mountainous amounts of lecturing from her. She was first going to tear out his heart and make him watch as she ate it, then she'd start the negotiations on helping. He'd probably get better help from some crackhead off of Stilwater's corner. But he wasn't in Stilwater anymore and they were dealing with someone who had both hands into the city that they rolled through.

 

What better to ask help from someone that was willing to kill to get their own hands inside the heart of the city?

 

Mason pulled up to a large sky rise building. Purple lights were shining into the sky. The first real safe house that they'd seen since they first arrived. He parked up behind one shining Phoenix. He gave a childish whine to himself seeing it at the front of the building. Which meant that she was definitely inside the building. They removed themselves from the car and walked through the front door where a pretty brunette stood at the entrance of the elevator. Her eyes pinned the three Saints down and her fake smile had them slowing in their steps.

 

“Good evening! She’s been expecting you, Mr. Mills.”

 

Mason clenched his jaw and cursed underneath his breath. “Thanks. I’ll just…go up there and see her.”

 

The assistant stepped aside and the doors dinged open. She kept her tablet pressed to her chest as she individually watched everyone enter the elevator. Mason pressed the top button and shrugged to the small assistant. This woman was probably almost as terrifying at the woman who was at the top of this tower. However, the fake kindness was only previews of oncoming attractions to what he had instore.

 

“Nice girl.” Shaundi shrugged.

 

“Not nice. That girl was hiding some guns underneath that fancy blazer of hers.”

 

She wouldn’t be the first.

 

He was going into the snake pit and the poisonous queen cobra was waiting at the very top. He had to pulls his charms and manage to keep himself from getting bitten. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen this woman but it had been a visit that was long overdue. Which meant that he was going to get his ass handed over to him on a god damned gold-plated platter.

 

He might as well get into the act of kissing ass.

 

The doors dinged open and Mason cleared his throat before stepping through the hallway. He took two steps toward the large, menacing double doors that were at the end of the hall. Brief yelling could be heard from past the doors but it wasn’t that loud gunfire burst through the halls that Mason, Shaundi and Gat all scattered.

 

The doors were burst open and a man in an expensive suit hit the floor just before he frantically got up to run down the hallway. He was panting and sweat dripped down his forehead as he limped down the hallway. Mason eyed the insignia on the stranger’s suit, the heavy suitcase and the expensive wrist-watch. Another seller that had come to bargain with the devil herself.

 

Mason felt Johnny adjusting his position behind a couch, readying to grasp the stranger.

 

But yet he was surprised to see that this seller was still, in fact, breathing. All of the others that tried to defy the woman in this tower met their demise by staring down the barrel of a pistol. It made him wonder if he’d come to the right place after all.

 

“You crazy bitch!” The stranger yelled.

 

Yep. He was in the right place.

 

Johnny made a move but Mason flattened a hand to Johnny’s chest just in time for more gunfire to rip from the doors. The stranger screamed and dove into the elevator and took cover behind the doors. Johnny gently slid back the slide on his own pistol and kept his back to the wall while the doors swung back opened: an invitation.

 

Mason gave a sigh before shaking his head. He stood and walked down the hallway and right through the front doors of what could possibly be hell itself. He might as well get comfortable with the fire that would be lit under his ass.

 

They entered a dark office, all of Steelport glowed in front of the wall to wall windows where one figure stood in the center of one desk. Rain gently tapped on the windows and Mason squared his shoulders.

 

“Who the fuck is this woman?” Shaundi whispered.

 

“My sister.” Mason whispered back.

 

He clapped his hands and the figure turned around to face the trio in the doorway. The lights flickered a little brighter and the woman in front of them finally appeared into the light. First, it was her hands that had nails pointed to slit throats and then it was the glint of the golden .45 in one hand. Mason could still see the end of the barrel smoking from the most recent firings.

 

Maggie Mills revealed her entire body from the light and Mason straightened his posture.

 

“You wanna fucking explain to me why I have received a warrant for your death, brother?” Maggie’s voice cut through the silence.

 

Maggie had changed at all in the years that he’d been apart from his sister. She still wore the same suits as she usually did. She was still wearing a dark purple button up short with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the small markings of flowers beginning to peak out from her biceps. A tight black vest clung to her waist and hugged around her hips and met with a gun-holster that wrapped around her back.

 

She wore tight pants and black suede high heeled booties that clacked across the floor every time she made a step. Her blonde hair was still pulled up into a high pony-tail that dipped below her shoulders and small tendrils hugged the sides of her face. The resemblance was almost uncanny to both Shaundi and Gat. They both noticed the similarities between the siblings, the strong jaw-lines and freckled faces.

 

Yet apart from Mason’s forest green eyes Maggie had cold blue ones that made Shaundi and Johnny get a taste of what the world would have felt like if it ended in ice. Maggie’s face was twisted into a look of pure fury as she glared down at her brother.

 

“Because I have such a natural flare for dramatic entrances?” He said with a sweet smile.

 

Maggie moved away from her desk and around to where Mason stood. “Other than seeing falling airplane debris fall from the fucking _sky_ , I got a call from Philipe Loren saying that I’d prepare for the all-out war on Steelport.”

 

Mason should have realized that Maggie would’ve noticed the tons of falling cars and bodies hailing from the sky. He just didn’t expect Philipe to start making phone calls to his sister. He raised a hand, trying to put in a word to cover his own ass, but Maggie only raised her own hand and cut him off before he could form an apology.

 

“Don’t you dare try to charm yourself out of this one, asshole.” Maggie’s gaze went over to Shaundi and to Johnny.

 

“I didn’t expect to be the presence of two celebrities. What do I owe the honor?” Sarcasm was thick on her tongue and nearly burned a hole in the floor where it seeped into it.

 

“We need help, Mags. We wanna take down Philipe.” Mason cut in.

 

“You wanna take down Philipe Loren…in _my_ city?” She asked, her eyes growing wide with surprise.

 

“Yes…?” He asked slowly.

 

“Philipe said that this is his city and it looks like he has direct control.” Shaundi started.

 

“He won’t when I’m fucking done with him.” Maggie snapped back at her.

 

“So, what? Are you going to fucking help us or not?” Johnny cut in.

 

Maggie stepped back from in front of Mason and went up to Johnny. Mason immediately froze in his spot once Maggie looked up to Johnny right in his eyes. Never in his life would he manage to see the two most terrifying people in the world start to share venomous words to one another. Did he need to pull Shaundi from the cross-fire that would ensue or would he just accept it?

 

“Oh? I didn’t expect Stilwater’s sweet-heart Johnny Gat to start cursing at me. Quick question: can I have you sign your own Gat-mobile?”

 

Johnny’s eyes lit on fire and met equally against Maggie’s ice wall. Mason felt like he was standing between a blizzard and a wildfire. Who would consume who first was yet to be seen since both forces of nature were equally dangerous to each other and destructive to the area around them. Mason decided that he’d have to stay in the middle of the cross-fire to soothe the tensions.

 

Maggie turned on her heel and flicked Gat in the face with her hair. Johnny moved forward but Mason merely put his arm out to stop him. The fight wasn’t going to be worth it, no matter how much money Mason would win by putting it on his sister to beat Johnny’s ass.

 

“Listen, lady. In case you didn’t notice everyone is terrified of us in Stilwater—“

 

Maggie paused and held up one finger to shush Johnny.

 

“Correction: _was_ terrified of you. You aren’t in Stilwater anymore, Mr. Gat. This isn’t like the regular street gangsters you can just pick off the streets. This city is a network that has millions upon millions of strings that connect. You don’t know this city like I do and you don’t know the enterprise that Philipe has made, the contacts he has or even the god damn alliances he has.” Maggie said in a tone that was equally instructive and insulting.

 

“Mags, we need the help. I’m not letting Philipe conquer my city.” Mason pleaded.

 

“What’s in it for me?”

 

He had to find something to light the fire that was lashing inside of her. He could see the determination in her eyes, the lust for power that she was always a hand’s length out of reach. Maggie was the mastermind behind her own web that she’d created, and she had just found the answer to get Philipe Loren caught inside her snare.

 

“Steelport. All of it.”

 

Shaundi’s and Johnny’s head whipped to Mason, but he only concentrated on the one woman that could help them get the revenge they needed. It was a god damn long shot and he had his chances stacked against him. But if there’s one thing that he knew best about himself, it was that he was the best damn optimist that the world had.

 

He kept that small nugget of truth in mind when his evil sister began to smile at him.

 

His own deal with devil had been struck.


	2. Trigger Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gives Mason a lead on where to strike the Morningstar.

Maggie Mills had only one dream that she carried with her since her adolescent years. That was to rule the world and strike absolute terror into anyone that tried to defy her. Of course, she couldn’t get the world to bow to her since that required a lot more power that she currently had. But controlling _all_ of Steelport, a city that she’d been lusting for control since she’d arrived, was too good to be true.

 

Philipe Loren ruled all of it. The technology that wrapped around the city, the muscle that brought in the entertainment and the sex ring that had sealed the top to all of it. She and the Belgian bastard had been at the other’s throats since she stabbed nearly everyone in the chest to get to where she was standing now. The rivalry was thick and it had grown to become one of the most dangerous ones of them all. Maggie hadn’t had an in, a weakness to strike her nails into, since Philipe created his enterprise.

 

But, when she’d gotten the threat that Philipe would kill her own twin brother and _then_ destroy her own business, Maggie saw her in.  Once Mason walked in with the tag-along celebrities at his side, wanting help to destroy Philipe Loren and give her the city in reward to it, she had no way to decline.

 

She loved her brother, he was the only family she had left and she’d kill for him. She’d sent him to Stilwater for the purpose to reclaim their hometown. She didn’t think that her own brother would start an all-out gang war between huge forces over the last six years. Mason was always the one to spring up unwelcomed surprises at the last minute.

 

He also had a penchant to survive from life-threatening situations such as a boat explosion, three gang wars and a plane crash. She never doubted his skills since she shared the same trait. Mason was up front, he was loyal and he was dangerous. His loyalty was what had kept the Saints from falling and that dangerous side of him is what kept them as a feared force.

 

And she could see her opportunity, Philipe Loren’s downfall, standing right in front of her. Philipe didn’t think of the chaos that the two twins would create. Philipe didn’t know what he opened when he threatened her brother. The trail of destruction that would follow where they walked but Maggie did and she could see it unfolding right in front of her very eyes. Her brother always knew how to sweeten the pot and she knew how to poison it.

 

“Mags, I wanna take this god damn French fuck down.”

 

Maggie turned, a fear inducing smirk on her lips as she went to her desk and pulled a map out from beneath the stack of papers.

 

“He’s Belgian.” She corrected.

 

“Does it fucking matter—“

 

“Geographically, it does.” Maggie quipped as she dragged the map to her conference desk and slapped it onto the thick mahogany wood.

 

“This is the entire city. Mason, I’m assuming you remember some of it?”

 

“Vaguely.”

 

Maggie sighed and shook her head to herself. She ripped three pens from the desk and made circles around most of them. One circle in blue, one in pink and another in green. She planted one finger at the center of the city and looked to the three of them.

 

“If you wanna take out the city you have learn about the three holding controlling forces behind it.”

 

Shaundi, Mason and Johnny all shared looks to each other before taking seats at the conference table. Maggie adjusted her back and planted a manicured finger at the center of the city that had been circled in pink.

 

“Philipe owns the main sector of the city, all of the drugs and the sex trafficking belongs to him. However, Philipe has been invested in arms dealing and the drugs. He has two women working on the sex trafficking.”

 

“Kiki and Viola DeWynter, you went to school with them, right?” Mason asked.

 

She grimaced, “unfortunately. When my business thrived and theirs began to die out, the girls and I didn’t see eye to eye anymore.”

 

“Meaning you threw them out in the cold when they needed help.” Johnny cut in.

 

“You can say that. My rivalry with the twins is almost…personal.”

 

“Well, is there any way I can help you out with that personal rivalry? I wasn’t done flirting with Viola when Johnny decided to cock-block.”

 

“Saving our asses doesn’t count as a ‘cock block’.” Johnny hissed at him.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Maggie’s face twisted into a look of pure disgust.

 

Mason gave both Maggie and Johnny the middle finger while pouting to himself. Maggie couldn’t think of anything more repulsive than her own twin flirting with someone that she despised. Then again, she’d just met her brother’s best friend and he was just as repulsive.

 

She placed another finger on the map over the large green circle.

 

“This sector is Philipe’s hired muscle. Killbane is a world famous luchador and his popularity has gained him some allies wearing luchador masks. They do most of the smuggling and take over the business districts. Killbane owns his own casino and is an authority that’ll take time to take down.”

 

She sighed and squared her shoulders as she dragged one finger to the blue district.

 

“The last leg of Philipe’s enterprise is Matt Miller. He’s a hacker that owns most of the god damn internet. You can’t even take a nude picture without the punk learning about it. I’m assuming that Philipe had him hack through your financials, making it impossible for you to thrive in the city.”

 

By the looks on all their faces, she was right. Maggie nodded to them and turned around to her desk, she produced a manila folder and smacked it over the map.

“I can only stretch out a helping hand so far with Philipe’s enterprise. I’m not technological genius, or a luchador. But, I know some people that can help out with that.”

 

Mason put a hand to the folder, “Let’s go pick ‘em up.”

 

Maggie slapped her own hand over the folder and yanked it from his grasp. “Not so fast. They’ve all gone into hiding or have been taken by Philipe’s gang. You guys have put a leg out there, create some wiggle room, before some of these people will appear.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

Maggie sighed, “Word on the street that Philipe’s biggest group is having a little house-warming party across the city. The building that this party is going on in is…spacious. You’d be remiss to pass up the opportunity.”

 

Mason pouted, “I didn’t even get an invitation.”

 

Maggie gave her brother a smirk, “who says you’ll need one?”

 

She saw Gat’s eyebrows raise and Mason gave his sister a matching smile. He knew what she was implying and it was going to be dangerous. But she could see the twinkle of interest in his eye that she’d get once she got her way.

 

Mason whirled in his seat to look at his colleagues as Maggie opened her folder to take a look over the profiles within. She hadn’t seen any of these people in months, granted she’d barely spoken to them when they actually _were_ around but she’d seen them enough to know that they’d dropped off the face of the planet without notice.

 

“Alright, Mags. Let’s see what you got in store for us.”

 

Maggie gave a happy sigh and jerked her chin toward her desk. The group followed around where she pressed down on four buttons and a dial tone filled the room.

 

“On our way, Ms. Mills.” A voice echoed through.

 

“See you up there, Jeff.” Maggie reached under her desk and grasped another pistol from the bottom of the table and checked the ammunition in the port.

 

“Let’s get going.” She said rolling out her shoulders.

 

“Woah, woah. You’re joining us?” Johnny groaned.

 

She paused and turned to look at Johnny. “Yes? You think you guys can do this all yourselves?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Mason shrugged.

 

Maggie glowered at her twin. “You guys are going into an entire building crawling with Morningstar.”

 

“We’ve been through worse.” Shaundi pointed out.

 

“Yes and barely survived from what I’ve been told.”

 

Shaundi and Johnny both glared at Mason. He simply whistled to himself and investigated a portrait on the wall. Maggie resisted the urge to give an eye roll and looked back to them.

 

“Remember that I’m helping. I won’t stand idly by and watch as you three kill yourselves.”

 

“It’s not killing ourselves if we know what we’re doing.”

 

Maggie looked to Johnny. “I’m gonna teach you guys a new word, alright? The new word is: submission.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Johnny threw up his hands.

 

Maggie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. “I know that it’s above your vocabulary but with time you’ll learn it.”

 

He smacked her hand off his shoulder and leaned in to snarl at her. “Nothing is above me, so you can stop acting like you are.”

 

Maggie didn’t flinch away from him, her eyes didn’t lift from his but the smile on her face became toothy and shining. She was testing the raging bull in front of her, instead of putting up the white flag the woman was waving a full red one.

 

“That implies that I’m actually acting, Mr. Gat.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess.” He said so lowly, so fiercely that ‘princess’ rolled off his tongue with enough sarcasm to burn at the floor at their feet.

 

Shaundi and Mason shared looks and shrugged to one another. Mason had feared this day, the day that two equally angry forces would come together. It was like watching two atomic bombs continuously blow up to see who could one up each other, not caring for the cities that were caught in the middle. Seeing that Shaundi jerked her chin towards the two bombs in the doorway Mason took the initiative and clapped his hands together.

 

Mason placed his hands on Maggie and Johnny’s shoulders, separating them at an arm’s distance away from the other. “I have a feeling that we’ll all get along just fantastically.”

 

Johnny and Maggie’s glaring at each other proved otherwise.

 

“Mags, I’m thankful for the help but if we need back up I’ll call you.” Mason said with a charming grin.

 

Maggie gripped his forearm, nails digging into his sweater. “ _Are you shitting me?”_

 

Mason gently pried the nails off his arm. “Unfortunately not. Johnny has some pent up aggression he has to let out and I have a feeling he’d love to turn his gun on you.”

“I have a problem with my trigger finger. It itches from time to time.” Johnny pressed the large button on the elevator that had an ‘H’ emblazoned over it.

 

That was her helipad they were going to, it would be her helicopter that they’d ride in to the location that she gave them. Mason patted Maggie on the arm before giving her finger guns as he slipped through the elevator. Johnny only gave her the middle finger while the door closed them in.

 

Maggie stood in front of the elevator for a few moments and decided whether or not leaving her office was worth it. If saving her brother’s ass and his stupid friends was worth it. She looked back to her desk, where papers were piled high. Her eyes lowered down to the pistol in her hand and a smile broke across her face.

 

She whipped out her phone and dialed the first number that glowed on the screen.

 

“Have my Phoenix up and running by the time I reach the lobby.”

 

Maggie couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Friday night than lighting a wildfire under Philipe Loren’s ass.


	3. Friday Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason brings the Morningstar's party to a screeching halt, and decides to move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these scenes!

Wind howled into Mason’s ears as they flew over all of Steelport’s main city. From below, Mason could make out tons of Morningstar walking freely on the sidewalks. Their cars lit up the streets, cruising and still acting like they had no idea the storm that was brewing within the city. Mason was giddy with excitement, not only did he partner up with his sister again but he also got to do some real damage on Philipe’s men.

 

Just like old times, he nearly shed a tear at the sentiment.

 

Johnny was checking the ammunition in his gun and mouthing words to himself. Shaundi seemed unfazed but Mason could feel the anger rolling off her in strong waves. Was he the only one that was positively excited to murder some gang-bangers again?

 

“Hey, you never told me how much of a fucking twat your twin is.” Johnny punched Mason in the arm.

 

“Ow!” He rolled out his arm. “I didn’t plan on us crawling to her for some help…or one of you being alive when you’d meet.”

 

“Mason, she’s a walking nightmare.” Shaundi cut in.

 

Johnny nodded in agreement.

 

Mason gave them a shake of the head. Yes, his sister was the…icier one out of the both of them. But she was the pragmatist, the tactician that made most of the moves. When she wanted something she would use a full steam roller and kill anyone with it who dared to stand in her way. It had been ingrained in her since they first left the orphanage.

 

He differed from her in some ways. Unlike Maggie’s cold personality, he liked to be the charming and unpredictable one. He didn’t do anything without giving it a second of thought first. He was a doer and he obeyed nearly every command he was given. It’s why it made him such a great Saint and an even better leader in Stilwater.

 

When those two came together it was like the world bent itself in half in admiration. Maggie gave the orders and Mason executed them without as much as a second thought. Of course, that was also a burden since nearly every situation she’d thrown him in in the past had been experiences where he’d almost died. He couldn’t hold her responsible for that, however, she had given him stealthier routes before he’d burst in with guns blazing.

 

Which is why he decided to keep his sister back from the gunfight that would ensue. Maggie was a demon straight outta hell and where she walked, death seemed to follow. The last thing he needed was his own sister coming in to do his dirty work. Even though she’d probably kill him once he returned back to her tower with their objective successfully completed.

 

The helicopter came to a slow hover and Mason craned his head out to see an entire horde of Morningstar lounging and partying by a pool. Mason pulled his binoculars from his seat and zoomed in to the Morningstar. Each Morningstar packed serious heat in their hands on their persons. He sighed seeing more inside of the building.

 

“What do you see?” Shaundi yelled over the helicopter.

“Some asshole is swimming in my pool.” He yelled back.

 

Johnny came up beside him, fastening his parachute to his arms before giving the area beneath them a good scan. “I hope they know that their precious house is going under new management.”

 

Mason turned to Johnny, “You wanna be the man to tell them?”

 

The smile Johnny gave to him nearly unnerved him. “Hell fucking yeah.”

 

Johnny slapped him on the arm, “bottoms up!” He yelled before throwing himself out of the hangar door.

 

Mason turned back to the drop and began to buckle in his own parachute. Shaundi came up on his left and clipped her guns to her sides. She kept her parachute backpack over the large rifle that was between her shoulder blades.

 

“You think she’s pissed that you kicked her from the mission?” She asked.            

 

“Oh, hell yeah. She’ll probably kill me later.” He shrugged.

 

Shaundi’s eyes flew open and Mason gave her a wink before he launched his own body out of the helicopter. Wind and rain slammed onto his clothes as he soared downward, he kept his eyes on the pool, using that as his target he waited a few more seconds before he ripped the buckles from the parachute.

 

He yanked on the chords and grunted as he was vaulted backwards as the parachute opened wide. Mason could Johnny pull his parachute and begin to drift toward the roof of the building. The man had a good shot and was an even better sniper on higher ground.

 

Shaundi drifted down to him a few seconds later, already prepping her gun.

 

“Hey, this reminds me of when—“

 

“You tossed me from my death in open air from an airplane? Yeah, good fucking times.”

 

Mason was quiet after that. At least he was quiet until he landed right on the helipad and began to open fire on the first two guards. He removed himself from his parachute holdings and immediately whipped out his favorite black pistol. The metal gleamed from the strobe lights that danced from the roof.

 

The music had come to a screeching halt as everyone turned to see the new addition to the small gathering. Mason gave them a toothy smile, running his fingers through his hair he flaunted his pistol around. He was a rabbit inside a whole damn pride of lions, did he forget to mention that they were a starving pride of lions?

 

“Better later than never, am I right guys?” He gave a nervous laugh, watching Shaundi gently descend to the other side of the pool.

 

Shaundi hit the ground by the pool with a grunt, she ripped herself from her parachute holdings and spun the rifle at her back around. She unloaded an entire clip into the surrounding forces. The distraction had heads turning and Mason seized on the opportunity, he shot down the first two guards and came strolling back up the steps towards the pool.

 

Johnny finally came out from hiding and began to fire down on the guards that sprinted towards Mason’s position. Bodies hit the ground faster than Mason had the time to reload a new clip into his pistol. He didn’t know if it was from Shaundi’s violent gun-slinging or Johnny’s impeccable sharp-shooting.

 

The strippers that were poolside were now frantically scrambling to get through the doors of the hideout. Mason ducked behind a wall once the glass windows shattered from gunfire and most of the prostitutes hit the deck.

 

“Hope those weren’t Maggie’s girls.” Shaundi yelled from her spot.

 

Mason ducked his head out to look at the women, a bullet soared by his head and he whipped himself right back around.

 

“Nope. Maggie’s girls stay strapped at all times for situations like this.”

 

“Jesus. Does this happen a lot to her girls?” Johnny yelled from the staircase, leading down below.

 

“Not since she got them weapons.” Mason chuckled and fired two bullets at the incoming Morningstar guard.

 

He stood, looking at the Morningstar asshole that was still frantically swimming in the pool through the bodies, he shot him down without hesitation. Shaundi gave him an incredulous look and Johnny merely laughed.

 

Mason rolled out his shoulders and worked his way around the pool, using the nearest Morningstar as a human shield, he avoided all kinds of bullets. He counted at least four different types of guns used on the body in front of them, each bullet ripping through the flesh in a diverse way or pattern. Philipe knew how to get some good guns, too bad that they’d be his in a matter of minutes.

 

By the time he’d made it towards the entrance of the main building, the outside was completely cleared of any Morningstar. The glass windows had been shattered from the inside, giving the trio the advantage to shoot their enemies from any angle. Mason would have to do something about the vulnerable openings. He gave a wolfish grin to Shaundi.

 

“Don’t you do it—“

 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” He yelled.

 

Mason unclipped the smoke grenade from his side and tossed it right into the house. Shaundi waited for the first explosion to sound before she tossed in the second and the both of them dove in. Through the smoke, Mason could see bodies floundering about. It made his target practice a little harder, but he didn’t seem to mind since he preferred live targets over the fake ones.

 

Mason grasped the first Morningstar that came charging in from his left. In one swift movement, Mason slammed the palm of his hand over the blade in the Morningstar’s hand. Mason turned around and knocked his elbow straight through the nose. He nearly squealed in excitement at hearing the bone crack and snap from the pressure. He loved the sound of bone snapping.

 

He moved away and ripped his pistol from his side and shot down the Morningstar from where he stood. Mason turned back around to see Shaundi taking down two of them at a time. The woman had definitely changed from her stoner days. As much as he missed the Shaundi that liked to sit and smoke weed with him, he liked the violent one best.

 

And maybe it was because he liked women with darker hair or just liked to walk on the wild side but Shaundi was an uncaged, unhinged beast that unleashed her talons on every single fucker in the room. But she was a bit too much of a beast for him. He would have been all for it had it not been for Pierce pining after her during the years they’d rolled together.

 

“I can’t help but wonder,” Johnny yelled from the upstairs as he threw a guard off the banister. “Did someone hurt your sister to make her as bitchy as she is now?”

 

Mason almost burst into laughter at the thought.

 

“She’s always been like that. She hates anything sentimental, nice, kind and sugary.” Mason shouted over firing his gun at the next guard that came sprinting in from the bar.

 

“Is that how she stays so bitchy? She absorbs all sort of happiness?” Johnny asked.

 

“If I knew the answer to how her twisted brain works, don’t ya think I’d tell you?”

 

Johnny met him down the stairs and nodded. “Point taken.”

 

Shaundi regrouped with them and shrugged, her whole chest and arms were covered with sweat and blood.

 

“Did anyone tell you that red looks lovely on you?” Mason grinned.

 

Shaundi gave him the middle finger, “fuck you.” She grumbled.

 

Music still blared through the entire hideout and the bodies were scattered around the floor. Blood was pooled and smeared all over the nice tiled floors, making the place reek of copper and iron. Mason observed the area around them.

 

“Reminds me of when we cleared out Purgatory.”

 

“Yeah, except this place doesn’t reek of drugs and dirty hobos.” Mason quipped back to Johnny.

 

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and everyone turned towards the doors. The door groaned for a few seconds, sending a dark omen to the three people that stood in the entryway. Mason gently put a hand in front of Shaundi, backing her up as the doors began to squeak open.

 

To Mason’s own nightmare, an entire posse of Morningstar rushed in with their guns glazing.

 

“SHIT.” Mason said throwing both him and Shaundi to the floor as the bullets ripped through the floor and the ceiling.

 

Johnny had his back pressed against the wall and slapped a new magazine into his ejection port. He looked to the backyard and his shoulders fell. Mason’s eyes traveled to where Johnny’s were and he gave a pained whine. Not only were they being rushed by the group in the main entryway but even more Morningstar were already rushing from a helicopter.

 

“Fuck me.” He groaned and threw himself behind the stairs.

 

Johnny went through the kitchen and already began to unload his magazine onto the first wave of Morningstar. Shaundi had taken cover in the office and picked off the ones that came from the elevator with careful precision. They could only hope to get only headshots because one failed shot and they’d be easily surrounded.

 

Mason took cover from the top level, picking off the guards that seemed to multiply with every person he shot down. A bullet ripped through the pillar he hid behind, granite and metal splintered off into pieces and clattered to the floor. Mason poked his head around the other side, seeing the female guard cocking back her shotgun, and shot her down from her spot.

 

He hated it when his sister was right. He should have listened to her and took the help when he needed it. But no, he had to act like an adult and keep Maggie and Johnny from killing each other. This was going to be the last fucking time he’d ever ignore his sister’s warnings.

 

But then like his sister heeded his plea, more gunfire echoed through the building. Screaming and yells followed up to Mason’s ears as he poked his head around the column. To his utter surprise, Saints were on the main floor, doing their duty and throwing out the trash. The small army that had collected before their grand entrance was wiped out in mere seconds.

 

But, Mason didn’t see anything other than his own twin sister shooting through most of the lines of Morningstar. Her own golden pistol making most of the kills on the main floor, her face was permanently shaped into a look of monotony. But he could faintly see the curve of her lips, she was having the time of her life.

 

He joined his sister down below, kicking the nearest Morningstar to the floor and firing a round through their skull. He turned in time to see Maggie pistol whip a woman across the head, her body jerking to one side in time to take the bullet that she shot through her. Maggie moved her body away from the blood splatter, letting the stream hit Mason instead.

 

“REALLY?” He turned to her.

 

Maggie shrugged and shot down a man from his position at the top of the stairs. She turned just as the body smacked into the floor behind her. Mason made a face in disgust, seeing that she didn’t even flinch from the noise.

 

“This suit costed me nearly 800 dollars, you think I’m going to stain it with blood?”

 

“My clothes are expensive, too!” He whined.

 

A laugh was Maggie’s answer.

 

The duo made quick work of the floor around them, while the rest of the Saints worked their way down to the emergency elevator and outside, they became a violent force of destruction. They formed an assembly line of killing. Maggie would stun the attackers long enough for Mason to strike them down in their spots. Soon enough, bodies collected at their feet and the apartment was getting scare with stragglers.

 

Maggie turned to the Saints that had collected around her. “Good work. Go clear out the basement of any leftovers. Remember to cut the red wire.” She ordered.

 

“What red wire?” Mason said coming around.

 

“This place was set to blow. When I came over here I saw the bomb being smuggled in from the garage. I killed the Morningstar that were guarding the garage and came up here.  The Saints cutting the cord right now to prevent all of us from becoming kindling.”

 

Un-fucking-believable. What were Maggie’s chances of stumbling over that kind of information? She really was a strategist. Always saving his ass right before he actually needed the help. Shaundi appeared from the office, reeking of gun smoke and drenched in blood.

 

Mason shoved his guns back into the holsters around his arm and sighed looking at her.

 

“You smell terrible.”

 

“Thanks, _mom._ ” Shaundi retorted.

 

Mason looked up to see Johnny strolling out of the kitchen, he was observing his own gun when a guard popped out from behind the bar. Mason didn’t have the time to react before a knife was hurled behind him, he heard the whoosh of the blade slicing through air just before it struck the forehead of the straggler.

 

Blood splattered onto the counter and the mirrors and the guard sunk to the floor into a heap. Johnny turned to see the body slam into the ground by his feet. Mason and Shaundi both turned to see Maggie eyeing the spot that she’d thrown the blade in.

 

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight?” Johnny hissed.

 

Maggie observed her nails, “They didn’t last long enough to tell me before I hurled a knife in their face.”

 

“Who invited you again?” He retorted.

 

“You know, I just saved your life I deserve a fucking thank you for that.”

 

“Fucking thank you, bitch.” He snarled.

 

“Was that so hard?” She purred and then turned to Mason. Johnny air choked Maggie from behind her back as he shoved his pistol back into his holster.

 

“See? I can play fair. I just saved an asshole from an untimely death.”

 

She was right and it almost bothered him how right she was.

 

“You saved all of our asses today, lesson learned.”

 

Maggie put her hands on her hips. “And?”

 

She was going to make him do it. Maggie was going to make him do the thing that he hated doing. He willed himself to bite back any snarky remarks. But he was going to beg then he’d put on a display to embarrass the both of them. He slowly sunk to his knees and held up his hands to his sister, shaking them in a begging fashion.

 

“Oh, pretty, _pretty PLEASE_ will you join us on missions and help us take down Philipe Loren?” He said so dramatically that he could even feel the fake tears rising in his eyes.

 

Maggie gave an eye roll to her brother. “You could have just said it.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

Besides, how else could he make fun of his sister in front of his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! It helps me write even better chapters!


	4. Establishing Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mason hit up Powder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm not gonna make this angsty  
> Also me: Hello naughty children, it's angsty time.

Maggie stood inside the new Saints headquarters, a cell phone in her hand and a binder in her arm. She watched as brand new furniture was being delivered into the living room. It had taken four hours to get every single body out of the building, the blood scrubbed off the walls and the pool drained of the bodies that floated into it. She had taken over the decorating while Mason and his small crew were busy creating more damage for their allies to come out from hiding.

 

She investigated the new couch furnishings and ran a finger along the white plush, she shrugged to herself and gave a quick sweep of the bar and dining area. Contractors replaced the wooden bar with steel, the glass windows were being replaced and polished. She even had someone refurnishing the bedroom and office. If Mason and his friends were to stay here then she’d at least give him somewhere comfortable to stay.

 

The elevator doors dinged and opened just as Mason and his crew came strolling in. Maggie turned and gave her brother a small smile just before the smile fell into a sneer at Johnny. He gave her no niceties as he gave her a look of disgust and passed by, going straight for the kitchen. A new face had joined their group since their hostile takeover of the apartment complex, Maggie recognized him to be Pierce Washington, the official face of Saints Flow.

 

“How did the gang operation location go?”

 

“The place was crawling with the Morningstar but we cleared them out and blew up the drugs they had in their cars.”

 

“Ah. I can’t wait until I get a bitchy call from Philippe about how we’re destroying his little empire.”

 

Mason stepped forward and put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah. There was something I forgot to ask you, Mags.”

 

Maggie turned her head and raised a single brow in suspicion. She could tell he was nervous about asking about something by the way he stood, his eyes were averted and he was sighing. He either didn’t like what he was going to say or he didn’t know the answer to the question he’d ask.

 

“I’m not joining your glass unicorn fan-club.” Maggie groaned.

 

“Wait. _What_?” Johnny shouted from the bar, holding a glass of whiskey in his hand. Her eyes narrowed at the glass in his hands. She looked at the time and saw that Johnny was definitely drinking way before five o’clock. She liked his style.

 

Mason’s eyes snapped open and he gave a look to Shaundi and Johnny. Mason nervously laughed and shook his head at Johnny like Maggie just hadn’t spilled his secrets. “What? What are you talking about? I’m not in some fan-club about…” Mason leaned in close to hiss at his sister. “ _We don’t mention that_.”

 

Maggie sighed and waved her hand to him, ushering him to finish his sentence.

 

“Since you’re helping us with all the shit that’s happening, I wanted to tell you that you’ve basically become a Saint on default.”

 

Johnny threw his head back and grumbled several curse words while Shaundi looked unfazed by it. Shaundi, at least, didn’t try to kill Maggie every time she breathed in the same room. Unlike Gat. Maggie looked back to her brother, surprise clearly on her face.

 

She hadn’t thought about being a Saint or being part of her brother’s gang ever. The thought never crossed her mind. But then again, Mason coming back and asking for her help to kill Philippe didn’t either. She could feel that this just wasn’t about Philippe.  

 

Maybe it was their twin bond that was telling her because she could sense the hint of mischief in his eyes. It was like he was asking her to join their twin forces and damn the entire city. Which she had _no_ problem with. They hadn’t teamed up in years, she hadn’t seen him since she sent him back to Stilwater to deal with the gangster trash that plagued their hometown.

 

But even underneath the years that passed between them, they were still the same. He was still the genius mechanic that built cars from the ashes. Maggie was still the bat out of hell driver that left streaks of fire where her tires touched. They were two devils that had the worst and the best intentions. And that’s what he was asking from her. Not to actually be a Saint but to be part of the destructive force behind their cause. They needed a leader, someone to kick down the doors to Philippe’s office and declare war on his own turf.

 

Mason wanted Philippe’s web of control to burn, then he’d enlist the only person willing to hold the damn lighter underneath it.

 

Maggie slowly smiled at her brother. “Consider me a Saint, then.”

 

Mason stuck out his hand and Maggie shook it. They could both feel it then, the two of them joining forces again. And once they put their minds to it then nothing would stand in their way. The Mills twins were made to defy the odds that were stacked against them. They did it before and they’d do it all over again if that meant that they’d be victors.

 

Johnny put down his glass, “Shouldn’t she be canonized?” 

 

Mason saw a glint of interest in his sister’s eyes. “You know what, she really doesn’t—“

 

“I’m game. When can I start fighting?”

 

Johnny’s wolfish grin cracked over his face. The first time Mason had seen him smile like that in ages, and it wasn’t because he’d get to go into an arena. But because Johnny had an opponent, someone to challenge him. But he wasn’t going to have those two start duking it out now, not when they still had work to do. Shaundi felt the tension in the room and cleared her throat.

 

“Alright. So, we’re all on common ground. What’s the next step in defeating Loren?” Shaundi plopped onto the sofa.

 

Maggie shook her head, “You saw the manpower Philippe gave his goons, right? Those weapons are key in how well they thrive in this city. Philippe and I have had arguments over his arms deals and I finally figured out where to hit him where it hurts.”

 

Pierce snapped his fingers, “The balls.”

 

Maggie gave him a dirty look as Johnny chuckled like a teenage boy from the back of the room. “Try again.”

 

“Well, don’t leave us _me_ at the edge of my seat. Enlighten me.” Mason said crossing his arms.

 

“You guys have been rolling through the city, yes?”

 

The four nodded. “Then you must have seen Powder by now. It’s a designer gun store that manufactures and provides the Morningstar their weapons. But, if those weapons somehow got into the _right_ hands then we’ve got some leverage against Philippe. Plus, someone has to know where that Belgian bastard is hiding out.”

 

“Hitting up the only suppliers he has will send his men flocking to other gun companies.” Pierce piped up in the back with a nod to Maggie.

 

“Or to the black market and that’ll take him a while to get a hold of someone. Trust me, I’ve tried.” Maggie retorted with a shrug.

 

Mason gave a smile to Johnny. “Time to go shopping.”

 

“Yay.” Johnny said with feigned glee as he downed his drink.

 

“I’m driving.” Maggie pointed out.

 

Pierce stood, “Isn’t your car tiny as shit?”

 

Maggie snarled at Pierce, which made him sink back into his seat. She realized he was right, she couldn’t possibly fit five whole people, especially three large men, into her phoenix. She had an entire garage with her own personalized cars that would easily rip through the streets but there was only one other car that she could think of that would fit all five of them like a glove.

 

“We’ll take the Bulldog.” She said sweetly.

 

* * *

 

 

The car was hot pink with a black trim. It had the four Saints stopping and looking at her with shock and almost in awe. Maggie unlocked the car and pulled herself into the large truck. She had the key in the ignition by the time she looked back to see the entire group still staring at the car.

 

“Will you get the fuck in?” She barked.

 

Mason snapped out of the staring contest he had with the pink truck and turned to Johnny and Shaundi. “Come on, Barbie, let’s go party.” He sang, bouncing towards the car.

 

Johnny tutted to himself with a head shake and followed in pursuit.

 

Maggie peeled out of the garage the minute the door closed. The giant truck skidded and slid to the side before Maggie slammed on the gas and threw them back onto the streets. Cars swerved out of the way, like she had split the red sea with nothing but the sounds of her tires screeching on the asphalt.

 

Shaundi gripped onto the handles with both hands, she gave Johnny a panicked look. Johnny ignored the fearful look and settled into his seat. He was used to this driving with Mason, or at least he’d gotten used to Mason’s reckless driving. He could see the immediate difference between the twins’s driving. Mason drove like death was biting at his bumper and Maggie…she drove like a bat outta hell.

 

“Nah, this car doesn’t scream that you’re a low-key brothel manager.”  Pierce sighed.

 

“I don’t need to have a jet black car to establish that I’m someone you don’t fuck with.” Maggie seized her gun and held it up between her and her twin. “That’s what I have the _gun_ for.”

 

“ _JESUS!”_  Mason cringed in his seat, away from the weapon, just before he slapped his hand over her wrist and pushed it down to the floor.

 

“Yes. You’ve established your dominance.” Mason ripped the gun from her manicured fingers. “Can you remember that rhyme you taught me?” he hissed to her and removed the clip from the port of the pistol.

 

Maggie pursed her lips for a second. “When holding the gun, the barrel only glances by, never looking it straight in the eye.” She retorted and flew through a red light.

 

Johnny chuckled. “Ha. That’s clever. How many times did Mason almost kill himself for you to make that up?”

 

Maggie faintly smiled and looked at Johnny from her rearview. “Too many.”

 

Mason groaned in his seat and twisted his torso around to look at his two best-friends. “I taught Maggie how to drive.” He was trying to cover his ass. He almost shot himself three times. Was that too many times for someone that was learning how to use a gun? He was only fifteen when he started to learn to aim with it.

 

Shaundi snorted. “Yeah and apparently she taught you how to aim.”

 

Everyone, except Mason, burst into laughter. Mason turned and sunk back into his seat. Maggie grinned at Mason, he still acted like a child. It brought her peace of mind that the constant war in Stilwater hadn’t changed the good parts of him. She needed someone to bring levity to every situation, and he had always been the comedic relief she needed when shit hit the fan.

 

Who else was going to take on that job since Maggie was nothing but angry if not vengeful when shit was blowing up right in their faces. That was one of the good things about Mason, when Maggie got in over her head, he was there to pull her right back down and bring her to reality.

 

Maggie turned onto another street and veered the car into the nearest alley. “There’s guns in the trunk of the car. Don’t try to squabble over them for too long. We have to hit this place fast and hard.”

 

“Just how I like it.” Johnny grasped a rifle from the back seat and Pierce melts into the cushion as the edge of the gun touches his nose.

 

Maggie saw a new shade of fear cover Pierce’s features. Johnny stroked the muzzle, the magazine and grip. If she’d ever seen a man fall in love, it would have been in that moment when Johnny laid eyes on her rifle. She particularly liked that one, not just because of the model but because she had customized it herself. Every single fabric and metal on that gun had been on her own design. As much as she hated Johnny Gat, she couldn’t see anyone else appreciating the craftsmanship behind it.

 

Everyone loaded out of the car with their own weapons and ammunition at their sides. Maggie stayed with her own white pistols, polar opposite to Mason’s black ones. Shaundi had one pistol attached to her hip and a shotgun in her hands. Pierce had two small automatics at his sides, hands on either sides of the grips.

 

Rain had turned from a light drizzle into a full pour. Maggie and Mason’s hair stuck to their faces as they craned their heads around to look at the guards that guarded the door.

 

“The back has a lot of coverage.” Maggie whispered.

 

Mason blew a raspberry at her. “We can take ‘em.”

 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “No. There’s a dozen guys lying in wait.”

 

Mason nodded for a brief moment, heeding her words just before he whipped out his pistols and shot down the two guards that stood by the door. Maggie’s eyes lit on fire with anger.

 

“Guess we’ll have to be quick!” He chuckled and threw himself out from the corner.

 

Maggie groaned and threw herself into the line of fire. Her guess had been right because ten other Morningstar goons appeared from their hiding spot and began firing down on the five intruders that flooded their loading docks. Maggie was already shouting profanities at Mason while she dodged and sprinted through the spray of bullets that shot holes through the bricks of the building.

 

Morningstar loited around every corner and every corner of the parking unit around them. Keeping herself from being directly shot at, she hid behind the large pickup trucks as cover. Shaundi and Pierce got the memo and hid with her. However, Johnny and Mason were in the thick of it, shouting over their kill counts. Maggie was going to fucking kill him for this. Bullets broke the glass window above her head and she flattened her back against the door of the truck.

 

Shaund moved through Pierce and climbed over the broken window right into the leathery seats of the truck. She wormed over the seats until she opened the passenger door and shot down the two guards that were circling around it. Pierce swept around the front, taking out one of the snipers from his position on the metal railings.

 

Maggie went around the back and took down the two guards that were hiding over one of Morningstar trucks. Mason was getting too close and they’d appear just as he got towards the driver’s side of the door. Her vision was impaired from the rain that assaulted the ground and the trucks, it soaked into her coat, boots and hair. If she wasn’t busy trying to save her brother from getting murdered she would have killed him herself.

 

She waited, watching their movements as Mason got closer and closer to the vehicle. Johnny was taking care of the other guards on the roof with clear precision. It seemed like every time he pulled the trigger a body fell from the roof and splattered onto the concrete by his feet. Wherever he walked, death followed and Maggie somehow found that attractive.

 

The guards whipped up as Mason’s shadow touched the hood of the car. Maggie pulled down on the trigger and shot down the two guards cleanly. She lowered her gun as the bodies slumped to the ground, Mason whipped his head around. “Those were my kills!” He shouted.

 

She saluted him. “Ten points for each head shot.”

 

From the other side of the parking lot more Morningstar sped in with their guns firing over their heads. Maggie ducked as bullets bounced over the metal bed of the truck. The wheel on the other side blew out and she sprinted to the next vehicle just as Mason ran towards the back entrance of the warehouse.

 

He broke open the doors and hurled his body in as the rest of the group came sprinting in. Johnny was last, still shooting the snipers from their perches as he backed into the entrance unit. Maggie clamped a hand on his leather jacket and hurled him in. Shaundi and Pierce slammed the doors shut just as bullets hailed on the metal doors, bending and shaping the metal to form perfect little dents in the doors.

 

Mason leaned in to touch the dents, only to have Shaundi slap his hand away and glare at him. Johnny’s back slammed against the wall, Maggie’s face already craning in to glare at him.

 

“How often are you sucking Death’s dick?”

 

Johnny pushed her hands off him, he adjusted his jacket and sneered. “Enough to know that he wants you back.”

 

The rest of the group erupted in muffled laughter while Maggie moved away from him. Maggie hadn’t met anyone so arrogant and repugnant since she’d met Philippe—and he was the biggest douche of them all. Yet, here came Johnny Gat breaking personal records and disappointment levels by simply breathing.

 

“HEY! WE’VE BEEN BREACHED!” A voice echoed through the room.

 

Mason threw his head back and gave a high-pitched whine, sounding alarmingly close to a dying eagle, while the sounds of multiple pairs of feet rattled the metal stairs from above their heads. Maggie gave a knowing look to her brother and ushered to the small horde of Morningstar.

 

“You wanted to run in head first. You can deal with the consequences of that action.”

 

“But I don’t wanna.” He whined.

 

Maggie gave him a deathly look that had him moving passed the metal shelves with Johnny and Pierce behind him. Mason leapt into the line of fire, shooting down the guard that was already loading his automatic. Johnny slammed the hilt of his rifle into one guard’s nose, the snapping sound of their nose resonating through the large warehouse.

 

Pierce shot down the sniper from the rafters and moved onto the next four that came down the stairs. The men swept in with quick precision and speed. Mason and Johnny worked side by side, switching places for better advantages and angles. Pierce worked on keeping the ground floor clear from any more Morningstar as Maggie and Shaundi stepped over the corpses at their feet.

 

“Can you teach me that?” Shaundi yanked a rifle off of a corpse.

 

“Teach you what?”

 

She could hear more screams and gunfire from above them. The boys were doing a clean job of clearing out the first warehouse. She kept one pistol aimed at the railings, making sure no corpses decided to pull a Frankenstein and return from the dead. She hated zombies, anything related to undead, moving corpses had her stomaching churning at the thought.

 

“How to make men bend to your will.”

 

Maggie grinned at Shaundi. She didn’t know much about the woman beside her, save for the fact that she was a deadly and angry bitch, but Maggie could see herself getting along with her. They probably would either end each other or be best-friends but that’s where it thrilled her to find out which one it’d be.

 

Truth was, she was just one scary bitch that liked getting her way. All the glares and attitude had come from birth, being a bitch was natural to her. Her pretty face made up for the fact that she was a stone cold mastermind underneath the layer of freckles and bright blue eyes. Men easily fell to her charms and then fell even harder to her snares. She’d grip them by the balls and use their weakness to her advantage.

 

Pierce was easy to exploit, since Maggie’s personality practically dripped venom he was quick to know not to fuck with a queen cobra when she was hissing. The man had probably seen enough of Shaundi’s tantrums to back to heed orders without muttering a complaint.

Mason had learned through years of experience. He’d seen his sister’s attitude and lethality first hand. That boy could easily draw out the crazy bitch faster than he could soothe it. But nonetheless, when she’d command something, he’d follow through. Mason wasn’t the type to give it another thought before jumping head first. His unshaking loyalty and perseverance were one of the things that had gotten this far.

 

Johnny was another tale. He didn’t do anything she ordered him to do—at least not without Mason giving the final order. He was a tricky one. He not only ignored her beauty but he also stood up to her bitchy attitude. He was a unique man that lived among sheep and wolves in costumes. She didn’t know if she was turned on by his no-bullshit attitude or that he was quite possibly her next murder victim.

 

They caught up with the rest of the group just as Mason and Johnny kicked down the door. Both men ran in with their guns locked and loaded. It wasn’t until they ran back out nearly a second later that the blaring noise of an automatic mini-gun shot through the brick wall.

 

“Brute?”

 

Mason nodded.

 

“Huge gun?”

 

He nodded again.

 

Maggie adjusted her jaw, she checked her clip before pushing through Mason and Johnny.

 

“Wait, she isn’t going in there, is she?” Johnny asked.

 

She kicked the doors open and hid behind the nearest metal crate. The bullets sprayed off of the walls and clattered to the floor obnoxiously. Maggie recalled all the times she’d stared death in the eye and death was the first to blink.  She counted on her fingers the seconds that ticked by until the magazine inside the gun clicked empty.

 

“You’re keeping me from getting pretty guns.”

 

She took a breath, feeling the adrenaline kick into her bloodstream. Her heart thumped in her ears and pounded against her ribs as she moved out from her position. Maggie lifted her pistol to look at the brute that was bent over and hitting his fists against the gun. She stared into the center of the brute’s eyes and pulled the trigger.

 

The single bullet ripped through the brute’s eye socket, digging through flesh and bone just before it exploded from the back of its head. A display of blood shot from the wound and the brute stumbled, a shaking hand gong over his eye. Blood rained down on the concrete floors, over the shining new Morningstar cars.

 

The brute fell to one knee and onto the other just before falling to the floor in a heap. Maggie blew on the smoke that came from the barrel. Mason came around the corner and slapped a hand to his sister’s shoulders, shaking her slightly with admiration.

 

“That was so fucking badass!” He said gleefully and bounced over to the body.

 

Maggie adjusted her pony tail just as Johnny came around the corner, one brow raised and the corners of his mouth slightly turned up. He looked at the body, inspecting the wound and then the overall size of the brute. He whistled to himself and shook his head.

 

“I’m impressed but not surprised.”

 

“Is that a different emotion from hate, Mr. Gat?”

 

He glared at her, “a momentary lapse in judgement.”

 

Shock flickered over her features for a breath before she passed by him. “Killing and making people fear me isn’t all that I’m good at.” She purred lowly.

 

Johnny gave a disgusted grunt from behind her and she grinned and bounced to the next corridor. She hated the bastard as much as anyone else but that didn’t mean she could play with his emotions just slightly. He showed no sign of interest in her, not that she wanted it, but it would be nice for her ego with the extra attention.

 

Maggie and Mason lined themselves on both sides of the metal door. Music in a foreign language that she didn’t understand was blaring through the speakers, making it impossible for her to detect any guards that lingered by the door. She looked to Mason, “The manager’s room is beyond the catwalks and at the end of the room. We get into the office and to the personal computer, we’ll own his next in-coming shipment.”

 

“Merry fucking Christmas to us.”

 

“Ho, ho, ho.” The twins shared devastatingly evil grins.

 

Pierce leaned towards Shaundi with fear written clearly over his face. “I don’t think that I like it when they smile.”

 

Johnny leaned in at this point. “I don’t think anyone should like it when they smile.”

 

Maggie and Mason shoved through the doors and opened fire on the guards. The two of them had become a team of chaos and destruction. Maggie hurtled over every crate and box before using the hilt of her gun to stun her enemies while Mason shot them down. Maggie flipped the bodies over the railings and continued her assault.

 

Mason was the quicker draw, always had been. He was an unbound sharp-shooter that knew exactly when to fire and where his aim would hit. He left no room for a guard to wiggle through, no space to land a punch, or enough time to grasp their own weapon before he’d knock the weapon clean from their fingers.

 

And Maggie, she was much more physical. She enjoyed her weapons but she was a storm of fury and anguish. She glided over any obstacles, throwing punches with her golden brass knuckles or even using her bare hands to stun and tackle the guards. She was violent and merciless when she descended upon a guard. She could only see a body, a road block standing in her way from what she wanted.

 

Johnny, Shaundi and Pierce all watched in amazement with their guns hanging at their sides. They watched in awe at the twin’s efficiency at clearing out the catwalks. Johnny didn’t lift his own gun once as they walked through the cleared pathways.

 

“Can you imagine the mass damage they’d inflict if this wasn’t a contained space?” Shaundi whispered.

 

“Don’t make me think of that, girl. I’ll get nightmares.” Pierce retorted.

 

Maggie and Mason ran through the manager’s office, seeing that the place was empty Maggie groaned.

 

“Guess he took the day off.”

 

“Luck was on his side. I’ll go to the computer.”

Maggie ripped the laptop from the desk and sat down on the floor. Before she could even bring out the small USB from her pocket the doors to the entrance were blown open and Morningstar flooded the catwalk.

 

Mason let out a grunt of surprise, gun still his hand. “Ah. That’s where Santa’s little helpers were.”

 

Maggie looked up, “why don’t you go give them some coal for being naughty?”

 

Mason grinned and ushered the rest of his pack back out onto the catwalks. Maggie hid behind the deks and shoved the small USB into the port and watched as the laptop’s screen lit up with a purple hue. A loading screen appeared in black with the percentage that it was at. Seeing that the computer was going to take five minutes she crawled around toward the overseer window.

 

She poked her head over seeing that snipers were rushing through the doors. Her eyes went to Mason that hid behind a crate while Shaundi and Pierce hung back at the main entrance. But she didn’t care for that, not really because what her eyes were glued to was Johnny in the thick of it. He was the only person in the front of the gunfire, keeping his rifle at his side while the gun took care of everything else.

 

She could see his glasses lighting up from the gunfire, the way his arms tightened while he gripped the gun from the kick back. Her eyes dipped over his chest and down to his back side. She despised him with a passion but she couldn’t get his body out of her head. The way his back muscles clenched and expanded every time he moved, or the way the muscles looked when he clenched his jaw.

 

Maggie sat there, observing the infamous Johnny Gat and came to two realizations in that moment:

 

Johnny was either going to be the worst thing to happen to this city, or the worst thing to happen to her heart.

 

 


	5. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mason make plans to take down Philippe Loren at his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter tbh

Mason had seen entire gangs fall at his feet. He’d seen men that held their own armies crumble before him and the Saints. But he’d grown used to the semi-peace inside Stilwater. He’d been used to having the entire police task force become his bitch, the lucrative acting jobs, and the feeling of waking up and _not_ wondering if he was going to die that morning.

 

Truth be told, he hadn’t felt the kind of fear or adrenaline run through him since he first touched down to Steelport. He foolishly believed that Stilwater was different from every city in the entire country. But when he—quite literally—crashed landed into Steelport, he could see that he was dead wrong. Maggie hadn’t been wrong when she warned that they’d be hacking up an entire network of connections to get to Loren.

 

He wished he listened his sister’s words of warning when he started the war in the city. Yes, danger and death teamed back up again to once again nip at his heels. And this could very well be the last time that his charms and good looks saved his ass. But, through all the bloodshed that had been their doing so far, he wasn’t going to regret teaming back up with his sister. Because together, they _were_ danger and death. Mason had always been the one to run in guns blazing while Maggie stayed behind the scenes and waited for an in.

 

He’d missed his sister. Maybe a little more than what was considered comfortable. However, he didn’t miss that nasty attitude of hers but seeing her in action again wasn’t something he’d ever trade in for. Because he knew his sister wouldn’t go out and seek out danger until it kicked down her front door. Good thing for him that her door had been open when he swept in.

 

And it was a good damn thing that he came in when he did because Maggie’s life had turned to shit. He’d seen the phoenix that he’d made, the muscle car practically cried for attention, the wheels looked like they hadn’t even felt a true speed _over_ 100mph. It broke his own heart to see the purple beauty that he’d built from the ashes be treated like any regular vehicle.

 

He had to appeal to Maggie, make the speed-racer side of her come back out to play. She was still the same woman who had held the record as the fastest driver in Stilwater. That part of herself was still in there. A few years of silence was just under her belt. But it was up to Mason, to draw that part of herself out of the shadows, which was going to take a lot more than him giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

 

“You want me to _what?”_

 

“I want you to create a huge fucking distraction so the rest of us can get inside Philipe’s garage without the Morningstar flagging us down.”

 

Maggie gave a look to nearly everyone that stood behind her. “How do you expect me to do that by myself?”

 

Mason shrugged, “You take out the Phoenix.”

 

“ _What_.”

 

Mason sighed and braced an arm around Maggie’s arms. He led her towards the window where they looked down and Maggie’s bright purple phoenix that was guarded at the front of their hideout. Saints meandered around the personal vehicle that Mason had built from scrap parts. He just faintly make out her nickname emblazoned over the hood of the car in bolded, cursive letters.

 

“Think of it. You can show these fuckers that you’re still ‘Hell on Wheels’ from Stilwater!” Mason said with a dramatic display of his hands. He clenched his fists and shook them in front of her. Maggie pushed away from him and began walking towards the elevator. Mason cut her off and blocked the exit.

 

“It’s been a while since you’ve raced, _I know_. But you have to do this for us, you’re the only one in this entire fucking city that’ll survive on these streets if you take the car. I _need_ you to do this.”

 

He could see the wheels turning in her head. He had hoped that silver-tongue of his worked on his devilish sister. She was only listened to when she inflicted fear, but Mason was good at talking—he was a master at persuading people to do his will. He knew his tactic worked on people because he saw a familiar gleam in Maggie’s eye—one that screamed with evil.

 

Mason gave an awkward laugh, seeing that glimmer was the one that terrified him.

 

“I’m gonna need someone to guard me while I drive.”

 

Shit. Mason hadn’t thought of anyone that was a fearless, hard-hearted—

 

“I’ll do it.” Johnny said from the back.

 

Mason and Maggie both whipped their heads around. “ _What_?” They asked in unison.

 

Johnny shrugged and made his way past Shaundi and Pierce, who looked as dumfounded as the twins did. “I’ll do it. I think you’re over-exaggerating on Maggie’s skills but someone’s gotta keep her alive.”

 

Maggie’s eye twitched and Mason held an arm out just in time to block her from lunging at Johnny. He didn’t even notice her movement as he turned around from the elevator. Maggie removed herself from Mason’s grip, adjusted her vest and made her way over to Johnny. He watched her with narrowed eyes as she came up close to him.

 

“You ever feel you lungs jump into your throat before?”

 

Johnny gave a look to Mason and then back to Maggie. “No.”

 

Maggie smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

She ripped onto the streets as entire swarm of Morningstar followed hotly behind her. Military grade trucks tore open the asphalt where her wheels had touched must seconds before. Maggie’s had her eyes on the road in front of her as she ignored the choppers with snipers above them. Johnny gripped onto the handle of the car as they sped way faster than he originally thought she could go.

 

The phoenix glided over the roads, the wheels just barely touching the pavement that she streaked across. Maggie had one hand braced over the wheel and one on the stick as she twisted and screeched down the streets. Her eyes barely flashing to the Morningstar’s attempt to gun her down. Her car was too quick, too fast for their bullets or their own vehicles.

 

Johnny sat in the passenger seat, half of his body out of the car while he shot down most of the smaller cars by their wheels. He lived off of an entire car skidding into the others behind it and causing a giant crash that held up the other groups back. It wasn’t like it mattered since Maggie had all of them eating dust and asphalt in her wake.

 

“Are my driving skills an exaggeration now?” Maggie yelled over the engine.

 

Johnny hid his smile with his rifle. “I’m not impressed yet.”

 

The other drag cars took hard turns whereas Maggie’s turns practically slipped along the streets. Morningstar desperately trying to get close enough to fire down at the wheels of her car. Johnny had lost count of how many cars were following in pursuit since his attention went up to the helicopters that flew overhead with their snipers.

 

“We’re coming up to an intersection at the next turn. Get prepared for some Morningstar trying to cut us off.”

 

Johnny fired down the two snipers and blew out one of the propellers of the helicopter he threw the rest of his body in. Maggie floored it on the gas just as one Morningstar vehicle came speeding out of one the streets behind her. Johnny kept his eyes as the car caught up to Maggie’s side and the guard in the first seat pulled out their pistol.

 

Maggie kept her eyes on the road and put both hands on the wheel. “Hold on.”

 

Johnny obeyed.

 

Maggie yanked the wheel to the side, the side of the car slamming into the Morningstar. Metal scraped and slammed against one another. The pistol that the guard fell out from his hand, falling to the ground behind them. The phoenix kept the car going along the street, dragging the Morningstar’s Infuego every foot of the way. Maggie grasped the pistol from Johnny’s holster, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her, she removed the safety and fired two rounds into the Infuego.

 

She yanked the car away, back onto the right direction of the road as the Morningstar’s vehicle came to a screeching halt and driving head first into a Leather and Lace. Maggie stepped back on the gas and handed the gun back over to Johnny as she swerved the car onto the oncoming street. Johnny released his grip from the handles and loosened a held breath.

 

“Impressed yet?” She asked with a grin.

 

“Not in the slightest.”

 

Maggie gave a laugh and nodded. “Get ready to be impressed then.”

 

Johnny gave her a suspicious look while she saw a deadly grin crack over her lips. He turned his head to see a raised bridge in the far distance. Maggie floored it while more Morningstar peeled from the streets that she zipped by.

 

“That bridge is raised.” Johnny pointed out.

 

Her smile got bigger. “Yep.”  

 

Maggie sped up down the road as the draw bridge got closer and closer. Johnny gave a look back to the cars that were beginning to slow down behind them. Of all the times he’d gotten in the car with Mason, never once did that man do what Maggie was attempting. Oh, fuck, he was actually going to die from an attempted car jump.

 

“Maggie, that bridge is RAISED.” He yelled.

 

“SURE FUCKING IS.”

 

She wasn’t slowing or showing any signs of turning. Johnny held onto the grips for his life as the car roared with life, hurtling faster than speed of light. He just had to insult Maggie’s driving. He had to take it one step further and make her do the impossible stunts. He hated himself.

 

“MAGGIE _FUCKING_ MILLS—“He yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

The car ran through the intersection and flew right onto the tracks of the bridge, hurling itself over the raised part of the bridge they were thrown forward into the air. Johnny yelled Maggie’s name again, this time with more anger, as his lungs jumped into his throat while they flew over the half the bridge. Maggie’s hair flew behind her and she gave out an excited yell.

 

The cars behind them came to a screeching halt from down below, obviously not wanting to test God’s limits like Maggie did. They flew over the railings of the bridge, looking down at the water from the sides they began to descend downward. He hated planes and now he was going to hate cars because of the daredevil beside him.

 

Johnny gripped onto the hand holds with both hands as the car fell to the ground, all four wheels slamming into the concrete and coming to a screeching halt. All of Johnny’s insides fell back into place as Maggie turned her head to him.

 

He was panting and gave her a nod. “Alright. I’m impressed.”

 

Maggie was dancing as she turned herself right back around in her seat and floored it on the gas. This time, the destination was to Philipe’s hovel.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason thought he’d seen it all in his time in Stilwater. Drag-racing gangsters, Voodoo drug-dealers, surviving multiple boat explosions, and even jumping out of plane midair. But Philipe’s hideout took the fucking cake. Whatever weird shit he’d thought he’d seen was ultimately _shit on_ by all the high-tech science equipment inside the upper levels. To him, it looked like his elementary school science fair had done a line of cocaine.

 

Mason was beyond disgusted as he investigated each single container holding the brute copies. They slumbered peacefully in their tanks with purple and pink slime covering over their bodies. He was going to be sick. Real, fucking sick. Pierce was shooting the large gunman brute on the floor that they’d shot down earlier.

 

“Would you quit shooting that thing?” Shaundi threw up her hands.

 

Mason tapped on the tank glass with his gun. “And you quit fucking with that!” Shaundi snarled. Mason retracted his hand and blew a raspberry at her. She was always spoiling his fun. He moved away from the containers, only to pause once he heard a ding of an elevator.

 

At once the three Saints spun and held their guns pointed at the entryway that Johnny came running out from. Johnny skidded to a halt and held his hands up to them.

 

Mason lowered his gun. “Jesus. Where the hell were you?”

 

Johnny rolled his eyes and unclasped his pistol from the holster and walked up to his best-friend. “Your sister is a god damn nightmare.” He pointed a finger in his face.

 

“That’s what you get for doubting her driving.” Mason tutted at him.

 

“I’m never getting in another car with her.”

 

Mason scoffed and moved back towards the stairs. “Famous last words.”

 

Johnny gave Mason a glower that had Mason wondering when Johnny would hand his ass over to him. “Keep making jokes. I dare you.”

 

“Someone’s touchy! Did Maggie lodge the stick shift up your ass before you came up?”

 

Mason dodged the thrown glass jar that Johnny threw. The beaker shattered against the wall, dripping with a glowing green that had Mason moving away from it. A pained grunt came from around the corner, alerting all four of them to the corner.

 

Mason and Johnny met eyes, both hands already on their pistols as they slowly came around the corner. Johnny lined up with him, both of their bodies close to one another as they followed a glowing tube of pink sewage that ran along the wall. From in front of him, the pink glow that emanated from the other side of the wall began to glow brighter. He rolled out his neck and slowly moved around the corner.

 

What Mason saw, completely took 1st prize for Philipe’s entire science fair experiment.

 

Drawn up like Jesus was an eight foot tall, white and clean shaven brute. His eyes were closed until Mason stood himself upright to look at the large man. The eyes opened revealing one blue eye and one grey one. Johnny came around and froze in his place.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Mason breathed looking at the large glowing orbs that held the man’s feet and hands in place.

“Philipe likes his things custom-made—and for his brutes, I am the master pattern, you see.” A thick Russian accent flowed from the brute’s lips.

 

“Great. We got a talking Putin over here.” Shaundi muttered under her breath.

 

The man winced in pain and Mason looked back up to his face. The orbs were clearly draining him from the inside out. If this man was the master pattern for the brutes then that meant that Mason was directly staring at the source of all the globs on the glass tanks.

 

“Why you still strung up if they already cloned your ass?” Johnny asked.

 

The Russian took a shaking breath before answering. “The copies are flawed. They have my brawn but not my brain. I can help you.”

 

Holy fucking shit. Mason was not only going to put a bullet between Philippe’s eyes but he was getting a giant Russian ally. This was better than Christmas and his birthday combined. He could barely contain his excitement when he looked at Johnny for the final word.

 

“You sure you can handle it, man?” Johnny asked.

 

Pierce blanched. “ _What_? We’re just gonna pick up this big white dude?”

 

_Hell yeah, they were._

 

“What could he do anyway? Those wires and shit are probably keeping him alive.” Shaundi ushered to the wires and orbs that bound him to the wall.

 

“Or they’re giving him wicked sweet powers.” Mason noted.

 

Pierce whined. “Seriously? The last time I trusted naked white dude, it didn’t end well.”

 

“Your call, Mason. We don’t know if he’s strong enough to protect us.” Johnny said with a shrug.

 

The brute looked to Mason. “Trust me—I’m still strong enough to kill Philipe.”

 

Oh, he was definitely saving him. And not just because he was possibly the only person that could show them the way to Philippe but because Mason didn’t feel like trying to fight with another brute. He’d seen and dealt with enough to last him the next century. The weird fuckers gave him the heebie-jeebies by just existing.

 

“Welcome aboard.”

 

Mason fired down the orbs, releasing their newest ally from his confines. He hit the floor on his knees, taking an inhale he stood back up and rolled out his shoulders. “My thanks.” He dipped his head.

 

This was going to be so fucking great.

 

* * *

 

 

Philippe Loren was fucked—royally fucked. Not only did that bitch Maggie Mills take out half of his guards by leading them halfway across the city, but her own brother had slaughtered the rest on his rampage up to the tower. He’d heard the men scream from floors below, he felt thundering steps that belonged to Oleg.

 

Philippe had to wait it out. More back up was coming, he just was going to have to stay in his office while the rest of the remaining guards on this level would kill the rest of them while he hid in his office. He jogged into his office, closed the door and locked it behind him.

 

The smart thing to do considering there were five people chasing after him with smoking guns. The guards were already outside ready to fire, and the last remnants of his problems would be obliterated. However, Philippe had forgotten a _single_ person that should have been in that team of people. He recounted in his head as he had his hand on the door.

 

Five. Not six.

 

A chill ran down his spine as he turned around to see his own leather chair swivel. Maggie Mills sat in the seat, one leg draped over the other while she had her manicured nails tapping over the wooden arm rests. A single glock sat in her lap, from the overall posture Maggie held a look so deadly in itself that Philippe felt his heart beginning to die.

 

"Why are you in my chair?" He said through gritted teeth.

 

Maggie lifted a hand to inspect her fingernails. "Testing it out." She said blandly. "I should get used to a seat like this when I own your enterprise."

 

“You little bitch.”

 

Maggie laughed. “is that all you have to say to the successor of your enterprise?”  

 

"You will do NO such thing.”

 

Maggie's eyes lifted from her nails and Philippe swallowed the rest of his words. Ice and death emanated off of her like a fog, it swept in and filled Philipe's lungs. He only felt crippling fear as he stared down a lioness in the middle of her hunt. He stopped breathing once Maggie tilted her head and tutted at him in disapproval.

 

She’d found her prey.

 

"You'll have _such_ a hard time ordering me around when you’re dead.”

 

"You cannot take this from me—“

 

Maggie cut him off with a flick of her wrist. "I already have, old friend.” She pushed herself away from the desk and stood. “This business? It will be mine."

 

She walked around the desk, taking feline steps with her heels clicking along the floor, a noise that filled the void in the room. Each clack her heels made, resonated deeply within the dead silence of the room. An ill omen that was bringing in a storm to his port.

 

She took a step. "Your business partners? Mine."

 

She gripped the handle of her pistol. Another step.

 

"Your clients? Mine."

 

Another step. Philippe began to sweat.

 

“Your money? Mine.”

 

Maggie was standing at the side of him now, she nearly towered over him in her heels. She leaned down pressing her lips close to his ear.

 

"And all those girls you illegally obtained? They will be returned to their families."

 

She turned to walk past him until Philippe clamped a hand down on her wrist and before he could blink, the back of Maggie's hand whipped across his face. He stumbled and she ripped her hand from his face.

 

"No one is allowed to touch me without my permission."

 

Philippe laughed and put a hand to his reddened cheek. "You will never hear me beg.”  

 

Maggie's pistol cracked against his forehead and he smacked into the floor. His forehead bled, red liquid sliding down his face and onto the floor. Maggie enjoyed the sheer look of anger on his bloodied features as he glared at her with a newfound hatred. Jesus. That look alone added ten years to her life span.

 

She leaned down and caught him by the chin with one hand, the gun in her other hand hanging over her knee caps.

 

"Too bad. I’d like to hear you beg.” She pushed his face back down to the floor.

 

Just as she stood the doors were burst opened by a large and naked man. Maggie immediately whipped her pistol to the giant only to have him raise his hands.

 

"I am friend." He spoke in a heavy Russian accent.

 

Mason came around from the broken door and gave his sister a quick nod of approval. Maggie lowered her weapon as Mason circled around to see the bloodied mess that was Philippe on the floor.

 

He pouted and ushered to Philippe, "You had most of the fun without me."

 

Maggie sighed, "You told me to keep him _alive_."

 

That was the hardest thing to fucking do. No one else wanted to put a bullet between Philippe's eyes more than Maggie did. But maybe she was wrong considering a giant Russian looked pretty fucking pissed as well. Mason yanked Philippe up to his knees and glared at the Belgian.

 

"I don’t think I’ve ever had a powerful man at his knees in front of me before." He smirked.

 

Maggie waved her pistol, "I have."

 

Mason threw his head back and groaned in disgust. "Really? Do you have to say that shit around me? I don't need the visual!"

 

"You two will not survive. My guards are coming."

 

Mason looked back to Philippe and snapped his fingers. Like he was remembering an important fact or piece of information. "Yeah, I'd like to see them try to bypass the seven foot KGB agent on steroids waiting outside."

 

"He's KGB?" Maggie asked.

 

"Freaking awesome, right? He's on our side too." Mason pulled the slide back on his pistol and pointed it at Philippe without moving his gaze off of his sister. "He also hates this French piece of shit."

 

"Belgian." Maggie corrected.

 

"JESUS. I AM SO TIRED OF HEARING THAT."

 

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH MYSELF." Philippe yelled.

 

Maggie crossed her arms and shrugged. “I told you he’s a bastard.”

 

“Really fucking rude, too. I was expecting more begging when he had his life dangling in front of his eyes.”

 

Maggie gave him a wolfish grin. "We have time for that. What do you wanna do first? Pull out his teeth? Poke out another eye--"

 

Mason fired his gun, blood splattered over his clothes and neck. He dropped his pistol as Philipe's body slapped onto the floor. Blood pooled over the expensive flooring, spreading around Philippe’s corpse. Maggie looked to her brother.

 

"I don't play with my food." He said with a growl and walked out of the room.

 

Maggie followed suit, at her own twin's heels while Oleg and Pierce appeared from the other doorway.

 

Pierce began, "What do you want with—“  

 

"Blow it up." Maggie ordered.

 

Pierce blanched, his shocked eyes going to Mason for confirmation. Mason turned to his sister and smiled devilishly.

 

"I love how you think, Magpie."

 

“Everyone does.”

 

Mason laughed. “Shock and awe, sis. Shock and awe.”

 

The twins shared a fist bump and waltzed out of Philipe’s offices, leaving the bomb to detonate and obliterate the last of what the Morningstar was. As Maggie left that damned office building, she felt a victory rising and where she felt a victory she saw a beginning. This was going to be the tastiest victory yet.


	6. Ash and Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killbane gives the twin's a warning that has destructive consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'll go put myself in time-out.

Johnny found Maggie standing on the balcony, staring out onto the twinkling city in front of them. Johnny heard the distant sirens and gunfire--no doubt belonging to the Saints that were causing mayhem in their name. Maggie swirled brandy around in a glass while she braced her forearms on the handles.

"Are you especially quiet this evening because we won or because you're planning up something awful?" He planted his feet beside her.

Maggie laughed. "Maybe a little bit of both. I'm never not making plans."

Johnny nodded and enjoyed the view in front him. Sure, it was no Stilwater but that city wouldn't compare to this one. No matter how much love he had for his own home city, it would never compare to the twinkling, gleaming lights of this one.

But Maggie wasn't enjoying the scenery but staring at the lay of the land. She was looking what _territories_ were hers and where she'd plant herself. He didn't know if he found it discerning or admirable.

Maggie took a sip of her drink. "You were nothing like how my brother described you'd be."

Johnny chuckled. "You're nothing like how your brother described you, either."

Maggie looked away from the city and met his gaze.

"I don't mind it, though."

Maggie's head tilted slightly, her blue eyes narrowing slightly in surprise. "Neither do I."

Johnny looked back to her, seeing the calm waves of the sea inside her eyes. He couldn't find traces of the ice-cold world he'd found in them when they'd first met. Instead, he was staring at a sandy beach with warm waters that crashed and lulled gently. He found a hidden cove of paradise behind that wall of ice. And it made him swallow thickly.

Suddenly, the doors opened to the hideout and music burst through Maggie and Johnny's bubble. Maggie moved away first turning around to see Mason striding out, with a more jubilant jump in his step.

"Hey! Johnny, we gotta get back to Stilwater so I can publicly deface Philipe's bank—again."

Johnny looked back to Maggie for a second and pushed himself away from the railing.

"Maggie, it's been a pleasure to meet you." Johnny began to back away from the blonde, whose eyes were no longer sandy beaches. "And a _fucking_ nightmare." He muttered under his breath before moving past Mason and into the hideout.

"Guess he still has that gear shift up his ass." Mason said with pursed lips.

"So, when will I expect another—literal—drop in?" Maggie crossed her arms.

He winked, "When danger calls."

She didn’t look amused. "I'm blocking your phone number.”

Mason's hand slapped over his chest and he clutched the front of his sweater. He began to pant and wheeze as he backed up into Maggie. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her with a laugh.

"You hurt my heart." He dramatically sighed.

"That implies that you actually have one."

Mason gave a high pitched squeal and lowered himself to the floor, pretending to have a heart attack. Maggie quirked a smile at his display.

"You are SUCH a child."

"The ladies say otherwise." He said from the ground. "Which reminds me...will you be alright by yourself? Now that you have some new enemies after killing Philippe?"

Maggie made a face. "I'll always have enemies but I can handle it. However, Stilwater always has creeps crawling out from the sewers. You might wanna go soon before someone snatches up your city."

Mason rolled off from the ground and patted his sister on the arm. "It's been fun, Magpie."

"Keep in touch. I'll have the rest of your Saints delivered over after they'll heal up from the nasty hangovers they're getting tonight."

Mason threw his head back and laughed as he walked towards the door to the entrance.

"I'll see you soon." He smiled.

Maggie gave him a wink. "Give me a call or a text before you come see me."

Maggie watched as Mason regrouped with his posse and loaded into the elevator. As the doors closed, she met eyes with Johnny, she saw a glimmer in his eye. Not a glimmer of malicious intent, but one that had weight behind it. It was a promise that she wasn't going to see the last of him...and she hoped that she wouldn't.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason sat in his truck with everyone--Oleg included, while they sat through traffic on their way out of the city. Shaundi and Pierce were bickering at each other while Johnny was pensive beside him. Oleg merely read a book from the trunk of the car.

He couldn't place it but from the minute that he'd left the hideout...he felt a knot grow inside his stomach. And not one that was full of excitement but one that was wringing with anxiety.

 _Something wasn't right_.

Nothing was feeling right as he continued to wade in the traffic. Had he made the right decision to leave Maggie in the mess he created? He started a gang war and didn't stay to fight in the battle. He'd left Maggie to fight off the invaders that threatened her city.

But she was more than capable of handling it herself. She’d have followers from taking down Philippe and Mason would more than happily have some more Saints stay in the city to keep constant watch on her and guard her. She was able to take care of herself, she’d done it for the last seven years. Two out of three business kingpins was a walk in a park for her.

And he’d just in her way after a while. Maggie liked direct control, she liked to have power in her hands and he was the type to dip his fingers where they didn’t belong. Maybe it was a good thing that he left, maybe the knot that he felt in himself was just homesickness.

Cars honked in front of him, all agitated beeps to try and fix the stop-and-go traffic. His phone buzzed in his pocket, ringing with an upbeat pop song that had Johnny giving him a look. Mason dug out his phone an answered the call before looking at the number.

"Hello?"

A familiar female voice rang into his ear. "Are you at the Saints Headquarters?"

Mason felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "Who is this?"

"Are you at the headquarters?"

He recognized the voice, it belonged to Viola.

"Viola? Why are you asking—“

She cut him off. "There will be a hit tonight on the headquarters, are you there?"

Mason's blood had run cold. _Maggie._ He'd left Maggie in the headquarters. His phone slid from his hand and before he knew it he was yanking the car's stick in reverse and hauling ass backwards.

Johnny's head whipped to him. "Mason, what are you—“

"Someone is going to blow up the headquarters. Maggie is going to be killed.”

Johnny didn’t say anything further, but instead began firing his gun into the cars behind them, clearing a path for Mason to swerve backwards through. Oleg gripped the sides of the vehicle, his book still in hand.

He was an idiot. He'd left his sister vulnerable to attack and no one was going to be there to protect her. Because he failed his job as an ally--as a brother. He twisted the wheel and pressed on the gas, driving right back into Steelport. If Maggie was to die—no—he couldn't think of that. He couldn't think of the hole that would be blown into his chest if he'd left Maggie to die while he fled.

He sped through the city, throwing the car over the streets. He couldn't think straight, only Viola's warning was bouncing around in the empty tresses of his head. Why didn't he think of that? Why didn't he expect some sort of retaliation from the other gangs? What had he done? What had he done?

He came screeching through the park, over the intersection where the hideout stood at the end of the street. It was still intact, no bombs, no gunfire but just music in the distance. He had time to warn Maggie and get her out of there--

All at once an explosion ripped through the top of the building of the hideout. Mason’s souls was cleaved in two watching fire roar from the penthouse. Glass was shattered from several stories down while debris came falling down from the top level. Mason stomped on the breaks and threw himself out of the car.

As he barreled into the entrance a second explosion sounded, screams of agony could be heard above him. His entire crew was behind him as he took the stairs two at a time, too numb for his body to give out in exhaustion while he worked his way up.

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

Smoke from the last few levels blocked him from seeing where the stairs ended or continued. Mason held onto the sides of the wall, bringing his sweater over his mouth as nose while he hurried through the smoke. He could barely walk straight and it wasn’t from the smoke but the crippling guilt that was suffocating him.

_Please, be alive_

He found the entrance to the hideout basement and kicked the door in. The fire alarm was blaring, screams and coughing came in from the thick clouds of the fog in front of him. He made it from the basement up into the main living room. Bodies were already on the floor and Mason almost vomited realizing that any one of these bodies could belong to his sister.

"Find any survivors!" Mason barked to everyone behind him.

Johnny stayed beside him as they wove through the fray. Mason was going to be sick, what had he'd done? He'd killed his sister. He'd killer his only family because he'd ran and left her to pick up the pieces. Why did he leave?

"Who did this?" Johnny yelled.

The perpetrator. Mason's blood turned from ice, to fire. Mason wanted a face, a name and a location. He was going kill the bastard that had done this. Johnny fanned out the flames from a nearby wall, just as the second story of the bedroom crashed into his office. The place was being burned to ash, he couldn't let Maggie be inside this hell-hole.

“I don’t care right now. Spread out, go into the kitchen and look for survivors.” He ordered.

Mason weaved over the fallen statute, towards the living room when he saw movement to his left on the floor, it was a female Saint trying to claw her way out from rubble. Mason leaned down and gently pulled her out from the concrete wall parts and braced an arm over her waist. She was coughing, blood ran down the sides of her face as he ushered her towards the doorway.

“Where was Maggie before the explosion?” He asked her, his voice cracking.

The Saint sobbed, “She was…in the bar…when the first explosion went off.”

He was going to vomit. He ushered her to the door and went back into the fray. He wove through, checking for any other survivors while sounds of fire extinguishers went off above him. Oleg came down the stairs, holding five survivors in his arms, his face was solemn when Mason met his eyes. None of the Saints he held were his sister.

Shaundi and Pierce came from the offices with others in tow, dragging and stumbling with them. More people that weren’t his sister. He couldn’t breathe. His chest was closing up, his throat tightening while tears stung his eyes. His sister, his twin, who had risked everything for him was now part of the mess he stood in.

_He had caused this._

A figured moved through the thinning smoke cloud from the kitchen, he peered through the smoke and saw Johnny’s face first appear from it. Then his eyes went down to the limp body that Johnny cradled in his arms. Streaks of blonde glowed from smoke. A sob of relief ripped through him as he came forward. Maggie’s head was thrown back over Johnny’s arm, blood mixed with ash dripped onto the floor.

Each drop of blood weighed differently on his severed soul.

Mason didn’t even touch his unconsciousness twin before he looked back to Johnny. “Take the phoenix and take her to the hospital. NOW.”

Johnny didn't need any more orders because he was already running out of the room to get back to the basement. Mason turned around and looked at the bodies on the floor, the ruined building that was supposed to be his. He looked back to see Johnny's silhouette fading in the midst.

Mason's own twin sister had almost died tonight. And whomever was responsible for this, would end up staring at the barrel of Mason's gun. He was not going to grant mercy. He was on a warpath and this path was one that was soaked with his sister's blood.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Maggie saw when she was dipping in and out of consciousness was the blood that was staining the purple shirt she laid against.

  _It was her blood_.

The second thing she saw when she was roused was hands on the wheel of her Phoenix while it raced through red lights and traffic. Wind caressed her face and ran through her hair.

_They were not her hands that gripped the wheel._

The third thing she saw was a blood-stained hand gripping hers while she was being wheeled through a hallway with white walls. She looked up from the entwined hands up to a pair of eyes that were looking back to her.

"You'll be alright."

_A voice that was not hers spoke._

And she believed it.

 

* * *

 

 

When she woke up again and this time it was because of the constant beeping that was stirring her from her slumber. She blearily looked at the white room around her, foggy shapes in front of her. She started to hear muffled talking from the TV bolted into the wall in front of her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, her vision got clearer as she turned her head towards the heart monitor.

Mason sat in a seat beside her, his head in his hands while one leg shook uncontrollably. She saw the tension in his shoulders, how his hands shook in his ruffled curled hair.

"Did the hospital not supply you with any mousse?" She croaked.

Mason's head snapped up from his hands. His tense expression softened and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're awake."

"You look like shit."

He gave a dry laugh. "I haven't slept in 48 hours so it's expected."

Maggie's eyes opened wide. "I've been out for two days?"

Mason nodded, his face going back into the grave look while his leg started to shake again. She knew that look, she'd seen it on his face only when he felt the lowest kind of guilt. The look in his eyes revealed that he'd sunk that far down.

"Maggie...I'm...I shouldn't have left. You wouldn’t be in here if it wasn't for me—“

"No, I'd be in the rubble with the rest of the Saints that had died when we got blown up."

Mason didn't lift his eyes from the gleaming linoleum floors. Maggie stuck her hand out and grabbed him by the wrist.

"You still came back. You saved me and the other survivors from burning. I'm not angry at you. You wouldn't have predicted what would have happened."

"No. But I just LEFT.” He nearly yelled, his voice going tight. “After putting you on the line with Philippe, I didn't even think of the backlash you'd get from his accomplices."

"I don't think anyone would think of getting blown up as backlash."

"This is... _unforgivable_ , Mags."

Maggie leaned over, the whole left side of her body barking out in protest as slapped his hands away from his face.

"I felt the same thing you're feeling when you were almost killed by the boat explosion. I felt at fault because I sent you to what could have been your own watery grave. But you forgave me, Mason. And you unleashed your wrath on the gangs of Stilwater—again.”  

Mason's head dipped downward but he nodded. "I'm not going to do that to you again, Mags. I'm not leaving you again.”  

The corner of Maggie's mouth twisted upwards. "Good. I'm gonna need the help."

Maggie twisted herself back around, “did you bring me here?”

He shook his head. “Johnny did. He…found you first in the penthouse. I made him take you while I looked for survivors.”

She sighed. “I owe him my life and he’s going to use that against me.”

“Hey, you saved his life before so I count that as even.”

She gave a smile.

"You're oddly calm. How are you not ripping this hospital apart with your anger?"

Maggie settled back into her pillows. "Oh, I'm definitely fucking angry. Whoever tried to kill me will have a slow and painful death."

"I agree."

"But I need a name and a face to punch first. You find any leads on who tried to blow me up?"

"Shaundi and Pierce scoured the buildings. They found some weapons on top of one of them. A rocket launcher. Whoever tried to kill you used that model, we're getting the tags on the weapon and see where they'll lead up."

"Sounds solid. I'm almost proud of you."

Mason chuckled, "yeah, well, you're rubbing off on me and it's gross."

Maggie laughed and closed her eyes.

"Rest up, Maggie, because we have a city to raze once you're healed." She heard Mason's voice fading into the distance.

Maggie fell asleep at the thought of destruction and pain.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason stood in the rubble that was his hard fought--stolen--headquarters. The walls were burned, the floors had scorch marks and the place reeked of sewage. The bodies were collected and removed from the ruins and properly taken care of, yet he couldn't shake off the guilt that was heavy on his shoulders.

Why did he run? Why was he so quick to leave after he'd killed Philippe? He'd toppled other gangs in Stilwater, didn't rest until every enemy was blown out of his city. With Steelport, he left at the blink of an eye. And if nearly costed him his own sister's life. He was disgusted with himself. Maggie would have never left him alone after she'd killed their common rival, she would have stayed and killed every enemy left.

All his life, he had been beside his sister. From the time that they were in the orphanage together, from when they lived off of food stamps, and when he'd helped Maggie get her footing in Steelport. He didn't once ever hesitate to leave her side when things had gotten bad. If Maggie knew he was in trouble, she would have stopped at nothing to ensure his safety.

And that's what he'd do. He would protect his own sister until his dying breath. Because he wasn't going to take another risk, not when this city was just as, if not more, dangerous as Stilwater. He would sink inside himself, find the dark side of him that he locked away and he'd become like this city and become unforgiving.

Pierce's voice sliced through his thoughts. "Boss?"

Mason turned to see Pierce striding from the office. There was a look on his face that meant that he brought bad news.

"What is it?"

"You...got a visitor upstairs."

Mason's tilted his head but surely enough went upstairs into the second office. He expected to see someone new, maybe someone willing to ally alongside with him. But instead, he saw jet black hair pulled up into a high pony tail. And the smell of expensive perfume wafting around in the ruined office.

"Viola." He said quietly.

She turned and gave his entire body a look over, maybe inspecting him for any weapons or devices, or quite possibly looking for any signs of injury. He had hoped it was the latter.

"Mr. Mills." She gave a slight dip of the head.

"I owe you a thank you—“ he began.

Viola cut him off. "No, you don't. I'm not here on peaceful terms."

He paused. "DAMN. Here I was thinking that you changed your mind about going on a date with me."

Viola's cold demeanor didn't change. "I risked a lot to send you that tip on the headquarters. I'm risking a lot right now just standing in this shithole with you."

Mason looked around to see the shattered glass at their feet, the burnt desk and chairs scattered on the floor.

"I think it's a romantic shithole, don't you?"

Viola rubbed her temples, "Look. With Philippe's death Kiki and I are now the sole heirs to his franchise and we're not dropping from the partnerships he created."

This wasn't how he envisioned his first one on one with Viola to be. He had hoped that their meeting would be more joyful and consisted of a romantic candlelit dinner, not inside a ruined penthouse that reeked of smoke and charred bodies.

"So this is, what, a warning?"

"I'm asking for Maggie to step down—for you to step down. This will only get uglier and more dangerous the more you entangle yourselves."

Mason scoffed. "I almost lost my sister two days ago, and you're telling me to back off?"

Viola closed her eyes and sighed. "That was Killbane's warning. A warning, Mason. If you even think of toying with his own gang--"

Mason walked up to Viola and stared down at her. She didn't cringe away from his intimidation tactic, nor did the ice layer in her eyes melt in the slightest.

"I guess that's my problem now, isn’t it?”  

"It doesn't need to be if you back off."

"I'm not going to." He said plainly.

"You're going to damn everyone in your circle because your pride was wounded?" 

Mason backed away from her. "My sister was almost _killed_. That’s my fucking family. I'm not going anywhere until I get to personally kill him." He turned to leave but he felt a question bubbling on his tongue and running through his mind.

He halfway turned, "what was the point of giving me the tip? Or coming here? What are you gaining from this?" He asked ushering between them.

Viola brought her arms to her chest and looked away from him.

"You shouldn't be part of this gang war."

That wasn't all of it. Not even by a mile. But he wasn't going to stand around and press her for the extra portion that was buried deep inside of herself.

"Like hell I should. I killed Philippe."

"You're collateral damage. So is Maggie. Killbane has no morals, no ethic to his plans, he will stop at nothing until he kills you."

Mason turned back around and squared his shoulders. "Too bad for him that I'm hard to kill."

Mason left Viola in the ruins of the office, standing in what was left of the part of him that he brought with him from Stilwater. He'd shed a new skin, a thicker, rougher layer that wouldn't be so carefree anymore. If he was going to war then the city needed to prepare because he'd take the whole god damn place down if his sister commanded it.


	7. Weaving the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mason call on some allies to help with their effort in conquering Steelport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, this was so much fun to write  
> but MY FINGERS ARE ACHING AND MY BRAIN IS FRIED.

"I’m gonna shoot Killbane in the face.” Maggie yelled as she ripped through the streets. Mason sat in the passenger of the seat while Johnny sat in the back. Maggie had been raving about the identity of their attacker since he’d pulled up to the hospital doors.

It had only been a day since she was released and Maggie was already wreaking havoc over the city. She'd already begun repairs on the headquarters and shot up any remaining strongholds that the leftover Morningstar held in the inner city limits. Mason had given her the day to work through her anger and then decide to tell her who had blown up the hideout.

He didn’t tell her about Viola’s warning, knowing that if he did Maggie would have stormed the gates of the DeWynter’s own hideout and slaughter them. Maggie would have considered it a challenge and the last thing he needed was his wounded sister going in and trying to kill one girl he had the hots for. And it didn’t make it any easier on him because that same girl was now his mortal enemy.

"Is it a trait that you guys end up surviving deadly explosions or pure luck?" Johnny grunted from the back.

"I wouldn't consider getting blown up being lucky since we STILL got blown up." Maggie groaned.

Johnny adjusted his glasses, "But you survived."

She gave an eye roll. “Once I get my hands on Killbane, I’m going to rip out his intenstines, wrap them around his throat, hang him from the top of the headquarters and let the birds eat him.”

Mason cringed. It wasn’t for the gruesome image in his head but because his sister was telling the truth.

“Now, we’re talking.” Johnny cleaned the barrel of his rifle.

“Woah, woah. We’ve got a few more spiders to squash before we entangle ourselves any farther in Steelport’s web.”

Maggie’s head whipped to Mason, eyes bright and burning. “Then we won’t entangle ourselves.”

“What do you suggest?”

“We weave a new web.”

“What have you hatched in that giant, evil head of yours?”

Maggie flew by a police car, the lights went on only to disappear into the distance as her car flashed through the others on the road. Johnny didn’t even look back, but sported a severe look of disapproval from the clean evasion of the police. Mason compared the look Johnny had to the same look a spoiled child did when they didn’t get candy.

Maggie unclenched her hands from the wheel. "If the twins are the newest heads of Philippe's sex trade then we're _fucked_. If they manage to find another gun supplier we'll have two more threads to cut through." Maggie said pulling onto the freeway.

Mason didn’t like the idea of getting fucked. He also didn’t like the idea of killing Kiki or Viola but if they weren't going to raise the white flag then they'd raise some purples. If he could only appeal to Viola, make her see that this was a fight that she was going to lose, maybe then they could get right back on track.

"So, what are you suggesting?"

Maggie chewed on her lip. "The twins have a 'banquet' every year. They bring in all sorts of new customers, suppliers and get new members. If we manage to infiltrate this party..."

"—we can cut the ties with the possible business partners and remove the competition from us." Mason finished.

"They can’t run a business if they have _no business_ , plus, I know for a fact that Viola and Kiki didn't know that Philippe was illegally trafficking women. If they knew that he'd been up to no good then we might make them back off."

"How could have Philippe successfully hide that important fact from them?” Johnny asked.

“Their business moguls. They like their hands on money, stocks and bonds, that kind of thing. Anything that can make them climb the success ladder high enough to kick me down. Philippe kept them busy with his financial affairs, the successes of the enterprise and trying to keep their own brothel afloat. They wouldn’t have the time to double check the sex traffickers.”

“And you’re saying that if we reveal this fact to them that they might listen to the appeal?”

Maggie narrowed her eyes on the road as she cut off a minivan in back of her. There was a long, agitated beep in protest from the minivan. Johnny gave the finger to the minivan. She floored it as they sped over the bridge.

"Before we became sworn enemies, we all had seen the consequences and pain that unwilling sex workers went through. The danger of their work, the low wages and overall disgusting mess they went through on a daily basis. The twins aren't going to hire someone unless it's a 100% mutual, and even then they are given actual benefits."

Mason leaned in his seat. Maybe Viola and Kiki weren't the she-demons that they made themselves to be. If there was actual humanity in them then they'd definitely listen to their plea to drop the flags. He could persuade them to back the Saints instead of stand beside Matt Miller and Killbane.

"How are we going to get into that party? And who will take care of the workers after we've taken them?" Mason looked at his sister.

"That web I mentioned? We’ll need some help weaving it.”

Mason and Johnny shared confused looks.

Maggie pulled up to the docks, Shaundi was already standing beside a boat that was perched nearby. She had a shotgun thrown over her shoulder and she was blowing gum bubbles. Her head rolled up to Maggie's Phoenix and her gum bubble popped over her lips. Maggie gave a sigh at the gorgeous sight that was Shaundi.

"Jesus. Are you sure that she has a thing with Pierce?" Maggie whined.

“Several years’ worth of certainty. What's the plan?"

"An ex-FBI hacker named Kinzie Kensington is on a Decker boat. You kill everyone on the ship and return Kinzie safely back to my place or…wherever she wants to go, I don’t care. Then, you go pick up Angel De LaMuerte. Oleg and Pierce are on their way over there right now.”

 "And where are you going?"

Maggie lifted her pistol and gave him a shining smile. "I'm gonna go destroy one of the DeWynter's precious brothels. And rescue an old friend."

“How do you know this friend is even there?”

“Because I know how Kiki and Viola work.”

Mason turned to Johnny, "ready to do this?"

"I’m going with Maggie.”

Maggie shared the same shocked expression as Mason did. He looked to his sister, searching for signs that she knew. Only her blue eyes stared back at him with true confusion.

"Uh...you...sure?"

"Someone has to keep her alive. Since she is already half dead.”

Maggie's body jerked to glare at him, only she winced under her breath at the sharp pain that laced through her side. Johnny lifted his brows, in an effort to prove his point.

She snarled through gritted teeth, "Fuck you."

"Well! Since you're not going alone I can happily go murder in peace. Call me when you got that friend of yours."

Mason slipped out of the car and walked to Shaundi, not bothering to even look back as Maggie's tires screeched with high volumes while she sped out of the docks. Shaundi had a skeptical look on her face as he approached.

"What, are you punishing Johnny or something?"

He would have laughed if he wasn't feeling suspicious.

"He chose to stay with Maggie and protect her while they go to Safeword."

Shaundi's eyebrows hit her hair line. "And you have no argument with that?"

Mason hopped into the boat and slid behind the wheel. "It’s not like they're fucking. They can't stand one another."

"Why didn't you go instead of Johnny, then?" Shaundi plopped beside him. 

"I'd rather watch you and Pierce awkwardly have sex than go into a brothel with my sister."

"I am NOT fucking Pierce!" Shaundi squeaked.

Mason revved up the speed boat and pressed on the gas. “’I’m not fucking Pierce!’” He squealed in a high pitched voice. “And I’m Burt Reynolds.” He added.

Shaundi slumped in her seat and gave Mason the middle finger. “I’m going to kill you.”

“At least take me on a date first.” He chuckled.

“Aren’t you angry that Johnny chose Maggie over you?”

“I just saved _you_ from going with her instead. She would have flirted with you the entire time and you probably would have slept with her by the end of the night.”

“I’ve never even slept with you, why would I sleep with your sister?”

Mason threw his head back and laughed to the point where tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He’d heard that sentence be repeated to him for years. He’d heard enough of it from Maggie’s exes right before they did end up sleeping with her. She was a hypnotic force that drew people in in the worst ways possible, a true black widow in a net of fawning house spiders.

“I’m going to forget that you ever said that. Instead, let’s focus on the fact that we’re going in to save a possible ally from the Deckers. Why would they need to kill this girl?”

Wind and water flew through Mason’s and Shaundi’s hair. He would have been insulted that Maggie gave Mason the job to steer a boat since he was almost killed by one. But he knew her sick sense of humor and did it purposely. And for the fact that she couldn’t risk him flirting with Viola in case the twins were at the brothel she went to.

Shaundi propped her shotgun in her lap. “She’s ex-FBI but an incredible hacker. I read in her file that she and the Deckers leader, Matt Miller, had a blood feud going on for years. Matt is an incredible hacker just like Kinzie and they’ve been comparing dick sizes for years.”

“Don’t you mean they’ve been comparing _RAM_ sizes for years?”

Shaundi cracked a smile, “I hate you.”

He chuckled. In the horizon the makings of a giant transporting ship came into view. Mason noticed the smaller jet skis that followed behind. Guard protection over the entire ship which meant that Mason was going to need some help eliminating the guards from the ship. Mason gave a look to Shaundi before knocking two fingers to the Deckers on their jet skis.

She cocked her shotgun, “Time to piss off some nerds.”

“Fuck yes. Do you think that they’ll give me their lunch money?”

A side eye from her made Mason floored it over the water, soaring over the waves that came rolling back into them. Shaundi stood from her seat with her feet planted between the windshield and seat of the boat. Mason simply pulled out his pistol and held it over the side of the boat while they came up to the guards. When he reached the first two he fired his rounds onto the first set of guards.

Shaundi braced one hand on the windshield and avoided from the first round of gunfire that ripped through the wind and bounced off of the boat. Mason kept his body down from the gunfire, riding the boat to the side of the cargo ship. Shaundi leapt over the front of the ship, over the bow and onto the metal landing of the ship. As she loaded her shotgun, Mason held down his position, shooting down the Deckers that were dumb enough to poke their heads around the corner.

“God. These guys are stupid. ‘Oh, just let me poke my head out after three of my comrades just died in front of my very eyes’.” He mimicked in a dull voice.

Mason hopped off from the speed boat and followed up the staircase onto the main deck of the ship. He looked at the bright blue and black suits of the dead Decker pile that collected at the top of the stairs. Music was still blaring from the headphones around the bodies. Loud, bass induced music that he realized was dubstep.

“What are these guys even wearing?” Shaundi asked nudging a body with a heeled boot.

Mason pursed his lips, without looking he shot down a Decker that came too close around the corner of the loading crate they hid behind. "Looks like the Bleak Line by Christoph Valkerie...”

Shaundi gave him a cynical look.

“I’m a slut for designer clothes.”

Mason gave her a shrug while she pushed past him and began to open fire on the guards that hid. He gave one last look to the bodies and smirked. He hoped this Kinzie was worth his time if he was putting his bare ass on the line for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie dodged the snipers that hung out from the top level of Safeword. Johnny was already behind a desk with his rifle and taking down as many as he could. She had to keep someone alive to find out where to find Zimos.

God. It had been ages since she’d seen him and the last time she did was before Viola and Kiki wanted to kill her. Bullets ripped through the drywall that she hid behind and jerked her from her _almost_ sentimental thoughts. Maggie pulled back on her slide and poked part of her face out, three more snipers were posted on the top of the stairs.

She had to find someone, anyone that would be pushed and prodded enough to give her what she wanted. Maggie made a face to herself, realizing that it wasn’t the time to make puns inside an BDSM brothel. She whipped her head back to Johnny.

“You got me?”

He shot down one sniper and paused. “What do you mean—“

Maggie didn’t give it another shot as she went out in the middle of the warzone. She ripped her other pistol from her holsters, walking through the main floor she shot down two guards that came around from the entrance. She felt like she was parting the Red Sea, only this time she was creating it with the blood of the left-over Morningstar.

Johnny was yelling profanities behind her as bodies dropped from over the railings. She didn’t bother looking back, she knew that Johnny was doing the one task she’d given him. She came to the stairs and climbed them, barely looking to her left before she shot down another guard. The snipers were doing a better job staying alive than the guard were. Roadblocks. That’s what she thought of them, giant road blocks that were preventing from her getting her way.

Maggie reached the top of the stairs as more guards came running in from below. Someone within this damn place finally took their head out of their ass to try and stop the two Saints from messing with the twin’s precious brothel. Maggie couldn’t wait to send them flowers with, ‘whoops’ written on the notecard.

A guard came tumbling out from one of the bedrooms, he charged at her full force and Maggie’s eyes finally focused on him coming at her. She shoved one gun into her holster, using pistol to collide the hilt of it against the charging guard. Using her free hand she caught the back of his neck and shoved the barrel into his stomach. She pulled the trigger and shoved him over the railing.

“Nothing personal.” She said with a shrug.

Maggie came to the first door and kicked it off its hinges, the Dominatrix covered head to toe in tight leather jumped away from the man at her feet. Maggie stormed into the room, yanking the man off his knees, she held a gun to his face.

“Take me to the manager or I will beat you into submission.” 

The man’s face paled at the gun but he sunk back onto the floor. Johnny came into the room just as the man dropped to his knees and caught one of Maggie’s legs and began to kiss it.

“OH YES!” He moaned in her shoes. Johnny was chuckling from his spot at the door.

Maggie gave a disgusted grunt and kicked him onto his back. “Are you shitting me? Ew.“

The man surged back up and stroked her boots. “The manager is around the corner, the last door on the left! Just hit me! I’ve been a bad boy!”

Maggie jerked her chin to the dominatrix, “that’s her job.” Maggie stepped away from the stranger and went back out the door.

“I guess you’re every masochists dream…or would it be nightmare?” He snickered.

Maggie heaved an agitated sigh and responded with a middle finger raised to him. She turned the corner, through a dimly lit hallway she kicked down the first door on her left. The door swung open, slamming against the wall and shaking the entire room. Maggie came down the stairs and killed the only guard in the room. She crossed the distance of the room, reeking of death and emanating unyielding anger.

The manager held up his hands in surrender, only to have Maggie’s hand clasp around his throat and slam him into the wall. Portraits of various sex traffickers and Morningstar rattled against the drywall. The manager squawked in fear and opened his eyes to look at her freezing ones.

“Where the fuck is Zimos?”

“Fuck you…” He gasped.

Maggie pulled him back by the throat and slammed his head back into wall. Portraits fell to the ground and shattered around their feet.

Johnny tutted from behind Maggie. “Never disrespect an angry woman, man.”

“Don’t make me ask again or the last thing you’ll ever hear is your own voice as you beg for your life.” She growled.

The manager’s face paled, fear filled his brown eyes turning them into a dark abyss that quivered from Maggie’s wrath.

“I…I can’t! The twins will cut me off!”

Maggie’s mouth twisted into a snarl, white teeth being bared while she tightened her grip. “Maybe the twins and I have more in common than I thought. Because I’m thinking of cutting something off too.”

“He’s…he’s in the pony-barn!”

“Tell the twins that Maggie Mills sends her regards.”

Maggie released the manager and he fled from the room.

Johnny came up to her, “They have ponies in this building?”

“Not the kind that you’d find at a petting zoo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mason had finally killed the last of the Deckers that protected the ship. He moved from the loading crates to the back of the ship. He went up the stairs and opened the door to the captain’s quarters. A red head was face first on the floor, frantically struggling to snap the zip-tie that bound her hands together.

“Kinzie Kensington?”

The red-head stopped moving, her head twisted around and Mason saw a freckled face with thick-rimmed glasses over her green eyes. “No shit.”

“You don’t seem excited to be rescued.” Shaundi piped in from the doorway.

Kinzie looked over to Shaundi and back to Mason. “I’m waiting to see if you’ve been sent here to kill me.”

Mason nodded, “that’s fair.” He bent over, cutting the zip-tie from her hands and freeing her from her confines.

"So whaddya want with me? You don't look like feds."

Mason laughed sarcastically. Who would ever assume that a man and a woman with blood splatter on their clothes would be part of the feds? He almost took it as a compliment. Maggie would get a kick out of that comment.

Shaundi shot them a look over her shoulder. “We heard that you hate the Syndicate as much as we do.”

“You’re damn right.”

“Wanna get some really great friends _and_ punch Matt Miller in the balls?”

Kinzie adjusted her glasses, shooting both of them suspicious looks. “I was already willing to go with you after saving me. But you’ve sweetened the pot by adding Matt Miller into it.”

Mason stuck his hand out and flashed her a dashing smile, “Mason Mills, pot sweetener.”

Kinzie smiled and shook his hand. “Kinzie Kensington, hacker.”

“And I’m fucking Shaundi. Can we hurry this shit up? We’ve got more Deckers coming in.”

The three of them all began to sprint out of the captain’s quarters and towards their docked boat. He could see Decker forces coming in from the West, giving them at least three minutes to—quite literally—jump ship. Mason phone buzzed, he took it from his pocket as he jumped into the passenger seat of his speedboat as Shaundi took the wheel. Kinzie laid back onto the bench behind them.

“Yes, my big and beautiful Russian man?” He said balancing the phone between his shoulder and face while he reloaded his pistol.

“Pierce and I require back up at Angel’s place. We are overwhelmed with Luchadores.”

Mason made a face. He was all the way across the city and he still had to take Kinzie safely to Maggie’s office. He wasn’t going to make it in time to Carver Island. Oleg and Pierce would be slaughtered if backup didn’t come. A lightbulb went off in his brain and he looked up to the city.

Mason couldn’t get there in time, but he definitely knew someone that could.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie’s phone went off with a blaring rap song that had her digging into her blazer to find it. She saw Mason’s face light up her screen and she answered the call, bringing the phone to her ear. Maggie put bullets in the Morningstar chariots.

“ _WHAT?”_

“Hey, lovely sister.” Mason sang from the other line. “Whatcha doin’?”

Maggie looked over to poor Zimos that was running and holding their carriage while Johnny shot down the other Morningstar that followed behind with their own human ponies. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was going to ask something and rather than explain to her own brother that she was forcing one of their personal allies to play _My Little Pony_ _XXX_ while staying alive, she was going to cut right through the shit.

“Just going for a ride.”

Zimos gave an auto-tuned neigh in objection.

“Well, Oleg and Pierce are getting overwhelmed at Angel’s and I can’t make it there in time, you need to go over there yourself.”

Maggie looked up to the sky and cursed God for the amount of fucking pain she was going to be put through. She was hoping that she wouldn’t have to see Angel, which is exactly why she entrusted Pierce and Oleg with the job. She actually entrusted Oleg with the task but gave a small amount of responsibility to Pierce.

“Mason, you better give me something worthwhile for doing this.”

There was a pause. “I won’t make any puns around you for a week. Deal?”

Maggie looked up to Zimos and heard Johnny fire two rounds, no doubt hitting the last of the Morningstar goons that were on the last legs of their chariot. Quite literally. Maggie gripped her cell-phone in her hand, she uttered another curse before bringing the phone back to her face.

“We’re coming up to the car. I’ll be there shortly, don’t be later than a half hour.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Maggie hung up, feeling the salute that he must have done on the other side of the hand. They came up to the front of the building where Maggie’s phoenix was glowing from the lights outside the house. Maggie and Johnny both bounced off the chariot and Maggie removed the chains from Zimos back and chest. She held out his microphone cane out for him.

“Sorry for making you pull us around, Zimos.”

He snatched the cane from her hand. “Through all these years of being business associates and friends. It took you until now to rescue me?”

Maggie frowned. “If I had known that the twins turned you into a living reenactment of Genuwine’s ‘Pony’ I would have saved you sooner.”

“Baby girl, you’re still the same cold-hearted bitch.”

“Maybe but you’re still in ass-less leather chaps with a riding saddle.”

Zimos cracked a smile seeing that there was no point in arguing with the 5’8 foot brick wall that embodied a woman. He held his hands up in surrender.

“You rescued me but I’m guessing that’s not the only reason why you need me, right?”

“Wanna get revenge on the twins for turning you into their own version of Black Beauty?”

Zimos gave a look to Johnny and he merely shrugged at him. “You wanna become partners?”

“Yeah. I mean unless you wanna try and resurrect your business yourself—“

Zimos stuck out a hand to halt them. “I wasn’t arguing, baby doll. I would shake your hand, but those floors were sticky if you know what I mean…”

Maggie’s smile dropped and she began striding towards her car. “Don’t touch anything in my car and use a towel to sit on while we go pick up someone else.”

“Who are we picking up now?”

“Angel De LaMuerte, another old associate of mine.”

Zimos gave a high-tuned laugh. “Is that what you’re calling him now?”

She gave Zimos a warning glare and went into her Phoenix. Zimos laid a towel down in the backseat and begrudgingly sat down while Johnny plopped in the front seat. The passenger door wasn’t even closed by the time she slammed her foot down on the gas. They peeled out of the parking lot, flying back onto the main road and going right towards the one place that Maggie convinced herself she’d never see again.

“Before we get there, let’s go over some ground rules.” She looked to Johnny. “You will not engage in conversation with the person we are rescuing. There is no point in speaking with him.”

“Why—“

“You aren’t very nice to your exes, are you?”

Maggie’s eye twitched.

Johnny eyes flew open. “Ex-boyfriend? As in someone actually stayed around long enough to deal with your shit?”

“He sifted through it, homeboy.” Zimos chimed in.  

Maggie’s knuckles turned white over the steering wheel.

“ZIMOS. If you say anymore on this subject I’ll shove that microphone so far up your ass that it sticks out from your throat-hole.”

“So, you’re a bitter ex.”

“ _I_ broke up with _him_.”

Zimos shoved his head between the seats. “More like broke his _soul_.”

Maggie sighed in agitation. “Angel went off the deep end after his dispute with Killbane and he didn’t want my help.”

“You didn’t want to sift through his own shit.”

“Keep talking, _Secretariat_. I’ll make sure to send you right back to the pony-barn.”

Zimos was quiet after that.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes until Maggie swerved off the freeway and screeched onto the broken streets. She knew the roads well, she’d seen and driven them a millions times over when it was a different time. When she was a different person. The memory left a bad taste in her mouth, one she hoped to remove by copious amounts of liquor and manslaughter.

Just as she turned onto a street a Luchador truck came out in front of them. Maggie’s nearly set the car on fire with the amount of anger. She hit the gas and yanked Johnny’s pistol from his hands, as she matched the pace with the truck she gave the gentlemen a pretty smile.

She fired three rounds into the car, hitting the driver the passenger and the luchador in the backseat. Maggie floored it on the gas, leaving the giant truck in the dust. She couldn’t stand it when people cut her off and it made her road rage worse when the victims were Luchadors. God. She was going to send three heads to Killbane for that small accidental sleight alone.

Maggie came down the last street and slammed both feet on the gas once a brute came barreling towards them. Maggie yanked her gear shift back into reverse and pressed her foot back on the gas, they skidded backwards and away from the thundering steps of the brute. She yanked on the wheel, circling around the brute.

Johnny stuck his body out the window and began firing rounds into the brute. The copied brute shucked off bullets like titanium steel and didn’t stop his charge. Maggie didn’t have enough time to grab the shift to hit the gas before the brute grasped the front of the car’s hood. Metal crushed beneath the grip and Maggie felt a dormant flame of anger flare back to life.

Everyone piled out of the car quickly, Maggie hit the concrete on the ground. Her car was shoved away from her. The wheels squealed while the car was rammed into the back of another Luchador truck.

Maggie stood whipping her head towards the brute. She flipped her hair over her shoulder she pulled the slide back on her pistol. That was her fucking car. Someone touched her god damn car and _dented it_. Anger lashed inside of her stomach and in her veins as she shot at the brute’s knee caps. The brute was halted in his steps, looking at his knees caps that begun to bleed.

Maggie dug out platinum knuckles from her pocket. Three sharp spikes glimmered from the fires that raged behind her. She shoved her fingers through the holes, her walking speed getting picked up the adrenaline that flowed through her veins.

A new, malicious anger pumped into her arteries, filling her head with a rage that made her see red. She fired two more shots back into the knee caps of the brute and blood splattered onto the concrete. She met the brute halfway, avoiding the fist that was aimed for her fist. She only saw it’s slow movements as she dodged every punch and jab that the brute was throwing his way.

Maggie ducked the other punch and fired three rounds into the stomach, the brute stumbled in front of her. She saw her opportunity and struck, clenching her weaponized hand into a fist she knocked her brass knuckles into the brute’s chin. More blood splattered and she laid another punch down, the brute’s head swung to the side.

Her rage reached new territories when she rammed the spikes through the brute’s throat. Blood pooled over the gleaming metal, where it reached over her own knuckles. The brute was gasping for air in front of her. Maggie braced her other hand on the brute’s shoulder as she ripped the spikes sideways along the brute’s neck. Skin split and tore away from the sharpened blades, blood poured out like a waterfall onto the concrete. She ripped her fist away, shaking the blood off her knuckles while the brute behind her bled out. She turned to see Zimos staring at her in horror.

“No one touches my god damn car without dying.”

She shoved passed him to see Oleg fist-fighting with another brute. Pierce was behind a large truck, shotgun in his hands while more Luchadors pulled up to the building with their guns blazing. Fires raged from the ruined cars in the proximity of Angel’s gym. Angel wasn’t even outside with the rest of them, which meant that he was fighting inside.

Maggie loaded a new clip into her pistol and shot down the Luchadores that came around the car. From the distance, Oleg slammed a fist into the brute’s face and launched him to where Maggie stood. She looked up from the dazed creature to Oleg.

“I assume you would like to finish job?” He yelled.

Maggie nodded in agreement and shoved her pistol’s barrel into the mouth of the brute. She fired enough rounds that the concrete was splayed with blood and other fragments of skull. Zimos pistol whipped an oncoming wrestler. The large man stumbled to his knees just as Zimos fired a round into his head.

“Zimos, you going to hold up alright?”

“I wish you’d had let me go home and change before I got thrown into this, sister, what I got on ain’t exactly comfortable…”

Oleg gave a bitter laugh. “You are weak, old man.”

“Listen big boy, I don’t see you running around with a horsetail up your ass.”

Maggie wouldn’t want to ever see that from Oleg. She’d seen him naked once and that was good enough to last her a lifetime.

“I was poked and prodded for years by Loren’s scientists, so spare me about your ‘discomfort’.”

Zimos lowered his shotgun. “Yeah, you win.”

Johnny blew up an entire row of Luchador trucks and the entire parking lot was lit up in a firework show of reds and yellows. Maggie saw car parts fly up into the air, catching fire with every cinder that clung onto the hot metal. That was one way to clear out one side of the gym, she thought.

“Johnny stay out here and guard the rest of the crew. I’m going inside.”

“I’m going in too. Oleg and Zimos have this.” He barked at her.

“I don’t care what you decide but make it quick.”

“Hey, baby girl, I can guard the giant and fedora boy while you two go inside.” Zimos sang while he blew a hole in a Luchador’s stomach.

Pierce made a squeal in protest. “It’s an ugly hat, Pierce.” Maggie yelled as she went to the doors.

She looked to Zimos’s revealing leathers, Oleg’s massive size and realized that this might have been the weirdest fucking thing she’d ever seen in her life. Mason always did know how to attract a weird crowd. She had a semi-normal life before Mason came to Steelport. She almost missed it. _Almost._

“Fine. Take care of it, boys.”

Maggie and Johnny both hauled ass from the street and into the gym’s front doors. Johnny took the left side of the door while Maggie took the right. They cleared out the main entryway and up the stairs. The main lottery room was filled to the brim with Luchadores. Maggie’s shoulders dropped as she shot down the Luchador to her left.

“This place is crawling with them.”

“Good thing we can play as exterminators, then.” Johnny said, slamming the hilt of his rifle into another wrestler’s face.

The place had definitely seen better days. Instead of the bright colored walls, shining machines and the nearly glistening boxing ring was now in ruins. The walls were deteriorating with mold and ripped wallpaper, the machines weren’t even on and the boxing ring was in shambles. The gym was a graveyard but with a graveyard had to be the groundskeeper.

Suddenly, two bodies fell from over the railings and landed into the others on the main floor. Maggie looked up to see Angel standing at the railing. He almost didn’t notice her but once he did he went back to the railings to get a better look.

“Maggie?” He blinked a few times and looked around them. “Are you lost?”

“Ah, look. I found someone else that hates you.” Johnny pointed.

“Add it to the list.”

Maggie groaned and muttered curses under her breath as she killed the luchadores that were going towards the stairs. She wasn’t going to give him any pleasantries because both of them just didn’t have the god damn time. Mason was the charismatic one, he should have been the one to save Angel from Killbane’s army. God damn men. Every single one.

She went up the stairs and met Angel at the top.

She held up her hands. “I’m here on good terms, kind of.”

Angel lifted his rifle and pulled the trigger behind Maggie, shooting down the two wrestlers that escaped from Johnny’s own fury. “What are you trying to sell me?”

“Revenge for your mask.”

Angel’s body stiffened while she moved passed him. She peered over the railings to Johnny was on the bottom floor, shooting through the enemies like sheets in the wind. She didn’t know how he could do that without even blinking. It was admirable but also disconcerting.

“You’re trying to team up with me?”

Maggie turned and sighed. “ _Yes._ Hard to believe, I know. But we honestly do not have time to deliberate on the subject since Killbane’s crew is trying to kill you. You’re nothing to me if you’re dead.”

Angel gave her a withering glare. “You’re still a cold-hearted bitch.”

Without looking Maggie fired her pistol at the luchador that poked his head from the stairs. “Why is everybody saying that? It’s so fucking rude.”

“Because it’s true?”

Maggie jabbed him in the chest with a blood-stained finger. “Killbane ruined your career and he tried to kill me. You want him humiliated and I want him dead, we can agree on that.” Maggie moved back away and heard the front doors slam open from beneath her.

“He tried to kill you?”

“Refrain from the fake sympathy, I might vomit from it.” She hissed behind her.

Oleg stormed into the room and had two large Luchadores in his hands while he used them as his own personal baseball bats to clear the floor. Oleg parted the Luchador seas like he was Moses himself, but Maggie had a hard time remembering which part of the story involved human bodies as weapons.

“What the hell is that?”

A luchador was catapulted across the room, going head first into a wall of lottery machines. The machines all glowed and screamed with broken noises coming from the speakers. Maggie nearly laughed seeing that the machines had life left in them.

“The semi-human embodiment of the Cold War or just one giant fucking Russian, take your pick.”

Men screamed in pure terror while more bodies hit the floor from Johnny and Oleg’s combined forces. Maggie loved the sound of men screaming. It was like music to her ears. Johnny appeared from behind a lottery machine with blood staining his neck and clothes. Maggie didn’t want to admit it but the look he gave her had her clenching her legs.

Johnny jerked his chin to Angel. “This the ex?”

“He’s alive. Unfortunately.”

Maggie ignored Angel’s glare as he stuck his arm out to Johnny. Luchador bodies hit different parts of the room and Maggie was cringing at the bone snapping noises that filled the room. Oleg was screaming Russian profanities that made her consider taking a course.

“Angel De LaMuerte.”

Johnny shook his hand. “Johnny Gat. How about we clear out your gym for you?”

Maggie stopped listening when she saw Mason and Shaundi appear from beyond the doors. Mason gave a girlish squeal of excitement upon seeing Oleg playing baseball with the luchadores. He grasped Shaundi by the arm and shook her gently with boyish delight. Shaundi and Maggie shared looks while she made her way to them.

“You’re late.” She hissed to Mason.

Mason didn’t peel his eyes off of Oleg. It was like watching a real life action movie come to life. Both Johnny and Angel joined the fray and were already cleaning up most of the floor from Luchadores. “Kinzie is crazy and insisted on going to this abandoned warehouse while we clean up here.”  

“And you listened to her?”

“It was either that or I hear her talk about nerdy shit. I was kinda turned on from it at first but then it got really boring.” He admitted.

“Ugh.” She gave a grunt of disgust.

She was going to have words with that hacker. It took her weeks to find out where she was hiding and by the time she’d pin-pointed Kinzie’s location the Deckers had already plucked her from her home. She didn’t need Kinzie to get kidnapped again and for her brother to go back out and save her ass.

Mason finally turned to his sister. “Did you know that there’s a guy outside wearing nothing but ass-less chap and chains?”

Maggie kept her gaze on Johnny as he shoved a blade through a wrestler’s stomach and yanking it across his abdomen. “Yeah…that’s Zimos. He knows the twins as well as I do.”

“I guess it’s a good thing that you _mounted_ a rescue mission for him, right?” He nudged Maggie in the arm with his elbow.

Maggie glowered at him. “You promised.”

A voice bellowed through the front doors of the gym, distracting the three people that stood just beyond the second entryway.

“MURDER. EVERY. ONE.” A gurgled, unintelligible voice cried out.

The three Saints slowly halfway turned to see one giant, armored brute carrying a machine gun come around the corner. She raised a brow to Mason and he matched her look.

“Grenade?”

“Mason—“

“Grenade?”

“Fine.”  

Maggie gave him the way and grasped the handle of one of the doors. Shaundi grasped the other just as he ripped the pin from the grenade he had in his pocket. He chucked the bomb in, the doors slamming shut, while a shotgun was shoved between the handles. The explosion sent dust out from the crevices of the doors while the blast sent them forward.

Silence fell inside the inner part of the gym. Johnny lifted a gun from a corpse, Oleg dropped a body from his hand. Angel was in the ring, holding a luchador in a head lock while slowly suffocating him when the bomb detonated. With a quick jerk of his arms the luchador’s neck snapped at he dropped the body to the floor.

“WHO LOOSED A GRENADE IN MY GYM?” Angel yelled from the boxing ring.

Mason pointed a finger to Maggie. “The place was a shit-hole already, my dude.”

“I’m going to fucking castrate you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie stood beside Mason as Kinzie finally came together inside the gym. Everyone was lined up and clearing a path for the twins. Mason observed every ally that they’d collected in the last four hours, every face and body that stood in his midst. He hadn’t felt this much anger or excitement in years. The last time he’d stared down a group of people like this was before he’d re-conquered Stilwater.

Every Saint was packed inside the gym, they crowded on the main floor and the second. All of them dead quiet, awaiting for a command or a speech. He hadn’t given one in so long, but it had been overdue.

He cleared his throat. “Alright. Some of you do not know me or my sister. You don’t even know why you’ve been brought together but we all share a common enemy, a common ground of revenge that must be given. I thought that my problems were over when I killed Philippe Loren, but they had just begun.”

He looked to Maggie that held down the icy glare to everyone.

“I almost lost my sister and that would be a loss that I wouldn’t come back from. I’m angry that she was almost murdered. Maggie is angry because this city should have been hers. Angel’s angry because one of his own protégé betrayed him and removed his mask. Kinzie is here because Matt Miller and his Deckers disrupt her lifestyle, Oleg is angry because he was a god damn science experiment for years, and Zimos was a personal puppet to the twins. There is a lot of anger in this room.”

Maggie stepped forward, eyeing every individual. “That anger is our fuel, it’s our lifeblood. We can all agree that the Syndicate has to answer for what they did... and this time, we're taking the fight to them. They have blood on their hands and we’re going to be the ones that will shed it. The foundation that we’ve built this alliance on is steady but the soon our enemies will begin to shake in fear of our wrath. We are capable of making them shake in fear and with them, the entire city.”

Mason saw that Maggie captivated the entire room, Johnny included.

“So, if you have any qualms or reservations then get the fuck out. That’s not what being a Saint is about with us. We’re ride or dies and if you’re not along for the ride then you’re better off dead. Now, if you’ve survived this far then I’ve got some people for the rest of you to meet.”

Mason stopped and eyed the Saints in the rest of the room. No one dared to move or walk away. Good.

“Most of you don’t know Steelport like I do but I’m only one person. Which is why I brought some people in. This is Kinzie, Zimos and Angel. Talk to one these guys or me, we’ll have things for you to do. The city needs to change and we’re the ones going to enforce it.”

The twins held up their fists to everyone in the room. “It’s our time now—let’s get this shit started.”

The room erupted in cheers and holler. Maggie and Mason held their fists up and they began to feel it. The ground shook beneath their feet, the world shifting onto its side. The twins shared a look, they’d bring their enemies to their knees and they’d make the city bow to them because together they could conquer the entire world.


	8. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie discusses her rescue with Johnny. Mason meets up with Viola for one last appeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter because the next one will be SO DAMN LONG.

Maggie stroked a finger along the scar that ran down the side of her abdomen. The skin was sensitive, a thick line revealing a harsher time. The scar cleaved directly through a group of plumeria flowers she had decorating her naked skin. She sighed seeing that the damage was going to cost her a trip to the tattoo parlor to get the flowers fixed once her wound healed all the way through.

 

From downstairs she could hear Shaundi’s loud insults and Pierce’s high-pitched defense against them. Oleg was somewhere on the couch or near the bar and enjoying the mating dance the two friends were doing. Zimos would definitely be at the bar, waiting for the _right_ moment to call them out on their shit. Mason was probably front row and center with Johnny watching the entire show down and making bets.

 

Which meant that the only job open for her was to break apart the cat fight. Maggie reached for her blouse that she had laid out over the bed when the door opened.

 

“Mason are you—oh fuck, sorry.” Johnny said nearly closing the door.

 

“I’m just shirtless, trust me, nothing interesting is underneath.”

 

Johnny paused for a brief couple of seconds, Maggie felt his eyes on her scar. For some ungodly reason, she didn’t make moves to put her shirt back on. She played with the silky material in her hands when she looked up to meet his gaze.

 

“When the explosion happened…glass from the window propelled outwards and…” she ushered to her wound.

 

She had a gnawing feeling inside her chest that she shouldn’t be here, in this moment with him. It was too intimate for both of them. But she hadn’t mentioned one word about her rescuing him or the fact that he’d held her hand the entire way to the hospital and near the O.R. doors. Maybe he didn’t know that she’d heard his words and believed them.

 

Johnny stepped forward but closed the door quietly. Maggie lost her breath as he took slow, lithe steps towards her. His eyes were on the scar, Maggie didn’t want to know what could have happened if he looked up to meet her gaze. There was a small gap between them, almost too small to breathe in but luckily for her she’d stopped breathing the second the door closed.

 

“I wanted to thank you. If you hadn’t found me when you did—“

 

He looked up, “May I?”

 

Maggie’s throat closed up, she nodded as her only way to give him an answer. Johnny’s finger touched her skin and Maggie melted into a puddle.

 

“It shouldn’t have been you.” He said quietly, his index finger running along the pink scar tissue. Maggie felt the closeness drawing in, this was wrong and she shouldn’t be letting him touch her skin but she couldn’t rouse herself to stop him.

 

“But it was. And I’ve been thinking…well, I’ve been going over everything that happened and—“

 

“Did Mason ever tell you that I had a wife?”

 

Maggie stuttered over her last words. Mason never told her that he was marred. The wheels in the back of Maggie’s mind began turning. Why wouldn’t he fly back to Stilwater where his wife was—then it hit her. _Had_. He had a wife, past tense. Maggie swallowed thickly.

 

“No. Never.”

 

Johnny nodded. “I lost her to this rival gang a few years ago. She risked herself to keep both Mason and I alive, and she was killed for it.” His brows furrowed, like it brought him pain to talk about. “I saw you in the rubble, saw you unconscious and bleeding out and I couldn’t think of Mason’s grief if you’ve died.”

 

She’d seen Mason in the hospital before they’d spoken. He had been a crumpled mess of agony, his legs shaking with fear and his face heavy with guilt. He’d felt responsible for the explosion, even though they’d never thought that Killbane would retaliate with a fucking rocket launcher. They never expected it and that’s why Mason was so broken about it.

 

Maggie’s hand found Johnny’s that still laid over her side. “I’m sorry about your wife.” Johnny’s hand froze against her side but she felt a thumb rack over her skin. Her body erupted into a wave of shivers that threatened to rake down her spine.

 

“As much as I hate saying it and how much you sicken me, you saved me.”

 

Johnny met her gaze again and he came up close to her. “Consider us even.”

 

Their hands were touching, her skin was tingling and her breathing was ragged but she didn’t dare move. There was a movement rolling in her stomach, millions of butterflies were flapping inside of her while her heart was starting an all-out rampage in her chest. She didn’t want to feel like this with someone she was supposed to hate.

 

But why was she supposed to hate him in the first place?

 

Maggie leaned in to the touch, to the feeling itself as she tightened her grip on Johnny’s hand. She was unwilling to remove his hand, herself from this moment they’d entered into. Maggie was still very much shirtless, however, a gut instinct told her that it wouldn’t matter for much longer.

 

“Where the hell is Mason and Johnny?” Pierce squawked from the stairs.

 

 _Mason_.

 

Maggie pulled herself away from Johnny, turned her back to him and yanked over her blouse.

 

“Where’s Mason, anyways?” She asked keeping her eyes pinned to her slacks that she tucked her shirt into.

 

“I don’t know. I’ll go find him.” He said coldly.

 

The door closed and Maggie put a hand to her face. She couldn’t do this, couldn’t kiss her brother’s best-friend, no matter how much her body screamed to turn back around and do it. She wasn’t going to betray her brother like that, she wasn’t going to kiss a man that had lost too much. There was too damn much on the line and Johnny was the wobbling piece that would throw her off balance.

 

He was collateral damage but so was she.

 

* * *

 

 

The sounds of keys jingling is what brought him from his head. Mason sat completely still while the front door squeaked open and a pair of heels walked into the dimly lit room. He was playing with his hands, a nervous habit of his, when the lights above him flickered on. Lightning struck while thunder rolled outside, bringing on the rain as he stood from his seat.

 

Viola nearly jumped out of her skin, her hand flying to her side while Mason held up his hands in surrender.

 

“It’s just me.”

 

Viola’s hand didn’t move. “What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!”

 

“I came here to talk to you and it was…unlocked.” He said calmly. Then after seeing her hasty glare he dropped his hands. “Fine. _I_ unlocked the door.” He admitted.

 

“This is still breaking and entering. Do you have a death wish?”

 

“Since the moment I met you.”

 

Viola hesitated for a brief moment, she put her bag on the counter as well as the keys in her hand. Mason saw that she kept her eyes lowered, away from his own gaze while she shrugged off her coat and placed it over the seat beside her.

“You have three minutes before I call the cops.”

 

He’d done worse in three minutes before. He’d destroyed strongholds in a few minutes, he killed Julius in three minutes so he could give his warning and his speech before he’d have to walk out of this place. But why was there a pain in his chest? And his heart screaming every breath that he took not to do this?

 

“You can’t stay apart of the Syndicate, Viola. This will not end peacefully, there is only blood on the path that we’ve created.”

 

Viola shook her head. “My sister and I aren’t going anywhere. We worked for this—“

 

“And you’ll die alongside it, if not by our hands then by Killbane.”

 

“Killbane? You actually think that giant oaf is going to kill us?”

 

Mason stepped forward, eyes flashing with anger and pain. “He nearly blew up my god damn sister and me if I had been there. You don’t see what he’s capable of?”

 

“Of course I do. But that’s his fight against _you._ ”

 

She wasn’t going to get it. He could see it now and it ripped him in half to see the ignorance behind her eyes. The same pair of eyes that he’d dreamed of for the last two months. Mason wanted to shake her, shake her so hard that she could hear the worry tone in his voice and the seriousness in his eyes. This wasn’t a game to him anymore. His fun had run out.

 

“What if that fight turns on you? What if you make a mistake and he lashes out—“

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU. DAMN IT.”

 

Viola’s head looked away from him and Mason surged forward and caught her by the arms. He didn’t grab her roughly, just hard enough to make her look back up to him. His chest was heaving, his mind was throwing thoughts that raced a million miles per hour.

 

“I can’t stomach seeing someone like you get hurt in this, Viola. I can’t stand seeing anyone get hurt. I’ve seen it before. I’ve fought on the frontlines of things like this and I can tell you that lives are destroyed and you don’t deserve to be part of that.”

 

Viola shook her head to him, dismissing his words entirely. She was so damn thick-headed that he felt like he was talking to a wall. But there had to be a crack in the structure, something he could hit enough to make a crack in the surface.

He let go of her and moved away. “I nearly lost my own twin to my own blind-sightedness. What will it take for you to take off the blinders?”

 

Viola’s hand struck out and caught his. Mason felt his body run cold at the touch, ice prickling inside his blood stream. He looked back to her, seeing her eyes shining at his. Lightning struck again, this time illuminating the both of them in greys and blacks.

 

“Why do you care so much about me? You know nothing about me.”

 

“Because I can’t stop myself from caring about you.”

 

“We— _you_ can’t play this game, Mason. You risk your life over emotions.”

 

Then, he realized it. This wasn’t about the DeWynters getting revenge, this was about how they were playing the game. The stakes were already high, the opponents were too deadly and they had climbed too far to be knocked down now. He’d seen the same look in Maggie’s eyes before she begged him to leave Steelport all those years ago.

 

He’d learned one thing from that look, and that was that the road that he was on by himself was one that was just as dangerous—if not more—than the warpath he’d made now. But this path, wherever it led him to, if Viola was waiting at the end of it them maybe traveling the path worth it—because she was worth it.

 

“I can’t risk you over my own self-righteousness.”

 

He’d lost too many people from it already. Lin, Aisha and Carlos’s blood all stained his hands. He couldn’t watch someone else die—someone that he cared about. Mason moved away from her and went to the front door.

 

“Just remember my words, Viola. Don’t trust Killbane. He’d deadlier than you think he is.”

 

Mason swung open the door and left Viola in her apartment. And as much as he hated himself for it, he’d left his heart with a woman that would surely rip it apart. 


	9. Deep Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saints infiltrate the DeWynter's party and more than just chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.   
> Finally, right?

Mason had been a patient man. He dutifully followed Maggie’s orders with disrupting the Syndicate’s holds within the city. He’d ruined two expensive sweaters, ten vehicles, five helicopters and his favorite bow-tie in the mass chaos he’d caused in the two days alone. Johnny hadn’t complained once about going to stretch his legs and cause some murder. Nor had he bitched once about Maggie. It made him suspicious and alarmed all at once.

But once he’d finished blowing up some prized stronghold or obliterated a gang operation he realized that there was no kickback from the Syndicate. Nothing. Mason loved nothing more than being a prick and showing his enemies where they can stick it. But while no one was sending word or some sort of threat Mason couldn’t properly tell anyone to suck a dick.

And god damn it that was his favorite part.

No word from Killbane, the illustrious Matt Miller had come his way or Maggie’s. Viola hadn’t even sent some sort of threat his way. Which he enjoyed the life-threatening ones, it kept him on his toes. It wasn’t like he was screening her calls, either. But he did keep the phone’s ring on high and he only ever kept it in his pocket. He hated himself that he was hoping for a call. But he also hated himself a little more that he was expecting one.

Mason had finally had enough. He wasn’t going to do anymore destruction, disruptions or extra races without figuring out the next step he would need to take with the Syndicate. And he knew just the person to pester the living shit out of to get his answer.

He strode into Maggie’s office while she sat at her desk scribbling on a stack of papers in front of her. Two guards were at his back while he walked through the hallway. He hadn’t someone breathing down his neck this hard since he was building his sister’s car.

“Dear, sister. I’m bored.”

“Riveting. Tell me more.” She said with feigned interest, her eyebrows hitting her hairline while her eyes remained on the papers.

“Do you know what happens when I get bored?”

“You annoy me?” She retorted and took a pen to a highlighted sentence.

His jaw twitched. Mason felt another breath hit his neck, he jerked himself around to glare at the walking giants in back of him. “Okay! You know what, Mr. T, how about you John Cena over there go take a ten? Jesus.”

The guards looked to Maggie for confirmation. Her eyes didn’t move and she raised a hand to shoo them off. “You’re excused.” She said quickly.

Mason waved the men off. “Yeah, have fun talking about your muscle mass, bro.” He called back to them.

Where did she find these guards from? It seemed like they were sprouting from her own pink slime filled science lab. He adjusted his shirt and plopped into one of the cushioned seats at Maggie’s desk. He plopped his shoes against her desk, shaking it in the slightest, he saw Maggie’s eyes finally lift from the papers in her hands.

“Good! Now that I have your—“

“Feet. Off. Desk. Now.” She ordered.

Mason threw his head back and groaned obnoxiously. He removed his feet from the expensive desk, seeing that Maggie’s eyes were narrowed to kill. Before he could open his mouth to piss Maggie off anymore he heard the elevator ding at the end of the hallway behind them. Both their heads swiveled to look at the elevator doors.

They opened revealing Johnny, Shaundi and Pierce walking out from it. Oleg appeared from the emergency exit and adjusted his suit. Mason gave an excited squeal seeing his friends while Maggie’s eye twitched at Johnny’s entrance.  

“I’m fucking bored. When are we going to blow some shit up?” Johnny grumbled, coming up to Maggie’s desk.

“Unlike Stilwater, this city doesn’t function with constant violence.”

“Sounds like a god damn excuse.”

The pen that Maggie held in her hand snapped in half. Mason raised a brow to the pen ink that was staining over the papers she was drafting just earlier. He turned to Oleg and admired his Russian’s enormity, he had half a mind to ask if he could go use the body-guards as some warm up weights.

“Oleg! You’re looking remarkably fit today! Have you been bench-pressing some trucks recently?” Mason said giving the Russian a charming grin.

“Funny.” Oleg retorted.

Shaundi plopped into the other seat beside Mason. “When can we shove a foot up someone’s ass?”

Maggie dropped the broken pen into the trash and grasped a tissue from her desk, wiping the black ink from her hands. He’d seen her use the same tactic to wipe off someone else’s blood from her fingers.

“Tonight.”

All four Saints squawked out, _“Tonight?”_

“The DeWynter’s business gala is tonight. I’ve already alerted Zimos and he’s going to stand ready, Kinzie is preparing her tech right now.” Maggie sat back in her seat and spun her hand around to the group around them. “However, we’ve got a few steps to take before we get anywhere near those doors.”

“You could have given us a day’s notice?” Pierce whined.

“I knew you guys would come by and annoy the living fuck out of me so I waited.”

“What if we never did?” Johnny threw up his hands.

Maggie gave him a look in disbelief. “Oh, trust me. You would have come eventually.”

Typical Maggie. Nonetheless, she had his attention fully. Not only could he get to do something different than his usual murder sprees but he could give the Syndicate a giant ‘fuck you’ while also shamelessly flirting with the future mother of his children.

“Alright, boss, lemme hear it.” Mason sat on the side of her desk.

Maggie went into her desk and produced five color-coded and laminated folders. She handed everyone each their own folder and leaned on the edge of her desk. “This ball is important to the DeWynters. This where they get their money, their clientele and new beneficiaries. If this night turns out successful for them then that means we have two other waves to fight against.”

“Great. Let’s go in with guns blazing.” Johnny shrugged.

Maggie’s eyes shifted to him. “No. They’ll expect a hit from us and have guards ready. We’ll go in but it won’t be in _Saints_ style. We’re going to infiltrate this party quietly.”

“How are we going to quietly infiltrate if we don’t have invitations and when everyone knows who we are?” Mason piped up.

Maggie opened a desk drawer and produced three invitations. “The theme is a masquerade, we go in with our disguises and no one will know who we are. Mason, me and Johnny will go into the party and start creating damage.”

“And what will we do?” Pierce ushered to the rest of the group.

“Pierce, you and Shaundi will be the help inside the party. You guys will be disguised and ID’d as the caterers and waiters. You’ll be tasked with getting the illegal sex workers out of the party and to where Oleg will be waiting with Zimos. He’ll take the girls back to his place and start getting them out of the city and back where they’d come from.”

“What about the twins? Won’t they begin to notice the lack of whores?”

Maggie nodded. “Mason will be their distraction. His invite is among the VIP passes and that means he gets an invite to their business meeting that goes along with the party.” She turned to him and pinned him to his seat with her glare. “Which means that the _second_ they start talking, you do what you do best.”

“My witty one-liners—“

Maggie cut him off. “Start speaking bullshit.”

“I like the one liners.” Oleg said to him.

Mason looked up to Oleg and held up a fist, “my man!”

“Johnny will be keeping an eye on the guards while I work my charms on the beneficiaries and stop them from giving the twins anymore business. I’ll know most of these business moguls and I’ll have Kinzie in my ear giving me their profiles while cutting the security cameras.”

“What if Killbane or Matt Miller shows up?”

“They won’t. Killbane has no interest in sex trafficking, his only interest is his rising celebrity status. MurderBrawl is coming up in a few months so he’ll be working on the publicity for it. Matt Miller doesn’t make appearances and will have no interest in this either.”

Mason tutted to himself. There goes another hope that he’d get to punch the luchador bastard in the throat. But he’d get to flirt with Viola while also ripping her business from under her feet. He should probably bring some sort of flowers before he’d do that, to lessen the blow.

Oleg raised a hand, “if I may, what happens if things go wrong?”

“If we’re found out then I’ll have Kinzie cut the lights and we’ll get out of there before we’re slaughtered. We’ll have about three minutes of darkness before the backup generators are used to restore power.”

Maggie turned to Shaundi and Pierce. “You guys have to get to the Twin’s new hide out before three. My receptionist has your disguises downstairs. Oleg, you can go meet with Zimos after this discussion if you’d like.”

“What about us?” Mason asked.

Maggie gave Johnny and Mason a devilish smile. “You two will be my seamstress’s bitches. I’ll see you at six.” She stood and walked out of the room.

Mason looked to Johnny, “I’m scared.” He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny waited in the lobby with Mason, both men wore three piece suits that hugged tightly around their broad-shoulders and muscled chests. Johnny was still trying to get used to the expensive material that clung to his legs and arms. He would have been fine with just wearing a god damn vest and a button up, he didn’t see the appeal of wearing an extra layer of clothing.

“I look so good that I’d fuck myself.” Mason said playing with his gun holster.

“I’m surprised you haven’t already.” Johnny groaned and fiddled with his tie. 

Mason’s suit nearly matched with Johnny’s, however, instead of a tie the man wore a bow-tie that tied neatly against his throat. His chocolate brown hair had been moussed upwards into a perfect quaff. He was playing with the safety on his own pistol when Johnny adjusted his tie for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He would’ve been fine dressing himself but no, Maggie’s seamstress had to help him.

Johnny had a multitude of insults to throw Maggie’s way once the woman would come out from the top of the tower. He had random women dress him, fix his hair and adjust him in ways that would have made anyone uncomfortable. Maggie had to have control over everything, especially over his own damn clothes.

The elevator doors opened, Maggie strode out and all of Johnny’s complaints emptied from his brain.

Maggie wore a thin, sheer black gown that curved over every aspect and curvature of her body. The straps of the dress were practically invisible with the sharp cuts along her shoulders and chest. The front of her dress quartered downward into a diamond form that hugged and clung around her breasts. The black was merely a background for the rest of the colors inked on her skin.

The flowers that were etched and marred into her freckled, tanned skin brought the dress to life itself. From the orchard that spread from her shoulders, where it dipped downward onto her exposed back, he spotted one chain that held the dress up. It hung between her shoulder blades where it touched magnolias and bright colored hibiscuses.

Johnny’s eyes dropped down to her feet where she wore strappy, black high heels. From her killer calves his eyes trailed up the slit in her leg that had flowers trailing up to her thigh. Johnny found even more flowers over her thighs, all kinds of roses molded into that one thigh his eye could see, blending and swirling into a hypnotizing flower print.

Her hair had been drawn up in a usual pony tail with the wisps that hung down and curved over her cheekbones where more freckles cluttered over her cheeks and nose. Draped silver and diamond earrings hung to her jawline and brightened her cold blue eyes as she strode up to the men. Her eyes were dark with makeup and her lips were painted bright red.

Johnny saw temptation, and she hadn’t ever looked so mouthwatering.

“Alright, let’s go infiltrate the twin’s little celebration party.” Maggie said with a small smile and passed by both men.

Johnny watched her hips sway beneath the fabric of the dress. He felt his chest tighten and he yanked back on the strap to his self-control. The leather that bound his control tore the tiniest bit every time the fabric swished against her ass.

God save him. Because he wasn’t going to be able to save himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie drove on the way there, Mason sat beside her and Johnny kept himself in the back. Where he could stew to himself and not be able to undress Maggie with his eyes. But he could stare at the tassel at the back of her neck, the small chain that could easily be yanked off with enough force. A chain that he could easily discard behind him while he let his hands roam over the naked flesh that would be revealed from removing the tool.

He clenched his jaw, thinking of murderous thoughts instead of dirty ones. He had an objective, they had to keep an eye out for any beneficiaries to take out to bankrupt Philipe’s sex trafficking gang. He knew three out of the ten that Maggie supplied on a list. Mason was to distract the twins while Maggie and Johnny worked on the list that she’d created.

Each person on that list had direct ties to Philipe’s enterprise. Whether or not the late Belgian blackmailed them or persuaded them to fund his multi-billionaire Syndicate was hard to tell. But if they had someone that had bad blood with him then they had a way in to corrupt the business from the inside out. No doubt that there would be some of Philipe’s girls working tonight, which meant that Pierce and Zimos would be taking them out of the building.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you in a tuxedo, Mason.” Maggie smirked.

Mason pursed his lips, deep in thought before slouching back into his seat. “When was the last time you ever wore something that wasn’t a pantsuit?”

Maggie gave a toothy grin to Mason, white teeth exposed from her plump red lips that Johnny stared at. “Last night. I sleep naked.” Mason made a disgusted noise and Johnny sunk farther into his seat. Damn this night, damn that dress and damn that woman who was tempting him by just fucking breathing.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, Johnny spoke little because he willed his head to think of nothing but destruction and chaos the rest of the way there. Maggie pulled the car into the parking garage and pulled up to the nearest guard. The guards gave the car a quick look around, inspecting for any sort of Saints insignia. They wouldn’t find it. Maggie had pulled out a jet black Sovereign that disguised them among the rest of the shining cars in the garage.

Maggie rolled down her window the slightest, holding up a thick roll of tens the guard took it without hesitation. Maggie pulled into the nearest parking spot, turning to her right she opened the center console and produced three small, black earbuds. Maggie shoved on in her ear and handed one to Mason and then turned to give one to Johnny.

Her fingers stroked his palm for over longer than what was deemed uncomfortable and he felt himself erupt in flames. Maggie seemed to feel the rush of heat between them because she retracted her hand almost too quickly. She cleared her throat and avoided eye contact as she turned herself back around.

“Kinzie, cut the lights in thirty seconds in the garage.” Maggie said quietly.

“On it, boss.” Kinzie said through all of their ears.

Maggie gave Mason a quick look as she grasped a pistol from the console. Johnny watched in awe as she twisted the silencer addition over the barrel and gave it a quick look around. She gave a nod to Mason and threw open the door to the garage. The guards turned, both realizing who had paid them off. Before they could reach their weapons, Maggie fired two rounds through the garage. The dark garage was briefly illuminated from the spark from the silencer, the sound of bodies hit the ground and Maggie flashed her phone light on the garage.

“Send in Pierce and Zimos. The ground floor is clear for the next two minutes.”

The two guards were both crumpled into heaps on the floor. Mason and Johnny hustled over to drag the bodies to the nearest truck. They hurled the bodies into the trunk and adjusted their suits to see that Maggie was already waiting for the elevator to open. Once the doors opened the three Saints loaded into the tiny elevator. Maggie pressed the main button the dash and the doors closed.

“Make sure that your guns are concealed. We don’t need anyone tipping off the security that three strangers have come in packing heat.” She turned and looked at Johnny.

He stiffened once Maggie’s hands went to his tie at his neck. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled back on the fabric and straightened out the material in her hands. Johnny felt Mason’s eyes drilling holes into him as he lifted his gaze from Maggie’s lips to her hands again. He didn’t breathe for the entirety of her adjusting his tie. He finally loosened an easy sigh of relief once Maggie pulled back.

“Now, you look presentable.”

Johnny gave a look to Mason, his brows were raised and he gave a smile just as the elevator dinged.    Masks on, everyone. It’s party time.” Mason muttered.

Johnny pulled his black devil mask over his eyes, he hated the idea of contacts but it worked to conceal his face from any suspicious gazes. Mason slapped his greyed wolf mask over his face and Maggie placed a white swan over her nose. Her hand went to her ear and she pressed down on a small button from the speaker.

“Kinzie, we’re going into the party make sure to cut the cameras.”

“Alright.” She said quickly.

The doors opened and the three of them stepped into a whole different society within a large room. The place was colored with golds, silvers and crystals. Waiters in gold and silver suits served the wealthy on sofas and large wooden tables with glasses full of expensive treats and drinks. Above them, the chandeliers were replaced with sparkling large circular balls of metallic and gold lights.

The dancefloor was full of people that grinded and touched one another. Each body pressed up against another, swaying and writhing motions with the music that blared through the room. Johnny surveyed every face in the room, seeing one female escort walk by wearing nothing but a thong and pasties, her body was splattered with metallic paint.

“Do you see the twins, Mason?” Johnny whispered.

“Why are you asking me?” He hissed back.

“Because you have the hots for Viola. I’m surprised you didn’t sniff her out the second the doors opened.”

Mason turned, mouth open to object only to be cut off by Maggie’s voice. “11 o’clock, at the banister of the stairs.”

Their eyes traveled up to where Viola and Kiki stood at the second level of the ball room. More dancers and money moguls blended into the background. The twins wore fox masks over their faces but Johnny could tell by their jet black hair that it was them. Kiki wore a tight grey dress that curved downward to her feet. And Viola wore a short, flowing pink dress that hugged her petite waist but cascaded down to mid-thigh.

“Where’s Shaundi?” Maggie hissed.

On cue, a woman wearing a waitressing suit held a tray of expensive drinks in front of them. The raven mask over her eyes had Johnny and Maggie doing double takes.

“Drinks? This champagne was manufactured in Stilwater.” A wink from the waitress.

Mason leaned over from Maggie and took the glass from the tray. “Fuck _yes_. I missed the smell and taste of rancid hobo and shitty weed.”

Shaundi slapped a hand on Mason’s wrist. “Stay alert, guys. These waiters aren’t actually waiters. They’re all carrying a weapon in case of a siege tonight. Don’t make a scene.” She narrowed her eyes at Mason specifically.

“I would _never_ make a scene.” Mason flashed her a cheeky smile. Shaundi walked away from them and onto the next group of people. Maggie leaned back to her twin.

“You’ll have to be quick to get up to the offices when the girls go up to start the talks.”

He did a quick nod of the head and disappeared beyond the crowd of people, leaving Maggie and Johnny to the ground floor. Maggie rolled out her shoulders and turned to Johnny.

“Ready to see how I work?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Through the crowd of dancing people Maggie’s hand found Johnny’s and led him through it. The touch had his entire hand tingling with electricity. It buzzed and bounced through his veins and blood stream, stretching to his chest where his heart began to pump in overtime. Bodies pressed and writhed against the two of them as they wove through the dancefloor.

No other women captivated his attention, just the sheer dress that was hanging off of Maggie’s body had his eyes glued to her frame the entire time. She led them through the thick of the dancefloor. She pulled them right up to a dimly lit niche below the stairs where a woman that was swathed in bright pink paint was dancing in front of a group of men.

Maggie tapped once on Johnny’s hand, alerting him to the dancer. Her grip released and cold air rushed to his warmed palm. He watched as the lights danced and flickered above them, the colors dancing off her dress, illuminating her body to the entire group of men. She was no dancer, no sex worker but she captivated the entire niche of men.

She had stepped into a wolves den.

She exposed her white teeth, flashing them a smile that could have wrenched every person’s heart out in the vicinity. Johnny slowly worked his way to the dancer, she kept her eyes closed but her eyebrows were furrowed—she was losing herself in the music. Dancing away the pain.

“Gentlemen, you can’t be this enthralled by one mere dancer, can you?”” Maggie asked the group while swiping a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

A man in a pigeon mask spoke first. “The DeWynter sisters always set up their treasured clients with the best girls.”

“Oh?” Maggie looked to the dancer while she sat between two men. “This is what you’ve deem as ‘best’?”

The dancer’s eyes opened and Johnny tugged at her arm. “Hey!” She hissed turning to look at him.

The pigeon faced man didn’t notice the interaction, too interested in Maggie’s presence. The other man beside her that wore a dog mask was now leaning in as well. Johnny held up a twenty to the dancer and her angry expression dropped immediately.

“You have something…else in mind?”

Johnny could have gagged. Maggie merely ran a manicured nail along the rim of her glass. Champagne bubble beneath her finger, representing how her blood could have been at this point.

“I’ve seen better. Besides, you wouldn’t want some kidnapped woman dancing on you for money, would you?”

The dog masked man’s head whipped backwards. “That’s a grave accusation. The DeWynter sisters—“

“Don’t know that the girls that Philippe Loren acquired were illegal in age, nationality and or kidnapped from their own homes.”

“This is just someone trying to sell us their own business. Just empty words.”

“Empty words have heavy meanings, Counsellor Peters.” Maggie’s eyes lifted from the glass.

Johnny gently took the dancer from her podium. “I will pay you cash up front if you tell me where most of the girls will be tonight.”

The pink painted dancer gave a look to the men behind her, and to Maggie that had captured the entire den of males.

“ _Who_ —“The pigeon masked man started.

“I don’t think the other members of the council would like to know that you had been giving your hard-earned government money into the hands of a woman that was taken from her home two years ago, would they?”

The woman’s eyes went back to Johnny. “A hundred up front and I’ll tell you everything you need to know and then forget you even existed.”

Maggie turned her gaze to the dog-masked stranger. “Or you, Judge Thompson, you’d be disbarred if you were caught with your pants around your ankles with a woman that wasn’t even eighteen yet.”

And just like that, Maggie had become the hunter in the wolves den.

Johnny whipped out a hundred from his wallet and placed into the waiting palm of the dancer. She leaned in and pressed her lips close to Johnny’s ear. Maggie still circled a finger around her glass, circling her prey before the right attack.

“Now, if we can come to an agreement, let’s say that you pull everything from the DeWynter’s business then I can guarantee you legal, and of age girls for a much better fee.”

“And if we don’t?”

Maggie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s up to you. Fire is only fun until you get burned.” She stood just as the dancer returned back to her podium and eased her body back into the flow of music.

She gave them a tip of her head. “Enjoy your evening, gentlemen.” She purred.

Johnny could see Pierce and Shaundi going to their designated areas. Kinzie had already given them the areas that they’d find the women they were looking for. Maggie returned back to Johnny and gave him a genuine smile.

“That’s how you get men to eat out of the palm of your hand.” She said wrinkling her nose.

Johnny watched as she left back into the thick of the crowd. She was already aiming for another group of people across the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason was going to die of complete boredom. Through the several pages of spreadsheets, statistics and chart pages he could easily tell that the DeWynter sisters had done their research after Philippe’s death. As they continued to drone on and on about the benefits of joining their new enterprise Mason found it harder and harder to wedge himself in somewhere to cause a distraction.

He also hadn’t taken his eyes off Viola the entire speech. She’d taken her fox mask off while Mason and the rest of the group kept theirs on. She looked breath-taking by just talking about shit he didn’t understand. But to him, she always looked beautiful, especially when she had a gun pointed to his face. Boy, did he love it when she whipped out a gun on him.

He loved his women dangerous but he also loved them more with weapons.

It had been a half-hour since he’d split ways with Maggie, by now she could have cleared the place out of any fat cats or business heads. He could feel that the DeWynter’s presentation was close, he just had to find the right time for shit to hit the fan.

“Now, you are probably asking what you’re getting out of this membership with us.” Kiki said with a shrug while turning her body to the next slide.

Mason’s mind flipped the switch for the fan.

“Other than protection from the Syndicate, you’ll be getting enough time with our brothel service.”

Time to throw some shit into the air.

Mason coughed loudly, drawing attention onto him. “Does this brothel service include secret illegal sex workers?” he said in a British accent.

The room erupted in whispers. “We screen all our women and men—“

He stood. “Or do you? I’m sure that more than plenty of women can vouch that they were obtained illegally for this sex service of yours.”

More whispers erupted from the conference room. Mason’s eyes were magnets on the twins cooled expressions. He could see the ice cracking beneath their looks, it was the perfect moment to start dancing on thin ice.

“Where do you even get this information from—“

Mason cleared his throat and nodded behind them. He heard Kinzie chirp in a reply in his ear while the presentation board was hacked, instead the Syndicate symbol showing up on the screen a giant Saints De Fleur appeared on the screen. Viola’s entire body froze and the remote she held in her hand dropped into the floor.

“No. _Fucking_. Way.” Viola muttered.

Kiki glared at her sister. “Don’t tell me it’s who I think it is.”

“I won’t say anything then.”  

“You see,” he dropped the fake accent as pictures of men and women appeared on the screen. “These women that you have apparently screened, weren’t actually screened. Philippe Loren was lying to you this entire time.”

Their faces began to pale seeing some of the women’s faces match with missing posters, some women’s profiles showing that they hadn’t even reached the age of eighteen. It sickened him that Philippe had thrown the cloak over their eyes but they needed a wake-up call. And this would be one brutal call.

“These people are either from different countries, under age or even kidnapped from their very homes.” He tutted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kiki’s remote snapped in her grasp. “This is impossible.”

Mason shrugged. “I thought so too.” He tilted his head to the side and moved around Viola to stand in the center of the board. “But you were gullible to Philippe’s charms and what he hid from you.”

He looked to the group of people in front of you. “Ladies and gentlemen, before you decide where to throw your money. I highly encourage that you decide to put that money to better uses. Like expensive cars or some sort of donation.”

“Philippe wouldn’t have done this to us.”

“Well, he _was_ a giant piece of steaming shit so I wouldn’t be too surprised.”

“He told us everything.”

“Apparently not.”

Viola’s glare got colder while Kiki’s got hotter. Mason adjusted his jaw. “Tough crowd.”

 

* * *

 

 

The entire time he had to protect Maggie and keep an eye on her was beginning to wear on him. Every time she talked to someone knew it was met with men and women hitting on her without shame. Men touching her skin and whispering things that made her quirk a brow.

It made his stomach writhe with jealousy.

He knew it was wrong. This was his best-friend’s sister but there was something…unexplainable with how he was feeling with her. Every time she moved in that dress he would fall further away from his inhibitions. He felt them dwindling when another person touched the skin that he had stroked just two days earlier.

The skin that was so foreign and new to him. His fingertips had been crackling with electricity to touch her again, to feel that rush of adrenaline again when he felt it with her in the bedroom. He didn’t know if it was just lust but he couldn’t handle seeing anyone else stare at her in a way that made the murderous, evil side of him crack through his façade.

Maggie had just finished her last group when Kinzie’s voice came through her ear. “Boss, some guards on your right have been eying you and Johnny for the past twenty minutes.”

She lifted her gaze to the guards that had their hands on their pistols. She lowered her gaze and met Johnny’s, sending a quick jerk of her chin to the offices.

“Kinzie, shut the lights off as soon as the beat drops.”

Johnny grasped Maggie’s hand and led her through the crowd, he kept her close to his body, blending them into the dancefloor. From his peripheral the guards began to move through people whilst keeping their gaze on them. The music was flowing upwards with the beat, leading up to the bass drop that would give them ten seconds to sprint upstairs and into the offices.

Maggie gave the guards a look and just before the bass dropped she stuck her tongue out.  

The lights shut off while the music came to the climax of the song. They ran up the stairs, into the offices where more patrolling waiters came out with their guns out. Maggie yanked Johnny down a hall just as the guards gave a shout. The bass dropped and the lights began to flicker back on. They ran through another corridor, hearing the guards shouting for them to stop.

Johnny yanked Maggie into the nearest room, pushing her against the wall while his chest pressed against hers. The door closed just as two guards came running down the hallway. He listened as their footsteps faded in the distance. He became aware of Maggie’s heart beating against him. He felt her breathing along his neck, chills threatened to rip down his spine.

This was wrong. He was too close to her, too close to a line that he had been aching to cross. Mason was his best-friend but he couldn’t just fuck his best-friend’s sister. No matter how badly he wanted to hear that dress tear from his hands. God. He knew it was so bad, his mind was screaming at him to turn away, to break off the closeness that they had gained in the seconds it took him to press her against him.

But his body, since the moment she had touched his hand, he had been humming with adrenaline—with life—the entire time. He was high off of her touch and he needed another hit. He was aware of how her body melted against him, how her hands were faintly tracing along the buttons of his vest. He gave one last attempt to yank on his self-control, one last push before he’d let the reigns fall.

Her blue eyes softened when they looked up at him, instead of a frozen desolate land behind her eyes. Johnny could see warm, calm oceans in them. The waves called to him, drawing him into the bottomless sea inside of them.

He felt his restraint beginning to tear in the seams. Maggie’s head tilted up, her breath ghosting across his jawline. Johnny’s knuckles that he had pinned against the wall turned white. He felt her fingers gently touch the fabric of his vest, trailing up to the tie around his neck. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to open them because once he did, there wouldn’t be going back. Only forward.

Maggie removed her ear bud from her ear and tossed it over his shoulder. Johnny shook his head and followed her movement while they pressed tighter together.  

He damned Maggie’s dress, her scent and that tassel of hers. He damned every single flower that stained her body in the most mesmerizing way. He damned those eyes of hers that kept his feet in place and his heart from beating. But most of all, the one thing he damned the most was himself. Because he couldn’t resist her any longer.

Every day he was a Saint. But tonight, _tonight_ he’d be a sinner.

She whispered his name and the leash Johnny had on his self-control snapped.

His mouth was on hers in an instant. Their bodies crashed together like waves against rocks, becoming part of the tide Johnny’s body molded with Maggie’s. His hands grasped the back her ass and she moaned into his mouth. Her sound resonating deeply through the empty space in his chest, he felt an echo of her sing back into him.

Her lips moved against his unapologetically, her scent filling his nose with nothing but the sweet smell of flowers and honey. Johnny savored the taste, inhaling every part of her until his mind threatened to implode inside of itself from overload. He deepened the kiss only to be met with Maggie’s tongue sweeping across his lower lip.

His mouth opened and her tongue swept in and met his. Johnny growled and his hand worked its way around her hips to where the apex of her thighs were. Maggie’s legs opened for his intrusive hand and Johnny’s finger danced over the exposed skin of her thigh before slipping behind the sheer material of her dress. What his hand felt underneath that dress made him stiffen on contact.

She was dripping for him as his fingers pushed aside the small thin lace of her underwear. His fingers slid along her slickened folds and Maggie whimpered, her hips jerking against the fingers. Her eyes were closed but her brows were furrowed. Johnny’s tongue slid along the roof of her mouth as he slid two fingers into her core. They both seemed to freeze at the contact.

Her walls clenched around him and her eye lids fluttered. Johnny’s groin ached and he kept moving his lips against hers, his fingers slowly pumping into her. Maggie’s hips followed his small thrust, her walls stretching and accommodating. He wanted to bury himself inside her in that moment alone. But he couldn’t stop pumping his fingers into her.

Her head was drawn back, her mouth slightly open while breathless gasps flowed out from her reddened lips. He watched her chest rise and fall with every thrust and her leg wrapped around his waist, her back arching against his hand. His free hand snaked up her dress and he cupped her breast in his hand. Maggie uttered a curse and her hips met his thrust.

Her fingernails dug into his biceps while her head rolled back and her lips caught his. Her tongue ran along his teeth before meeting back and meeting his own tongue. Johnny quickened his thrusts and swallowed one of Maggie’s moans. He wanted to hear her moan like this every day, the sound was a siren’s song. And with her singing he’d plunge himself head first into the rocks.

Her hips jerked once, her walls warningly clamping around his fingers. She was close to dropping off into oblivion. Who else had seen Maggie like this? Who else had made her body quiver and shudder the way he was doing right now? Who else had seen this nightmare of a woman throw her head back in ecstasy and breathlessly moan a name? He didn’t know the answer because he didn’t want to imagine someone else touching a body this divine. 

Maggie’s walls clenched around his fingers, squeezing him tightly as she came around them. She came hard and she came fast. Johnny wished it was his cock that was having her come undone like this. But he needed more time with her. Time alone so he could appreciate every aspect of what she’d looked like utterly exposed to him.

Enough time to lick and bite every inch of her skin and feel her break against him. He needed time to drag her into a room and fuck her torturously slowly, building her up and watch as she came tumbling around him. He wanted to make her feel every inch of him, feel everything he had to offer and make sure that she wouldn’t want to fuck anyone else but him.

And most of all, he needed time to turn those breathless moans of hers into screams of passion.

Johnny removed his fingers from her dripping sex and ran his tongue along them. Maggie’s pupils dilated and her breathing became ragged just watching him. Maggie came up to him, her hand cupping his crotch and instinctively his hips jerked into her palm.

“I want you _now_.” She demanded.

He smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have major balls for coming in and party crashing like this, Mills.” Kiki spat.

“I’ve been told it’s my greatest feature.” He gave a sly wink to Viola, which was responded with an eye roll.

“No, seriously. You don’t know who you’re fucking with.”

Mason sighed. “Obviously two women that were duped for years while their so-called ‘business partner’ ruined their precious careers by being a dickweed.”

“What do you think you’re accomplishing with this?” Kiki yelled.

“I’m opening both of your eyes to the lies you’ve been handed over the past several years.”

“How about I open your eyes while I RIP THEM OUT?” Viola seethed.

Mason looked at her and tutted. “I have a kink for death threats.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“You won’t change our minds. We’ll fix Philippe’s mistake.”

He pouted. “Gonna be hard to do with no business.”

“What are you talking about?”  

“Well, while I just threw the rug out from under you guys, Maggie just ruined your entire career by taking out your best competition and all the girls you had working tonight.”

“ _WHAT?”_

That was great to hear. He loved being a dick but he loved bringing people down a peg. And the twins, as much as he liked Viola, needed to be taken down several pegs. “Yeah, sucks for you guys. _But_ think of the new beginnings! Like joining the Saints!” He flashed a smile to the crowd and gave a wink.

He saw Viola and Kiki reach up to their wrists. They were going to touch the panic button on their watches, Mason sighed and quickly whipped out his pistols and pointed each gun at a twin. Everyone in the conference room sat straight up and began to run for the doors.

“Oh, come on. I waited a half hour to get my lecture on and now that you made me pull out the guns I have no speech.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Kiki’s hand waver over her watch again. He removed the safety from his pistol and narrowed his gaze. “Kiki, don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

“How about this for regret?” Viola’s voice came in close to his side.

Mason turned his head to see Viola slap his gun out of his hand and crash her lips into his. Mason froze while his entire body had grown ice cold. Her lips moved against his in a way that would make any man turn into a puddle at her feet. Through the kiss, he kissed her back without hesitation, his heart roared with life sending a heat wave that captivated them both.

His moment was short-lived when his pistol was yanked out of his hand and Viola’s lips were torn away from his. He didn’t have the time to turn before the hilt of his own pistol collided with the side of his head and he hit the floor. Kiki and Viola both ran out of the room while Mason was trying to find some the balance of it as it swirled in his spotty vision.

“Honeypot…a classic.” He groaned and put a hand to his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie’s body crashed into a steel shelving unit as cleaning items fell off from the velocity. Johnny was hiking her dress over her hips, Maggie’s hands were already unfastening the belt buckle from his pants. She loved him in that suit, much more than the leather jacket he usually wore but he looked good in pretty much everything

“I can’t wait to bury myself inside of you.” He growled.

Maggie whimpered at his voice and tilted her neck to the side just as his teeth clamped down on the sensitive skin. She was alive, her body was humming with life that she hadn’t felt before. It felt like lightning was bouncing inside of her and she was shedding a new skin. She felt Johnny’s touch differently, felt his breath and his teeth along her skin differently. She loved it.

Just as Maggie’s hand made it down Johnny’s pants the alarm inside of the building began to sound off. They both ripped away from each other as gun shots ripped through the hall outside of the closet.

“Jesus fucking—“Maggie groaned and pulled her dress back down.

She yanked open the door, not even bothering to look back to see if Johnny was presentable or not. Mason came barreling down the corner of the hall, he fell face first into the floor as bullets shattered an entire conference room windows. She dove out and Mason gave her a sigh of relief.

“Shaundi told you to _not_ cause a scene!”

Mason was panting while Johnny came out of the room too. The three of them began to sprint out of the offices.

“I never create scenes! I create destruction!”  

Bullets were sinking into the walls where they ran past. They dove through another corridor and towards the emergency exit. The lights shut off, giving them the time to throw open the exit and start running down the stairs.

“Do I even wanna know how you managed to trigger the alarm?” Maggie huffed to her brother.

“Uh, no. It will only make you angry.”

“ _Everything_ makes me angry!”

“True. But this will make you wanna kill me so I won’t give you the details.”

She was gonna kill him no matter what. She was about to have the best damn fuck of her life with her brother’s best-friend and he had interrupted it. He deserved to be launched out of the windows.

“Shaundi and Pierce got all the girls out, they’re buying us time in the garage. Zimos and Oleg are escorting the trucks back to ZImos’s place.”

There was some news that cooled the inner bitch that was raging inside of Maggie. They flew down another set of steps, the garage was getting closer and closer as the air got colder the farther they went down.

“Did you get your job accomplished tonight?” Mason panted.

 _Everything except getting fucking laid._ Maggie thought.

“Yes, luckily.” Johnny grunted.

They got to the bottom floor and Maggie kicked the door open. The lights were still out while they made it halfway through the parking lot. Maggie’s phoenix stood in the center of the garage, clean of bullets or scratches, thanks to Rim Jobs.

Maggie’s Sovereign honked from the entrance, she spotted Pierce and Shaundi’s hands waving them on. They threw themselves into the car just as the elevator doors opened and guards came running out with their guns pointed at the vehicle.

She stepped on the gas and ripped out from the garage and onto the streets with Pierce and Shaundi both trailing behind them. The following Morningstar cars that came from the other side of the buildings were left in the dust as Maggie flew down another street.

Once the coast was clear Mason sighed from the passenger seat. He ripped off his bow-tie and nudged his sister.

“So, not as bad as you expected, right?”

Maggie didn’t even look at Mason. “If you hadn’t fucked up at the last part it would’ve been perfect.”

“Yes! I got a back-handed compliment.” He waved a raised fist in victory. “Oh, what were you guys doing in the storage closet anyways?”

Maggie gave a look to Johnny in the back seat. “Hiding from the guards. No thanks to you.” Maggie snarled at her brother.

She felt Johnny’s eyes the back of her neck. She kept her gaze only on the road because she knew that if she met his eyes again, she’d have to kick Mason out of the car. Her body was still humming from where Johnny’s mouth had touched and licked.

Johnny and Maggie were in some deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up having to rewrite this chapter three times because my computer kept updating.   
> Sorry if it's frazzled but I worked hard on it so I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Clean House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason makes the mistake of letting Zimos throw a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry and also not sorry  
> but mostly sorry

Maggie hadn’t seen her brother or Johnny in three days. Since they had successfully destroyed the DeWynter’s precious business the Saints had laid low. Maggie expected some sort of threat or assassination attempt from the twins but unfortunately they hadn’t retaliated yet. She knew they were biding their time, waiting for a way to send a message—one that would surely involve death.

Maggie had kept herself busy by working with Zimos—and staying the hell away from both Angel _and_ Johnny. Since Mason and Johnny worked in pairs she ordered them to work with Angel and dig up any information, destroy any holds Killbane had on the city. Shaundi and Pierce were busy with Kinzie trying to pull Matt Miller from his hovel.

Truth be told, she was completely avoiding Johnny since their moment in the storage closet. She hadn’t thought of anything else since that night and it drove her crazy. Her body refused to forget the way he felt along her skin, his breath on her neck or how he looked at her. And something told her that he wasn’t trying to reach her, either.

They both were in deep shit. Johnny was Mason’s best-friend and she was Mason’s god damn sister. She was supposed to hate Johnny. She was supposed to hate his irresponsible attitude, risk-taking mind and overall he was the most arrogant man she’d ever met.

But she couldn’t get him out of her mind.

He was the first man, other than her own brother, that didn’t put up with her shit. Johnny wasn’t afraid to look her in the eye when speaking with her. He didn’t cringe when she waved a gun around in front of his face. He was a different type of man entirely.

Angel had been a momentary distraction, just a body that warmed her bed. Angel had thought differently which made matter worse once she ended things. She hadn’t felt anything from the very beginning, nothing that enticed her to stay with the wrestler.

But when Maggie’s lips pressed against Johnny’s she felt something change. It wasn’t just lust that she had hoped for. She had told herself that he could be the worst thing to happen to her heart and she was right. Her body had reacted to his touch in ways that no man or woman could ever. That memory of his hands on her skin and his lips on her had made it hard to forget him all together.

And for once in her life, Maggie had no idea what she was going to do.

So, she kept herself locked up in her office and had Zimos meet her whenever he had a moment from his own escort business. They’d agreed to combine firms, Zimos stayed strictly to his escorting while Maggie kept her brothel. Maggie had agreed to give the pimp 45% of the income, letting her keep the rest of the 55%. She and Zimos had argued for five hours over the deal.

That situation worked with her schedule for the last three days, until it didn’t.

Maggie’s phone went off while she sat at her desk. She looked at the screen, seeing Shaundi’s face appear on the phone she finally grasped it.

“What can I help you with, Shaundi?”

“You can start by helping me _kill_ your brother.”

Maggie pursed her lips in thought. She realized that she couldn’t afford to kill her brother because he was the only one willing to follow through with her life endangering plans. “Care to explain?”

“He's throwing a fucking party. Can you believe that shit?”

Maggie held the urge to have her eyes roll back into her skull. “Unfortunately, I can. Did he tell you why?”

Shaundi groaned over the phone. "He probably wants to get some tits shoved in his face."

That sounded like a good enough reason. And definitely sounded like something her idiot brother would do. However, he could have done it when the entire Syndicate wasn’t breathing down their throat. Maggie stood from her desk, yanking her blazer from her chair she shrugged it over her shoulders.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“By ‘talk to him’ I hope you mean that you’ll kick his ass, right?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Great. They’re at the headquarters I’m on my way over there right now.”

Maggie pulled her keys from her pocket and strode out of her office. “Promise you won't do anything until I get to the crib?"

“Not likely.”

She admired her honesty, at least. Maggie hung up and walked into the elevator, she pressed the ‘G’ on the button pad and glared at the elevator doors as they closed. There went her streak for avoiding Johnny entirely. Mason was going to get a heel up his ass.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, you think Maggie will mind that we filled up the headquarters with whores?” Pierce looked to Zimos.

Mason was leaning over the railing, watching the amount of women that were crawling inside the penthouse that Maggie’s hard earned money worked to fix. He had no part in this, honestly, all he wanted was one girl. However, she currently wanted to kill him so he was shit outta luck.

“I was saddled up in a human pony show while Maggie played pimp. She owes me a favor…” he sang.

Johnny appeared behind Pierce. “Yeah, she’ll repay it by shoving a heel up both your asses.”

“She ain’t here to spoil the fun. We might as well have some fun.”

A stripper suddenly smacked into the floor and all four men looked up to see Shaundi pushing her way through the barely-clothed women. Mason saw hell behind her eyes. Shaundi came right up to Mason and Zimos.

“Are you guys trying to get us blown up again?”

“What, we can’t throw a party after a victory?”

Shaundi’s eye twitched. “Not when the entire fucking Syndicate is on our backs, you idiots.”  

Zimos pushed through Mason and Pierce, he waved his microphone around Shaundi’s body, his glasses slid down his nose. “You could use someone at your back, relieve some of that pressure, baby—“

Shaundi lunged at him only to have Johnny block her. “I swear to god that I will shove that microphone down your throat-hole.”

“Shaundi, chill.” Pierce sighed.

Mason and Johnny shared looks. Pierce wasn’t the smartest in the entire gang but when he really wanted to taste death he always came to Shaundi for it. It was brave, if not idiotic. Shaundi didn’t say a word, her eyes did all the talking for her as she pushed away from Johnny and disappeared through the crowd of women.

Pierce loosed a breath and turned. “Can we enjoy the festivities now?”

Mason shrugged and followed the rest of the guys downstairs. They sat on the couch while a group of women came shimmying over. Mason leaned back into the couch as a woman with dark hair approached him and sat beside him.

Johnny watched as a blonde came over and began to dance over him. She threw her legs over his lap and began to throw her body over his. Pierce was already burying his face in a cowgirl’s breasts while she grinded over his legs.

Mason was idly chatting with the prostitute beside him. He had no interest in a lap dance or a simple fuck. His own head was filled with Viola and when they’d kissed a few days ago. That kiss was still fresh on his lips, it had made his black and white world explode into a multitude of colors. It wouldn’t feel right to him if he vented his frustration out with some random prostitute.

Johnny couldn’t focus on the blonde, he was seeing someone else on her face. He closed his eyes and tried his damn hardest to not think of the _one_ woman that refused to slip from his mind. He focused on the feel of her body while she led his hands over her stomach. His brows furrowed in concentration, think of someone else, he chanted in his head.

He couldn’t do it. This woman, her skin didn’t feel right in his hands. He wanted to touch someone else, someone that had much more to offer than some whore.  He opened his eyes, ready to resign from the attempted lap dance. But instead of staring at the face of the blonde, he was looking directly at the barrel of his own gun.

He didn’t get a change to move before the gun was shoved aside and a fist collided harshly against the woman’s jaw. Johnny heard the crunch and snap of her jaw snapping before she was thrown off his lap from the force.  Johnny sat up, looking over his shoulder he found Maggie’s eyes that were raging with an ice-cold fury. Just beyond that rage was a possessive jealousy that had him jumping off the couch.

“Sorry, I’m the only one that gets to kill him.” Maggie sent two rounds into the whores by Mason and Pierce, who had already had their hands on a pistol. Both men whipped their heads away from the blood splatter and shoved the women off from them.

“Evening, boys.” Maggie said coldly.

The entire group of Saints heard the sounds of safety’s being taken off from weapons. Mason pointed to the area around them, drawing their attention to each individual whore that were revealing their own weapons. Johnny wrapped an arm around Maggie’s waist and yanked her over the couch’s edge, pinning both of them to floor.

“OH SHIT. THESE HOS AINT HOS.” Pierce yelled and hit the deck.

The guns began firing and tuffs of feathers and aprts of the couch were thrown into the air. Johnny kept Maggie’s head covered while the current stream of bullets obliterated every single piece of furniture that they hid behind. It wasn’t long before Maggie shoved Johnny from her and rolled away to glare at her brother.

“ZIMOS DID IT.”

Maggie worked herself around the floor, she flipped over the metal coffee table in the center of the living room and already saw bullets denting the front of it.  Propping herself on her knees, she began to fire on the women that were the closest to the couch.

“Someone owes me a god damn explanation!” She yelled.

Mason and Johnny jumped up from their spots once the area cleared. They split ways into the kitchen and offices. Pierce was still on the ground as he frantically grasped a gun from one of the dead whores. She grasped Pierce by the arm and yanked him up to her face.

“Where’d you get the hos?!”

Pierce’s face paled. “Don't look at me, this is all from Z's black book."

She dropped Pierce and spotted Zimos from the top floor, where he was fighting against a cowgirl with a large rifle. Maggie propped her arm over the table, she steadied her aim on the whore’s hands. Pierce stood and cleared the area around them just as Maggie shot the rifle out of the cowgirl’s hand. Zimos gave a look and saw Maggie rise from her spot.

Zimos hadn’t changed at all and that wasn’t a compliment. She was seething with fury and paused at first whore that came at her. Maggie blocked at hit that came from the prostitute’s gun, she grasped the butt of the rifle, fingers overlapping around the thin steel Maggie pulled back. Her fist connected to the woman’s face, yanking the rifle from her hands while she stumbled back. Maggie seized the woman by her head and threw her head first into the wall.

“Sorry, Saints only.” She said to the corpse.

Johnny and Mason stood off to the side, both of them sharing stunned looks. Mason rubbed his jaw and tried to speak, only to come up with more air while his sister climbed the stairs. Johnny didn’t look as he shot down a whore dressed as a police officer.

“How?” He says to Mason.

“Stilwater turns you into helluva fighter.”

Johnny looked at him. “Is that the excuse you’re going to use?”

Mason sent a kick to a prostitute into the line of fire from one the gang members. “Do you want me to use something else to excuse my sister’s chaotic, murderous tendencies?”

“Just the god damn truth would work.”

Mason rolled his eyes. “We had a bad childhood.”

Johnny watched Maggie fire a round into another whore, sending over the railings and splattering onto the marble floor. 48 hours ago he had her purring like a brand new phoenix and now she was the most lethal woman in the crib. He really know how to pick them.

Maggie shoved Zimos in the chest. “You could have used my girls?”

Zimos dropped his arms. “What can I say, your shit is expensive.”

“Not as expensive as it’ll be to get this place cleaned.”

“Put it on my tab.”

Mason came from the kitchen holding a whore hostage. “Zimos, your party _sucks_.”

“The party is just getting started, homeboy.”

Maggie and Zimos came down the stairs just as Mason shoved the whore away and sent a bullet into her throat. He looked almost as angry as Maggie, except he was covered in more blood than she was. Maggie opened her mouth to lecture him when the lights in the entire penthouse shut off, leaving everyone in the dark.

Zimos sang, “What happened to the power?”

“I don’t know it’s _your_ party.” Maggie snapped at Zimos.

“This ain’t on me, baby. I like lookin’ at the goods when I have company, you know what I’m saying?”

“This just gets better and better.” Maggie saw movement to her left and fired a round in the dark. A whore was thrown back, breaking one of the glass windows in her descent.

“Takin’ a shot in the dark?” Mason said to her left.

“Mason, I swear to _God_ you are lucky I can’t see or I’d have punched you in the throat.”

From the view outside the living room was lit up with tons of red lasers. In unison the twins groaned seeing the snipers on the roof-tops.

“Pierce, Zimos and I will work down here to get the power turned back on. You find Johnny and get the snipers taken care of.”

If there was God, he should have struck her dead right at this moment. She muttered one word and began climbing the steps to the second tier. Why did she have to listen to Shaundi? Why didn’t she just let Johnny get shot in the face and have Mason clean up the mess? Maggie realized as she threw open the outside doors that Mason would have died with his pants down.

She kept her rifle pointed up as she moved around the building. She could see where the snipers were perched at. She just hoped that Johnny was already there and taking care of them. Her hopes were crushed when she turned a corner to the roof entrance and found Johnny fighting on the balcony. She raised her rifle.

“Hey!” She yelled.

Both the whore and Johnny turned just as Maggie pulled the trigger and shot the whore off of the balcony. She lowered her rifle and gave him an extra icy glare.

He sighed in relief. “Hey, thanks for that save—“

“Don’t you have a whore to bury yourself in?”

Maggie heard a rifle sound off, before she reacted a bullet ripped across her arm throwing her onto the ground. Blood already pooled and stained the material of her expensive blazer. Maggie let out a hiss in pain, teeth clenched she slowly sat herself upright.

“Fucking Christ!” Johnny leaned over and she swatted his hand away. “It’s just a flesh wound.” She snapped.

Maggie stood and righted herself, not giving him another word she went to the roof access. She was ignoring the throbbing pain that made her hand shake as she took the stairs two at a time.

“Why do you give a fuck anyways?” Johnny called from behind her.

Maggie dropped onto her knees in front of an AC unit and shot him a glare. “I care because I’m not second to deadly prostitute.”

Johnny raised his sniper rifle and took cover from the other unit across from her. “The prostitute was a safer bet than sleeping with you, I’m sure.”

Maggie lined up a sniper in her crosshairs and pulled the trigger. “Probably. But I assume that you liked danger.”  

Johnny knew when to say the wrong things at the right time. And he’d rather bite off his own tongue than to say a nice thing.

“I live for this kind of shit. Sleeping with women that could very well smother me in my sleep is different.”  

Maggie shot down another sniper. “I don’t kill people unless they disappointment me in bed. Which is likely with you if you’re using a whore as sexual frustration outlet.”

Johnny could feel the sarcasm that flowed off her tongue. He could taste the bitterness in the air and he could feel the ice cold rage that emanated off of her. Yet, he loved seeing her like this. She was jealous. A woman that had more money than what she knew what to with and yet she was jealous of a simple whore. He was sick for enjoying it.

“You didn’t sound disappointed when I made you cum.”

Johnny took down the three snipers on his left. Maggie stood to work her way around the metal unit to get the other side. She bent herself over the unit and propped her rifle over the top and leaned herself into the gun. Johnny enjoyed the view that she presented before he went back to the lethal whores on the neighboring buildings.

“You stuck your hands down my dress.”

He grinned staring at a whore in his scope. “You stuck _your_ hands down _my_ pants.”

Maggie gave a yelp, tearing his attention away from the buildings he looked back. Maggie was stuck in a headlock with another whore, who was dressed in nothing but devil horns and red leather. The whore held the rifle to Maggie’s throat while she struggled in her grasp. Johnny couldn’t get a clear shot, they were moving too much and the snipers were sure to kill her if Maggie didn’t get out of the way soon.

“You’re a tease—“ she gasped.  

The whore pulled back on the rifle, cutting off her breathing, Maggie sighed and gave a deadly glare to the whore. Maggie slammed her elbow into the whore and they bent forward, releasing her from the headlock. She stepped away and sent a harsh kick to the whore’s face, throwing her right over the side of the building. Johnny heard the woman’s screams fade out in the distance.

Maggie was panting when she turned around. “And you can’t even finish the job.”

He stood and made his way over to her. “What would you say if I said that I’m willing to finish the job now?”

Maggie gave his entire body a look-over. “I’d say that you’ve gotta strike a deal with me first.” She turned around and moved off from the roof. Johnny stood there in the cold air and realized one thing:

There was no such thing as a ‘simple fuck’ with Maggie Mills.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason was shaking his head while Pierce and Zimos checked the corpses inside the hideout. Maggie was observing one of the bodies and the other Saints were working to clean the mess.

“This is, by far, the worst party I’ve ever been to. And I thought our thirteenth birthday at the orphanage was the worst.” Mason sighed.

Maggie flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Wasn’t that when we all got food poisoning from the shady taco truck?”

Mason nodded. He still couldn’t look at chimichangas without wanting to vomit. He leaned over and grasped a pistol from the ground. He noticed the engravings over the hilt. It proved his point that these weren’t just regular hookers.

“No night-time hookers can’t afford to get an engraved .45.”

Maggie was shaking her head, observing another whore’s wrist. “Because they aren’t regular whores. They’re assassins.”

“Assassins?” Zimos intoned.

Maggie lifted the wrist she held in her hand. Everyone peered over to see a bright white lily-pad tattooed onto the flesh of the corpse. “This is from Mary’s Little Lambs. They’re an assassin company that works strictly through business corporations.”

Mason leaned in, “Have you had run-ins with this company before?”  

She stood and brushed off her pants. “Yeah, I have and I can take a guess who hired them, too.”

Mason met her look and realized that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Viola was tired of fighting. Tired of fighting against Maggie Mills and against the Saints. She hadn’t seen a group that survived through multiple attacks before. They were like cockroaches that refused to die and they were worming their way into a city she and her sister fought hard and long for.

Mason wasn’t on the hit list that she’d provided but everyone else was. Maggie Mills sure as hell was the first name on the list. She’d die first for stealing her and Kiki’s business right from under their noses.

But the assassins were supposed to do their job and succeed. Not _fail_. Viola and Kiki had to listen to Killbane bitch at them for yet another failure. The Mills twins had stolen the leader of the enterprise, their business and they just refused to die. Viola was tired of fighting fire with fire when nothing was being made from it.

“ASSASSIN HOOKERS?”

Viola adjusted her jaw before meeting Killbane’s glare. “They came highly recommended.”

“Ladies, it was a shitty plan.” Matt squeaked from behind Killbane.

Viola’s temper flared. How dare the little shit stand there and tell them that their own idea was fucking shit? He hadn’t done anything to squash the Saints. The little British punk was too busy creating his cyber-city and vowing to destroy Kinzie Kensington. Not the main leaders that she was being protected by.

“Tell me something, Matt. Did you have a plan?” Kiki snarled and looked back to Killbane. “How about you, _Eddie_?”

Viola smirked at both men, Kiki gave her a knowing look. They could have had their own city by now if it hadn’t been for Maggie or the Saints. They could do better than this shitty city and they could do much more than just own an entire city. Together, they could own the country.

“There’s a reason Philippe left the _thinking_ to us. We’re done here.” Kiki gave an eye-roll and turned.

In one fluid movement, Kiki was yanked back and pulled up by the neck. She dangled in Killbane’s hand while Viola raised her hand.

“ _Kiki_!” Viola yelled.

Killbane kept his eyes locked on her as he clenched his fist. An ear shattering crack echoed through the room and ripped right through Viola’s heart as Kiki’s neck snapped from the pressure.  A scream bubbled out from her lips seeing Kiki’s body go limp and hit the floor in a heap.

“Christ, Killbane—!” Matt yelled.

"Relax. We only need one of 'em."

A hole was blown through her chest and she fell to her knees beside her sister. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she gently pulled Kiki’s head onto her lap. Kiki’s head turned in a direction that made Viola’s stomach clench. She put a hand over her mouth and touched the sides of Kiki’s face. She was still warm but she was gone and Viola’s heart was shredded.

A hand touched her back and Viola swallowed a sob. Her sister was dead, her twin and her only best-friend was dead. Killbane had snapped her neck right in front of her very eyes. Viola’s hands trembled and she fought the urge to vomit.

“"Viola, your sun is setting, but it's not too late. There's still time to grab Apollo's chariot and drive that fucker back across the sky. You feel me?"

Viola looked up from her sister’s corpse. A new anger rose up her throat, one that had her hands shaking. She swallowed the pain and felt fire roar to life inside her chest. A lethal fury that she’d hone and sharpen. Kiki was dead from the man that done it was giving her one last chance to survive. She’d survive.  

Viola looked up from Kiki’s corpse with red eyes. “Yes, Killbane.”

He gave her a sickening smile and stood. "Apology accepted. I'll comp you a VIP pass to Murderbrawl, that'll cheer you up."

She’d sharpen this rage into a blade and she’d be the one to plunge it into his heart. 


	11. Pesky Sex Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Johnny are turned into sex slaves to conquer Safeword once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this funny chapter!

Mason was rubbing his bruised cheek where a Trojan whore had clocked him last night. His jaw ached from how many punches he’d taken. He got out of his Hammerhead with Johnny in tow, who didn’t have any signs of injuries. It didn’t even look like Johnny had sparred with any of the women which made Mason give a dirty glare to his best-friend.

 

“Is Maggie the only woman that does deals in Steelport?” Johnny asked shoving his pistols into their holsters.

 

“Not unless it benefits her directly. If someone is desperate they’ll strike up a deal with her.” Mason looked over to Johnny. “Why?”

 

Johnny ripped himself from his own thoughts and shrugged. “Your sister won’t give me any of her guns without making a deal first.”

 

That sounded like his sister. She personally ordered and customized all her weapons, any guns or shivs Maggie ordered were painted in golds and silvers with her own brand over the hilt. There was no such thing as ‘tacky’ with Maggie’s Wicked Queens business.

 

“Good luck trying to barter with her.”

 

Johnny grunted in reply as they shoved through the crowds of people that were forming in the center of the city. Everyone was staring up at the giant news TV on the front of one of the sky rise buildings. Monica Hughes face was plastered over the front of it while she glared at the cameras. On instinct, Mason’s nose crinkled up in disgust. He’d only met Monica once but that first impression was enough to show that she was possibly the shadiest woman in the political world.

 

Mason spotted Zimos standing in the back of the crowd, looking bored as Monica’s voice continued to drone on through the crowd. He didn’t care to listen to a crazy white lady as he shoved through the groups of people that were glued to the television.

 

"While no group has taken credit for the attack in Stilwater, we have ignored its root cause. Our uncontrolled media and the goods sold to our children have fetishized gang culture and turned sociopathic madmen into heroes. No more!" Monica Hughes chanted.

 

Mason shuffled through. “Move, move, move.” He groaned.

 

"Those responsible for this act of terror will be found and held accountable."

 

Mason shoved past two people. “Suck my dick. I’m a celebrity.”

 

They pushed through a group of women that, in unison, gasped at the sight of Johnny. Mason pouted seeing the women flock to his best-friend. Did they forget that the famous, illustrious leader of the Saints was right behind them? Mason didn’t care enough to turn but he heard one of the girls squeal.

 

“Oh my god, Johnny Gat! Can I have your autograph?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Mason looked back over his shoulder to see Johnny shooing the women away from him. “Didn’t have enough time to powder your nose, dear?”  

 

Johnny glowered at him. “You can fuck off, too.”

 

Mason turned back around and grinned to himself. He loved teasing Johnny because out of the both of them, Johnny had more billboards than Mason did. Mason didn’t see his own vehicle with his face plastered on the front of it. Monica Hughes cleared her throat and squared her shoulders to the camera. "The STAG Initiative marks a milestone in taking back the streets of America!"

 

People cheered in response and both Mason and Johnny gave each other confused looks as they looked back to the TV where Monica was now giving an extra suspicious smile to all the people of Steelport. He hated it when women smiled like that, it was an ill omen that made his smile falter.

 

“What the fuck is the STAG Initiative?” He said to Johnny.

 

Johnny merely shrugged in reply.

 

Whatever it was, he knew he wasn’t going to like it at all. And by first glance he could tell that Maggie definitely wasn’t going to like it. Whatever the initiative was, it meant that there would be tighter borders on a city that should have been hers by now. A shiver threatened to rip down his spine when he thought of seeing the city being locked down.

 

Mason shoved two people out of his way and planted himself beside Zimos. The pimp looked up from his own cellphone and gave both men a dip of the head in greetings.

 

“You know anything about this STAG Initiative?”

 

Zimos shook his head. “I bet your sister already has a few leads on it.”

 

That didn’t surprise him

 

“It’s good you’re here, I got a lead.”

 

“Does this lead involve deadly assassin hookers?”  

 

“Don’t be an asshole that coulda happened to anybody.”

 

Johnny shoved a man to the ground and appeared beside Mason. “It’s a common problem, I’m sure.” He scoffed.

 

“Look, I got a plan to pay back the Morningstar.”

 

Johnny and Mason shared devilish grins and turned their head to Zimos.

 

“Wanna tell us what you got in mind?”

 

The pimp knocked his head towards the alleyway beside them. Monica Hughes continued to drone on as they followed Zimos passed the crowd and into the alleyway where a large purple and zebra striped van sat waiting. Zimos waved his cane around the vehicle with a toothy beam.

 

“I got you hooked up, Slim.”

 

Johnny’s face twisted into a look of disgust. “Very discreet.”

 

Zimos produced a shiny invitation in front of their faces. Mason grasped the flashy card and saw the names bolded on the front. However, he didn’t see that the DeWynter sister’s names were nowhere to be found on the invitation. He felt a knot form in his stomach.

 

Zimos jabbed a finger at the paper. “That’s an invitation to kick the Morningstar right in their collective pussy. They’re having an auction tonight—flash the card, and you’re in.”

 

“So what, I pretend to be an eccentric millionaire? I’ve already been acting like that.”

 

Zimos rubbed his jaw and smiled. “Kind of. I’m gonna auction both your asses off as sex slaves.”

 

Mason slapped the invitation back onto Zimos’s chest. “ _Fuck. That_.”

 

“Oh, hell no.”

 

Maggie didn’t tell him that he’d have to be a god damn sex slave to finally rip out the last roots of the Morningstar. Johnny began to turn and walk away when Zimos produced his phone from his pocket.

 

“Don’t make me call your sister…”

 

Both men stopped and glared at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

Zimos held down one of the buttons on the cellphone and Maggie’s face appeared on the screen. “Don’t test me.”

 

“I’m not becoming a sex slave—“

 

“Oh, quit being bitches and get in the van.”

 

Mason and Johnny frowned before getting into the van.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t remember his last name, or maybe his first name as he sat up from the cold marble floor. His skin was tingling and his brain felt like cotton candy in his skull. The world swirled underneath his heavy-lidded eyes as he began to stand up.

 

He was in a dimly lit room that had windows plastered on every inch of the room. Why did that seem familiar to him? He moved forward as the room dipped beneath his feet and he began to lose precious balance. Mason threw a shoulder to the wall next to him and collided into it. The room jerked forward as he did and the door that was at the end of the doorway stretched farther out of his reach.

“Woah, pretty colors…” he slurred.

 

Words were heavier on his tongue than he realized. The door, he had to go to the door but he didn’t know why he needed to. Mason kept a hand to the wall as he slid down the hallway and towards the menacing wooden doors. Faint arguments could be heard from beyond them and he pushed forward. He couldn’t wait to tell Maggie about this trip he was on.

 

He pushed open one of the doors to see Johnny and Zimos both arguing to each other.

 

“You drugged me?” Johnny yelled.

 

“You just sold for 3 million.”

 

“You. Drugged. Me.” He repeated.

 

Mason leaned himself off the wall and held his arms out. “Gentlemen!” He garbled. Mason noticed Johnny was naked, completely naked. His eyes went up to his best-friend’s face. He hadn’t ever seen him naked before. Mason poked out the finger as the floor rippled beneath his feet. “You’re naked.”

 

Mason lost his balance and face planted into the floor.

 

“Jesus! Him, too?” He snarled.

 

“He sold for two million and most of the buyers were _men_.”            

 

“How sweet.” Mason mumbled into the marble floor. He saw two pairs of feet come over and suddenly he was yanked up right. His stomach didn’t agree to the quick body movements because a second later he was pushing Johnny away and vomiting right into a vase with a plant.

 

“Maggie is going to have field day when she learns about this.”

 

Mason wiped his mouth and turned back around. “It’s okay, guys. Vomit doesn’t hurt anyone.”

 

“No, but the smell will.” Zimos sang and handed him his pistols.

 

Mason weighed the weapons in his hands, and sadly realized that he had no place to store such huge guns. “Storing these will be so much fun, right Johnny?”

 

Johnny didn’t seem to enjoy it. “No.”

 

Mason tutted at him. “You’re just like Maggie. You suck the fun outta things.” Mason snorted. “Ha. Get it? ‘Suck the fun’? Cause we’re naked?”

 

Johnny kept a hand on Mason’s shoulder as Zimos led them down the hall and to the left where two security guards at the monitors. Both guards looked up from their posts and put their hands to their weapons. “Oh, fuck.” Mason laughed as Johnny shoved him back into the hallway.

 

Mason’s blurred and wobbly world began to turn right side up and clear when Johnny took out the two guards at their desks. Alarms began to blare over his head, making his brain pound. He hissed curse words under his breath and came back into the room.

 

“Find somethin’ to shut off those alarms.” Zimos ordered.

 

Mason hurried over to the computers and shoved one of the bodies from the desk top. He looked at the blurry keys in front of his hands and instinctively pressed all of them at once. The doors opened but the alarm continued to beep over the speakers. Three guards came running into the room and Zimos shoved both of the naked men into the room.

 

“We’ll have to go down to find the security room.”

 

Mason opened fire on the door that held more guards. He kept his body against the wall and concentrated his firing on the bodies that still wobbled around in his sight. Through his foggy brain he managed to cripple or kill each guard that waited in the hallway.

 

“Time to go!” Johnny yelled and pushed Mason through the first door.

 

They ran through the door and right into the center of the building. Snipers began to open their scopes as the room filled up with bright red lasers. Johnny cussed and pulled Mason behind a wall.

 

“Z, you have more of this stuff, right?”

 

Zimos didn’t reply as Mason shoved through Johnny and pressed his body against one of the large marble pillars. He shot down the guards on his right with surprising accuracy, he turned back around to his left and took care of the other guards that were sprinting down from the other end of the room. The snipers began to fall from their posts and splattering to the floor from Johnny’s own sharp-shooting.

 

“So, this is what it’s like to be Shaundi…” He said aloud.

 

“What it _used_ to be like, at least.” Johnny said from his spot.

 

After the last sniper hit the floor Mason began to walk out of his spot and strode towards the basement doors. The air felt cool on his heated skin and his tongue no longer felt thick. The world was still spinning but as fast as it was earlier. His body felt like he was floating above everyone else in the room as he danced across the carpeted floors.

 

Zimos caught up to him. “You’re handling this naked thing a lot better than I thought you would…”

 

Mason shrugged. “That’s cause I got nothin’ to hide…” he turned to Johnny and grinned. “And neither does Johnny. Looks like you weren’t lying about your size, my friend.”

 

“Quit staring at my dick.”

 

Mason held up his hands. “You’ve got nothing to hide, my dude.”

 

Johnny groaned and pushed through both of them as he went to the basement doors and kicked them open. They went down the stairs and onto the next door that was filled with cages and Morningstar guards. Johnny quickly shot down the three guards in the walkways as Zimos came up to the cages that the prostitutes were being held in.

 

“Shit, we can leave them like this. I say we let ‘em out.”

 

“No—“

 

“Yes, totally!” Mason cheered and nudged Johnny with his elbow.

 

“Think of it as redemption for _almost_ getting us killed with the other ones.”

 

It smelled of piss and cheap perfume as they wove through the labyrinth that was the whore’s prison cells. Mason couldn’t believe how many women were locked inside the cages. He knew that they must have enforced this after their exploits at the DeWynter’s party. He didn’t regret saving the women then but now he wished he could have prevented this.

 

"Hey, you think you'll get in trouble with your girlfriend for this?" Zimos said from behind Mason.

 

"Viola hasn't called me in days. I've began to miss her threatening phone calls. That woman's voice can give you a high better than the drugs you gave me."

 

"That doesn't answer my question."

 

Mason paused. "Do you think you'll get in trouble with Maggie for drugging us?"

 

Zimos nodded after a second. "Let's forget that we had this talk."

 

They went through a door and halted at one of the largest cages Mason had ever seen. Inside of the cage was a full out brute wearing women’s clothes and had dark brown piggy-tails. The brute held no emotion on their face as they continued to stomp around the cage in six inch heels. Mason pointed and gave a giggle.

 

“Do you think Oleg would like them?”

 

Johnny stopped too. “Jesus Christ. I don’t think Oleg should ever have to witness this crime against humanity.”

 

“Big, beautiful and wide is what you’re looking at, gentlemen.” Zimos sang along and moved into the next room.

 

“You know, you’re never getting me to do this again.” Johnny called out.

 

“To be honest, I didn’t think that it’d work the first time…”

 

Mason forgot to laugh while they cleaned out the walkways of the guards while also looking for a way to reach around to the main computer to unlock the cells. Mason enjoyed every minute that he shot down a guard. The prostitutes would cheer from their cells as they came around the last turn and saw the computer sitting in the middle of the pathway.

 

Mason ran up to the computer first and frowned at all the keys in front of him. “They make it look so easy in the movies…” He sighed and began to press down on the buttons.

 

It took ten seconds for a loud beep to sound in the entire basement for the doors to open up. A flood of prostitutes came out from their cells holding sex toys as their weapons. It wasn’t long until the door opened behind him that the prostitutes rushed the guards and beating them into pulp.

 

“Yeah, you use that dildo! Beat the shit outta them!” Mason cheered.

 

“Fuck. Them. Up.” Zimos hollered.

 

The girls made quick work of the guards and cleared the cells of their captors. They left the rest of the way to the men as they went right into the next room. Mason could feel the winds of freedom from beyond the next doors.

 

“Time to get kill the head of security, only…” Zimos trailed off.

 

Mason and Johnny slowed their steps. “Why do I have a feeling that the next set of words that come out of your mouth will piss me off?”

 

“Because they will.”

 

Mason pushed through them with a carefree shrug. “Come on, I’m sure it’s not as bad as he’s making it out to be.”

 

The garage that was their only chance to escape was guarded by one of Oleg’s clones. Instead of being dolled up like the one in the cell, this one was dressed for war. Wearing armor and sporting a huge machine gun was the final guard of the building. Mason threw a look to Zimos.

 

“Bro, totally not cool.” Mason sighed and dove away from the stream of bullets.

 

Zimos and Johnny both went to their own stations and began to shoot down the brute that stood in their way of freedom. Mason saw the prostitutes hanging out in the doorway, watching with concern in their eyes as they continued to fight and shoot against the final guard.

 

Mason waited a few more minutes until he loosed a grenade and tossed it behind him. He heard the grenade hit the floor and felt the entire building shake as the grenade detonated and threw the brute backwards. He surged upward and took Zimos shotgun from his hands and pulled the trigger. The first round hit the brute’s stomach. The second in the chest and the third right in the face. The brute crumbled to the ground in front of him.

 

Johnny poked his head out from his spot. “Where’d you get the grenade from?”

 

Mason raised his eyes from the corpse. “You don’t wanna know, man.”

 

Zimos gave a panicked look to Johnny. Mason gave a smile and clapped both men on the shoulders. He didn’t have the heart to tell the men that he found it one of the crates at his feet. But it was more fun in making them believe that he’d actually shoved a grenade up his own ass. 


	12. Dangerous Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny makes a deal with Maggie. Viola and the twins come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for y'all   
> Merry Christmas

Johnny felt like playing with fire, and currently he held the lighter and Maggie was the kindling. Honestly, he should have known better, known not to melt the blizzard that raged inside a dangerous woman. But if his mother was right about one thing, it was that he didn’t know how to fucking listen to his conscience. And maybe that’s why a man like him liked to dangerous things like bother murderous ice-queens when he should be doing something better with his time.

 

That would require a conscience he’d listen to, though.

 

“Mr. Gat, what can I help you with today?” Maggie asked from her desk, a thick pamphlet of papers in one hand and her fingernails tapping along her desk.

 

Her eyes didn’t even skip a line when he entered the room, she made no sudden movements to get up from her seat and didn’t look like she would make the movement to greet him either. She was radiating an aura of cold-hearted bitchiness and ignorance. She still had a faint purple bruise along her cheek bone from her spat with the Trojan whores.

 

“I wanna make a deal with the devil.” He said plainly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

Maggie’s eyes finally lifted from the paper and he felt a shiver run down his spine once her eyes scanned over his form. A curious little smile played on her glossed lips and she slowly stood from her cushioned seat. Her heels clacked against the flooring, each step resonating through his empty chest in a different way. She came around and leaned herself against the edge of it.

 

“You wanna make a deal with me? What do I have that could possibly interest you?”

 

“Some information.”

 

“On?”

 

“Your ex.”

 

Maggie’s eyebrows reached a new height and pure shock registered behind her oceanic eyes. Johnny took a step forward and Maggie crossed her arms, her eyes watching his predatory movements. Angel wasn’t a touchy subject but it sure as hell one that she didn’t want to speak about.

 

Maggie’s face hardened. “You came all the way here to talk about Angel?”

 

“I have some questions.” He said taking two more steps.

 

“I’m sure he can answer all of them.” She said slowly, eyes narrowed at the closing gap between them.

 

“My questions aren’t about him.”

 

“What are they about then?”

 

“You.”

 

Maggie’s hands dropped and then gripped the sides of her desk. He saw her jaw quiver for the briefest of seconds. He could hear the echo of the cord he’d struck within Maggie. He nearly smiled at the shock factor, he liked how she looked when she had nothing to say. Because the woman was talking all the damn time and it wasn’t good talk, either.

 

“What am I going to get out of this deal you’re trying to make?” Maggie asked.

 

Johnny closed the gap between them but leaned his lips towards the side of her face. “You’re getting me.” He chuckled darkly.

 

He craned his head back to see a devilish grin on her face.

 

“And you think that I might take that bargain?”

 

“Oh, I _know_ you will.”

 

Maggie laughed and shook her head at him. He’d heard her fake laughs before and he could easily spot them out of a bunch but this laugh was a genuine.

 

“Self-assured,” she tutted. “What do you want to know?”

 

“You still got feelings for Angel?”

 

Maggie’s eyes were flickering up from his lips to his eyes. Johnny could feel the string of his self-control being tested. She could turn a man into a puddle with the lustful gaze, luckily for Johnny, he was a man made out of stone and he could only hold his pose for so long.

 

“We’re on common ground that what we had is over.” She admitted. Johnny nodded and made to leave but Maggie reached back and caught his sleeve, drawing him back in. “Why are you asking?”

 

It was Johnny’s turn to stare at her in a way that had her adjusting her position. He could see her legs clench a little tighter, her chest heaved higher. He could see the bare skin of her neck where it dropped down into the place of her breasts. His eyes scanned back up to her lips and then back to her eyes. He was going to get in a whole lot of trouble for doing this, but boy, did he love getting into trouble.

 

Johnny braced his hands on either side of her hips, his entire body leaning in towards her. “Because I don’t wanna be responsible for fucking Angel’s girl.”

 

The hands that Maggie had on the table seized up and caught him by his shirt. She yanked him in close, her chest pressing against his while her breath ghosted across his jawline. Johnny felt the world dip beneath his feet at the contact.

 

“I’m _no one’s_ girl.” She whispered.

 

“Damn right you’re not.” Johnny’s patience snapped and he closed the space between them, his mouth crushed against Maggie’s.

 

A surge of adrenaline ran through his veins and he relinquished himself to it. Lightning crackled in his bones and electricity bounced off his tongue as it surged into Maggie’s mouth. They were hungry, deep kisses that had both of them wanting more. More than what they had a preview of in the storage closet. Johnny’s body _ached_ for it.

 

She moved her mouth away from Johnny’s, her eyes opening to show dilated pupils and her cheeks red already. The look was enough to have him back away and throw everything off her desk. Papers, files, pens and anything else clattered to the floor in a mess just as Johnny surged back onto her. Their lips met again this time with more heat.

 

Her lips were unyielding against, her tongue sliding into his mouth and meeting his halfway. Johnny groaned into her mouth and caught her by the back of her legs. He swung them around to the side of her next where he laid her flat on her back. He came up and over the thick wood and praised whoever was listening that she’d gotten a sturdy desk.

 

Maggie’s hands were already working to unbutton the vest and shirt that kept him from seeing her naked to him. Johnny’s hands gripped onto the edges of the desk as more buttons popped off. His lips detached from hers, Maggie gave a whine of protest. Johnny leaned up and swiftly yanked back on her blouse, tearing the buttons from the seams.

 

His eyes landed on the black and tan lace bra that was exposed. He looked back and met her eyes, feeling her finger nails run along his arms. “Sorry about the shirt.” Maggie leaned back up and shrugged the ripped blouse from her chest and tossed it to the floor. Johnny’s eyes remained on hers as she unfastened the band that held her breasts together.

 

“You sure?”

 

Maggie tossed her bra to the floor and put his hands over her chest. Her eyes burned into his, his body was humming and singing at the contact. “Just touch me.” She whispered.

 

He rolled back down on top of her, his entire weight pining her to the desk. He hand one hand stroking and massaging her breast. The other was gripping the table, his knuckles going while. Maggie was writhing beneath him while she wiggled herself out of her pants. Maggie lips hadn’t stopped moving when heard her heels and her pants hit the floor.

 

Then her hands came up from his arms, she touched the lining to his leather jacket and yanked it down from his shoulders. They didn’t break the kiss as another particle of clothing hit the floor, joining the rest of Maggie’s. She was whimpering in his mouth when her hands flicked open the belt to his pants and she found the front of his briefs.

 

“How’s that for disappointing?” He growled on her lips.

 

“Show me that you know what to do with it.”

 

He chuckled darkly against her mouth as he tossed off his shirt. Even when she was pinned beneath him she was still giving him witty remarks. Maggie ran a hand down his chest and tugged on his lower lip and his control snapped. Johnny’s mouth moved from her lips to her neck where he bit down on the place where her neck and shoulder met.

 

“I’ve been wanting to touch each, individual flower on your body.” He groaned as Maggie’s hips rolled back and met against his with a friction that made his body erupt in tingles.

 

“Now’s your chance.” Maggie moaned her head thrown back as his tongue found one of her exposed nipples. His hand slid down her stomach and between her legs where she opened them for him. He found that she was already soaking wet for him but that didn’t give him a reason to throw the towel in yet. He was going to make her beg for it—for him.

 

His fingers slid over her slickened folds, circling around her clit just before dipping inside of her. Maggie’s back arched and Johnny licked a trail between her breasts. A moan ripped from her throat and flowed into the open room, giving Johnny a grunt of approval. He liked the sound of her moaning, it was much better than the suppressed whimpers he heard earlier.

 

He pumped his fingers into her while her his worked against his small thrusts. He couldn’t wait to see what she looked like writhing against him when he removed his pants. His need to bury himself inside her was overweighing his determination to make her beg for it. Her body was a mess against his thrusts and she was whimpering for more.

 

“Do you want me?” He growled against her stomach. A group of gazanias mixed with baby’s breath erupted into goosebumps where his breath touched. He saw the scar that he touched a month ago, a clean slice through the quartered section of plumerias that had been thinking about for longer than he’d like to admit.

 

“Do you wanna hear me beg?” She said through gritted teeth.

 

Maggie’s walls tensed and clenched around his fingers. Something told him that he’d have to wait for the words to come out of her mouth. He was an impatient man but damn when he wanted to get his way, he’d wait for it if he had to. He brought his head back up and quickened the pace of his thrusts. Maggie’s lips quivered and she threw her head back as a breathy moan came from her lips.

 

“If you want me to finish the job then you have to say it.”

 

Maggie’s head slowly came back up and she gave him a look that made him pause his ministrations. Her whole body leaned over while she gently pushed him from her desk. His fingers slid out of her as he stood up. She caught his hand and brought the fingers to her lips. Her tongue ran over his slickened fingers, without breaking eye contact.

 

Johnny’s groin throbbed.

 

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” She said smiling.

 

In an instant, they switched positions. Johnny’s back was laid flat on the table and Maggie was straddling over him. She was a garden of Eden above him. Johnny saw jungles, orchards, and gardens of flowers blooming all over her body and he was mesmerized. Every part of her had flowers from a different area, different country and different season.

 

He met her eyes. “Do you want this to do this?”

Maggie didn’t skip a beat before replying. “More than anything else.” He saw a different emotion flicker over her eyes. Something dark and desolate that told much more than he knew. There was something inside of that flicker of emotions, a story that had no happy ending.

 

He felt Maggie’s hand go over his crotch and she pulled back on the band of his boxer-briefs. He was smirking at her as she rolled down the fabric and his cock sprung free. He saw her eyes widen slightly and she swallowed thickly. He loved that look.

 

Maggie’s hand went into one of the drawers of her desk and in a blink she produced a condom from the drawer.

 

“You do this a lot in here?” He asked.

 

“Not since I met you.”

 

He loosened a breath as she pressed her lips to his, her hand was around his cock and Johnny felt all control he had left fly out of the room. In a few short breaths she was back to straddling him with a lustful smile on her face. She was right above him, both of them were aching for the contact that Maggie was holding back.

 

“Last time to back out.” She panted.

 

“Not gonna happen.”

 

Maggie let out a shaking breath and she slowly lowered herself onto him. Both of them seemed to growl at the contact, at the eruption of ice and fire that spread through their bodies. Johnny’s heat roared back against Maggie’s ice. He loved it, every second of the wave of constant temperatures that roared through his veins.

 

He felt her bottom out and she braced her hands on his chest, using his knees as support Maggie rose back up and slammed back down onto him. In unison they both groaned at the contact. Johnny’s hand gripped her hip and the other ran up to her chest. Maggie kept her head back while she kept her pace steady. He had no regrets doing this, not when it felt this damn good.

 

Her hips rolled back and met one of his thrusts and his jaw clenched. Maggie knew her shit, no one men seemed to fall to her feet whenever she walked into a room. She walked like she was dripping of sex and that wasn’t just a façade she put on, because she really did emanate lust herself. Johnny knew this from his own example, he hadn’t stopped thinking of her body since he first met her.

 

He met her thrust and her hips stuttered while her nails dug into his chest. She had the control and held the reigns of her thrust. His body was in overdrive, working to have him seize that control and make her a whimpering mess beneath him. She was just as good as he was, and he thought was a god damn sex god every time he was in bed with someone.

 

Maggie’s hair fell into golden waves behind her back, spreading sunshine along the orchids, larkspurs and hydreangas that were decorating just one side of her arm. The other had bright and dark blues of hyacinths, delphiniums, periwinkles and forget-me-nots. He loved every single flower, different colored petal that were sectioned off in color order.

Maggie’s hips rolled and she met his own thrust halfway. Her walls clamped around him and Johnny threw his head back and groaned. He felt that one with everything in him. His hands clamped tighter around her hips where colors of green and yellow fought their way along her stomach. He was close and he could taste it on her tongue.

 

And by the way Maggie’s walls gripped him, he knew she wasn’t that far off either. But he couldn’t pull himself away from stroking her chest and torso, he didn’t want it to end. He loved how she looked riding him and he loved the feeling that was coursing through his veins. He hadn’t had a woman that made him feel like this in years and he wasn’t ready for the party to stop.

 

Maggie threw her head back as a moan ripped from her lips. She came around him hard and fast, just as Johnny followed behind seconds later. Their orgasms seized them and threw them off a cliff and into the endless, high-inducing abyss that they’d been chasing since they first touched one another. She was panting beneath him when she rolled her head back to look at him.

 

“I believe that there needs to be a round two.” He said beneath her.

 

She gave him a glowing smile. “You think so?”

 

Quickly he shuffled them off of her desk and into his arms while he walked to her bedroom in the next room. “Oh, yeah. We tried the desk but we still have your bed, and the floor… and your shower…”

 

Maggie’s laughter made his blood sing. “It’s your turn to take control, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

She woke up nearly six hours later to her phone buzzing off her night stand. Maggie blearily saw her phone lighting up her room through the darkness, she grasped her phone and saw Mason’s grinning face plastered on the illuminated screen.

 

“Mason?” She sighed through the phone.

 

The next set of words that he spoke had Maggie’s warmed blood running cold. Maggie sat up from her bed, her sheets and blankets falling from her naked body as she put a hand over her mouth. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears while her eyes refused to focus on anything.

 

“Yeah. I’ll…I’ll be there in a few.” She said slowly.

 

Maggie hung up the phone and put her hands over her face. A gentle touch came to her shoulders while the other side of her bed dipped. Johnny’s hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms. Her hands shook against her face.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Maggie’s hands dropped from her face, she clenched them into fists. Maggie could faintly make out the signs of his face in the darkness. “Kiki DeWynter was killed two days ago.”  

 

“How did…?”

 

“Killbane snapped her neck right in front of Viola. She was the one who made the call to Mason. Kiki’s funeral is in an hour.”

 

“Do you want me to go with you?”

 

Maggie paused slightly before shaking her head. She didn’t think he’d want to attend another funeral especially if the last one he attended was his dead wife’s.  “No. You need to keep an eye on us in case anyone wants to hit up the funeral.”

 

He nodded. “On it.”

 

Maggie stood and walked to her bathroom. She turned on her lights and pressed her back against the closed door. She was going to be sick. She had no idea what could possibly be running through Viola’s mind when Killbane had done that. That was her twin, her second spirit that Killbane had slaughtered right in front of her very eyes.

 

Killbane had failed at killing one twin with them but succeeded at killing one of the DeWynter sisters.

 

Maggie knew that they had nothing in common but if they were anything alike in mindset, then she had a good idea what Viola was planning right this second. Maggie squared her shoulders and went into her shower.

 

* * *

 

 

He was transported back in time. He wove through tombstones while heavy rain hauled down on his coat. It was like Aisha's funeral all over again, only this time it was someone he was supposed to see as an enemy. But today, there was no common enemy, no gang-war that was running through the city.

 

Mason moved around a tree and found the spot he'd been looking for. Standing alone, wearing nothing but black and glasses over her eyes was Viola. And in front of her, was the casket that held her twin. Shivers ran over his arms and a chill ran down his spine. A chill that was ridden with a similar nausea that he felt three months ago.

 

This was his white flag.

 

A priest stood at the base of the grave, giving final prayers to the casket. Mason's movement made Viola's head snap up. He saw the umbrella that she held in her hand shake slightly. She’d made the call to him and told him about Kiki. But she said nothing about coming to the funeral. He took it upon himself to come.

 

He walked forward, keeping his eyes down as he laid the white roses over the wood of the casket. He moved around from it and planted himself next to Viola. She only stared straight on, not making any sudden movements. The priest continued his eulogy while Mason gently patted Viola's hand.

 

The touch was gentle and platonic. He had no interest in making an advance to her, not in this place and not when Viola was breaking from the inside out.

 

“You were right.” Viola whispered.

She suddenly turned and crashed into his chest. Her sobs ripped through her body and Mason's heart shattered. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders while Viola's umbrella fell from her hand and she gripped the sides of his coat. His hand caught the back of her head and gently stroked her hair that was becoming drenched with the downpour.

 

He stared straight on while she wept, for the sister she'd lost, for the only person she had left in the unforgiving city. And he held her through every sob, every ache and every crack that her heart had made. Because he knew, he'd only had a taste of what pain she'd gone through and he couldn't begin to fathom the grief behind it.

 

He had seen this kind of pain before, he had seen it in Johnny when Aisha had died, he saw it in the Saints when Lin was killed and he knew the same feeling when he was the one to pull the trigger to end Carlos’s life. He’d seen the chaos, the soul-tearing pain that came with the war he was fighting. He didn’t want the DeWynter’s to be on the frontlines. And it brought a special ache to his chest.

 

Soon enough, he saw a break from the trees. Maggie came walking forward, a bouquet of roses in her own hands. Her hair was drawn up in a bun, long blonde wisps hanging over her cheekbones while she stepped through the mud and grass. Mason gave his sister a small nod as she came forward and laid the roses over the casket. Maggie came around and laid a hand over Viola's shoulder. Her head picked up and looked at Maggie.

 

Maggie's blue eyes shimmered, eyes threatening to spill more tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

 

Viola moved away from Mason and removed the sunglasses from her face, revealing tear stained eyes. She grasped Maggie's hands and nodded, tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

 

"I am, too."

 

Maggie pulled her into a tight hug. Mason kept closely beside, keeping a watchful eye on them. Mason never knew both of the twins well enough, not like Maggie did. She'd known them through years of school, studying together and then in their rivalry. There was something between them that he'd never know or feel.

 

Viola moved away from Maggie and stood in the middle of the twins. Maggie kept her face tight while a single tear slipped from her face. He'd only seen Maggie cry a handful of times, this time, however, seemed to resonate painfully through her. They were quiet for a few minutes until the cemetery personal lowered Kiki's coffin into the ground. Lightning struck and Viola's hand found Mason's.

 

It sickened him that Kiki was the martyr for Killbane's wrath.

 

"I want him dead." Viola said through clenched teeth. "I want revenge."

 

Viola looked over to Maggie, searching for signs of agreement. Maggie looked at the lowered coffin, eyes unmoving while the rain slapped over the shining wood, over the roses. A hardened look had taken control of her features, erasing any signs of the mourning woman before. Only the steel-hearted Maggie Mills remained.

 

"Consider it done."

 

Mason felt the last dot as Viola signed her name and just like that, the deal with the devil was struck.


	13. Suckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel entices Maggie to a wager and Mason and Viola have a small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating. It's been...crazy. Enjoy!

“You made a deal with the future mother of my children?” Mason groaned and threw his head over the head rest of the passenger seat.

 

“You act like I’m going to ask for your first-born child as payment.”

 

Mason grumbled. “With you, it wouldn’t surprise me.”  

 

Maggie held a lazy grip on the steering wheel as she drove through torrents of rain that pelted from the dark skies above them. She offered to give Viola the ride home but the lonely twin opted out to ride home herself and to stay that way until she called with news. Maggie would have to call her in the next day for them to make arrangements on their deal.

 

“She wanted revenge and she wants to avenge her sister. If I had died in that explosion—“

 

“Don’t speak like that.” He snapped.

 

Maggie propped her elbow on the window and cruised through the traffic. The rain made people drive like assholes but Maggie had been driving one since she’d gotten her license. She could see Mason’s side, the weight of what Viola’s words held. Viola could quite possibly not know what she was getting into. She could not realize that there was imminent destruction on the path that Viola walked on.

 

But Maggie had seen that dark spark ignite beyond Viola’s empty gaze. She saw anger that lashed and writhed when she spoke of revenge. Maggie knew that kind of ache, and she knew that Viola wouldn’t stop at anything until Killbane was in pieces at her feet. It was that spark that solidified Maggie’s agreement, because she saw someone that was just as ready to watch the world burn.

 

Maggie could see that the topic of the explosion was still heavy inside of Mason. The guilt still weighing on his soul and the pain fresh in his mind. She could feel that lingering effects on his mind and it ripped a new part of her heart seeing it happen in front of her very eyes. She clicked her tongue to herself and looked over to him.

 

“Do you remember James Harland from the orphanage?”

 

Mason’s eyes lifted from the window. “The asshole that the bullied us?”

 

“Yeah, _him_. Remember when he shoved you on the playground and you scraped your knee so badly that you needed stitches?”

 

“Oh, yeah. You came out from the orphanage in a huff and beat him with your Harry Potter book.”

 

“I felt guilty about your knee for three whole weeks. I felt like I didn’t do my job as a sister in protecting you and it was my fault that I didn’t come to your rescue.”

 

His brows furrowed. “But you couldn’t have known that the little shit would push me.”

 

“Exactly. Just like you couldn’t have known about that explosion.” She met his eyes.

 

Mason’s gaze softened and he quickly dropped the look. “That’s different.”

Maggie laughed. “It’s not. Over the years, through all of the shit that was given to us. We both lived through it. We protect each other and laugh in death’s face, Mace. I do my job as your sister and you do your job as a brother. We protect each other. It’s how we survive.”

 

Mason’s shoulders dropped slightly and he sighed. “I got James back for pushing me down, remember?”

 

Maggie let out another laugh. “Didn’t you shave his head when he was asleep?”

 

“Got a whole year of no desserts for it. It was worth it, the punk cried for days.”

 

“He cried because you drew a dick on his face in _sharpie_.”

 

Both the twins belted out in laughter. They flew down the freeway, reminiscing in their smallest exploits together. Maggie could see a light shine on his face, one that lifted the heavy weight on his chest. Mason was the persuasive one but Maggie knew even knew how to turn the tables on her own twin.

 

“Viola will be in good hands with me, Mason. I got this.”

 

“I never doubted you for a second.”

 

They smiled at each other and pulled up to the headquarters. Maggie briefly wondered if Johnny was still in her bedroom. God, she hoped that he was. After the funeral all she needed was him to be naked and lounging in her expensive sheets. But to her own disappointment, she found his car parked in the garage of the headquarters.

 

“Are you coming in?” Mason asked removing his seatbelt.

 

She nodded. “Yeah. We have to strategize on Killbane.”

 

“I thought that was my job with Angel.”

 

“Angel is smart and capable but I gotta tell you something before you advance any further.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Maggie made a face.

 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘I CAN’T FIGHT’?” Mason yelled as he walked through the elevator doors and into the living room of the headquarters.

 

“Here we go…” Pierce said to Oleg.

 

“Mason, don’t be so touchy. You’re just better with guns than your fists. It’s not that much of a problem.”

 

“I’m a _great_ fighter. Ask Johnny, he was the one that watched over me while I was canonized.”

 

Maggie’s eyes lifted to see Johnny coming from the kitchen. The two of them shared a look that spoke deeper than the word that were already bouncing on her tongue.

 

“It’s true. He still has the best fighting record in Saints history.”

 

Mason looked back to his sister with a knowing glare.

 

“Yeah, in the Saints history. This is Steelport and Mason is going up against a famous and insanely good _luchador._ ” Maggie corrected.

 

“All in the name of love.” He sighed dreamily.

 

“Such a romantic.” Shaundi spat with sarcasm so thick that it could have burned a hole in the floor.

 

Mason turned his attention to the group behind him. “Oleg! You’ll back me up, right?”

 

The KGB agent looked up from his chess game with Pierce and gave him a skeptical look. Maggie held her smirk as Mason put a hand to his chest and dropped to his knees.

 

“NOT YOU, OLEG.”

 

Mason continued his bitching in front of his friends when Johnny came up behind Maggie. She felt his breath at her ear and his hand at the small of her back. In one second he was there, adding onto the tension between them and in the next he was already passing her by.

 

“Can’t wait till I see you naked again.” He growled into her ear and went towards the couch.

 

Maggie felt her brows raise, she cleared her throat before coming up to the rest of the group. She could see the threads that connected Mason to his group. She could see the loyalty that his inner circle had pledged to him. But she also saw the way everyone avoided the topic of Mason going against Killbane. She wanted to avoid it herself but after his brutal murder of Viola, it was a topic that could no longer be ignored.

 

“Mason, I think we both know that I’m the only one that’s qualified enough to fight him.”

 

“How am I supposed to know what?”

 

“Because she dated me, of course.” Angel said swaggering in from the elevator.

 

There was no way in hell that she’d let Angel take credit for her superior fighting skills. Angel had only taught her a fraction of what she already knew. Angel was a wrestler and fought in rings for small amounts of time. But Maggie, she knew how to _fight_ until the death and make anywhere her own arena. Angel threw a challenging wink her way. Johnny tensed in his seat and Mason’s face twisted in disgust.

 

“But let’s face it, you’re outta practice, Maggie.”

 

The look that came from her face frosted the entire group in sharp ice spikes. Pierce whistled and totally turned his body back around, attention away from his chess set he looked at the two ex-lovers beginning to make their own battleground.

 

“I’ve _never_ been out of practice.” She snarled.

 

Mason looked to his group of friends. “Ever see a guy get his balls ripped off before?” Everyone shook their head, their eyes still glued to Angel and Maggie. He smirked, “Would you like to?

 

“How are we supposed to believe that? When was the last time you actually stood in a ring with someone?”

 

 “Strong words for the luchador without a mask.”  

 

Heads were moving back and forth as insults were thrown in every direction. Angel knew how to charm a rattlesnake as well as he knew how to charm it. Maggie was not rattlesnake, she was a queen cobra and she’d spit poison if it meant to damage someone who threatened her territory. Pierce was enjoying every second while Mason was getting himself ready to prevent a murder.

 

“Prove it to them, Maggie. Show them you still have that orphaned Stilwater fighter.”

 

Maggie moved forward and leaned into Angel’s face. Her face was hardened into a look of pure anger but behind her glacier eyes was the fire that raged within. The same fire that could ignite a forest fire. Mason smiled at the look because he knew that look was an ill omen.

 

“Famous last words.” He shot a look to Johnny that returned a perceptive nod.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason had to handle it to Angel. The luchador really knew how to poke the beast and make her do something without really making her do it. By the end of their conversation Maggie and Angel agreed to put her fighting skills to the test. Maggie suggested the fighting arena in the Red Light District. Which Mason didn’t even know existed until they walked through a porn shop just to get down to the other half of the building.

 

The arena that they stood in was small and dank. It reeked of sweat, blood and metal as everyone began loading into the cramped space. Saints and Maggie’s own girls were filling into one side of the metal bleachers. Another side was other rival gangs coming in, Mason noticed blues and greens in the crowd.

 

Maggie tightened her pony tail and tested the wrappings on her wrists and knuckles. She wore a tight band around her chest and tight purple shorts that hugged over her muscular thighs. Mason was giddy with delight, he was going to see a bloodbath by his own sister. This was different than their usual murder sprees because Maggie wasn’t wearing anything that could be stained.

 

This would be direct contact, harsh fists being thrown and seeing his own sister annihilating anyone that would jump into the ring. He’d seen Maggie fist fight enough times to count on one hand but this would be continuous and she’d be testing her endurance and her anger level. Maggie was the butcher in a farmhouse full of cattle. And Mason, was patiently awaiting for the spoils from the slaughterhouse.

 

“So, you got three opponents. One is some punk claiming to beat your ass—“ Maggie blew a raspberry at him. “The second opponent is technically two, you got a set pair and finally you gotta face a luchador in the death match.” Maggie rolled out her shoulders.

 

“You think you can last four people?

 

Maggie met her brother’s gaze and they shared looks to one another. A few moments of silence passed before the twins erupted in hysterical laughter. Mason fist-bumped his sister. A bell rang and Maggie rolled her neck and hopped into the arena. Mason shot a look to the front seats that Johnny, Shaundi and Pierce all stood in. Oleg was standing at the edge of arena beside Angel who was the referee for the fights.

 

He propped his arms against the metal bars and watched as Maggie opponent came through from the crowd. The first fighter was a man of six-two, his face was painted into a sugar skull with bright green and pinks. His arms glowed in dim lighting of the room with the neon paint on his giant arms. Angel crossed the arena border and came to stand between Maggie and the fighter.

 

Angel held up the large man’s hand. “Presenting the first opponent, Rodney Wilks.” There was small amounts of clapping until Angel raised Maggie’s taped fist. “Presenting Maggie Mills from Wicked Queens—“

 

The crowd, consisting of the Saints and the Wicked Queens burst into cheers for their leader. Mason would have been offended for the amount of enthusiasm, had it not been for the fact that his sister was going to put up fists in the arena. Maggie’s eyes didn’t lift from the glare she had going on Rodney. And Mason knew why, it was one of the differentiating factors between them.

 

Mason liked to charge head first and cause destruction immediately. But Maggie, she liked to play for her food. Maggie liked to watch and observe her prey before she’d devour it. And that’s what he was seeing right this second, Maggie was reading her prey, she was already analyzing his weaknesses and areas to exploit.

 

“ROUND ONE. START.”

 

Maggie grinned, Rodney had stumbled right into her cross-hairs.

 

Rodney threw the first punch that Maggie dodged swiftly. The fist aimed for her face cleaved through air as she braced one arm around the swung fist. Maggie slammed a fist into Rodney’s bulging side. When his body naturally jerked from the pain Maggie landed a fist against his jaw. His head swung to one side while the rest of his body shoved Maggie off of him.

 

She was a black widow that climbed the leg of a giant.

 

Rodney shook his head and charged for her at full speed. He cut through the space between them quickly and Maggie let him shove her back first into the metal bars. The metal shook and groaned from the impact as a grunt of pain came from Maggie’s lips. Maggie swung her hands back and slammed them roughly against the sides of Rodney’s face. The crowd erupted into awes of pain as Rodney yelped out in pain and threw his hands over his ears, his body moving away from Maggie.

 

Maggie came around as Rodney walked backwards, his hearing throwing his equilibrium off kilter. She’d sunk her teeth into her prey and she was watching the poison work. She danced around his swaying body, one arm thrown out to swat away Maggie like she was a fly. Maggie gave a look to Angel before grasping Rodney by the back of the neck.

 

Rodney’s body stiffed and he tried to break away from the grasp. Maggie slammed her elbow into his back and threw him into head-first into the metal railings. The bars vibrated with the force, making Mason smirk at Angel as his twin shoved her first opponent around and shoved him back first into the bars. Rodney’s body leaned against the bars like a limp bag of coal.

 

Maggie braced her legs over Rodney’s legs and begun throwing punches. The first punch had Rodney’s head swinging to one side, the second sprayed blood over the harsh dirt floors of the arena floor. The third and fourth broke his cheekbone and nose. Her fists were relentless and Mason could see Stilwater threads poking out from her hidden seams.

 

By the time the whistle had been blown, Rodney’s face was no longer a sugar skull. The paints were stained with his blood and his nose and cheek sagged in places that could make a grown man’s stomach twist in disgust. Maggie leapt off of Rodney as his crew members grasped his limp body over the metal railings and dragged him from the arena.

 

Maggie held up a fist to the crowd that was now roaring for her. Mason could see the life source returning back to her features. Angel held back any sort of emotion as he held up her hand in the ring and declared her the winner. Mason could see the smugness on her face, the annoyed look in Angel’s eyes, this was better than any regular fight.

 

The two other fighters bounced into the arena behind them, both pumping up the crowd while Maggie shoved her mouth guard back in place and eyed both of them. The two fighers were one woman and one man. They shared the same boy type and muscle mass but from the scars on their noses and arms it was easily to tell that they were seasoned fighters.

 

“Next round: Jessica Thorn and Jack Thompson.”

 

Maggie’s jaw clenched, her shoulders were pulled back and her hands tightened back into fists. This would have been no problem for Mason since he was the only one that would go in first. Maggie was calculated and observed. This round would be the toughest yet.

 

At least until she’d memorize their fighting tactics.

 

“START!”

 

The twins both split ways and struck quickly. Jessica came in from the left and swung for Maggie’s face, she dodged the swipe but fell right into Jack’s awaiting punch. Maggie’s body hit the ground, her cheek already red from the hit. The crowd erupted into _oohs_ for the smart jab. Mason met her eyes and saw her give him a sly wink just before Jack ripped her from the floor.

 

Maggie was thrown around like a rag doll, Jessica using her kicks to shove Maggie back into the metal bars again and again. Jack would be waiting in wait to lay punches but with every punch she’d block and dive away from the fists of fury. Maggie managed to separate herself from the middle and struck Jessica square in jaw. She whipped back around and sent a kick to Jack’s abdomen that threw him away from them.

 

Maggie yanked Jessica up by the pony tail and sent another punch into side. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and off of her arms and chest. She had ragged breaths and her chest was beginning to heave from the endurance. Jack finally sprinted over and threw an arm around Maggie’s neck, he yanked her away from where she had Jessica on the ground.

 

Jack held her upright as Jessica got back up and began landing punches to Maggie’s stomach and legs. Everyone stood up on their seats to watch the display. Mason could see fires burning in his sister’s eyes, he was the only one in the crowd that was watching the awakening of her anger. And he couldn’t wait to see the fires she’d start.

 

A body landed next to his and he turned his head to see Viola. Any and all traces of the woman he’d seen those hours ago were gone. Her usual irritated look had gone back over her face but instead of sporting a pink sunglasses on her face, she wore a bright purple pair.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Maggie invited me and I had nothing better to do. But this is hardly exciting since she goes here at least twice a week.”

 

Another punch made Maggie’s hunch forward and the crowd erupted in cheers.

 

Mason paused. “She…does _what_ twice a week?”

 

Viola ushered to the ring in front of them. “ _This_. She always fights underground, it’s how she collects new information on rising brothel companies.” Viola’s eyes narrowed. “Didn’t you know that?”

 

Mason adjusted his jaw and began smiling. That’s why Maggie had chosen this place to fight, that’s why she’d made the bet with Angel. It even explained the wink. She was already the winner of the ring and she was just softening the blows to keep up appearances. That was damn smart. He laughed and shook his head at her, “Angel sure as hell doesn’t.”

 

He gave the poor man one look before looking back to where Maggie was supposedly getting the shit kicked out of her. Clever girl. Mason met her eyes and returned the sly wink which had her smiling at him in the center of the arena. Maggie braced her hands on Jack’s arms, nails digging into his flesh as Jessica came up for another punch.

 

Maggie threw herself backwards, feet coming up and slamming directly into Jessica’s face. The noise of bones cracking on impact. Jessica was thrown back, her entire body hitting the ground. Mason didn’t see the boxer get back up and from that hit alone, she shouldn’t.

 

Maggie dropped her feet back to the floor, her elbow making contact with Jack’s temple she was released from the choke-hold. Jack stumbled backwards, his body thrown off balance while his eyes were trying to focus in front of him. In one fluid movement, she kicked him in the  chest and descended over him as he hit the ground. Just like Rodney, Maggie’s fists didn’t hesitate or grant mercy.

 

Angel finally intervened when Jack’s blood was being splayed onto the floor and Maggie’s taped knuckles were stained with blood. He ripped her from Jack and declared her the winner. Mason was shaking his head in disbelief, Maggie had the entire group eating out of her hand. _He_ even believed that she was out of practice and did he feel like a sucker.

 

The two fighters were taken out from the arena and it wasn’t long before the large luchador came onto the battleground. He towered over Maggie, a hulking giant that stared down at a decently sized warrior. He was covered in tattoos and his mask concealed his real identity, making it difficult for anyone to recognize the face of the man that Maggie would slaughter.

 

Angel stood between them and held up a hand to keep them apart. “DEATH MATCH: MIGUEL THE MASSACRE VERSUS MAGGIE MILLS.”

 

The entire underground were at the edge of their seats. Bets were already being made on who’d win the last match. Mason waved down the Bookie and placed down five hundred on his own sister. Something told him, a single feeling, that Maggie would be the champion of this round.

 

“START.”

 

Maggie struck first and knocked her fist into the luchador’s throat. Miguel lurched forward, his hands clasping his throat and Maggie swept a leg under the luchador and slammed a fist into his face. More blood sprayed onto her skin.

 

“How do you guys do it?” Viola asked quietly over the roaring crowd. “How do you guys just get up after everything that’s happened to you?”

 

Mason looked over to where his sister was dominating the ring. There was a smile on her face that he hadn’t seen in a long time. A smile of true mischievousness and destruction. That’s the same smile that she had when she’d go into races. He’d missed that smile of hers.

 

“Because…fighting is all we’ve ever known. It was bred into us.” He looked to Viola and gives her a lop-sided grin.

 

Viola smiled back and gently touched his hand. “I think I like that smile more than I like your charismatic one.”

 

“Maybe if you stick around more often you’ll get to see it.”

 

She gave an eye roll and leaned off the bars. “Soon.” She said quietly before moving into the crowd.

 

Mason watched as she disappeared into the thick of the group. His pulse racing a little bit more quickly after the touch. Everyone was already coming off the bleachers and pressing up against the metal bars while Maggie was declared the winner. She was covered in blood and her face was already getting bruised. She looked like she should have had a crowned placed on her head that very moment.

 

He looked back to where Viola was throwing open the doors to the underground. He rubbed his jaw. _Soon._ Her voice echoed into his head. Steelport was much more than he bargained for, maybe more than _anyone_ bargained for. But damn it all, was he happy that he stumbled right into Viola’s life because she was the first woman to ever make his life feel _right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder! I have a tip-jar linked on my bio! In case any of you guys feel like donating (you're totally not obligated to) I would greatly appreciate it! I will continue to write, so I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Rooted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola talks to Mason.   
> Maggie agrees to go on a mission with Mason

Mason was biding his time. He didn’t feel like doing any sort of destruction or putting a foot of someone’s ass. Instead, he was halfway underneath a car and elbows deep inside car parts. Music was blasting into the garage of the Rim Jobs he was in. He was muttering to himself, looking at the parts in his hands that refused to fit in the spots that he shoved them in.

 

Viola was heavy on his brain, in fact, she was the only thing he’d been thinking of in the last three weeks. Ever since she’d spoken to him during Maggie’s fighting match, she hadn’t once left his mind. It was strange, usually with women he could easily shove them in the back of his mind. But Viola, she refused to be shoved in the back. She had been running laps in the mess that was his brain.

 

She was someone that was different and it felt different with her. She didn’t want to prove herself because there was nothing to prove. She knew she was different and she was unique. And it annoyed it because he felt like he came off as this suave and charming man that had women dropping like flies at his feet. Well, that part was true, but with Viola he was a stuttering and nervous wreck around her.

 

And he _hated_ it.

 

He hated that he couldn’t be his usual self and put on a debonair smile, used a cheesy pick-up line and had her in his arms by the end of the day. No, instead Viola liked his lopsided smile and preferred him to speak to her regularly. He didn’t know how to do any of that. His charisma and his persuasive tone as the one thing that got him this far. Being normal was…disturbing to him.

 

Mason continued to scold himself and mutter from underneath an Attrazoine that he had built from the ashes. He was hoping that this car would make him plenty of money more than the actual models have sold before. He let the music fill the empty spots, that weren’t inhabited by Viola’s face, in his head. He was trying his best to match the tone of the music to his scolding when someone cleared their throat above him. Mason’s hands stilled.

 

“I wanna talk.”

 

Mason’s head jerked forward, colliding with a scrap metal part above his forehead. He groaned at the impact. It was Viola’s voice. He slowly wheeled himself out from beneath the car, already beginning to ignore the body-numbing headache that was beginning to sink into his skull.

 

“Smooth.” She said sarcastically.

 

Mason chuckled and grasped an oil-stained rag from his overalls and cleaned the grease and oil from his stained hands. He stood, “Listen, I can’t properly woo you if I’m looking like a grease monkey.” He said going around to the other side of the car. Viola tilted her head and walked with him from her side.

 

“I find it attractive.”

 

He stopped. “Are you flirting…with me?”

 

“Making an observation.”

 

“A flirty observation?”

 

Viola quirked a half-smile. “Do you let your mouth do the talking for you?”

 

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, “sometimes my ass does the talking.”

 

Viola’s half-smile turned into a complete one. He was beginning to love it when she smiled.

 

“Is there a reason, other than seeing me make a fool of myself, that you came here for?”

 

“I brought back some intel from Killbane. There’s a big shipment of legal sex workers coming in by boat.”

 

“Why are you telling me this? Don’t you want to talk to Zimos or Maggie?”

 

“I brought it to Maggie and she said that you’d be the best person to take care of it.”

 

 _Un-fucking-believable._ He was going to kill Maggie for butting in on his own personal life. It wasn’t like he was invested in her own sex life. He nearly cringed realizing that her sex life was the last thing he’d like to know all about. As if anyone would have sex with her anyways.

 

“I’ll do it on one condition.”

 

“Of course…” Viola sighed.

 

Mason made his way around the car and smiled. “If you go on a date with me.”

 

Viola quirked a brow and dragged a finger across the car’s shiny metal, slowly meeting him around to the trunk of the car. He felt his head begin to swirl with thoughts, his tongue was already forgetting to form words. He had to play it cool, he’d already embarrassed himself in front of Viola.

 

“It doesn’t have to be now, it doesn’t have to be within the next six months. I just want you to agree to go on one date with me.”

 

Viola tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. God, he loved it when she did that. He could see the rising color go to her cheeks. He could also see her beginning to start his rejection. She could reject him until the cows flew over the moon and he’d still ask her out.

 

“There’s no choice for me to decline is there?”

 

He held his breath and looked up, giving a thoughtful look to the ceiling. After a few seconds he loosened the breath and shook his head. “I’d have to stop breathing until I’d finally back down.”

 

Viola met him at the trunk of the car, she put her head back to stare up at him. He nearly towered her in height, her face only coming to the top of his chest and that’s while she was wearing high-heels.  “You’re dedicated.” She stated.

 

“Is that _another_ flirty observation?”

 

“Maybe. I’ve made tons of observations on you.”

 

Mason saw her dangling the bait in front of him. It looked so tempting. “What observations are those?”

 

“That you are, by far, the most persistent man I’ve ever met.”

 

Mason shrugged. “Maybe the only man.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

He cooled his face into a neutral expression and kept his hand on the cars exterior, his hand only a few feet away from hers. “That every man you’ll meet will treat you like an object.” His hand closed the space and gently traced over her knuckles. He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze.

 

“What do you know? You hardly know me.”

 

“I know that you’re more than what you make people think of you. And I think that this is the first time you’ve met someone that sees beyond that. Sees you for your wit, your intelligence and determination. The men in this city don’t deserve you.”

 

Viola’s face softened and her fingers lid between his. Mason felt his heart slam against his ribcage and his lungs were crushed.

 

“What about you? Do you think you’re different from them?”

 

Mason eyed their entwined hands. “No. I don’t.”

 

Viola tilted her head again and her other hand caught him by the strap of his stained overalls. “Even with everything you’ve done for me?”

 

“That shouldn’t be a reason to date me. I want you to want me as much as I want you but I don’t want to force you. If you want me to back off, I will.”

 

Viola smiled. “I don’t want you to.”

 

Mason’s head snapped up and he found her green eyes. “Does that mean you pick me?”

 

Viola laughed and released their entwined hands, she began to walk out of the garage with her heels clacking against the concrete floors. “Pick me up tomorrow at six and find out. You’re a weed, Mason Mills and you’ve taken root.” She said going to her own Sovereign that sat in the front of the building.

 

Mason tucked his hands into his pockets and grinned. “You’ve yet to see me bloom, Viola DeWynter!”

 

Her fading laughter was the only noise that he needed to listen for the rest of the day. Tomorrow he’d take on that job for Viola and tomorrow night is when he’d completely win her over. Mason tossed a rag to the floor and slowly began to happy dance.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie’s office doors were kicked in open and Mason came striding in with a bright smile over his freckled face. Maggie already had a look of disapproval prepared once he came close enough to her desk.

 

“I’m in a great mood, sister.” He said with a sing-song voice.

 

“Did you sleep with Viola?”

 

Mason paused from his small dance. “No, unlike you I don’t sleep with people to mark my territory.”

 

Maggie gave an eye roll but bit back her tongue from saying anything further. She wasn’t going to touch that subject with a ten foot pole and considering the fact that the subject included her brother’s best-friend she wasn’t going to even pick up the ten foot pole.

 

“Fine, I’ll play along. Why are you in a great mood?”

 

Mason wiggled his way to her desk before he gently laid his back over all of it. Maggie lifted her whiskey just before Mason’s large body could knock it from the table. She kicked her chair back and Mason gave her a charming smile.

 

“I got a date with Viola.”

 

“How much did it cost you?”

 

He sighed. “Not a penny except I have to go pick up that shipment that’s coming in.”

 

Maggie’s brows raised and she smiled. “So you made a deal with her? A date for you to do her dirty work?”

 

Mason pouted at her. “What are you doing? I haven’t seen you done shit in weeks.”

 

She gave him an eye roll and stood. “You try holding a business with Zimos and having over two hundred new sex workers then tell me that I haven’t done shit. I’m also working with Kinzie to deal with that small little shit Matt Miller and finding out Killbane’s next move.”

 

Mason slithered off her desk and into one of the seats. “Does that involve doing absolutely nothing? You’re so boring, you never do anything fun.”

 

Maggie turned to yell at him but instead saw her bedroom door open and Johnny stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Her eyes widened and shot to where Mason had his thrown back over the seat with his eyes closed. Johnny’s face paled and he slowly backed up into the room.

 

“I do too do fun things. I just boxed out an entire arena two weeks ago.”

 

He groaned. “How about some racing? Or, I dunno, wiping out an entire building of Luchadors?”

 

“I thought that was your job?”

Mason rose from his seat and came up to his sister. “You’ve only been the puppet-master in this. Why don’t you tie on some strings like the rest of us and put some elbow work in?”

 

She hadn’t done any sort of hell-raising since she’d helped cleaned out the hideout of the assassin hookers and that felt too long ago. It would do her some good to stretch her legs and cause mass chaos and what better than that than to fuck up Killbane’s weak hold on Philippe’s sex trade?  

 

“You want me to participate? Fine. I’ll join you tomorrow and help clean out the ship.”

 

Mason leaned his head back and gave her a look of disbelief. “Really, just like that?”

 

“Just like that.” She nodded.

 

Mason chuckled and began walking backwards out of her office. “Tomorrow, Maggie! Tomorrow the Mills twins will start some shit.”

 

She waved him off and waited until the elevator doors closed with him inside them. Maggie turned back around and went straight into her bedroom. Johnny was on the other side of the door, still in his towel and his hair still dripping with water.

 

“That was too close.” He hissed.

 

“I didn’t expect him to come here!”

 

“What if he saw me? Then we’d really be fucked.”

 

Maggie groaned. “What do you want from me? Do you want to start fucking at the headquarters?”

 

Johnny opened his mouth to argue but closed it. “I think we need to start making arrangements when we fuck.”

 

“Hey, you came in and decided you wanted to fuck.” She poked him in the chest.

 

“I didn’t hear you objecting when I tossed you on the bed.”

 

It was Maggie’s turn to bite her tongue. They both knew that what they were doing was wrong to Mason and it was dangerous. He was an outlet for her sexual frustrations and she was a rebound from his dead wife. But through the last few weeks both of them weren’t discussing about ending it, it didn’t feel like an actual option.

 

And since their affair began the two of them hadn’t once argued. Which was beneficial to _everyone._

Both of them didn’t argue any further but it was Maggie who finally noticed how extremely bare Johnny was. She raised her eyes and placed a hand on his chest, Johnny looked up at her hand to her face.

 

“We’ll figure it out but until then…” Maggie locked the door with her free hand. “Why don’t we focus on how good you look in that towel?”

 

Johnny’s lips twisted into a smirk and he caught her hand on his chest. “Or we could focus on what you look like without all of those clothes instead?”

 

Maggie’s other hand went to the towel and with a quick tug it dropped to the floor. She lifted her gaze and pressed herself against him.

 

“You’re naughty, Mr. Gat.” She purred.

 

Johnny spun her around and threw her back onto her bed. He came over on top of her and pressed his lips to her neck. She smelled of lavender and lilac, he could breathe in her scent all day. Johnny’s hands were already pressing up against the shirt she wore. _His_ shirt. “And you’re a devil, Ms. Mills.”

 

Maggie felt herself sink into the bed and sink even further with Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? What? When did I start doing that?   
> I guess I'll have to fix that.


	15. Saints Up, Hos Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mason are given the task to free an entire ship of whores from the Syndicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is an illusion  
> and that's my excuse to why it takes me FOREVER to post a chapter.

“The hookers are on that heavily guarded ship?” Mason squawked.

 

Maggie ripped the binoculars from his hands. “Sex workers,” she corrected and put the lenses up to her eyes.

 

She could see the guards that trailed behind the large ship. Even more guards were protecting the containers themselves. There were access points to exploit from the outer rails of the ship. Maggie counted at least thirty seven men on the ship which was even more dangerous compared to the four of them that stood watch at the docks.

 

“That’s a whole lotta pussy.” Zimos sang.

 

“Yeah but once we have all of them the Morningstar’s sex trafficking is finally done.” Johnny said and waved off a homeless man from him.

 

“If we even survive the first wave of guards.” Mason added and yanked back the binoculars from Maggie’s hands. The glare she gave him was ignored while the homeless man moved from Johnny to Zimos.

 

“How are you going to move all those bitches?” Zimos asked and tossed the homeless man a cigarette.

 

“I’ve got a plan but first we have to get on that ship.”

 

Mason lowered the binoculars and gave her a skeptical look. “Does it involve making direct contact with God?”

 

Maggie huffed. “God hasn’t given us any mercy in years. Why would I take the time to talk to him now?”

 

Her brother nodded in agreement and shoved the binoculars to the homeless man. “Good point.” He said and went to the edge of the docks where the boat was tied nearby. Maggie adjusted her holsters and stopped at the boat.

 

“You and Johnny will be infiltrating the ship. Zimos and I will be causing the distraction.”

 

“And how the fuck are you going to do that?” Johnny huffed.

 

Maggie gave him and Mason a smile before jerking her chin to her helicopter at the roof. “Zimos will be playing pilot while I’ll be doing the shooting. That will leave you guys enough time to take out the following guards and climb onto the ship. Zimos and I will land once the ground floor is cleared.”

 

“Do we have a team catch-phrase or something?”

 

“How about, ‘don’t get killed’?” Johnny suggested.

 

“No, we need a team nickname…”

 

Maggie threw up a hand. “What about Third Street Saints?”

 

Johnny chuckled under his breath and loaded another crate of weapons into the speed boat. Mason pursed his lips and narrowed his gaze at his sister.

 

“Nope, too popular.” Maggie rolled her eyes and went back to Zimos.  “What about Cobra Strike?”

 

“Seriously? Cobra Strike?” Johnny grunted and started up the boat.

 

“We can all put our hands together and hiss when we break up. It’ll be cool.”

 

“How do girls find you attractive?” Maggie yelled from her spot.

 

Johnny revved the motor and sat in his seat just as Mason twisted around in his and threw his torso over the back of the chair.

 

“THEY LOOK PAST IT WHEN THEY SEE MY DICK.”

 

“Not much to see!” Maggie retorted.

 

Mason looked offended while Zimos burst into laughter. Johnny was biting his own tongue from laughing as well. He pressed on the gas and sped away from the docks to get away from Maggie playing target practice with Mason’s body. The boat bounced off the water before finally digging into the murky waters. Mason brought his body back around to front and pulled his pistol from his holster.

 

“She’s so rude.”

 

Johnny smiled. “You started it, man.”

 

Mason turned his head slowly to his friend. His green eyes were shining with a curiosity that made Johnny reconsider his words. Mason twisted himself around until he was parallel to where Johnny sat and drove the boat.

 

“You and Maggie haven’t been arguing as much. Why is that?”

 

“We struck up a deal.” Johnny was quick to answer. The lies were coming off his tongue easily now.

 

“What kind of deal?”

 

 _The kind where he fucks Maggie into submission nearly every night._ His own brain nearly wanted scream out loud.

 

Instead, he found himself saying; “I don’t insult her as much and she doesn’t argue.”

 

Mason grunted in reply and leaned back into his seat. Johnny saw the boat in the horizon just as Zimos’s helicopter flew overhead. Maggie was standing by the opened doors of the chopper. In one hand she had her sniper rifle and with her other hand she gave the men a quick salute as they flew by. A minute later Maggie pulled the trigger to her rifle and chaos erupted on the ship.

 

“And she says that you have a flair for dramatic entrances.” Johnny mumbled under his breath.

They rolled up to the side of the ship and quickly threw themselves over the railings to the stairs. Mason yanked his other pistol out from his holster and Johnny swung his shot gun around into his open hands. The ship was crawling with the last of the Morningstar as Maggie was knocking off each guard by the front of the ship.

 

Mason came put to one guard and threw his arms around the guard’s neck. One quick yank and Johnny heard the guard’s neck snap as the body went limp in his arms. Johnny flew down one pathway of crates and took out two more guards from their hiding spots. He shot off the lock to one container and yanked the metal door around. Instead of seeing a group of prostitutes, Johnny found an entire weapons cache.

 

A stack of rifles were neatly organized in the container, right beside crates of ammunition. Johnny bit back his tongue from a squeal of delight as he grasped one of the rifles and loaded it. A siren went off just as Johnny cocked the weapon. More guards came out yelling as Mason came running around the corner. Johnny threw his head back to see two guards get gunned down from their spots and the helicopter swung over their crates.

 

“She’s rude but she just saved your ass.” Johnny said pulling the rifle strap over his shoulder.

 

Mason panted, his eyes dancing with anger. “Make a list.”

 

Johnny adjusted the safety on his new weapon. Mason stood himself up and shot off one crate lock. He swung the door open and his arms drooped.

 

“What do you have on your side?”

 

“Guns. You?”

 

“A giant fisting machine.” Mason said sadly.

 

Johnny threw his head back and laughed. He clapped a hand to Mason’s back and walked towards the end of the end of the crates. “Guess that will come handy once Viola dumps you for failing this mission.”

 

Mason let out a pained whine. Johnny admired Mason’s tenacity and determination to keep Viola’s straying affections. He hadn’t seen Mason this love-struck since Lin was still alive and even then it was impossible for him to move on once Lin found Donnie. But at least this time around Mason knew better to pursue someone that had a knack to survive.

 

Johnny came around one corner and sent a guard flying over the edge of the ship. Zimos and Maggie landed the helicopter and quickly entered the fray on the ground floor of the ship. Johnny swung open another crate door and found half a dozen faces staring back at him. A small group of prostitutes hung together and shook in fear.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

 

On cue, Maggie came around the corner and shot down a guard that flanked around Johnny. She walked up to the crate and stared at the women. Surprise registered over the prostitutes faces as Maggie slowly came into the crate. She kept her gun pointed to the floor and had one hand held out to the group.

 

She sized them up, memorizing each face and every article of clothing these women wore on them. She took a deep breath and knocked her head backwards.

 

“We’ll get you outta here. Go look for the man wearing the purple suit, he’ll protect you.”

 

The girls all scattered to the left side of the crates. Maggie swung her pistol around in her hand and turned back to Johnny. She paused when her eyes went to the shiny new rifle in his hands. He saw envy and lust flicker beyond her blue eyes.

 

“Where did you get that?”

 

“I got lucky when opening the crates.”

 

A loud bang echoed through the ship, followed by rapid fire of gunfire in front of them. Both of them immediately pressed their backs to each other and pointed their guns to both sides of the crates. Mason threw himself around the corner as more gunfire bounced off the metal crates.

 

“I didn’t do it!” He pleaded.

 

“What did you do?” Maggie hissed.

 

A brute came around the same corner Mason threw himself. Everyone quickly took off sprinting to the other side of the crates while the brute unloaded a stream of bullets that ripped through the concrete flooring and dented the sides of the containers. Maggie kept her head away from the gunfire but turned her head to glare back at Mason.

 

 _“WHAT DID YOU DO?”_ She yelled.

 

“I opened a crate and that large beast was waiting for me!”

 

“I’m going to sacrifice you to it!”

 

“Please don’t sacrifice me. I have a date with Viola.”

 

Mason saw bullets falling into a heap at their feet. There was enough to fill an entire canister, yet there wasn’t any sign of the minigun running out any time soon. She looked back to Johnny who was checking his ammunition in his rifle. Mason was rising back up to his feet when Maggie nudged her elbow into Johnny’s arm.

 

“Give me a boost.” She demanded.

 

Johnny jerked his chin to her. “Use nice words.”

 

Maggie clenched her jaw. “ _Fucking_ please give me a boost.”

 

They spent another few seconds glaring at each other before Johnny rolled onto his knees and Maggie stood back on her feet. Johnny held his entwined fingers as a foothold for the front of Maggie’s heels. Quickly, she put the front of her foot in his hands and was thrown upwards. Her hands caught the second level of the metal crate. She hurled herself upwards and rolled onto the metal. Johnny went sprinted through the crossfire of bullets.

 

Laying on her back Maggie slapped a new clip into her pistol and rolled onto her stomach. She propped the gun on her arm. The top of the brute’s head came into her cross hairs and she send three rounds soaring through the brute. The first bullet tore through his shoulder, then his chest and forehead. She didn’t watch the blood splatter as she got back to her feet and began picking off the guards from her new view.

 

Mason turned down one corridor of crates to see more bodies hit the ground. Mason looked up to the sky and held up his hands.

 

“God? Are you there?”

 

When no answer was given he went back to the crates in front of him. “Of fucking course not. You haven’t been there since Maggie and I were left at the orphanage.” He tutted to himself. He swung the door open and saw another group of women.

 

“Ladies,” he smiled. “How does a change of scenery sound?”

 

The women nodded slowly and Mason quickly pulled them out of their crate. “Go find the pimp wearing purple.” The women scattered like cats in an alley just as Johnny came back around the corner.

 

“We’ve got more Deckers on the way with the Saints following behind. We’ll need to put all these women back into a crate for safety.”

 

Mason stopped and glared at him. “You wanna be the one to tell them that?”

 

“Into the crate, ladies. We don’t want you to get ya pretty faces hurt.” Zimos sang from the other side.

 

Maggie came back down to level with a shining black rifle. Johnny was sporting the exact same one strung over his back. Mason gave a pout.

 

“So fuck me, right?”

 

“You opened a crate with a brute in it. No new guns for you.” Johnny stated.

 

An explosion from the side of the ship made a display of speedboat and body guards fly into the air. Purple helicopters flew overhead and rained down bullets on the guards that were already breaching the ship. By the time Mason had come back to reality Maggie was already shoving Zimos and Johnny to their own helicopter.

 

“Everybody on the helicopter. Johnny and I will protect the crate.”

 

Everyone was running up the first flight of stairs when one of the helicopter came to a landing and started attaching the metal crate onto the crane of the helicopter. Mason realized that Zimos wouldn’t be flying since he’d be barking orders at Pierce over the phone.

 

“Who’s flying?” He said catching up to her.

 

Maggie gave him a wink.

 

* * *

 

 

“Keep the helicopter steady!” Maggie yelled over the gunfire.

 

Mason sneered, with one hand he flipped off his twin and kept the helicopter from flying into buildings. Or getting to smithereens from the Deckers and Luchadors that were crowding the streets of Steelport. He hadn’t seen that kind of fire power since he took to Ultor and yet he wore a simple t-shirt and jeans the entire time.

 

They had a drop off mark at Arapice Island but getting to that locations proved to be more difficult than he had originally planned on. With dodging missiles, bullets and grenades all while in the air was one task that Mason should have turned down. Johnny and Maggie kept the heat well off the helicopter and the crate full of women. Zimos, well, he was only there to ensure the safety of his newest employees.

 

“Isn’t this doing a lot for just a shipment of women?”

 

Maggie had her rifle balanced on her thigh and her feet planted on the floor while she struck down on the small groups of enemies below.

 

“Prostitution is big in this city.” She shrugged.

 

Mason held back to the urge to give her a sarcastic remark and look as he dodged another rocket that came soaring towards the helicopter. What was so important about this one shipment of women?

 

“Like I always say, you can’t find good pussy for cheap.” Zimos elbowed him and grinned.

 

“You’ve never once said that!” Mason groaned at him.

 

A string of bullets tore through the side of the helicopter and the helicopter dropped downward. Mason yanked back up on the controls and held the handles tightly. “We’re getting a lot of heat for this, Mags!” He yelled.

 

“I know, it’s getting fucking annoying.”

 

“What, can’t keep up, princess?” Johnny mocked.

 

“Oh, you’re on for that.”

 

Mason took a hard turn and moved right through the city. Snipers appeared from the roof tops. Mason muttered a curse and felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He let out a groan and tried to adjust himself to slide the phone out of the pocket. Zimos watched in judgement, his hands on his microphone while his eyebrows were narrowed in disgust.

 

“You got worms or something, homie?” Zimos sang.

 

He rolled his eyes. “My phone is ringing. Can you get it for me, man?”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“In my back pocket.”

 

“I ain’t touching your white ass, boy.”

 

A hole was shot through the metal of the helicopter. Maggie and Johnny hit the deck as both of them collided into each other. The helicopter took a hard left and threw both of them against the metal doors. Maggie’s back slammed into Johnny’s chest and both of them out gasps. She rolled away from him and yanked her rifle off the floor.

 

“That came from your side, Gat.” Maggie huffed.

 

“I took down five snipers, how many have you gotten?”

 

“Six.” She stuck out her tongue.

 

Mason saw the island coming into view and his phone buzzed again in his pocket. God he really hoped it was Viola calling to confirm their date tonight. But if it was, then she wouldn’t have appreciated the voice mail picking up before he would.

 

“ZIMOS, JUST PUT YOUR HANDS IN MY PANTS ALREADY.”

 

“That sounds familiar.” Johnny hissed to Maggie. He got a slap in the arm as her reply.

 

Zimos made auto-tuned whines as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed the answer button.

 

"You have something that belongs to me...." A cooled British accent came from the other end of the line.

 

“Who is this? Buddy, I charge by the hour for dirty talks.” Mason stated and flew the helicopter over a building. He balanced his phone between his shoulder and face. He didn’t know anyone with a British accent but whoever it was, they must have gone through a great deal to get his number.

 

"Someone who's willing to bargain. Bring the girls back to the Morningstar and I'll pay you top dollar a head."

 

“I am not the man that makes bargains. My sister handles that for me.”

 

Maggie’s attention was pulled away from the sharp-shooting and she gave Zimos a look.

 

“Your sister, Mr. Mills, isn’t the most agreeable. Especially since she and I are not on good terms.”

 

Mason narrowed his eyes. “Tell me your name.”

 

“Matt Miller.”

Mason let out a wolfish grin and jerked his face back to his twin. Maggie had one part of her body faced towards the doors, cars blew up in the distance under her sniping.

 

“Mags! Matt Miller is on the phone! Would you like to say anything to him?”

 

She stopped her shooting and sent him a look that could have obliterated every single person on the streets below. “FUCK HIM.”

 

Mason bit on his tongue to hold his laughter. “Maggie says she wants to fuck.”

 

“NO, I DIDN’T.” She yelled.

 

Mason ignored her and shrugged. “I mean, is Maggie your type, mate? Would you actually be willing to sleep with my sister?”

 

“I will offer you cash UPFRONT if you hand those girls back over to the Morningstar.”

 

Mason met Maggie’s gaze again to see that she and Zimos were already shaking their heads at him. “Whatever he’s offering, Zimos and I can triple that— _weekly_. We just need to get back to solid land.”

 

Mason clicked his tongue. “Gee, Matty it’s starting to look pretty bad for you…”

 

“I can guarantee more money and give you full access to any car shops.”

 

That sounded tempting to him. It really did, but from Maggie’s angry expression he realized that temptation was nothing against his sister’s wrath.

 

“You know, that sounds really great, Matty. But, I think keeping my genitals where they belong sounds even better.”

 

“You don’t know who you’re messing with, Mr. Mills.”

 

Mason sighed. “Someone that dresses his entire Mathlete’s club in last season’s Christoph Valkerie.”

 

“IT IS NOT LAST SEASON.” Matt yelled on the other side of the phone.

 

Mason hung up and tossed the phone into Zimos lap. He steered the helicopter over onto the island and found the truck waiting on the street. Maggie and Johnny were rolling out their shoulders and bickering over kill-scores when Mason lowered them onto the platform and Pierce was already lowering the crate beside the truck.

 

Mason put his head to the steering wheel and groaned loudly. That would be the last time he’d help transport a crate of women under constant fire from the Syndicate. He slowly rolled his head back to where Maggie had leaned her body against Zimos chair.

 

“We’re professionals, Masons. In a week you can own any car shop you want.”

 

God, he really hoped so.


	16. Swimming Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason takes Viola out for the best date of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's better than having fluff on Valentines Day?   
> Smut. Smut is always better than fluff.   
> Enjoy!

Mason had arrived at Viola’s door exactly at six. From dealing with an entire ship of Morningstar to dodging them in a helicopter, Mason only had one minor injury. The left side of his jaw was bruised from where the hilt of a gun had. Other than that, he wore a nice black suit with a surprisingly clean white button up. He was playing with a single flower between his fingers when the front door opened.

Mason forgot to breathe at the sight of her. Viola wore a tight black dress that hugged the shape and curves of her body. His eyes went down to the tall black heels she wore with them. Instead of her hair being in her usual ponytail, it was up in a tight bun that held every strand away from her face. Mason couldn’t form words so he shoved the flower in front of her.

Viola’s eyes set on the single orchid in his hand.

“How did you know…?” She trailed off and gently touched the soft, pink petals.

Mason smiled at the delight dancing behind her eyes. “A true gentlemen never reveals his secrets.” He gave her a sly wink.

A true gentlemen would also never reveal that he’d gotten the information from his beloved sister. After berating her for thirty minutes, of course.

Mason held out a hand to Viola and bent slightly forward in front of her.

“Shall we?”

Viola took a small breath before her fingers slipped between his. Mason felt the snap and crack of electricity rock through his veins. It was a welcoming feeling. One that gave a rush of adrenaline and had his head spinning. He loved that feeling, maybe a little too much for his own comfort. Mason tightened his grip and gently took Viola onto what would be the best date of her life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, why are we at the docks, Mason?” Viola said shivering at the cold gust of wind.

“Because we’re having dinner out here.”

Viola gave the area a skeptical look. They stood underneath a large boat overhang that had harsh gusts of wind. The water was rolling and crashing against the concrete and wooden platform in front of them. They had another three minutes until the boat would arrive.

“At…the docks?”

Mason knew that no man would bring her all the way out here. Or at least dare to do what he was going to do. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over Viola’s shoulders. She shuddered at the immediate warmth. He wanted to touch her again…admire at the beauty she was tonight.

He gave her a charming smile. “Give me a chance, will you?”

The fiery look that she gave him softened and she gave him a small smile. “Since I first met you in Stilwater.”

He chuckled at the thought. It had felt like forever ago when Viola walked into his jail cell and stared at him with a lethal dark gaze. That gaze had made him smitten with her from the very start. It was her intelligence that reeled him in when he was on the flight with her.

A blaringly loud horn groaned in the distance, grabbing both of their attention. Mason saw the yacht rolling in from the waters. Viola raised a brow at the yacht but he saw the ice starting to melt from her gaze.

“Is this where we’ll be spending most of our date?” She asked.

He nearly laughed. “Oh, no. This is just part one of our date.” He smirked.

The yacht came at the docks and steadied its lull of the ocean. The crew quickly came out and set up the walking bridge. Mason cleared the way for Viola but she paused before going up onto the stairs.

“Where exactly are you taking me, Mr. Mills?”

“Somewhere where no man has dared to take you before.”

She didn’t press the matter further and went onto the ship without another question. He followed her and gave one last look to Steelport and mentally flipping off every asshole that would tried to one up him. He was the king at romance and tonight he was hoping that he’d find his queen.

The captain ushered them into the main deck of the ship. A fire was roaring at one side of the ship where couches surrounded it. Beyond that was a large bar that had one waiter polishing glasses and nodding his head along to the classical music that gently played through the room.

Mason knocked his head to Viola and grinned. “Can I buy you a drink?”

She met his gaze and laughed. “How long have you been waiting to use that on me?”

“Too long, Ms. DeWynter. Too long.”

Viola clicked her tongue and walked over to the bar. “Let’s see if you can afford me.”

Mason whistled under his breath seeing her walk away from him and slide into one of the seats. God knows that he could afford her. But did that mean he actually deserved her? He came up to her seat and gently took his jacket from her shoulders and laid it over the back of the chair. He clenched his shaking hands into fists and took his place beside her.

“What kind of drink would you like?”

She pursed her lips for a second before turning to the bartender. “I’ll have a scotch on the rocks, please.”

Mason’s eyebrows hit his hairline. He didn’t take his eyes off of Viola when he nodded to the bartender.  “Make that two.”

Viola smiled and propped her arm on the bar, turning her entire body to him. “I like hard liquor.”

“You’ve got fine taste so who am I to judge?”

Viola threw her head back and laughed. “You always judge people!”

He shook his head at her. “Not true. I have never judged Oleg.”

She gave him an incredulous look. “How are you not going to judge a giant that used to be part of the KGB?”

He snorted. “Because he’s fucking _awesome_.”

Oleg also did help with most of the plans tonight while Mason was flying an entire crate of women through the city. So, Mason definitely wouldn’t judge a giant that was more than eager to help him out in his time of need. All Oleg told him was that he’d help get WWE off his back the next time they came around to look for him. Which unnerved him more than it excited him.

“Is there anyone else you haven’t judge? And Maggie doesn’t count because she’s your sister.”

He blew a raspberry.  “I judge her all the time.” He cleared his throat. “But I never once judged you.”

Viola’s smile faltered for brief seconds. He saw the flicker of her emotions change for the briefest moments. No one else would have caught the shock in her eyes. But he did. Their drinks were gently placed in front of them and the bartender quickly disappeared without another word.

“Even when I was still on Philippe’s side?”

“Everyone makes decisions when they are pressed. You and your sister made the decision to survive in this city. I find that admirable.”

“Because you and Maggie went through the same thing?”

Mason felt his jaw twitch and grasped his drink from the table. He took a big sip first because he was going to dread talking about this. He could talk about anything else but his childhood…that fucking orphanage he and his sister went to...it still didn’t sit right inside his head.

Viola’s finger swirled around the edges of her glass. She lowered her gaze. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Maggie didn’t even mention it when we were friends.”

He shrugged. “Being abandoned by your parents when you’re five years old is something we’re not fond of.”

“Do you remember anything about them?”

“More than Maggie does but not a lot.”

He could still remember the blonde in his father’s hair. The thick curls of his mother’s hair when they had turned their backs on them and left them behind to stay in a hellhole for eleven years. They left them with fucking two blue balloons and didn’t utter a god damn word when they got into their car and drove away.

He didn’t realize he had gone quiet until Viola’s hand had dropped on top of his. He shook the remaining thoughts from his head and met her green eyes.

“You don’t have to talk about it. I can see that I pressed too far.”

She hadn’t. She was maybe one of the first people to ever give a shit about his bad childhood. Someone cared enough to hear him speak on it. Viola cared enough to try and calm the storm that was raging inside of him when he thought about it. He hadn’t seen compassion like that…ever.

“No, I think you pressed at the good amount. It’s nice to hear someone ask me about it.”

“I just want to know more about you, Mason. You and Maggie have had a trying life…and I just wanna know how two poor kids manage to hurdle over every obstacle that was given to them.”

He felt like his chest had been broken open and Viola was the surgeon that was playing with his heart. He’d given it to her so long ago that he was beginning to get nervous to see what she’d do with it. He was telling her things that he’d never tell anyone else.

Mason took another sip of his scotch. “Spite.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “That’s _Maggie’s_ answer. What’s yours?”

He sighed. “I did it for Maggie.”

He did everything for her. In truth, when they’d first were planted in the orphanage a part of him didn’t want to exist anymore. He didn’t feel wanted or loved anymore. His own birth parents didn’t stay long enough to want them…who else would? But he saw something crack inside Maggie the day their parents walked off. It was the beginning of the Maggie he knew now.

“Maggie had pulled me from the ashes when I was five years old. She wasn’t the most loved child in the orphanage but that was because she was angry and violent child. But damn it all, she was the most damn protective person in my life. I saw the seed of determination sprout inside of her when we were thrown into that orphanage.” He sighed and felt his hands begin to shake.

Viola grasped both of them and stroked her thumbs along his skin.

“Maggie suggested we stay in the orphanage and get emancipated. She was so smart when we were sixteen and we both knew that she was the one that would be the one to sink her fingers into the world and claim it. She’d damn everyone forever hurting us and she’d prove them wrong. That’s why we worked our asses off to keep our apartment and food on the table.”

Viola squeezed his hands. “Maggie told me that you’d work in the shop day and night.”

“I would. I was only fifteen when I landed my job in there. I’d learned so much of cars from books that I was the best god damn employee in Rim Jobs. I paid for the rent and Maggie would work at Freckle Bitches full time to pay for the food. We scraped by until she learned to drive and that’s when money started flowing in.” He laughed at the memory of her first driving lessons.

“I learned of her driving skills in college.”

“Yeah. Maggie was a natural born racer. Once she got behind the wheel of a phoenix she was gone. Maggie’s first race she completed the entire course twenty minutes before everyone else did. She drove like a bat out of hell and earned every single dollar of the reward money. Plus, everyone wanted to buy the cars she used so we had more than enough cash flowing in. We paid off her college debt in six months and the total was enough to put someone in the grave. I stayed behind while she was in school and still worked on cars because I had nothing better to do.”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Be a good person.”

He paused and shook his head. “My slate is not clean, Viola. I am no actual Saint. My hands are stained.”

There was blood on his hands from two people that should have never died. Two people who were innocents caught the crossfire of a war that should have never started. Lin’s blood was heavy on his soul but Carlos’s blood…that kept him up at night and the weight of his death was the heaviest on him. That was the one thing he regretted. That he couldn’t prevent a death like that from happening. 

That was one subject that would bring out the worst in him. A side that no one should ever see.

“Enough about me tonight…what about you? I want to know everything about you, Viola.”

She let out a sarcastic laugh. “My life definitely wasn’t as interesting as yours.”

“I still want to hear it.”

“Kiki and I grew up with business mogul parents. We weren’t completely loved and adored but we got occasional love from them. They worked busy lives so they never had a chance to actually pay attention to their own kids. Kiki and I just learned to stay close to each other during their lives. We were pretty smart kids and excelled during school. Books were our salvation when we got bored of each other.” She sighed.

“Before Kiki and I enrolled into college my father was killed in a car accident. My mother was… _devastated_. She didn’t speak to Viola or me through the following weeks and once she did…it was like she finally recognized her own children.” Mason saw her lip quiver and her knuckles turning white.  

“She retired not long after that. She sold her business and bought a small island away from everything. She left Kiki and me to deal with our father’s business and get through school. She doesn’t write letters or call. It made sense for her to vanish into thin air. After ignoring her own children for so many years, she had become skilled at it.” Viola released a shaking breath and looked away. “I—I wonder how she’s handing Kiki’s death.”

His heart tore apart hearing the strain in her voice. It was his turn to squeeze her hand and comfort her. Viola relaxed at his touch. The look they shared had more depth behind it.  There was a connection that had run deeper than any feeling he had felt before.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to stare at their waiter.

“Your table is ready.”  

Mason rose from his seat and looked just in time to see Viola down her entire drink in one go. She merely wiped the side of her mouth and breezed towards the doors of the ship. Mason crossed himself and sent up a prayer. Because whoever sent Viola to him had made the right decision.

It took him all but two steps to catch up to her before she opened the doors.

He slapped a hand onto the door. “Wait!”

“What?”

“I want…to see your reaction when I open the doors.”

Viola narrowed her gaze for a brief second but closed her eyes fully and led the way for him. Mason loosed a nervous breath and slowly opened the doors. Viola jolted at the gust of cold air but kept her eyes closed. Mason turned back around and braced his hands on her arms, he gently led her out and into the open air.

When Viola opened her eyes, it wasn’t just a plain table for two she had originally expected. Instead, the front of the ship was decorated in a variety or flowers and candles. Petals covered the ground and led them to the small table in the center. Ribbons were strung over a small overhang on the ship that had even more flowers hanging down by their table.

The lights on the ship had been dimmed. The water that surrounded them was their light because of the twinkling stars above them. Not even in Steelport had Viola seen the sky this clear, this breathtaking. Viola touched her hand to his and let out a gasp.

“Mason…how did you…?”

On cue, music gently began to flow out onto the ship. Mason tipped his body down and held out a hand, asking for a dance. Viola had to take everything in at once. The flowers, the sky and the music was too different for her. But her brain didn’t want to function, instead her heart did the talking. Viola found her hand slipping into Mason’s out stretched one and she was pulled into his chest.

“I just wanted to show you how you make me feel.”

She made him feel like this? Viola hadn’t ever seen anyone do this for her. No one thought about trying to impress her this much. Mason wasn’t trying to impress her, though. He was trying to show her that he cared for her…this much.

Their bodies gently swung and danced to the music. They faded into the gentle melody and the sway of the ship on the water. There was a sense of peace that hung in the air. A peace that had made Viola forget about the war that was taking lives in their city. And maybe that’s what Mason’s intention was all along.

“I never knew that this…is how you felt.”

Mason laughed. “This and plenty much more.” He caught her chin and she looked up to him. “I never stopped having feelings for you.”

Viola froze. “But why? After the way I treated you—“

“Because I saw right through that front, Viola. You had the same feelings I did but you were right. This is a game we’re playing and it’s dangerous and we’ve already lost people…” He trailed off as the poisonous thoughts of nearly losing Maggie and actually losing Kiki.

“But the more I tried to fight you, the more I realized that I wanted to protect you. Killbane has already tried to take everything from me…but I will _never_ let him take you away from me.”

Viola bit her tongue from releasing a whimper. Right now, she was dancing with the deadliest man in Steelport and he was staring at her like she was the one thing in his life that was worth the blood he was shedding. How did he manage to do that? How did he manage to make her feel so important with just one look alone?

Mason made it feel like everything she was doing—fighting Killbane and damning Philippe’s enterprise—feel worth it. He saw right through all the walls she’d built and he waited until every one of those was down to come to her when she needed him most.

“You really do know how to make a girl feel important, Mr. Mills.”

He smiled and Viola saw stars in his eyes. “And you know how to make a man live, Ms. DeWynter.”

Viola didn’t wait any longer. She crushed her lips to his in a kiss that made her knees buckle. The world ceased to exist around them. The second their lips made contact everyone in the world had grown to be irrelevant, every pain in her chest vanished and she found fire beneath his lips.

A fire that roared through both of them and engulfed the world in flames. Viola favored the heat of the kiss and found herself succumbing to the heat. Because there wasn’t another man in the entire world that could make her feel like this. No one had dared to come this far. And she’d only let Mason in because he was the only one deserving for her.

Mason pulled away first only to have Viola yanking him back in for another kiss.

“We have food coming.”

Her lips were just inches away from his. “Fuck the food.”

Mason craned his head back and he gave her a look. “I think I’d rather eat it?”

Viola let out a laugh. “I’m not hungry for the food anymore, Mason. Let’s have some fun.”  

Mason saw her eyebrows raise and he quickly nodded. “I know what you need then.”

By the look on his face, Viola knew it wasn’t what _she_ was thinking of.

 

* * *

 

 

It took them all but thirty minutes to get back to the city and right back into Mason’s car. Viola knew that he didn’t take the hint by how he wasn’t heading back to her own apartment. Which aggravated her since she wanted nothing more than to yank him into her bedroom. But she played along with him until they broke into a high-class gym and rode the elevator to the very top of the building. She had stopped playing along when Mason broke the lock off the pool area doors.

 

Mason was cheekily grinning to himself while he opened the doors. Viola was tapping her fingernails along her jacket as he led her through. The smell of chlorine and salt wafted through the air, encasing Mason in a cocoon of pure excitement. The giant lap pool was calm from their entrance, the water shining with potential as they came around toward the sides.

 

The skylights shined with the stars above them, almost rare that Mason could see the sky since Steelport had proved to be nothing but wet, muddy city. But the stars blinked down at them, giving Mason just the kind of atmosphere he needed.

 

“Why did you bring me to a pool? You know I have one of my—“

 

“I’m aware that you have your own. But have you ever done anything crazy like this?”

 

Viola looked around, her nose crinkled in disapproval as she scanned the area. Maybe looking for potential inside the pool area but he could see the boredom filling her eyes. She was a woman that had fleeting interests and this wasn’t it. But that didn’t prevent Mason from halting his plan all together.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever broken into a high class gym just to use their pool.” She sighed.

 

Mason raised a brow and snapped his fingers. Then, he yanked off his jacket and tossed it to the side. He pulled his button up from his pants and threw that off as well.  He had just begun to work on his belt-buckle when Viola slapped a hand to his arm.

 

“What the hell are you doing? You can’t do this in here!”

 

“Well, I’m going to have some _fun._ ” He whispered, his face close to hers.

 

Mason unbuttoned his belt and wiggled his pants off his hips. Viola sighed and turned herself around as he made himself stark without his pants. He merely gave an eye roll at her at her disinterest to him in being in nothing but boxer-briefs.

 

“Don’t you wanna join in?”

 

Viola gave a sideways glance. “Oh, no. I am _not_ jumping into that pool.”

 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

 

“I rather stay dry. Thanks.”

 

Mason blew a raspberry and Viola gave an eye roll. Mason bent forward and took care of his socks and shoes. He knew she wasn’t going to budge on jumping into the pool but he wasn’t going to give her an option. Asking her was worth a shot and now that it got shot down, he had to play dirty.

 

“Last chance, I’m standing in front of you in nothing but my undies and I am pleading with you to join me in the pool.”

 

“As much as I’d like to stick around and stare at you almost completely naked. I’d rather keep my dress and make up looking flawless.”

 

Viola began to turn and in one swift movement Mason yanked her by the waist and tossed both of them in. Viola’s gasp barely had the chance to turn into a screech before warmed water splashed onto Mason’s skin. Water filled his nose as he sunk to the bottom and quickly rose up from the water. Viola was seconds after him, she burst out from the water with a gasp.

 

That’s when he began laughing. Not only was Viola’s hair sticking to each part of her face but her makeup had begun to run down her cheeks. The pure anger on her face wasn’t helping with her nightmarish look she had plastered over her skin.

 

“You asshole!” Viola shoved him hard into the arm.

 

“You…should…see…your face.” He said through his laughs.

 

Viola gave a groan of agitation before attempting to swim past him. He caught her waist once again and whirled her back around. Mason yanked her upright, his hand going to her mascara stained cheek to wipe the black lines from her cheeks.

 

“I’ve never seen you this beautiful before.”

 

Viola’s eyes got hotter. “You’re an ass.”

 

“I mean it.” He said.

 

He couldn’t stop looking at her, not because her makeup had run down her cheeks or that she was standing in a pool with drenched clothes. But it was because how clear her eyes looked from the water, he was staring right into an untouched grass valley that had become clean from a rainstorm. Then, it was her hair that had been kept up but instead, it was clinging to the sides of her face, water dripping from the black tendrils.

 

“Quit staring at me like that.”

 

“Have you ever been told how beautiful you are?”

 

“Of course by plenty of—“

 

“No. I mean genuinely. Has a man woken up beside you one morning, looked at you fresh from sleep, touched your face and sighed because of how damn near perfect you look?”

 

Viola’s eyes darted away from his, her mouth partially opening awaiting for an argument to form on her tongue. Mason made his own assumption that men didn’t stay that long to tell her that she was this breathtakingly dazzling. And that made this moment with her in his arms…that much sweeter.

 

“Is making me drenched you’re only purpose?” She said looking back to him.

 

“I want you to have fun. I want you to stop working and enjoy what life has to offer.”

 

“Like this pool?”

 

Mason smiled, “just like this pool.”

 

Viola stared at him for a moment and Mason moved away to swim further into the pool. He enjoyed the warm water massaging into his skin, the relaxing touch of its soothing remedies that worked into his tight muscles and aching bones.

 

He heard a splash and looked over to see Viola trying to roll up her dress. She grunted at the heavy material, he noted that she had successfully removed the wet make up from her face. He swam back to her, his hands already going to the edge of the dress and rolling upwards. He rolled the material up her stomach and over her chest where a purple lace bra peeked out from beneath.

 

He held his tongue from the observation and pulled the material from her shoulders and head, tossing the dress onto the concrete where it slapped against it. Viola didn’t say anything to him as off her shoes in the water. Soon enough, she was standing stark in her bra and underwear.

 

“You want me to have some fun, hmm?” Viola asked, her arms going around her ribs.

 

Mason eyed the movement and nodded slowly.

 

“Fine. I’ll match you, then.” She said and unclasped the bra. Mason watched as she slipped the bands from her shoulders and tossed the lace material with her dress. His eyes peeled back to where she was holding her breasts with her arms.

 

“Let’s see what you got, lover boy.”

 

Mason looked down to the rest of his body. Viola had so much more to offer him. But he’d never been a man to shy away from a good challenge. Or being completely naked. He rolled his boxer-briefs from his hips and flung them behind Viola’s head. He watched as Viola’s eyes lifted from his lower body back to his face.

 

“It’s not polite to stare.” He tutted.

 

Viola didn’t hesitate before yanking off her lacy underwear from her body. She didn’t look behind her when they were flung backwards. Viola swam over to Mason and pressed herself flush against him. He fought the urge to make love to her in the pool.

 

“Mason, I think we can both say that we’re done playing games.”

 

A chill ran down his spine. She was so damn right.

 

* * *

 

 

In a blink of an eye they had arrived at Viola’s apartment. Both wearing drenched clothing as they crashed through Viola’s apartment door and smacked into the wall. Mason’s lips were unforgiving and relentless against hers. He knew how to kiss and he was kissing the life right from her lungs. She didn’t have enough time to open her mouth to breathe before Mason’s tongue swept in.

Water was dripping onto the floor and making the ground drenched around them. Mason didn’t seem to notice at all when he glided over the hardwood floors and kicked open the door to her bedroom. They crashed into a wet heap on her bed as Mason’s hands yanked off his shirt from her naked body. Viola’s wet hair clung to the bed and her hands were in his hair as he kissed and licked her neck and chest.

His tongue was warm against her cold skin, making her skin raise against the heat. Mason was already dry from his own body heat but she felt his length press against her inner thigh. She felt desire and lust fill her brain with nothing but the man that was leaving a trail of kisses down her torso. His hands were gentle and rough against her thighs.

She wanted him to leave bruises over her skin, something to remind her of the stain he’d left on her heart. The one stain that would never lift no matter how many times she tried to clean it. Viola was breathless, barely managing to utter words when Mason ran his lips along her inner thighs. They shook from the touch.

She’d slept with plenty of people before. But no one was as skilled as turning her on as Mason was. He knew what he was doing and that’s why she was a puddle under his touch. Mason’s breath ghosted over the skin again and Viola threw her head back.

He kissed into the sensitive flesh.  “Tell me you want me, Viola.”

She didn’t skip a beat. “I want you.”

She’d wanted him for the longest time. From the first moment that they spoke to each other in the wreckage of the Saints headquarters. She’d wanted no one else through those hard months. Her heart and her mind belonged to him and there was nothing she could do but pray that he’d handle them delicately.

Viola saw lust and possession flicker in his luminescent eyes. They were the only eyes that cut through the darkness and shined right through it. The hand that Mason’s hand had on her stomach dropped down and slid over her knee cap. Her breath caught in her throat when Mason didn’t move his eyes while he pushed her knees open and sunk his head between her legs.

The first contact of Mason’s tongue had Viola forgetting the world. Her back arched off the bed and her hands seized into his wet head of curls. Her body erupted into a battle of tingles and flames at the contact. His tongue was unyielding against her slick folds. He left no place untouched by his mouth, her body was his own map and she’d let his tongue wander wherever it wanted to go.

Viola felt the rising of her climax and her mouth had gone dry wanting it. Mason wasn’t going to give up until she’d come undone around him. She couldn’t decide whether that was a good or bad thing but all she wanted was the climax that was rising with every stroke of his tongue.

Mason’s eyes were closed, his brows furrowed in concentration as he made her bend from him. His ministrations were fast and yet slow. He drawing every bit from her, ensuring that the climax she’d have would be the best one she’d ever have. No one else would suffice because there would be _no one_ else. He wasn’t going to let anyone have her anymore. Not when he was marking her as his.

Viola’s thighs were shaking and she tightened her grip on his hair. Mason groaned into her sex, the vibrations making her moan loudly into the open air. Mason’s eyes opened and he looked to see her head thrown back and her chest in the air. She rolled her hips back to meet his tongue.

“Again.” He said. “Moan again.”

She obeyed and let another moan escape her swollen lips. Mason’s tongue attached to the small bundle of nerves and Viola felt her body slipping from the world. She came hard and fast against his mouth, her entire body shaking as the climax consumed her.

“God.  I could watch you all day.” Mason growled.

Her mind was yelling at her that this was just a _taste_ of what Mason had to offer. And she wanted more.

Viola rolled her head back up and she seized him by the shoulders and yanked him above her. Her hands were rolling down the wet fabric of his boxer briefs. She kept her eyes glued to his and her chest pressed against his while her hips met his with a body-numbing grind.

“Take me, Mason.”

Viola saw the flare of heat surge in his eyes and he dove on top of her. His body weight crashed into hers, pinning her to the mattress and unable to move. Mason’s teeth sunk into the skin between her shoulder and neck and she whimpered.

“I won’t fuck you hard, Viola.” He said lifting his head. “But I will make love to you and make you feel everything inside your body.”

Viola wanted to drift off into space at the tone in his voice. It was serious. All she could do was nod to him as her reply. From the seconds it took to grab a condom from her drawer and adjust himself onto it, it had felt like years before he was back between her legs. The second he slid into her Viola felt her entire body melt with Mason’s.

She accepted all of his length slowly and grew accustomed to the size of him. Mason’s breath shuddered when he bottomed out. His elbows hit the sides of Viola when he started to move. With a grunt, Mason’s hips crashed back into Viola’s. His thrusts were slow and deep while the rest of his body pinned her to the mattress.

Her breath and her words were all caught at the back of her throat. He hit deep but his strokes, torturous waves that crashed into every fiber of her soul. Her body was the rocks and Mason’s was the sea that was rolling back to slam into her again and again. Her hands tangled into the curls of his hair. She hadn’t had a man love her this much. Never had a man show her body this much attention before. It was too much and yet not enough all at once.

He made love to her and it was maddening at how deep and intimate he made it. No man had wanted to spend the time to kiss and lick every part of her skin. She had been a prize for them in the very beginning. Just an item to fuck and leave the next morning.

But with the way that Mason was taking the time and how he treated her body made her feel otherwise. There was no thought that she was some item to be fucked. Instead, Mason had showed her that she was so much more than that. She didn’t know that he’d make her feel like this once they’d tumbled into her bed. And she regretted not doing it any sooner.

Mason’s hips rolled back into and Viola’s body went into overdrive. Viola hand one hand knotted into the sheets and another hand on Mason’s bicep where a Fleur De Saints had been inked into the tanned and muscular flesh. Never in her years would she have thought that she’d be making love to the leader of the Third Street Saints.

She was holding onto him, afraid that if she’d let go then she’d fall into the abyss forever. She could feel that Mason was close and she was just at the very edge of her own climax. But she wanted him to jump off with her. She didn’t want him falling behind.

Viola opened her eyes and through the thrusts she managed to form words on her tongue.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I kissed you.” She whimpered. Mason’s hips sputtered slightly but continued the strokes. Viola arched her hips and Mason hit deeply. “I would touch myself and think of you doing this to me _every_ _night_.”

Mason threw his head back and groaned. She saw the muscles in his chest and neck contort in restraint. Viola seized control and rolled herself back onto his thighs. Mason’s hands gripped the footboard of her bed while Viola slowly sunk onto him.

“I’ve wanted you inside me for months. I ached for it.” She breathed against his chest. She peppered his neck and chest with her lips. She couldn’t get enough of the taste and smell of him. She needed his scent smeared over her. She wanted to reek of his scent and no one else’s.

He’d stained her heart and it was time she’d stained his.

“Viola— _fuck_!” Mason growled and threw his back.

“Come for me, _please_. I want to fall with you.” She begged and arched her hips once more before she finally fell off. Mason wrapped an arm around her waist as he fell over the edge with her.

The world seemed to burst with new life and colors around them. Colors swirled behind her closed eyes and she felt every touch like it had been brand new. Viola fell into Mason’s chest while the world continued to spin for her. Her chest heaved while her climax slowly began to fade from her tingling skin. She felt the rise and fall of Mason’s chest.

They laid there, wrapped in each other for a few seconds before Mason finally caught his breath.

“So, was that your idea of having fun?”

Viola picked up her head and stroked his face. “It had been my only idea since you picked me up tonight.”

Mason smiled and gently kissed her on the mouth. Viola knew she’d wanted Mason since their flight on the plane. But she didn’t know she loved him until he had kissed her this passionately before. The way that his head turned told her that he’d known all along that she’d been _the one_. For the rest of the days to come, she would be the _only_ one for him.


	17. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mason meet up only to be ambushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I don't even know with all this fluff.

“Why the serpents?” Viola asked in the morning hours. Her index finger traced over the serpent’s tail and snout that wrapped around Mason’s forearm. Mason had his head against the headboard, eyes closed with a happy smile on his lips.

 

“They’re twin serpents. I got them to symbolize Maggie and me.”

 

Viola’s finger traced upwards to his bicep where the Fleur De Saints was brightly colored into the skin. “And did you get then when you got canonized into the Saints?”

 

Mason nearly laughed at the thought. When he had been canonized he easily boxed out anyone that dared. No one was _really_ able to canonize him and Johnny wouldn’t even approach him with a ten foot pole after that. The tattoo on his bicep had more meaning, more depth than a lot of the others that he had spread out along his body. The tattoo was a bittersweet remembrance that nearly burned to the touch when he thought about it.

 

“No. I, uh, I got that from losing a bet with another Saint in Stilwater.”

 

Viola picked up her head from his chest. She placed a hand on his hands and lifted a brow. “You lost a bet?”

 

His mind blurred to visions of Lin’s car in front of his. He could still see her manicured finger flipping him off as she left him in the dust trail behind her. She had beaten him fair and square to that finish line. He heard traces of her contagious laughter of hers echoing into the wind that her wheels sliced through. He’d give anything to hear that laugh one more time.

 

“Yeah. I was a cocky son of a bitch and thought I could beat the Saint’s most notorious driver. She kicked my ass and the tattoo was the price.”

 

He’d never regret getting the tattoo, either. Because as much it hurt to get it, it had hurt a lot worse when Lin had died. The thought of her made him wonder. Who would win a race now? Maggie or Lin? The thought left a bad taste his mouth. Viola settled back into Mason’s arms. She pressed a gentle kiss onto his chest and let out a breathy sigh.

 

“I think you’re the only man that has laid with me this long before.”

 

He didn’t know if that should have pleased him or broke his heart. Mason feigned a gasp and rolled his body onto Viola. She gasped at his weight and began laughing when he peppered her neck and faces with kisses.

 

“I promise that you won’t have to sleep alone again.” He said between kisses.

 

Viola gently lifted his head and kissed him on the nose. “Promise?”

He smiled and held up one hand with his pinky finger sticking out. “I pinky promise, Ms. DeWynter.”

 

Through his eight, Viola managed to wiggle her hand from between their chests and lock her own pinky around Mason’s. They both gave the other a loving smile. Suddenly, Mason’s phone vibrated from the nightstand and he was quick to grab it. A text from Maggie appeared on the screen with new news from Killbane.

 

“What is it?”

 

Mason’s brows furrowed at the text. “Maggie has news on Killbane but she wants to meet in the park.”

 

Viola looked back to the phone and to Mason. “And that’s a bad thing?”

 

“No. It’s just unusual of her.”

 

Mason adjusted his jaw. Since when did Maggie decide she’d like to discuss gang plans outside of her office doors? Luchadores and Deckers were constantly on the prowl to get their hands on them. Why would she risk it now?

 

“Maybe she wanted to be in plain view so she could stick it to Killbane?” Viola suggested.

 

Mason eyed the message one last time before putting it back down on the nightstand. He’d meet her at 12:00 to discuss whatever plans she had. But until then, Viola would be his and they’d be closed in their small sanctuary before the world decided to implode on itself.

 

He looked back to Viola with a cheeky smile.

 

“What are you—“

 

Viola didn’t finish before Mason both threw them off the bed and onto the hard floor. They erupted in laughter as Mason yanked the rest of the sheets off the bed and threw them over their bare bodies. Mason hoped that Viola’s laughter could be heard all the way to Stilwater.

 

 

Maggie felt someone’s heart beating against her hand. She heard the gentle pumps underneath her when she started to rouse from her deep sleep. It took her all but three seconds before she realize that it wasn’t her own heartbeat. Maggie leapt from her bed with a gasp. Her hair fell around her shoulders in golden waves and clung around to Johnny’s t-shirt.

 

Johnny sprung upward. His chest completely exposed and his eyes wild with concern. “What happened?”

“You fell asleep in my bed!” Maggie exclaimed and ushered to her giant bed. “You shouldn’t be sleeping in my bed.”

 

Johnny merely blinked at her. Maggie realized that he wasn’t wearing his glasses which meant she probably looked more like a blob than a person.

 

“We had sex for three hours before _we_ fell asleep. If anything, I deserve some sleep I put in most of the work.”

 

Maggie nearly called him out on his bullshit since she definitely put in the same amount of work he did. But there were more pressing matters on hand, like the fact that he was _still in her bed._

 

“What if Mason just strides in her—“

 

Johnny squinted at the alarm clock by her bed. He grasped his glasses from her nightstand and held them up to his face to look at the time. It was 4:30 in the morning and Maggie could already feel that she was losing her argument. He whipped his head back to her.

 

“You’re overreacting. Come back to bed.”

 

“I’m overreacting—“

 

Johnny cut her off. “ _Yes_. Get back to bed.”

 

Why was she already so willing to crawl back into bed with him? There was no sleeping together when they were actually sleeping together. This wasn’t part of the deal. The…the feelings she had weren’t in any part of this deal.

 

She felt her body start moving towards him but sunk her feet into the floor. Johnny narrowed his eyes at her again. This time she knew that Johnny was trying to see a more defined shape in is blurred vision. Maggie played with her hands, still unsure which step to take first. After a few more seconds of squinting and glaring at the other, Johnny finally lost his patience. He leaned forward and tugged Maggie back into the bed.

 

“I’m not moving and something tells me that you aren’t either.” He sighed.

 

She was still unsure but her tired body was giving in. She was giving in to the soft sheets and the warm man beside her. Sleep was dragging her back down.  Maggie laid back into the bed and rolled onto her side. Johnny’s body moved with hers and his chest pressed against her back. Johnny laid his arm over her side and held her closely.

 

“What are you doing?” She whipped her head towards where Johnny had buried his head in her hair.

 

“Sleeping.” He mumbled.

 

“No. I meant about you—“

 

He lifted his head. “Don’t question it, Mags. Not everything has an ulterior motive.”

 

Well that just wasn’t true. Everyone and everything was hiding something. Maggie tried to focus on the blackness of the room. She dropped her hands from her chest and felt Johnny’s hand flex over her abdomen. He was already asleep by the deep breathes she felt against her neck. Maggie gently ran her hand through his.

 

It felt right. It annoyed her that it felt so right. Her body fit perfectly against his and she felt…safe in his arms. No one had held her and made her feel this safe before. Maggie traced over Johnny’s wrist. Why was he the one to make her feel like this? Why did he get to make her feel this special?

 

Maggie’s thoughts were interrupted when her phone lit up through the darkness. She gently lifted it to see a message from Mason. He had information on Matt Miller? She looked back to the time and narrowed her gaze. She realized that it was probably Kinzie’s doing that had made him stay up until the wee hours of the morning. Mason left a location in his message and the time to meet him.

 

The warm embrace of sleep folded over her like another blanket. She’d meet Mason at twelve but he better have a good damn reason why he was dragging her out of her office. Maggie shoved the phone back over the nightstand and dropped a hand on Johnny’s. He adjusted his grip over her side and pulled her tighter to him.

 

 _Don’t question it._ His words repeated again and again in her head.

 

Maggie took a deep breath and laced her fingers through his. She relaxed into his chest and soon enough, sleep welcomed her with opened arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie pulled up to the park with Oleg and Johnny at twelve. She quickly walked through the park and found Mason standing with Viola. Viola had just thrown in two tens when Maggie came up to them with a sigh. Mason happily smiled at Oleg and threw his arms around the giant.

 

“Oleg, I’ve missed you so much.”  

 

Oleg gently patted Mason’s head and gave Johnny an uncomfortable look. “It’s good to see you as well, Mason.” He merely replied.

 

“How are you holding up, Viola?” Maggie asked.

 

“As well as you’d expect for someone that lost a twin.”

 

Maggie nodded her head. She definitely wasn’t going to ask that question again. Johnny was scoping the area when Mason gave him a suspicious look.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming along, Johnny.”

 

Johnny shrugged. “I want to know why I wasn’t invited to the gathering.”

 

Maggie avoided Johnny’s quick look. The lies were coming easier and easier with each day that passed. How long would this affair of theirs last? Maggie couldn’t lie to her brother forever nor could they keep the illusion that they hated each other any longer. Mason moved back over and clapped his hands together.

 

“So, what’s the news you got on Killbane?”

 

Maggie’s head whipped upwards. “Killbane? You texted me you had news on Matt Miller.”

 

The twins stared at each other in confusion. Mason was reaching for his cell phone to prove the message but paused. They came to the realization that they hadn’t sent the other any messages in the last twenty four hours. Someone else had.

 

Maggie pulled a pistol out from her holster. “We’ve been set up.”

 

Before anyone could move a gunshot rung through the air and penetrated right through Maggie’s shoulder. Blood splattered over her shirt and Mason’s as she was thrown back by the force. She hit the ground with a thud. Chaos erupted in the park.

 

“Maggie!” Johnny and Mason both reached for her.

 

Maggie slapped both their hands away from her and she slapped a hand to the bullet wound. She was going to kill whoever just shot right through her three hundred dollar blouse.

 

“We have company!” Oleg yelled.

 

Johnny braced an arm over Maggie’s waist and threw her upright. They both heard the sounds of tires screeching in the distance. From the hill that they stood on, six giant artillery trucks came barreling through the playground. Viola was already firing rounds into the tires of the cars before Mason yanked her away from the spot and threw her forward.

 

“GO.” Mason yelled and began shoving everyone out of the park.

 

Bullets began to fire where they ran as they book it through the grasses and the trees. Branches were blown off from trees from snipers above. Crowds of people were running into the streets, proving them cover from any snipers. Holes were being blown into the concrete where snipers were failing at aiming for the five Saints running through the streets.

 

From the roof tops Maggie saw a sniper point his weapon right at Mason. Maggie looked back to her brother and yanked herself away from Johnny’s grip. She threw her shoulder into his torso and tackled him into the ground just as a round exploded a car window above their heads.

 

“I’m always saving your huge ass.” Maggie hissed through gritted teeth and saw more blood bleed through her arm.

 

Mason yanked both of them up just as Viola shot down the sniper from her spot in the street. Johnny was shooting down the artillery trucks that were coming in by groups down the street. Oleg was already paving the way from any cars that were left abandoned in the streets.

 

“Go into Technically Legal!” Maggie ordered.

 

The rest of the group took off to the buildings. Mason and Maggie took each direction as they cut through the cars and leapt over them to get to the back alley.

 

“What did you do?!” She yelled and dodged another shot from another sniper.

 

“Why am I always being blamed?”

 

“Because you always do something!”

 

Mason didn’t argue with her on that. Instead he gave a good look to the artillery trucks colors and insignia painted over them. He narrowed his gaze at the abbreviation and slowly recognized the symbol alone. Oleg kicked open the back doors to the strip club and everyone filled in just as more trucks came screeching in from the street.

 

Johnny and Oleg slammed the second bar holder over the doors just in time for bullets to penetrate the metal doors. Johnny turned and yanked Maggie around to look at the wound in her shoulder. Maggie was already checking her clip in her pistol when Mason turned to look at her.

 

“Who the _fuck_ invited them?” She snarled.

 

“The real question is: who are they and what do they want?” Viola retorted.

 

“Soldiers of some sort. I don’t recognize their uniforms.”

“You know it’s bad when the KGB agent doesn’t even know who’s trying to kill us.” Mason groaned. “Did Killbane hire some mercenaries?”

 

Maggie moved her hair from her shoulder. “Killbane’s entire gang are mercenaries. These guys aren’t for hire by their gear.”

 

“Never mind who they are. Let’s just fucking kill all of _them_.” Johnny said as he inspected the exit wound in Maggie’s shoulder. 

 

Maggie was nodding in agreement. “I like Johnny’s idea, let’s do that.”

 

An explosion rocked through the entire building and Maggie grabbed onto Johnny for support. Viola whipped her pistols back out from the holsters at her thighs. Mason gave her a smirk and Viola giving him a dirty look was her only reply.

 

Maggie finally took her arm away from Johnny’s and she yanked out another pistol.

 

Mason held up his hands to her, stopping her from going to the doors. “Shouldn’t you try to _not_ use that arm?”

 

“ _Oh no_. I’m going to kill every last soldier in there. I’m not some little bitch.” She pushed through Mason and kicked open the doors.

 

Johnny bit down on his tongue. She was incredible. Guns started going off as a smoke bomb went off inside the small club they stood in. Maggie took cover behind a booth as Mason flanked the other side of the aisle. Viola took her place by a table in the corner and Oleg went head first into the first group of soldiers that piled in.

 

Johnny was standing by the stripper pole, taking down the soldiers by the doors as the mercenaries managed to worm their way around Oleg and Johnny’s gunfire. One soldier came through the aisle that Maggie and Mason hid behind.

 

Maggie met Mason’s eyes and gave him a quick nod. Mason stood from his spot and connected his fist to the soldiers head. The soldier’s head cracked to one side as Maggie stood and fired a round right through the center of the helmet. Two more guards came crawling in as Mason and Maggie both jumped into the fray.

 

Maggie slammed a heeled foot into the soldier with a shield. She yanked the shield from the guard’s arm and unloaded three bullets into his stomach. Mason was dodging swipes from the other fighter when he shot a hole right through the soldier’s foot. The guard soldier jerked forward and Mason slammed his elbow into the guard’s back, throwing him flat onto the floor where Mason fired his gun into its head.

 

Mason yanked the rifle from the dead soldiers and looked to where Maggie held a shield from rampant gunfire from another soldier. Maggie met her brother’s gaze and she saw the rifle in his hands. Without saying another word, they came to a silent agreement. Mason shot down the other guard and quickly the two of them switched weapons.

 

Maggie slung the rifle’s strap over her shoulders and swiped the ammunition belt from the corpses at her feet. Bullets ripped and tore through every piece of furniture and wall that she ran passed. Maggie kept her body low and threw herself behind a large couch. Viola had moved by the other entrance that that led to the roof access. Oleg was easily getting overwhelmed by the flood of soldiers.

 

“We won’t be able to make it to the street unless we take some of the heat from the area around us.” Viola shouted to Maggie.

 

Maggie surveyed the room. If they stayed on the main floor then they’d easily be killed in minutes. Oleg couldn’t keep fighting with his fists, and the rest of them weren’t going to survive without killing off half the playing field. Maggie whipped her head to the doors Viola stood by.

 

“Then, let’s bring the fight to them.” Maggie yelled and strode across the room.

 

“I definitely do not like the sound of that!” Viola whined as Maggie kicked open the doors.

 

Johnny and Mason were protecting Oleg from any fire as they ran into the employee lounge. They slammed the doors closed just as the extra emergency exit blew open and more soldiers filed in. Johnny shoved Maggie and Viola up the stairs when a grenade was pulled from a soldier’s belt. Mason and Oleg slammed the doors closed just as the grenade detonated.

 

Viola kicked open the door to the roof and immediately skidded to a halt. Maggie collided into her back to see one jet sitting in the center of the room. Guards were already turning to look behind them. In unison, Viola and Maggie shot down the four soldiers in their spots. Mason and Johnny took places by the jet.

 

“Is that jet fried?”

 

Johnny shoved through them and sprinted to the jet. More aircrafts flew over their heads, breaking the wind with an ear-piercing screech. The twins dove for cover behind the AC units while Viola was already high-tailing it to the other side of the building. Maggie saw another jet come from her side of the building and saw soldiers being dropped off.

 

They were going to be slaughtered if they didn’t take care of the posted soldiers.

 

“Mason, you take the eastern side and I’ll take the western side, deal?” Maggie yelled

 

“Whoever clears the roof top first is paying for beer.”

 

A bullet ripped through the metal unit by Maggie’s head. “Make it a hard whiskey and we’ve got a deal.”  

 

Maggie turned to her side as Johnny and Oleg were looking the jet over. If the jet was dead then their only way off the roof was from the elevator. Maggie could see Viola playing with the elevator’s control panel and avoiding more bullets from hitting her. She twisted and shot down the three soldiers from their spots on the roof across from her.

 

“The jet is fried but we’ve managed to find more ammunition.” Johnny yelled and shoved a giant crate onto the roof floor.

 

Maggie put a hand to her chest. She liked the sound of free ammunition more than she like the idea of Johnny stark naked on her bed.

 

“How’s that elevator looking?” Mason yelled.

 

“It’s fried but I’m trying to fix it.”

 

“Can you hurry that along a little faster, dear?”

 

Viola retorted with an insult but it was covered over by more jets. “Did I just hear you call her ‘dear’?” Johnny asked and took a place beside Mason.

 

Mason gave a wolfish grin to his best-friend. “I sure did. She spent the night last night.” He winked.

 

Johnny raised his brows and grinned. “So that’s why you two were together when we arrived.”  

 

Mason shot down another three more guards and chuckled. “We got no sleep last night, either.”

 

From her end, Maggie cleaned off an entire building and whipped her head to look at the boys over her shoulder. “Now’s _not_ the time for a chat circle!” She barked at them.  

 

Mason stuck out his tongue to his sister. She was always trying to ruin his good mood. Even with heavy gunfire and death at their doorstep he was still in an incredible mood.  Another jet soared over their heads and stopped right by the side of the building. Mason saw the jets spring out from the sides of the plane.

 

“I don’t have a big enough clip for that.” Maggie said with widened eyes.

 

“You stay here! I have a plan.” Oleg said to them.

 

“Wait, what are you—“Maggie tried to call out but before any of them could react Oleg ran off the side of the building and right onto the aircraft itself.

 

Mason squealed with excitement. “He’s so freaking awesome.”

 

“Elevators working! We need to go!” Viola shouted from her end.

 

The jet spun around in circles as Oleg slammed his fists against the jet’s windows. Rockets were being sent out of the jet and onto the main floor beneath them. Mason groaned and stood from his spot as the jet moved farther and farther away from their building.

 

“But—“

 

Maggie slapped a hand to Mason’s collar and dragged him along with her. Through the smoke and rain Maggie turned her head to one building. Her attention was caught onto one figure that stood in the midst of it. A woman in full armor was staring back at her, she could feel the waves of rage roll off of her broad shoulders.

 

Maggie wasn’t one to tease people, but she was one person to wave a victory in someone’s face. She saluted the armored woman just before she and Mason were yanked into the elevator. The doors closed and she felt a new knot growing in her stomach. There was another player on the chess-board now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Who the fuck tried to kill us?” Viola asked the elevator doors opened to the Saints hideout.

 

Maggie dropped her rifle on the table nearest to her and yanked open the buttons to her blouse. She threw herself onto a seat in the living room. Oleg was already coming around the couch with a suture kit.

 

“Military, it seems.” Oleg sighed and sterilized the needle.

 

“It’s the STAG Initiative.” Mason groaned and tossed himself onto the couch.

 

All heads whipped to him in unison. “You could have mentioned that earlier?” Johnny sighed.

 

Maggie gritted her teeth when Oleg cleaned the bullet wound. “That bullshit Monica Hughes has been blabbing about for weeks?”

 

He nodded. “Looks like after our stint with the whores she launched it.”

 

“I’m going to need eyes and ears on them. I have to get back to my office.”

Johnny was shaking his head at her. “No. You’re wounded and STAG is still out there…waiting.”

 

“Sorry, you’re not the boss of me.”

 

“You’re just asking to get killed if you go out there!”

 

“They won’t get close enough to kill me when I drive.”

 

All eyes were focused on the bickering between them. Mason was even watching closely and he was seeing that something that no one else was. There wasn’t just anger inside Johnny’s eyes. Mason had seen that look before and the only time Johnny had ever stared at anyone like that was when he was with Aisha.

 

Mason realized it all too quickly then.

 

The lack of arguments, Johnny’s willingness to pair up with Maggie for missions, and his own sister’s silence since the DeWynter’s ball. Months ago Johnny was offering to kill Maggie and now he was arguing with her over her own safety. Mason’s eye twitched.

 

“You’re fucking my sister, aren’t you?”

 


	18. Prank Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killbane frames the Saints for the bridge explosion and Mason takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for the over-flowing amounts of support and love! This series wouldn't continue without your comments and kudos! <3 Maggie and Mason thank you for all the support. 
> 
> Also, I'm not apologizing for the bad joke you'll see in this.

Johnny hadn’t felt straight fear lace through his body in the entire time he’d been breathing. Not even when Anthony Green had shot him in the knee _and_ kidnapped him. He’d been through so much shit that it could make anyone’s head spin. For him to feel fear _now_ was definitely speaking to him deeply. That voice inside his head that he didn’t listen to was telling him to run.

 

Maggie scoffed. “Are you shitting me? Johnny and _me_? We both know I’m out of Johnny’s league.”

 

There she was. Maggie was always the first responder, she was the analytical one. Mason was only good as far as silver-tongue got him. But Maggie, she knew how to dig a hole and ultimately get herself right out it without getting scathed. Maggie was just as persuasive as Mason was.

 

Johnny turned his head back to Mason. He narrowed his gaze at his sister, there was a look of disbelief behind his eyes but there was something else…an unspoken bond that was telling him to drop the subject all together.

 

“Besides, how are Johnny and I fucking if I’m going out on a date with Angel tomorrow night?” She said with a tone of matter of fact.

 

Now it was jealousy that was running through him. Jealousy and fear. He’d felt the taste of jealousy before but fear was the newest taste in his mouth. He didn’t like the sound of Angel’s name rolling off her tongue. It was wrong. Wrong because there was no reason why Angel should ever ask her out…or why she’d agree to go out on a date with him.

 

There was no competition with Angel because Johnny was definitely the winner. That wasn’t his ego speaking to him, either. Johnny had nothing but anger and destruction running through him. Johnny had gotten his revenge years ago but Angel’s head was still filled with redemption and avenging his mask. Angel wasn’t someone that would pay enough attention to Maggie. Even if he was just warming her bed.

 

“Since when do you care about Maggie’s well-being, Johnny?” Mason asked.

 

“She’s your twin and if anything happened to her, you’d blame yourself. I’m here to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

 

Maggie winced when Oleg tied the end of the suture together on her shoulder. He gently wrapped the wound in gauze.

 

“Any closer and that bullet would have ripped right through your chest, Margret.” Oleg sighed.

 

Maggie gritted her teeth. “Yeah, I noticed that when a hole was blown through my shoulder. But thanks for the observation.” There was a mixture of sarcasm and politeness in her voice that made everyone uneasy. Maggie stretched out her shoulder and sighed.

 

“I met eyes with someone before we fled from the rooftop. Her armor was different from the other soldiers.”

 

Viola appeared and handed Maggie a shot of whiskey. “So? What does that mean for us?”

 

Maggie looked at the glass like it was her saving grace, excluding the giant man that had sutured her shoulder back together. She threw the shot back and let the pain in her arm subside as the alcohol flooded her bloodstream.

 

“It means that we can start putting these soldiers in our crosshairs instead of us being in theirs.”

 

Johnny was already nodding at that. Whoever was in charge knew how to plan the set up and get ten steps ahead of them. They knew where to strike and how to corner them. The only flaw to their seemingly flawless plan was their successful fight.

 

“How’d they easily hack our phones?” Mason asked.

 

“I tried to tell you to throw out your phones.” Kinzie’s voice echoed over their speakers.

 

Mason rubbed his temples. “Alright, girl genius, you were right.”

 

Kinzie sighed dreamily on her side. “Yeah, that won’t ever get tiring for me.”

 

Maggie and Viola instinctively rolled their eyes. Mason scowled at the similarities.

 

“You gonna rub it in for a little bit longer or are you going to start spewing some answers?” Johnny grunted.

 

“Oh, right! So, STAG hacked into your phones because of the weak firewall on them. Whatever their packing on their end is some high tech. I’d suggest to invest in new phones and let me fix them so things like this don’t happen again.”

 

 _No fucking shit_ , Maggie wanted to yell. Her shoulder hurt, she was pissed off and blood thirsty. Which, all together was a deadly mixture. She wanted names to put to the faces that she’d inevitably put a bullet in.

 

Mason lifted his head from his hands. “Thank you, Kinzie. Once again you have proved your intelligence to everyone—“

 

Maggie cut him off. “ _Um, no_. There are others in here that have high intelligence levels.” Maggie ushered to her, Viola and Oleg.

 

He glowered at Maggie. “Is there any other reason why you had to hack into the loud speaker?” He asked Kinzie.

 

“Yes, while all of you fought for your lives I got some news on the Deckers. I’ll put it on the theatre screen.”

 

“Theatre screen…?” Mason whispered to the group.

 

The lights shut off and immediately a white screen came unfolding down in front of the living room. Maggie waved over a Saint that had another in his hands. When he walked over to her she yanked the whiskey from his hands and waved him off before putting the bottle to her lips.

 

“ _Ooooooh_. Woulda look at that?” He whispered.

 

“While you guys have been busy taking care of the main hold of the city, I’ve been tracking the Deckers throughout Steelport.”

 

“So how do we stop these cyber nerds?” Maggie asked.

 

“Goth-cyberpunks.” Mason and Kinzie corrected.

 

Maggie gave looks to everyone around them. “Excuse me?”

 

Mason sighed. "The Deckers are part of the goth-cyberpunk crowd, not the cyber nerds. Different group altogether. Like confusing a baseball player with a football player."

 

Viola put a hand over her face. “Mason, if you _ever_ want me to sleep with you, you’ll never say that again.”

 

Mason put a hand to his chest, looking offended at his girlfriend.

 

Kinzie gave a grunt of disgust. “I didn’t need to know that.”

 

“I didn’t _want_ to know that.” Maggie shuddered.  “Either way around, does it look like I give a shit?”

 

There was silence for a few moments, Maggie proved her point and settled into the couch. “What did you find, Kinzie?”

 

“Well, to avoid any more arguments I might as well show you…”

 

The twins knew immediately that weren’t going to like it. Jane Valderamma’s voice echoed over the loudspeakers and Maggie felt all of her patience drain from her body. If there was a human being that deserved to be punched on a daily basis, it would be Jane Valderamma. The news reporter was as much as a liar as she was a pariah.

 

The screen lit up with Mason, Johnny and Shaundi dancing around with what looked like a rocket launcher and Monica Hughes’s blown up bridge the background. Maggie’s eye twitched, Killbane had blown up that damn bridge the day that he tried to blow up the headquarters. The Saints weren’t even on the damn bridge. How did Killbane manage to get this footage?

 

"...Fortunately this exclusive footage has come to light, and with us live the man responsible..."

 

“No.” Viola hissed through gritted teeth.

 

"...Eddie ‘Killbane’ Pryor. Thanks for being here, Eddie."

 

Viola had gone rigid and there was a fire burning her eyes that Mason had seen before. He laid his hand over hers to comfort her in any way.  Mason couldn’t console Viola’s anger when his very own was flaring up. Not only was Kiki’s murderer and the man responsible for Maggie’s near death was speaking nonchalantly over live television.

 

“My pleasure, Jane…and please, call me Killbane.”

 

“He’s _such_ a douche.” Mason groaned.

 

Johnny sat beside Maggie on the couch. “I’d like to cut out his tongue.”

 

Killbane sat with a cooled expression in front of Jane while the video of her brother and everyone else continued to play on the green screen behind them. It was Maggie’s own damn nightmare seeing the released footage of bullshit replay over and over again.

 

"Killbane, there are some who claim you're a criminal."

 

“And a _murderer_.” Viola whispered.

 

Killbane was shaking his head and giving her a charismatic smile. Maggie was envisioning what he’d look like without teeth. "No, no, Jane, my dear, please. _The_ _Saints_ are criminals. Call me eccentric, but I'm just an entertainer slash businessman slash philanthropist slash--"

 

“We get it.” Jane silenced him. The newswoman continued to speak to Killbane through the interview but everyone stood upright.

 

Mason was already checking the clip in his pistol. “Where the _fuck_ is he?”

 

"No idea, they're broadcasting from an undisclosed location."

 

"Well, fucking disclose it." Maggie ordered.

 

"I might be able to triangulate where they're shooting if you go to the broadcast towers and –“

 

“Great. We’re on it.” Mason said already striding to the door.

 

Maggie stood up as well threw a hand out to Johnny for balance as she wobbled to the door. Mason stopped by the elevator and was shaking his head at her. Johnny’s hands were gentle on her body as she regained her balance and waited for the world to stop spinning.

 

“Mags, you’re not going anywhere with that shoulder.”

 

“I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“My sweet ass you’re fine. You’ve lost a shit ton of blood back there. You think I’m going to stand by and let you go?”

 

Maggie narrowed his eyes at his comment. “Who’s going to protect your ass?” 

 

“I can.” Viola offered.

 

Mason sighed and turned to Viola. “You’re not going either. This is too personal to you and I need you to have a clear head. Stick with Maggie and makes sure that she gets rest and I’ll update you. For right now, Johnny and Shaundi will be my back-ups.”

 

Maggie gave a cautionary look to Johnny before giving him a near invisible nod to him. No one else caught the small interaction except for Viola. She knew what she was looking for when Johnny was mentioned. Oleg came around and held Maggie up by her waist.

 

“Take my helicopter at least.” Maggie waved him on.

 

Mason came over and kissed his sister on the forehead and gave a quick kiss to Viola on the cheek. “You two stay safe.” He turned to Oleg. “If anyone tries to hurt them, slaughter them for me, okay buddy?”

 

Oleg nodded. “You have my word.”

 

Mason and Johnny went right into the elevator when the doors closed. Viola held up her pinky finger to him and he returned the gesture by holding up his. The doors closed and Maggie sagged against Oleg. She was weak in the knees and the world was threatening to slip away from her feet. That could have been from the giant amounts of whiskey she consumed, though.

 

“Viola,” Maggie winced. “You’re driving.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mason eyed Johnny through the shaking ride of the helicopter. Shaundi’s aircraft flying was less than favorable but Mason had a better aim. Plus, they needed someone to stay in the helicopter to keep it running and feed back updates on Killbane.

 

“What the fuck are you staring at me for?” Johnny finally asked.

 

“Since when do you care so much about Maggie? You couldn’t wait to leave the city a few months ago…”

 

Johnny sighed. “I had to pull your sister from the rubble and take her to the hospital. Doing something like that can change your perception of someone.”

 

“Even if it’s my sister?”

 

Johnny didn’t skip a beat. “Would you have done it if had been Aisha?”

 

Mason was quiet. That was another topic that brought a sting to his chest. Mason wanted nothing more than to protect Aisha. Her death was something that haunted his memories and the sole reason why he has so many nightmares. Even the events that followed after her demise.

 

But Johnny had a point. Johnny was the one that had pulled Maggie out of the rubble, he was the one that rushed her to the hospital while Mason was focusing on rescuing survivors. Mason had changed that day…why was it any different that Johnny had as well?

 

“You’re right.” Mason shrugged. “Besides, you and Maggie being together would destroy the world.”

 

Mason laughed at his own remark. Johnny and Maggie were similar and yet too different at the same time. Maggie was the puppeteer behind the curtains and she never liked the publicity. Johnny was someone that was capable of cutting his own strings and shocking the public around him. They were two different and too hot-headed to be together.

 

“Yeah…the day I pledge my love to your sister is the day that the city gets burned to the ground.”

 

_That much was true._

 

“We both know that’ll never happen with Maggie vying for it anyways.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

They both smiled at each other. Johnny felt a pit of guilt sink into his stomach. There was no way of telling Mason of his relationship with Maggie without him exploding into pieces. Was it a relationship? Did what they have be considered a relationship? The thought of Maggie saying she had a date with Angel made him clench his jaw. There was a jealous part of him that was caring far too deeply for his own liking. But why should he care if they weren’t really in a relationship in the first place?

 

“So, you and Viola, huh?”

 

Mason grinned. “I think I’m in love with her, man.” 

 

“That’s old news, Mace. What’d you tell her to make her fall for you?”

 

“I told her the truth.” He said plainly.

 

Johnny whistled and Mason gave him the finger. “No offense, dude, but you’ve got a shit ton of baggage on you. I’m surprised she took it all in.”

 

“That’s what I said last night.”

 

Johnny scrunched up his face in disgust. “Come on, dude. Not cool.”

 

“Hey! If you’d two quit flirting back there and focus on the mission at hand?” Shaundi barked from her seat.

 

“Shaundi, you’re being such a party pooper. Did Pierce not fuck you last night?” Johnny said elbowing her seat.

 

“Wait for it…” Mason held up a hand.

 

“FOR THE LAST TIME PIERCE AND I ARE _NOT_ FUCKING.”

 

“There it is.” He laughed.

 

“Fuck both of you.” Shaundi yelled and began lowering the helicopter onto the first platform.

 

Mason and Johnny sprung out just as Deckers realized their presence. Mason hit the deck while Johnny took cover behind the helicopter and started firing off rounds into the crowds.

 

“Why the hell are the Mathletes here?” Mason yelled into his ear piece.

 

“They probably use these antennas for the Decker user-net. Not surprising they'd leave guards."

 

Mason shot two Deckers down from his advantage spot. “Next time, give a head’s up.”

 

Kinzie forgot to acknowledge the fact that Mason and Johnny were currently under fire. Instead, she focused on the mission at hand, and not the possibility that her only means of getting to Killbane would die. "Use the transmitter I left under the seat. Place one on the radio antenna and connect it. Then head to the next tower.”

 

Johnny paused from his spot. “How long have you been planning this, Kinzie?”

 

Kinzie was quiet. “Gotta go.”

 

There was a click at the other end of their ear-pieces and Mason gave him a shrug.

 

“She’s fucking weird, Mason. I don’t like it.”

 

Mason crawled along the floor and yanked the transmitter from Shaundi’s seat. “Beggars can’t be choosers.” He retorted.

 

“The beggars can ask for someone else.”

 

Mason rolled his eyes and took off sprinting in the fray. Not even two hours ago he was dodging bullets and assault jets. Now, he was dodging neon-colored freaks that were preventing him from getting anywhere near the network antennas. Johnny was good enough for cover fire while he dove from AC unit to unit to avoid any bullets hitting him.

 

Mason shot down the Decker that was protecting the antenna and bolted to the small electrical tower. He opened up the small transmitter and saw an entire keyboard of symbols he didn’t understand. He nearly broke the transmitter in half by just seeing the amounts of confusion it brought to his head.

 

“Kinzie, what the hell is all this nerd bullshit?”

 

“It’s the transmitter—“

 

“Yeah. I got that, doll-face. How about you explain all of it?”

 

Shaundi’s voice screamed on the other side of his ear piece. Mason cringed away from her high-pitched bitching. “WE DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT.”

 

He was no genius or master hacker when it came to technical shit like this. He was only a simple man that liked to blow shit up and make puns. He sighed looking at the keyboard again. The only thing that made sense to his brain was the large green button that stood off to the right of the keyboard. He sent a prayer before pressing down on the small button.

 

“TRAMSMITTING.” The box screamed at him. He watched as a yellow bar appeared over a set of purple and blue codes starting running down the screen. The yellow bar stretched and grew with the progress.

 

“Shaundi, what’s Killbane saying over the air?”

 

“A bunch of fucking lies.”

 

He tutted. “I always did admire you for your quick and honest answers.”

 

“Fuck you, Mason.” Shaundi spat.

 

The yellow bar reached the end and beeped at him. “We discussed that it’s Pierce’s job to do that. Plus, you wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

 

Another stream of curse words flooded their ear pieces and Johnny was laughing from his spot. Mason took off back to the helicopter and threw himself in. Johnny took down the final remaining Deckers and plopped inside.

 

“These cyber-punks are relentless.” Johnny sighed.

 

Mason opened his mouth and Johnny held up a finger to him. “Don’t. Don’t even think about it.”

 

Johnny began fixing the clip in his rifle while Shaundi turned up the radio and Killbane’s voice filled in the air-shrieking cabin. Instead of the interview, it was Killbane’s ad for the upcoming MurderBrawl which made Mason groan loudly into the sky.

 

“Fuck this guy.” Shaundi muttered.

 

Johnny chuckled. “I’m surprised you haven’t already.”

 

“This guy’s ego is bigger than mine…”

 

“And we all know you have big one.”

 

Mason flashed a dashing smile. “It’s what wins the ladies over.”

 

“Yeah, everyone except Shaundi. You’re the only guy she didn’t fuck.”  

 

Mason pouted and the both of them laughed. For a split second, Mason had forgotten where they were and how many years had passed. He felt like he’d been back in Stilwater when he’d first woken up from his coma and the taste of revenge was fresh on his tongue. He almost smelled the city of Stilwater, felt the thick air on his skin and heard Carlos’s laugh in the back of his mind.

God. He was really missing those days where it felt like everyone was scared of them. They were no longer some label that brought entertainment to people everywhere. They were a reckoning force that ripped the ground upwards and left no one to spare. He’d missed the days where there was no paparazzi and he could race without lawyers jumping down his throat.

 

He missed it when Shaundi was too high to get angry, Pierce was some thug that had his ideas being taken away from her, and when the Saints were a rising from the ashes and making their name inflict fear once again in the city. Most of all, he missed working beside some scrappy kid that liked cars as much as he did.

 

Mason came back to reality when the helicopter began to lower itself onto the second drop off location. He shook off the nostalgia from his shoulders and the weight rolled off of him. He shoved the guilt back down inside him and grabbed the transmitter from the spot beside him.

 

“Hey, does it bother anyone else that Kinzie pretty much as bugged the entire city?”

 

“Who cares, as long as she isn’t bugging my bedroom.”  

 

Johnny gave her a skeptical look. “I don’t think she wants to hear the details of your active sex life with Pierce.”

 

Mason and Johnny took off before Shaundi could scream any more profanities at them. They came off the helipad and took care of the first set of guards on the roof top and made it to the fire escape where even more Deckers waited.

 

“Do you think she actually bugged Shaundi’s room?”

 

Mason grabbed a Decker by the jacket and used him as a shield from the Decker that was releasing an entire clip on him. He waited for the click of the magazine before he dumped the body over the railings and quickly threw the other one over.

 

“That bitch is crazy. Of course she would.”

 

They reached the roof top and both of them split different ways. Mason took off to the next antenna as Johnny caused the distraction. He sprinted halfway across the roof before shoving his boot into the stomach of an unsuspecting Decker Specialist, throwing them right off the side of the building. He turned back around to the first antenna and pressed the green button. He ignored the screaming remark from the computer and touched his ear piece.

 

“Where’d you steal this gadget anyways, Kinzie?”

 

“It’s safer that you don’t know.”

 

“Secrets don’t make friends.” He scolded.

 

“Well, actually that probably means that _it’s_ safer…if you didn’t know. Look, they work, that’s all that matters.”

 

He raised a brow. “Are you saying that I’d be a danger to the place where you got this?”

“Absolutely.”

 

He nodded to the antenna. “That’s fair.”

 

The yellow bar was taking longer than the last one. However, Johnny didn’t seem to be unfazed by the longer waiting since he was being more than creative with the amount of Deckers on the roof. Mason kept his eyes on the transmitter as a Decker came up from his left side. In one swift movement, he yanked his pistol from his holster and shot down the intruder.

 

“What’re we going to do about that video the press has?” Shaundi asked.

 

“I’m gonna make Maggie deal with it.” Mason retorted.

 

“Isn’t that what we have PR for? For cleaning up the small shit?”

 

Mason looked up and twisted his to the sky, pretending that it was Shaundi’s face he was giving a rude look at. “Have we ever done ‘small shit’? Ever?”

 

“Go big or go home, Shaundi.” Johnny cut in.

 

The transmitter beeped and vibrated in his hand. Johnny and Mason hustled down the fire escape and back to the helicopter. Shaundi took off from the ground and pulled them back into the air, high above the sky rise buildings.

 

“Okay, got it! Sending the coordinates to the van.” Kinzie chimed in.

 

Johnny paused from his murder spree. “Did you just say ‘van’?”

 

They heard an agitated sigh in their ears. “A broadcasting van. It’s where the signal is being sent from.”

 

“They fit Killbane’s huge ass in a van?”

 

Shaundi flicked Mason on his temple. “No, you fucking idiot. The van is hiding their location from us.”

 

Mason slapped her hand away and rubbed his head. “You don’t have to be so rude about it.”

 

“Use the laser signal tracker to help me find their broadcast location _._ " Kinzie ordered.

 

Shaundi pressed down on the button and a light at the bottom of the helicopter lit up the roofs beneath them. Mason squatted down in his spot and saw a van high-tailing it through the streets. He didn’t say a word to Shaundi because she swung the helicopter over to it and lowered it down so the tracker was above the van.

 

“Just hold it there for a few more seconds…”

 

There was frantic typing over the other end of their receiving ends. Mason saw the large antenna and satellite that was stuck to the top of the van. It was emanating a green light from above, no doubt that it was Killbane’s personalized vans.

 

Kinzie breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s in an abandoned office business building. Let me send you the location.”

 

“Great work, Kinzie. Send me the phone number so I can poke the beast.”

 

“Okay, patching you through…”

 

“What are you gonna do?” Johnny asked.

 

Mason winked.

 

Shaundi turned up the radio and Mason slammed the helicopter doors shut. Killbane’s boasting was cut off mid-sentence by Jane.

 

"Looks like we have a caller. You're on the air with Killbane. What's your question—“

 

“Listen here you giant flaming sack of shit. You—“

 

Killbane cut him off. "I'm sorry, do you have a question for me?"

 

“Yeah, I do. Is Mike there? His last name is Hawk.”

 

Shaundi whipped around and glared at him. “Don’t you _dare_.”

 

There was silence. “There’s no one with the name Mike Hawk.”

 

“Killbane, did you just say ‘my cock’ on live air?”

 

Johnny covered his mouth from laughing and Shaundi let out a groan. Mason knew that somewhere Maggie was preparing her pistol so she could kill him with it.

 

“Erm…perhaps this has gone a bit too far…” Jane said putting her voice on.

 

“You’re a rat, Mason Mills. I’ll destroy you and finish what I started with your sister.”

 

Mason’s anger flared and he glared into the sky. “That’ll be hard to do when I break every single bone in your steroid injecting body.”

 

“That sounds like a threat.”

 

“Very astute, Douche-bane. Can you also recite your ABC’s?”

 

Jane was trying to interject through the conversation. “Okay, we need to—“

 

" _Ooh_ , someone talked to a washed up wrestler, and now they think they can cut a promo!"

 

“Listen, Eddie—“

 

“NO ONE CALLS ME THAT.” Killbane roared over the air.

 

“I can’t wait to skull fuck y—“

 

"And that's all the time we have. Thank you for your time, Killbane. This has been Jane Valderamma with a special interview."

 

The line died in his ear and he clenched his shaking hands into fists. Killbane would suffer by his hands and his hands alone. Shaundi pulled the helicopter to an abandoned building and Johnny swung the doors open again. It felt like the faces that passed Mason’s vision didn’t stay long enough before he shot them away from him.

 

He didn’t care for the collateral damage that was Matt Millers Deckers. He wanted to get to Killbane immediately. He was going to rip out his throat and destroy his career tonight. They cleared off the roof, the emergency stairway and made it into the abandoned offices. The three of them made quick work of the guards inside the building.

 

Through the amounts of blood and gunfire Mason could see that Killbane was nowhere to be seen. Once the smoke cleared and there was no survivors he saw Jane Valderama standing by her interview corner. Mason strode towards her with his guns still smoking in his hands. Jane didn’t seem to be phased by the bodies or the unsettling amount of blood on Mason’s clothes.

 

“It’s been a while. You look good.” Jane gave him a wink.

 

“I want that big bitch.”

 

"He mentioned heading north. You're not... after me about the interview, are you?"

 

Jane was good, he’d give her that satisfaction. The woman had seen a lot of shit in her time reporting and she didn’t flinch or cower away from the sight of a notorious criminal. She wasn’t terrified of someone that was always on TV but he knew someone she’d be terrified of.

 

 “ _I’m not._ ” He said plainly. Jane heaved a sigh a relief that was cut short when Mason smiled.

 

“But my sister sure as hell is.” Fear struck in Jane’s eyes and he bit back a chuckle. He clapped a hand on the reporter’s shoulder and leaned in. “I’ll be seeing you.”

 

He turned to Shaundi and Johnny. “Back to the chopper. I’m putting a bullet in Killbane’s skull.”

 

The three of them left Jane Valderamma inside her building and climbed back up the stairs and threw themselves into the helicopter. Mason yanked his sniper rifle off of the rack and opened the clip to see brand new casings inside. The helicopter took off the ground and in barely any time they’d tracked down Killbane’s limousine.

 

“I’m bringing it down now! Make the shot count!”

 

Shaundi lowered the helicopter in front of the limo, letting Mason and Johnny swing the side doors open. Mason balanced the large rifle between his chest and thigh, keeping his aim steady he pointed the rifle to the limo. Johnny held the driver at gunpoint while Mason held Killbane’s head in his crosshairs. Mason let out a smile.

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Before Mason could put his hand on the trigger, the helicopter sputtered and shook. At once, every alarm and bell began ringing inside and the rotors begun to spin out of control. Mason and Johnny were thrown backwards, their guns being thrown out of their hands.

 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Johnny yelled.

 

“I don’t know! I’m losing control!”

 

“Learn to fucking fly then!” Mason groaned and frantically grabbed the rifle before it was thrown out the other end of the helicopter. He couldn’t keep his balance steady and the chopper was going down. The helicopter’s blades hit the top of the light rail system above them and they were all thrown in circles. Shaundi was yanking on the wheel and yelling profanities.

 

“If I die in _another_ fucking explosion, I will be so fucking _pissed_.”

 

Johnny and Mason held onto the safety belts on the sides as the chopper hit the ground and was thrown on its side. The blades and rotors cut through concrete with ear-piercing screeching. Mason and Johnny were thrown around the insides as the helicopter dragged through the ground. An explosion rocked through the back of the chopper. Mason realized it was the back rotors exploding from friction on the road. They came to a screeching halt just as Mason was thrown forward, his face hitting the glass window. He felt his nose break on contact, blood had already begun to flow from his face as the helicopter came to a standstill.

 

He didn’t take any time to see his face before he yanked his rifle from the ground and hurled his body up and over the open side. The limousine was nowhere to be seen through the smoke and fire around them. Johnny held a hand to his forehead that was bleeding profusely.

 

“I had him!” He yelled.

 

Shaundi was already sporting scratches and bruising on her forehead and cheeks. Mason guessed she’d gotten that when her head hit the steering console when they hit the ground. “I don’t know what happened. I had everything under control—“

 

Johnny patted her arm. “It wasn’t your fault, Shaundi.”

 

Mason felt his phone vibrate and he yanked the crushed device from his pocket. His phone was glowing blue, emblazoned over the screen was a bright blue skull and underneath it a message that said ‘cheers’. The message was from Matt Miller. Mason snapped his phone in half.

 

“That kid is dead.”


	19. Foot in the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason deals with Viola's wrath. Maggie deals with Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to think of when I'll put in more smut but I'll just surprise you with it.

“You are having sex with him.” Viola said nonchalantly.

 

Maggie picked her head up from the passenger seat. From his seat in the trunk of the truck, Oleg chuckled. Maggie’s blood turned to ice and she felt the prickling fear of being found out rise on her skin. Her excuse—lie—was already coming down from her head to her tongue. She had to save her ass.

 

“Don’t try to deny it. Mason can’t see through your lies but I can.”

 

Viola’s face scrunched up into a look of skepticism. “ _Please_. You acted the same way when you were fucking Angel. Which was still regrettable for you.” 

 

She had already known that Angel was a walking, breathing embodiment of regret. She didn’t his name to be brought up for her throat to close up and her stomach clench. Working with him was enough to make her want to vomit on him.

 

“And before you cut me off and prove me wrong ten ways to Sunday. I want to tell you that Johnny is a bad idea.”

 

She knew he was a bad idea. But boy, she was a _sucker_ for bad ideas…and bad boys. One of those guilty pleasures would surely kill her. She’d just hope that it’d be the bad idea before the bad boy.

 

“Angel was a fling.”

 

Viola’s head whipped back to her. “And Johnny isn’t?”

 

Maggie’s mouth snapped closed. Did she allow that sentence to freely flow from her mouth? Since when did she give a fuck about Johnny’s reputation? He could very well be the next Angel and stand the various amounts of people that occupied her time. Johnny was a simple fuck, someone to warm her bed…at least that’s what she was making her heart think.

 

“Johnny is—“

 

“Different, I get it. I saw what he was like on a plane with Philippe. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone that was just as similar to you before…and your twin was right fucking beside him.”

 

Maggie looked away.

 

“You know, if there was anyone in this world that’d be dangerous and good for you? I’d think it was him.”

 

“You’re running your mouth far too much than what’s comfortable. I’m not dating him, Viola. I’m just sleeping with him.”

 

“Sleeping with someone can only get you so far until you fall in love with them. Johnny is deadly but it seems with you already have a foot in the grave.”

 

Her mind mentally stepped on the breaks. When did Maggie decide that Johnny was someone she’d fall in love with? No one got that right or deserved her love. It was annoying that someone like Viola DeWynter was suggesting it in the first place.

 

“What do you know anyways?” Maggie snapped. “When did you become some love expert? Stay out of my fucking business.”

 

“It is my business when you’re literally _fucking_ your business.”

 

“We’re not partners.” Maggie seethed.

 

“Johnny is the only man I’ve ever seen stare at you without fear. He’s been the only man you let touch you without your permission. Plus, I know damn well that he spends the night at your place.”

 

Viola isn’t know how to keep to herself. Maggie wanted to throw herself out of the truck at this very moment. Maggie despised it that Viola wouldn’t shut up but she hated it even more because Viola was telling the truth. Death seemed like the only thing that would free her from this shit show she was in.

 

“Yeah, so? You’re sleeping with my twin brother.”

 

“Nice evasion, Margret.” Oleg chirped from the back.

 

Viola held up a hand in surrender. “Hey, I tried to push him away but he kept yanking me right back in. And we’re not being secretive about it, either.” She gave Maggie a knowing look.

 

Maggie scowled to herself.

 

“Oh?” Viola scoffed. “Have I finally managed to out-speak the infamous Maggie Mills?”

 

The rough asphalt was definitely looking a lot better than the car ride. She regretted not taking the large bottle of whiskey from the headquarters. It would have come in handy at this very exact moment.

 

“You don’t know anything.”

 

“I don’t have to. I’ve seen _everything_.”

 

Maggie groaned and threw her hands up. Her shoulder barked out in protest. “What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I feel guilty about lying to the only person that’s ever given a shit about me? Or do you want me to pour my heart out to you how I’m sleeping with his best-friend? Or that his best-friend has shown me more kindness than any man before? Why it scares me that I might be falling in love with him because I haven’t ever fallen in love before?”

 

The words flew from her mouth and Maggie had begun to hate herself. Viola stomped on the break and the truck came to a screeching stop. Oleg held onto the roof of the truck and tucked into his shirt pocket to lean and finally pay attention to the conversation.

 

“You’ve never fallen in love before?”

 

Maggie looked to see Oleg had the same awestruck look on his face. She was going to sew her mouth shut for the next decade.

 

“I never said that.”

 

“You did.”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“How have you never fallen in love before?”

 

“Drop the conversation.”

 

They were nearing Maggie’s street. They were just sitting in the center of the road while every car bypassed around their car. She was so close to ending the conversation herself. They didn’t pay attention to the other parts of her rant and she was thanking her stars for that. The last thing she needed was Viola bringing up the one part that scared her the most.

 

“Margret, if I may—“

 

“You may not, Oleg.” Maggie hissed.

 

“Have you not felt the gentle touches of what love has to offer?”

 

Maggie slapped a hand to her face. “Jesus. Does no one listen to me anymore?”

 

“Love is a wonderful thing. No family has taught you love through the things they provided for you—“  

                              

“Nothing was _ever_ provided for me. I worked for it. This conversation is over.” She snapped.

 

Maggie lost her patience and swung her car door open. Maggie didn’t care if STAG snipers were based on every rooftop by her building. She’d take her chances of getting shot rather than sitting in a car with people telling her how awful she was about never falling in love. Viola didn’t make the car move from the spot but Oleg jumped off the side of the car and followed directly behind her.

 

“I will not say anything else on the matter, Margret.”

 

“Good.”

 

The doors to her building opened and Maggie saw the secretary already standing with a glass of whiskey in one hand and painkillers in the other. She gave a brief nod to the secretary and took both from her outstretched hands. The elevators dinged open and Maggie walked through with Oleg in tow. They stood in silence as the climb to the top took longer than expected from Oleg’s weight.

 

“No one has ever showed you love before?”

 

Maggie’s shoulder dropped. “I think I was supposed to have parents for that.”

 

Oleg shook his head. “Relatives are not needed. Your familial relationship with Mason would have given you a simulation of what love offers. It can be terrifying and life-changing, which are two things that you don’t like, I understand. I shall paint a picture for you and love makes rewires your brain and it makes you do crazy things. But it’s all worth it, Margret.”

 

Maggie raised a brow to herself before throwing her painkillers into her mouth. She downed the drink as the doors opened to her office.

 

“When did you become an expert on romance, Oleg?”

 

“I have not fallen in love a lot, no. But I have been lucky to experience it when I have. I hope that one day you are as lucky as I have been.”

 

Maggie lifted her gaze and looked at Oleg. He gave her a small nod of the head with a half-smile. His words were true and that made the empty space in her chest echo back to her head. There was a kindness in Oleg that no one had seen before and maybe Maggie wasn’t lucky to fall in love but she was lucky enough to feel cared for by a friend.

 

“Thanks.” She smiled.

 

Oleg did a small dip of the head and held the doors open for her. “Any time, Margret. If you need me, I shall be downstairs enjoying playing with chess when Pierce arrives.”

 

“Don’t let him near my girls.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Maggie walked into her office holding her wounded arm. The silence in the room had grown to be uncomfortable for her. She should have been hearing the creaks of her bed from Johnny’s constantly moving or his bitching at her while she worked at her desk. The noises that she’d become used to.

 

“Well, fuck me.” She groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason had enough tissues in his nose to supply an entire army of Saints. His eye was swollen from where he’d cracked his head against the glass window of the helicopter. Not to mention that there was some sort of crick in his neck that was _not_ from the malfunctioned aircraft. However, it did annoy him more than the rest of his injuries.

 

He swung open the door to his bedroom while Shaundi and Pierce drank themselves under the table. He was in no mood to get shit-faced when all he wanted to do was shower and sleep for the next eight years. Mason was hoping that when he’d fall asleep in his bed that he’d wake up the battle he’d been fighting was long over.

 

All bitch complaints flew right out of the window when he opened his door. Viola sat on his bed wearing nothing but one of his aged and ripped t-shirts. Her legs stuck out from the purple covers and she held a book in her hands. He hadn’t ever seen someone wear his shirt better than he did before. Viola was always one upping him.

The door creaking brought her attention but she didn’t lift her eyes from her book.

 

“Heard the interview. It was definitely interest—JESUS CHRIST! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?”

 

Viola leapt over the side of the bed and slapped her hands onto his shoulders and forced him on the bed.

 

“I got face-fucked by Matt Miller.” He groaned.

 

Viola was dialing someone on her phone, she yanked his head back to observe the wounds. Mason hissed to himself when the crick in the neck ached. Stupid fucking neck problems.

 

“Matt Miller doesn’t even have the balls to fuck himself.” She snarled.

 

Mason leaned up and gently took out the tissues from his nose. “Yeah, well, he got enough balls to fuck me in the _ass_.”

 

“You’re using those words but I don’t think you’re truly understanding how to use them properly.” She retorted. Mason stood up and yanked his blood-stained shirt off his body and wiggled himself out of his jeans that reeked of engine fuel and smoke.

 

“Matt Miller hacked Maggie’s helicopter and we crash landed in the city. Right before I could put a bullet between that bleached asshole Luchador.”

 

“You shouldn’t have baited Killbane like that.”

 

“He threatened me and Maggie. I won’t stand for it.”

 

“You could have died for that. Then where would you be?”

 

“Haunting Maggie.”

 

Viola stood and flicked him on the forehead. “You’re a reckless idiot, you know that?”

 

Mason rubbed his head. “You’re supposed to be patching me up, not giving me a lecture.”

 

“Someone has to and Maggie isn’t here to do it.”

 

He thanked God for that. Maggie would rip him into shreds before she decided to kick his corpse around her building for the all the stunts he’d pulled tonight. Viola wasn’t any better but he preferred it to the ice cold fury that Maggie emanated every time he did something stupid. Which was all the fucking time.

 

“Did you not take my feelings into consideration when you baited Killbane like that?”

 

“Of course I did. That pig-shaped bastard is still famous after what he did to you. You think I’m going to let that stand?”

 

“I’m not asking you to fight _for_ me, Mason. I’m asking to fight _alongside_ you! We’re partners.”

“I can’t stand back and let you go out there and get slaughtered.”

 

Viola quirked a brow and crossed her arms. “Like you mean like you did to me tonight?”

 

He didn’t bother making an argument because she’d gotten him fair and square. Why did women—and sometimes Johnny—make him look and feel like such a douche? He couldn’t fathom how many times someone had beaten him at the blame game. He had always been such a sore loser after every bout.

 

His silence was the indicator that Viola made her point.

 

“Two for two tonight! I managed to silence your sister and I got you as well. I’m on a roll.”

 

“Can I go shower?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“What do you want from this, Viola?”

 

“Some fucking brains from you. This isn’t about you and your one man crusade anymore, Mason. I’m with you now and I don’t want to lose you. I’ve lost enough.”

 

Mason’s shoulders dropped. He’d been an ass. Here he was, thinking that he’d missed death by an inch and trying to celebrate it himself. When in reality, Viola was going crazy every second he was gone. She’d lost her sister…her twin…to the same man that Mason had in his crosshairs tonight. He didn’t see the fear and panic in her eyes but he sure as hell heard in her voice.

 

“I’m sorry, Vi. I’m sorry that I didn’t think about you before I did something like this.”

 

She sighed and threw her arms around his waist and held him tightly to her chest. “I don’t want to think about a life without you. I won’t be able to accept if you’d been taken from me.”

 

He stroked her head. This had been the first time in his life that someone was pushing him back and giving him this much love. No other women have attempted to come this far and correct him on his bullshit schemes and ideas. Viola was the first woman to not deal with his bullshit and give it right back to him. He’d always hoped he’d find someone that would have enough not put up with him.

 

Viola broke the hug and stepped back. “Let me see your nose.”

 

He hesitated. “Don’t touch it.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Mason gently bent down and let Viola’s hands touch the area around the broken cartilage. He could feel her prodding, gentle fingers. But before he could even realize what she was going to do, Viola caught the bridge of his nose and yanked it to the side.

 

Mason yanked his head back and yelled out in pain. His nose throbbed as he threw a hand over his face to prevent her from touching it again.

“You lied to me!”

 

“It needed to be set!”

 

“God that fucking hurts! YOU’RE DECEITFUL.” He howled.

 

Viola was shrugging at him as she came around her side of the bed. “Don’t be a little bitch. Put your pants back on. I got a nurse to come take a look at your nose.”

 

Mason watched as she slid back into his bed, grabbed her novel and sat back into the same spot she had been. His nose throbbed but he felt that the sideways cartilage had been set right back into place. He didn’t want to know how she knew how to set broken noses—honestly, it scared him at the thought. But as he saw Viola lay in his bed, in his old Rim Jobs t-shirt, he realized that Viola would be the only woman that he’d ever _truly_ love.

__

* * *

 

  

Maggie was supposed to be sleeping. She had taken a shower, tended to her wound and even laid in bed, waiting for sleep to consume her. However, when Kinzie had told her to listen in to Killbane’s time with Jane Valderamma for an entertaining interview, she had forgotten to sleep altogether.

 

After hearing Mason’s interview with Killbane, she couldn’t close her eyes. She was going to destroy Jane Valderamma’s career and make her issue an apology for the bullshit she’d dragged them in. Her brain was already formulating plans on how to destroy Killbane with maximum pain from his bullshit spewing on air. There was a city in front of her windows, a city that she had to conquer and she was still dealing with a fame hungry Luchador.

 

The doors opened and she turned to see Johnny striding towards her. She tilted her head, eyes narrowing in confusion at his presence.

 

“Johnny? What are you doing here?” She saw blood on his clothes and his face. “Is that blood?”

 

Johnny didn’t utter a word before he closed the space between them. Swiftly, he caught the back of her neck and pulled her mouth onto his in a passionate kiss. Maggie saw oblivion burst behind her closed eyes. Lightning lit up behind her closed eyes and electrified the veins in her body. He deepened the kiss and Maggie’s knees threatened to give in.

 

Johnny broke the kiss and air rushed back into Maggie’s depleted lungs. He’d taken her breath away. She put a hand on her chair to steady herself. The room was still spinning...it looked like Johnny had made her weak in the knees as well. She cleared her throat to look at him.

 

“If only you kissed that well in the bedroom. I’d never leave.” She admitted.

 

“I was worried about you. That sniper was too close today.”

 

Maggie looked at her bandaged shoulder. “I’ve dealt worse injuries before. But let me get a look at your face.”

 

He swatted her hand away. “I’m fine. But that shot was close to your heart.”

 

Maggie gave him a sour look and half-shrugged with her good shoulder. “I’m hard to kill.”

 

If he wasn’t going to let her fix up his face then she’d have to pin him down herself. She opened up one drawer and retrieved a health kit from beneath a stack of papers. Johnny caught her hand as she put the kit on top of the table.

 

“Seriously. I don’t know what I’d—“

 

Maggie’s eyes met Johnny’s. Her heart began to pound in her ears.

 

“—what _Mason_ would do if you had gotten killed.”

 

She faked a smile. “He just wouldn’t know what to do with himself, I guess. Now, let me take a look at your face. Sit.” She ordered.

 

Johnny didn’t argue as he took a seat, which surprised Maggie to no end.

 

“What happened to your face?”

 

“That punk Matt Miller hacked into your helicopter and brought it crashing to the ground.”

 

Maggie’s hand stilled in the box and she felt the hot rage of fire roar into her system. “Where’s Mason?”

 

“He’s got a broken nose and I’m pretty sure that Viola is yelling at him by now.”

 

Maggie’s back released tension and she sighed in relief. “I’m going to personally kill that miscreant Miller.”

 

She grabbed an antiseptic wipe from the kit and removed it from its small container. Pulling a chair around from the other side of her desk she plopped in front of him and dabbed the wound on his forehead. Maggie saw that the wound wasn’t too deep and didn’t need stitches but it was going to leave a scar.

 

They were silent for a few moments, letting the discomfort set between them. Maggie was going to need to call Kinzie. She was going to need that nerd’s help to fire back at Matt Miller and drag that little shit right into the ground. Whatever properties he owned would be burned to the ground. And that factory that he owned would be hers in a short amount of time.

 

“So, you really have a date with Angel?”

 

Maggie scoffed. “Of course not. He’d have some major balls to ask me out again.”

 

Johnny bit back a sigh of relief.

 

Maggie grabbed a new wipe from the box. “Why should you care anyways?”

 

“Because you and I agreed what you two had was over.”

 

Maggie saw more than what he was saying behind his shrouded eyes. There was a whole other story he wasn’t telling. And Maggie had no right wanting to know what it was. Whatever he was concealing had fear coursing through her system like a wildfire.

 

“It is but what else was I going to tell Mason? That you and I are actually sleeping together?”

 

Johnny looked away. “Could have made up a guy’s name?”

 

She rolled her eyes and placed a bandage over the wound. “You’re all cleaned up but I suggest a shower.”

 

Maggie stood and Johnny grasped her hand before she could walk away. “Shower with me?”

 

Electricity ran up her arm and into her chest when his thumb gently traced over Maggie’s bruised knuckles. Mason had almost caught them today and Viola’s warnings were flashing in her mind brightly. Johnny Gat was such a terrible idea and Maggie couldn’t say no to him. Their entire relationship was a bad idea but she was a sucker for bad ideas.

 

_You already have a foot in the grave_

 

Maggie threw her entire body inside the casket when she let Johnny carry her into her bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having the flu sucks, amirite?


	20. Meet Chaos and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mason create a distraction for the Saints to move out of the headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient.   
> I recently got a new job and school has been breathing down my neck. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The doors to the headquarters dinged more loudly than usual. Mason had risen from his slumber. He felt a wave of fear settle in his stomach. Viola was already dressed and standing in the mirror of his bathroom when he heard the echoing steps of heels clicking against the marble floors. Flooding over the fear that he felt was rising waves of fire and hatred.

 

It was a quiet anger, the kind that made kings fall to their knees and dictators cry out in fear. A current of this anger was running through him like a circuit. He had only felt this a few times before and it was just before all hell had been broken loose.

 

Which meant only one thing. Maggie had an idea.

 

On cue, Maggie kicked open the door with a heeled boot and stepped into the room. His sister laid eyes on him and grasped him by the jaw to look over the wounds on his face. His nose was still sore as hell but after the nurse had fixed it in place and sutured up his cheek, he’d look a hundred times better.

 

“You look like shit.” 

 

He swatted her hand away. “Speak for yourself. You smell like brandy and death.”

 

“So my usual smell?”

 

They glowered at one another. “It’s always a pleasure when you drop in, Magpie. What do you want?”

 

“I’ve ordered a good amount of Saints to pack up the headquarters.”

 

“ _’Pack it up’_? Why?”

 

“With S.T.A.G. occupying the city it means that they could have bugged this place when we were escaping death yesterday. This place isn’t safe anymore.”

 

“Where are we going to go?”

 

“I’ve offered to shelter a good hunk of the Saints until we find another hideout for now.”

 

“And the other portion?”

 

Viola stepped out of the bathroom and capped the lipstick in her hand. “Safeword will be the temporary hideout for the rest.”

 

Mason narrowed his eyes in confusion. “How are we going to load all this shit up and move it halfway across the city without S.T.A.G. knowing something is up?”

 

Maggie gave her brother a blood-chilling smile. “That’s where _we_ come in.” She ushered between them.

 

He matched her smile with an equally disturbing one. “Mass destruction or mass chaos, dear sister?”

 

“Both.”

 

“So while we piss off S.T.A.G. the rest of the gang will be moving everything to the hideouts?” Mason turned to Viola. “Are you okay with this?”

 

Viola shrugged. “Since Maggie destroyed my business, I have no use for it.” She threw a glowering glare in Maggie’s direction.

 

“Now, hurry up. Time is of the essence.” Maggie ignored the deadly glare and yanked the sheets off of Mason’s bed. When she saw that Mason was wearing nothing underneath she cringed away from him.

 

“JESUS. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON.” Maggie pretended to gag.

 

“How about that for a distraction?” He slyly winked at Viola.

 

* * *

  

Maggie floored it through the city with her wheels barely scraping on the asphalt. She kept her eyes on the road and her gas pedal pressed to the floor. No police officers were even around to try and give up a chase. She had a feeling that her open roads wouldn’t last much longer. If S.T.A.G. were really on their asses like Kinzie said then they’d be making barriers to just catch her.

 

“You shouldn’t have baited Killbane like that last night.”

 

Mason scowled at his sister. “He needs someone to knock him off his pedestal.”

 

“That’s _our_ job. Not just you.  I want the bastard taken down a peg more than you’ll ever know.”

 

Mason took the safety off his rifle and began muttering to himself. From the words she picked up, Maggie guessed that he was sassing her. She held back the urge to roll her eyes into the back of her head. Before she could properly snarl at her brother a bunch of insults, an artillery truck came screeching out from the passing street.

 

Bullets were already tearing up the ground and passing by the windows. Mason kept his head low and slammed a new clip into his weapon. Maggie cranked back on the stick and sent the phoenix screaming and groaning as it flew onto the next coming turn.

 

“Wait, where are we going? We can start a huge mess of destruction in the center of the city.”

 

They weren’t going to get S.T.A.G.’s full attention if they stood in the center of the city. They’d be sitting ducks against their equipment. Maggie had devised a plan, and while it was dangerous it was equally rewarding as well. The artillery truck that narrowly followed behind wasn’t going to slow any time, which was good, because neither was she.

 

“We don’t have the equipment for that.”

 

“Then where are we going to fight these punks?”

 

“At the base.”

 

Mason squealed in excitement as Maggie glided the car onto the bridge that led right into the heart of the base. This was dangerous and risky but it was a lot better than staying with Johnny in the cleanup crew. Over the sounds of the wheels and the engine, they could the warning sirens blare out of the speakers on every corner they turned.

 

“Mason, get ready to tuck and roll.”

 

“What—?”

 

“Just get ready!” She yelled. 

 

The jets were starting up from the top of the buildings when she pulled into the large structure. In front of them were lines of tanks and VTOLs just begging to be stolen. The twin’s mouths began to water at the sight. Maggie cranked the gear shift back and stepped down on the break. Tanks and trucks flew down the street, still looking for the bright purple phoenix that stood in the center of their spoils of war.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” He asked.

 

Maggie yanked the rifle from his arms and threw the strap over her good shoulder. She slapped a small device into his hands. “You’re going to take a god damn tank and stick this on the nearest VTOL you can get your grubby hands on.”

 

Mason looked to his hands. “They aren’t grubby, are they?”

 

“We have no time to discuss your hands—“

 

“Tell me they aren’t grubby then.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

Mason’s offended look remained unchanged. “Take it back, Margret Eleanor.” He spat.

 

Maggie scowled at her full name. “I take it back, Mason Henry. We meet at the park after you’ve caused some major damage here.”

 

He smiled sweetly at her and jumped out of the car. “Give them hell!”

 

Maggie waited until Mason had slapped the small device underneath the first VTOL before she threw the phoenix in reverse and peeled out of the back alley. She was going to give them hell and to Cyrus Temple, she’d give him the first taste of why he’d fucked up by messing with the Saints. All of S.T.A.G’s vehicles came down the same street she flew from. Maggie smiled to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Any weapons go into the first truck, technology in the second and anything else goes in the last truck.” Viola ordered to the Saints that were frantically shoved boxes into the elevator and running down the stairs to reach the garage. They had a lot of shit.

 

“Where does this go, Ms. DeWynter?”

 

Viola turned to see one Saint holding an extremely long and purple sex toy. Nothing was going to ever surprise her anymore. Not as long as she remained dating Mason.

 

“The fucking garbage. Where did you even find that?”

 

“In Mr. Mills’s room.”

 

Viola wanted to curl into a ball and die that very second. It didn’t take a genius to realize that he’d planted in there just to humiliate her. She put a hand over her face and waved the Saint onward.

 

“Throw it away and never speak to me about this again.”

 

Johnny came through the doors and saw the small Saint carrying the sex toy weapon that was nearly twice her size. He shot a look to where Viola was hiding the blush on her face and back to the small Saint. He chuckled to himself and came up to her.

 

“He does that to everyone. He keeps that toy on hand.”

 

“Please tell me that there’s never been a need to use it.” She whined.

 

“Only to beat people with.”

 

Viola removed her hand from her face and shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m dating this man.” She turned to Johnny.

 

“Any updates on the twins?”

 

Johnny was about to tell her the latest news but before he could get a word out of his mouth an explosion rocked through the city and shook the headquarters. Johnny and Viola’s heads turned to the windows where a mushroom cloud had formed in the park.

 

“Is that—?” 

 

“Mason’s handiwork, oh yeah.”

 

They didn’t have time to relax before six VTOL’s flew right passed the building and broke the glass from every door and window in the building. Everyone held their hands over their ears as the deafening screech from the jets broke the sound barrier.

 

 They could hear sirens and the artillery guns going off below the building “Was that—“

 

“Definitely Maggie.” Viola shouted over the sirens.  

 

Through their ringing hearing, the elevator doors opened and both Kinzie and Oleg strolled in. Kinzie was already typing away on her lap top while Oleg went to the nearest radio and cranked the volume all the way up. It was a police scanner and from the yelling, everyone knew that the twins were giving the city a run for its money.

“They work better together, I must admit.” Oleg nodded.

 

“Yeah, somehow I think S.T.A.G.’s entire army forgot about us moving our shit.” Pierce yelled from the second story.

 

Kinzie looked up from her computer and gave both of them a cheeky smile.

 

“They’ll definitely have their hands full for a while.”

 

Viola didn’t take her eyes off of the disappearing mushroom cloud in the distance.

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because I just locked on to an S.T.A.G. VTOL. I can control the entire jet from inside here.”

 

“They aren’t ever going to get Cyrus Temple off their asses, are they?”

 

“Should I even find it endearing you’d think that?” Kinzie retorted.

 

Johnny moved outside and onto the helipad, he looked to the horizon where he could just barely see the shimmer of the phoenix trailblazing the empty streets in the distance. He knew that those jets and even the artillery trucks would be nothing against Maggie’s driving skills. The streets were broken in pieces and shining buildings had been shattered from the jets.

 

Viola came out and was shaking her head to herself. “You know, I’ve seen Maggie fist fight a bunch of times but only rarely have I ever seen her drive.”

 

“You wouldn’t want to be in the car with her.” He was quick to reply.

 

“You’d think she drives like that because death is behind her.”

 

Johnny shook his head. “No, death is _in front_ of her…and she wants to beat him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mason should have known that his sister would prefer to fight on the main ground. The park had become a graveyard of S.T.A.G. vehicles and jets. Smoke was thick in the air while even more cavalry was swarming around them. And to Mason’s own girlish delight, his tank still had plenty of fuel and life left. There would be no survivors on this small battleground he’d created.

 

He saw Maggie come out from the southern entrance. She walked beside herself, using the smoke as her camouflage as she made her way through. Mason knew that she’d hidden the phoenix somewhere safely. The only thing that she cared more than him was that god damn car he’d built. He opened the hatch and poked his head up to smile at her.

 

“Did you see my mushroom cloud?”

 

“No but I _felt_ it.” She said with an eye roll.                   

 

“I blew up an entire armory before I fled the scene.”

 

Maggie’s eyes flew open as she settled into the mini-gun port. “How the hell did you accomplish that?”

 

Mason dropped back into the tank and produced a small tablet in his hands. “With _this_.” He waved it around in her face.

 

Maggie lunged forward and caught the Reaper Drone in her hands. She was practically drooling at all of the things she could do with the small device. The distant sirens were getting louder. She’d give them another minute or two before they’d be swarmed again. She was praying that she’d at least get to use this small device once.

 

“I’m keeping this.”

 

He scowled. “Consider it a gift for clearing up that interview with Killbane.”

 

Maggie lifted her eyes off of the drone. “All it took was finding Jane Valderamma’s press truck for her to release the apology.”

 

“Why is she terrified of you?”

 

“Because between the two of us, I’m more honest than that trashy reporter.”

 

“And that means?”

 

She sighed. “That I’m the only person in the world that knows the _real_ Jane Valderamma.”

 

Mason sighed and tucked himself back into the tank. All at once, the jets flew overhead and every artillery truck and tank came screeching into the park. Maggie imagined that Cyrus Temple was a nice shade of red by now. By the end of this final stand Maggie wanted him to be every shade of the god damn rainbow.

 

“How much time we got until they get everything to the new place?” Mason asked beneath her.

 

“We’ve got twenty minutes to blow every fucking thing we see. Kinzie has control of the VTOL now.”

 

“Alrighty. Let’s make Cyrus’s day.”

 

Maggie buckled down into her seat and pressed down on the triggers of her artillery gun. Mason took care of the ground floor by making quick work with the canons. Maggie kept her eyes to the sky and took down each aircraft that flew their way.

 

Maggie lusted after destruction the same way she did with wanting to conquer the world. It was a taste that’d never leave her mouth and it made the ice cold blood in her veins run hot. There were only a handful of things that made her happy and creating mass destruction was at the top of her list.

 

Mason only ever wanted chaos. That was the one thing he could do well in. He could make order within the chaos he’d manage to do. He was chest deep in what he’d thrown together and he hadn’t been giddier to piss off an entire army with it.

 

Two VTOLs came crashing to the ground and sent a heated blast of fire rolling toward their tank. Maggie ducked into the tank just as debris and fire hailed over the war machine. Maggie and Mason shared unsettling grins to each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Music was quietly playing inside the truck that everyone had squeezed in. Johnny sat in the back of the armory truck, polishing the first shotgun he’d gotten his hands on. Oleg stood off in the other corner, reading his novel and Pierce sat on top a crate full of grenades.

 

Kinzie, Viola and Shaundi all sat in the front of the truck, leading the way back to Safeword. They passed over the bridge where it was clear in the distance that every single jet, tank, truck and soldier were spending their time focused on the twins’ fury.

 

“Mason has done this tons of times.” Shaundi said to Viola.

 

Viola gave her a quick look. “He doesn’t do well with explosions.”

 

“No but Maggie’s there and I think that she won’t let him die unless she gives him the okay.”

 

“What happens if Maggie dies?”

 

Johnny froze from his spot by the window. Why didn’t he think to go with her when she’d left this morning? Why did he listen to her when she told him to stay and clean up? When did he actually listen and obey her?

 

Kinzie laughed and it ripped Johnny out of his thoughts. “Maggie dying is highly unlikely. You should see the footage I’m getting.”

 

Johnny twisted around and flew open the connecting window to peer at Kinzie’s lap top. Shaundi and Viola both gave sideways looks to Johnny’s face in the hole. From the camera on Kinzie’s VTOL interceptor he could see that Maggie and Mason had steady hands on their small fighting ground.

 

Maggie took charge of the mini-gun, shooting down planes without blinking and Mason was clearing tanks and trucks faster than Johnny ever did. Mason and Maggie were a duo that were definitely showing everyone in Steelport that they weren’t someone to mess with. Somewhere, Killbane was bitching inside his own small head.

 

“I don’t think we have to worry about Mason and Maggie’s safety.”

 

Johnny scoffed. “We may be Saints but no one told us that we were supposed to be merciful.”

 

“I can see how Maggie climbed the chain to become a leader but how did Mason manage to lead you guys?”

 

Johnny gave looks to Shaundi and Pierce before shrugging. “If he charmed you into sleeping with him then he can charm an entire gang into doing his bidding.”

 

Viola nodded to herself. Johnny had definitely made a point and here she thought that he was all murder and psychopath. Viola took a sharp turn on the street to where Safeword was then she could send out a message for the twins to retreat.

 

“Wait—what does Maggie have?” Kinzie said to herself.

 

Everyone peered over and could see Maggie’s figure hop out of the tank. There was smoke coming from the indestructible machine. Mason was already shooting down soldiers on the floor as Maggie tapped and played with a small square object in her hands.

 

“Can you zoom in on it?” Shaundi asked pressing closer to Kinzie.

 

“Oh, no.” She hissed.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Maggie got her hands on a drone.”

 

“A drone? What kind of drone?”

 

“How did she even get it?” Pierce whined from the back.

 

“I think we all know who gave it to her.” Johnny growled.

 

Suddenly, another explosion went off and this time it shook the entire city. The mushroom cloud could be seen from space at the size of it. Whatever Maggie just did, it better haven’t killed them or Viola was going to be seriously pissed. A silence descended over the city and no one could hear anymore jets flying in. The twins had made their final stand.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason and Maggie were coughing and moving their way out of the mist. Both of them leaned on each other for support as they weaved through the maze that had been created from shrapnel and debris all over the park. Maggie swiftly kicked a dead body belonging to a STAG soldier before they moved through the arch doors that led back into the city.

 

They were covered in head to toe in ash and soot from the explosion. Mason looked like he’d slid down a dirty chimney and Maggie came in after him. Her blonde hair was blackened and her clothes were completely ruined. Mason shook the soot from his hair and tried to wipe it from his face.

 

They looked at one another and back to the park where it was reduced to nothing but a smoke filled mess. There was no way that S.T.A.G. could find them in this mess, nor find their soldiers bodies either. After Maggie had dropped that drone bomb they’d be way too busy cleaning up Monica Hughes’s city to care about three Saints trucks unpacking into Safeword.

 

“God. That was so fucking cool. You gotta do that again.”

Maggie gave her brother a bewildered look only before the both of them erupted in echoing laughter. They laughed because they were both dirty as all hell, because it had only taken two people to level an entire army and because through that city shaking explosion they had both survived a bomb being dropped.

 

The twins really were invincible and they’d made that abundantly clear to Cyrus Temple now.


	21. Big Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Maggie are found out--but it isn't by Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Since when did I become motivated to write two chapters in a week?

Mason and Maggie looked like villains. Black soot and ash seemed to drift off of them whenever they moved or breathed. They had made a trail of dust throughout the parking garage to Viola’s office where they briefed the gang of their recent dealings. Maggie was counting down the minutes until she’d get back to her bedroom and shower off every charred pieces off her body. Her laundress was going to lose her mind when she’d what Maggie had reduced her clothes to.

 

Mason was lounging in one of the plush chairs, his hands left black marks all over the brand new fabrics while more dust was shaken out of his hair. Viola was beside him, not close enough to breathe in his smoky scent but close enough to survey him of any injuries. Meanwhile, Shaundi sat in the chair beside Mason, Pierce leaned on the desk and Maggie was sitting in the office chair.

 

“How’d you guys even survive an explosion that big?”

 

In unison, the twins shrugged.

 

Maggie was trying to remove the power from her hands. “We hid behind a collection of tanks and that softened the blow. But in theory, we should have been dead.”

 

“That’s a fucking summary of the Mills family.” Mason retorted.

 

Viola threw a damp towel over Mason’s head. “S.T.A.G. is definitely going to retaliate over this. No doubt they’re in hot water for the battle in the middle of the city.”

 

“ _My_ city.” Maggie snarled. “If they didn’t want to get in trouble then they shouldn’t have tested our patience.”

 

Viola raised a brow at Maggie before turning her attention back to Mason. She gently scrubbed away the smoke from his face and hair. Maggie’s shoulder was killing her, she needed to clean and disinfect the wound before it could get anymore infected.

 

“Did you guys get everything here in one piece?”

 

Viola handed Maggie a towel and she took it gladly. Maggie quickly wiped off her neck, face and hair of the charred bits. She stunk like a gas station.

 

“Everything that was stored in the headquarters was moved out without issue. The weapons are being stored in the vault downstairs as we speak.”

 

Mason rolled out his shoulders. “Lemme guess, Johnny is personally taking care of it?”

 

“He was the first person up for the job.” Pierce said, finally looking up from his phone.

 

Why wasn’t Maggie surprised that Johnny would be watching over the vault? She stood from her chair and flipped her ash-coated hair over her shoulder.

 

“At least we know that Johnny will be the first responder in case S.T.A.G. decides to drop in for a visit.” Maggie muttered and strode towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Mason said throwing his head over the head rest to look at her.

 

Maggie didn’t skip a beat. “I’m going home to shower and plan. We just earned ourselves a few days of silence. I’m going to spend it by brainstorming how I can shove my foot farther up Cyrus’s ass.”

 

It was half a lie.

 

Mason said nothing further, nor did Maggie let him speak anymore. She walked out of the office and waited until the doors closed behind her to go straight down the stairs. She took the steps two at a time and took an abrupt turn where the next corridor that led into the vault room was. The Saints that guarded the doors took one long, hard look at Maggie.

 

Maggie realized that she was still covered head to toe in dirt as he walked up to the wide-eyed men. It didn’t take her long to remember that she didn’t care what she was wearing. She waved a hand to the men and both of them quickly turned to open the vault.

 

“If you didn’t stare so much the door would have been opened by now.” She said to them.

 

They were nodding and muttering apologies as the doors opened and Maggie walked through them. She saw Johnny’s body facing the giant titanium doors, surrounded by a collection of guns. If Maggie hadn’t just survived a huge explosion, she would have thought she’d entered heaven. Dangerously hot people and dangerous weapons were her weakness.

 

The doors behind her closed and Johnny was brought back down to Earth. He turned and gave one long look at Maggie before he erupted into laughter.

 

“And I thought I’d seen it all with you.”

 

Maggie’s eyes rolled as she came up to him. “Meaning?”

 

“I’ve seen you angry… _naked_ …and now I’ve seen you covered in soot. What else am I missing?”

 

“You haven’t seen me covered in blood yet.” She noted.

 

He scoffed. “No one’s made you that angry before.”

 

“Let’s pray no one does.”

 

Johnny gave a low laugh as he opened a wooden crate open. Maggie propped herself up on one of the nearest tables that was cluttered with shining pistols. Her fingers danced around the glimmering metal of them.

 

“That one hell of a display with the helicopters.”

 

Maggie looked up. “You liked it?”

 

Johnny turned around and closed the space between them. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous of all that attention.”

“You want the attention from the media?”

 

He shook his head. “No. I want _your_ attention.”

 

Maggie bit down her tongue from saying anything she’d regret. She slid a hand around Johnny’s neck, not caring if it’d leave marks all over his skin. If she had her way, he’d be covered in soot just like her. Maggie’s hand went up to play with his hair.

 

“Well, now you have it. What are you going to do with it?” She breathed on his jaw.

 

Johnny’s thumbs stroked Maggie’s hips. “I should have had you pinned underneath me by now.”

 

She smiled. “What’s stopping you?”

 

“The fact that every single Saint is inside this building. Including your brother.”

 

Maggie sighed and pulled away from him. “What a shame. I wanted to make a bet on who could be the quietest.”

 

He laughed. “You’d lose for sure.”

 

Maggie slid off the table and shrugged. “Why don’t you prove that to me in twenty minutes at my place?”

 

Johnny’s brows rose to his hairline as she moved away from the vault and towards the door. “Don’t be late, Johnny. I’ll have to start without you.”

 

The doors opened and Maggie walked out, feeling more powerful than she had before.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know what sounds good right about now?” Mason muttered from Viola’s bedroom as he undressed.

 

“A shower?” Viola retorted.

 

Mason took off his pants and went to where Viola was organizing her clothes into drawers. Mason threw an arm around her hips and dragged her to him. He brought his lips to her ear as the other hand reached around and stroked her thigh.

 

“A nice long, hot shower with you in it.”

 

Viola bit back the urge to smile. “I’ll join that shower once there you aren’t covered with soot.”

 

“But I can’t reach my back. Can you help me?” He whined.

 

Viola laughed and pushed herself away from him. “You’re a big boy. I think you can manage.”

 

Mason was pouting at her. Viola couldn’t tear her eyes off of him. His arms, neck and face were still dirty but she still stared at his muscular chest. It happened to be the same one that she woke up to this morning but now she was staring at it with a burning hunger that grew every time he breathed. Mason could see that she was eyeing him and he was feeling especially cheeky.

 

“I guess I’ll just go shower alone…and naked.” He said going to the bathroom door.

 

“Isn’t it how it usually goes?”

 

The shower was finally turned on and Viola mouthed a hallelujah to herself. Mason poked his head from the bathroom. “It doesn’t have to. We can conserve water if we shower together.”

 

“You’ve got nothing that interests me in there, Mace.”

 

She was still folding clothes when Mason strutted back out of the bathroom and yanked her abruptly around. Viola gasped as her back hit the dresser and Mason’s lips crushed to hers. He held her hips in place while his tongue stormed into her mouth.

 

Viola melted against him and kissed him back with not enough force. Stars were twinkling and shining behind her closed eyelids and her body turned into a firework of emotions. Each flick of Mason’s tongue brought a new intense feeling in her stomach.

 

Mason’s hand fully came up and he smeared a black mark over her cheek and to her neck. She felt the ash spread across her face and she let his hands roam over her back and up into her hair. He was making her absolutely filthy on her skin and in her thoughts. Mason pulled his lips away from hers and Viola dropped her hands to the hem of her sweater dress.

 

“Now you have a reason to come in.” He panted.

 

“Not a big enough reason for me to go in with you.” She whispered.

 

Mason chuckled and backed away from her. Before she could register what he was going to do, Mason yanked down his boxer briefs and stood before her. Viola felt her pupils dilate as she took in his exposed body. He smiled at the color that rose to her cheeks and the way she licked her lips as she looked at him.

 

“Big enough now?” He smirked.

 

Viola didn’t hesitate to rip off her sweater dress. Mason lunged at her and threw his arms over her ass to pick her upright. Viola pressed kisses along the front of his neck to his chest, she didn’t care if she was inhaling deadly fumes. Mason was dangerous to her life enough.

 

“Make me filthy, Mason.” She moaned.

 

They tumbled into the bathroom. Mason threw Viola on the sink while he yanked down her boots and leggings. She felt his hot breath between her thighs and a piece of her soul escaped between her moans. He toyed with the string that was her underwear. If Mason’s head wasn’t between her legs and his teeth weren’t scraping along her inner thighs she would have torn them off of herself.

 

Mason hooked a finger underneath the string of her underwear and slowly dragged it down her thighs. Viola held her breath until it was down her legs and she kicked it to the floor. Mason met her gaze and smiled from his position and pulled one of her legs over his shoulders. Viola’s back arched and she put a hand to the towel rack as Mason ducked his head down and began to devour her.

 

His tongue was able to melt the iciest of hearts and bring women to the point of no return. Viola didn’t want to admit it but Mason was better than everyone that she’s slept with. No one could reach the levels that Mason got her when he wasn’t even touching her. She couldn’t tell him that he put her body in overdrive by just looking her way.

 

Mason’s tongue swept over her slickened folds and Viola threw her head back and gripped the sides of the counters. He knew every spot to lick and tease until she was begging him for release. Mason ran his tongue up to the small of bundle of nerves that had Viola clenching a thigh to his ears. He didn’t let up as he sucked down on it and kept his eyes on her expressions.

 

Viola’s eyes were tightly shut and her mouth hung open while breathless moans flowed from her mouth. Mason slid a hand down her thigh and he entered a single digit into her. Viola’s grip in his hair tightened and Mason began to thrust into her. He wouldn’t get tired of seeing her like this this, wouldn’t get tired of feeling like this with her.

 

“Right there…” she gasped.

 

Mason’s strokes were fast and hard, unlike every other time that he’d played with her like this. But his mind was going too fast and his body wanted more of her. He couldn’t let her catch her breath, didn’t want to take enough time that would keep him from burying himself inside of her. That time was dwindling down as Viola’s hips were naturally moving with his thrusts.

 

His tongue didn’t let up from her, either. He wouldn’t give her that kind of break. Mason inserted another finger and Viola’s hand slapped against the marble counters. Her climax rammed into her with his final thrust. She came undone around him, unable to steady her breathing she lost herself in her feelings. The pleasure that she felt while she fell right into oblivion. It sucked her in and pulled her head under.

 

When Viola’s high ran out she rolled her head to look at Mason. His mouth was glistening from her desire and she pulled her mouth onto hers. She could taste herself on his lips. Mason pulled away from her, his body turning towards the shower but Viola only reeled him back in.

 

“We can continue in the shower—“

 

“No.” She said darkly. “I want you right here…right now.”

 

Mason looked back to the shower and back where Viola was still fully exposed to him. Her chest and face had black streaks along her skin. His eyes ran up to hers, he saw the hunger in them. There was a blatant want in them that had him forgetting the shower completely. Viola threw a leg around his hip and pulled him into her.

 

It barely took any motions before Mason slid into her. Viola shuddered against his chest and arched her hips for the first thrust. Mason growled and pulled her off the sink. He held her legs in his hands as he braced Viola against the door and hit her deep. Viola let out a body-numbing moan in reply and Mason felt his leg shake. He kept his pace harsh and relentless, he could taste the need for his own climax in his mouth. He wanted it, possibly more than Viola did.

 

Viola held a tight grip on his shoulders and neck. Her teeth were biting into the skin of his neck, digging in a little deeper with each thrust. Mason could feel her whimpering and moaning against his skin. It was shaking him down to his very core. Steam was filling the bathroom and Mason couldn’t even see his reflection in the mirror anymore.

 

She moaned his name like a broken record, over and over until his entire mind threatened to shred itself into pieces.  

 

Mason’s fist hit the door, he was holding back from release. He could usually hold on for longer than usual but with how Viola’s walls gripped him, how her voice sounded in his ears…it made his body weak. He was groaning along with her moans. He lost himself in her body and into the waves of pleasure that were rolling into him.

 

Viola leaned herself up on his hips and Mason sunk further into her. He responded with a growl. Viola pressed her lips to his ear. “Right there.” She whimpered.

 

Viola’s climax came rushing in and she dug her nails into his back. He felt her walls clamp around his length and it took all but one more breathless moan from Viola for him to fall over the edge. Mason pulled out and spilled himself between them. Mason kept her pressed against the door of the bathroom, both using the time to catch their breaths.

 

Viola picked up her head from Mason’s shoulders. “I think that was the best one.”

 

He laughed. “I hope not. I’ve got more ideas lined up for you.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“For example?” He asked. Viola nodded and Mason quickly yanked her from the door and made his way to his shower. “The shower definitely has its perks.”

 

The hot water welcomed both of them as he closed the doors.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny was feeling good as he walked out of the vault. He had just organized the entire weaponry in alphabetical order and polished the guns that he’d _definitely_ be taking for the next mission he’d go on. Maggie was waiting for him in her apartment—completely naked. He couldn’t think of a damn thing that was going to ruin his day.

 

Shaundi came down the stairs and gave him a friendly smile. “Hey. Where are you of to?”

 

“I’m gonna go clear out some gang operations in the city.”

 

“Want me to tag along?”

 

He shook his head. “Nah. I’m gonna go solo and vent out my frustrations.”

 

His frustrations just happened to be the lust that was rising in his system like a drug. Maggie was definitely the vent that he could properly work them out on. He gave Shaundi a pat on the arm before turning around to go to the garage.

 

“Wait! You have something on your neck!” Shaundi called out to him.

 

Johnny froze in his steps and before he knew it Shaundi was wiping a hand along his neck. He already knew what she was wiping off. It was the soot from Maggie’s hands. Johnny slowly turned to see her inspecting the black dirt.

 

“Is this…?”

 

It was an immediate realization that flashed in Shaundi’s green eyes. They snapped up and opened wide, her mouth dropped. Shaundi let out a shocked squeak before pointing up to Mason’s room upstairs. He shook his head at her and lunged at her as the next set of words flew from her mouth.

 

“You’re fucking—“

 

He clamped a hand over her mouth. “Don’t say anything! No one knows.”

 

Shaundi slapped his hand away and gasped. “So it _is_ true!”

 

“Yes but you can’t say anything about it. Mason doesn’t need to know.”

 

“ _What_? You’re fucking his sister. His _twin_ sister!”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen. I honestly thought one of us would have been dead by now.”

 

“Why would you need to kill her when you’re burying your dick inside her every day?”

 

He slapped a hand to his forehead. He was going to need duct tape and something to make Shaundi forget about this conversation completely. If Shaundi was to let it slip to Pierce that he was sleeping with Maggie…their secret would be out and Mason would go after him. The last thing he needed was his own best-friend trying to kill him.

 

“Shaundi, I’m serious. I can’t have you saying anything about this.”

 

She sighed. “I won’t say anything but Johnny…you can’t keep hiding this from Mason.”

 

“Don’t you think I fucking know that?”

 

The pit of guilt in his stomach grew another three sizes. He hated that feeling and he hated the lies but there was no way of telling Mason that he was sleeping with his sister. There wouldn’t ever be a good way to tell Mason. It was a band-aid and someone was going to have to rip it off to spill the truth.

 

“Do you plan on telling him? Or ending with Maggie?”

He had no control over the words that came out of his mouth. “Telling Mason? Yes. Ending it with Maggie? No.”

 

Shaundi’s eyes nearly blew out of her skull at his words. Johnny realized the words that came out as well. Did he just say that? When the god damn hell did he decide that he was going to stay with Maggie? They weren’t even together for him to make that decision.

 

“Johnny…do you have feelings for Maggie?”

 

 _Did he?_ What was his mouth willing to say next?

 

Johnny shook his head at her. “No. We’re just fucking and we’re both not wanting to kill each other if we have sex. No arguing means no arguing and that’s beneficial to everyone.”  

 

Shaundi gave him a doubtful look but shrugged. “Whatever you say. Just remember that you’ll have to tell Mason sometime soon.”

 

Johnny watched as Shaundi moved across the entryway and right into the lounge hall. He stood in the silence that his mind was willing to give him. When did he lose control of his words? When did he decide that there would be no ending to his difficult relationship with Maggie? It wasn’t that he didn’t want to say it…it’s that he felt like he needed to say it.

 

And that was a problem. A big fucking one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Every review and kudos is highly appreciated and accepted!!


	22. Location, Location, Location.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason kidnaps Josh Burke and Cyrus Temple tries to make a deal with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! First of all, thank you guys for the continuous comments and kudos! Sorry it took forever to update this but this is a lengthy chapter. I'm giving you this big chapter because I will be going on hiatus for my birthday this coming week. But! I will be working on the next chapter in the meantime! Please enjoy!

Maggie’s day couldn’t have gotten any worse. She hoped. First it was with Josh Burke’s face being plastered over every billboard, radio station and television. She’d had it with STAG and their dirty little games but bringing in one self-absorbed celebrity was the final straw.

 

If her mood hadn’t settled in a regular simmer Angel came storming into her office wearing his sweat suit and reeking of sweat. On instinct Maggie’s hand reached for the pistol under her desk and her jaw clenched. He had a new level of anger colored on his face when he came to her desk and slammed a fist down on the polished wood.

 

Maggie lifted her gaze to his fist to him. “Venting out that anger of yours?”

 

“It’s been weeks. Why haven’t we eliminated Killbane yet?”

 

Maggie released the grip on her pistol and stood. “If you had bothered to come out of your sleazy gym for once. You’d see that we don’t have the control we had before.”

 

“That’s no excuse. I’ve seen you take on more than a few armored soldiers. If we don’t do something with Killbane soon it won’t be pretty.”

 

“You can’t and won’t do a single thing. Not when you’re nonexistent in the wrestling world.”

 

 Angel’s blood spiked. Maggie held back the urge to grin at his face. “I signed up to get my mask and revenge—“

 

Maggie cut him off with an unwavering threatening tone. “And you’ll get it.” She moved away from her chair and strode right up to Angel.

 

“But don’t you dare try to threaten me. Or I’ll end both Killbane’s and your careers—what’s left of it.”

 

Maggie’s attitude was unwavering. There was no mistaking the truth in it, either. Angel could see when he’d poked or prodded too far. Angel stood on the line between murder and passion and for Maggie, the lines seemed to intersect.

 

His eyes shot down to her lips that were turned up into a scowl. Maggie had seen that look before and she didn’t like it at all. She seemed to be some sort of meal that he could easily devour. Maggie wasn’t one to be consumed and discarded…she was the huntress and Angel was on her hunting ground.

 

Maggie moved away from him with an eye roll. “You men are all the same. You’re excused.”

 

“You haven’t thought about me once since we teamed up?” He asked.

 

Maggie put a manicured nail to her desk and held back a laugh. “Not once.”

 

“You were always brutally honest. Did I mean that little to you?”

 

“Are you implying that you thought you meant something?”

 

Angel scoffed and shook his head to himself. “God forbid you ever fall in love. You’ll have a taste of heart break when you do. You know, I’m the only person alive that will put up with your shit. _Put up with you._ I could have offered you a family.” Angel rubbed the back of his head and turned. “Good luck trying to find that now.”

 

She gave a bitter laugh. “You can’t offer anything, Angel. You aren’t _good_ enough.”

 

Angel said nothing further and walked out of her office. Her eyes stung and her throat closed up. She wanted to reach for that pistol more than ever. Angel was already in the elevator which meant that she wasn’t going to shoot him down in time.

 

The elevator doors closed and Maggie took a staggering breath that she’d been holding. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she lost all control of her breathing. White, hot anger was lashing inside her stomach. Angel was wrong, she knew was true. Angel was a heart broken man that had let himself get played by the master of the game.

 

His words were sharp and bitter. They were harsh against the opened wounds she had left open in her time with him. He always did know how to push her buttons and where to hurt her. She couldn’t believe that she’d let him live for his malicious words. Any other person would have walked out in a body bag or in a gurney for that.

 

Maggie slammed her fists into the desk. The wood groaned and quivered under the force.

 

He was wrong, he was wrong, her mind chanted in the aching parts of her mind. She had a family and she could make her own if she wanted to. Angel couldn’t guarantee her a life with him—not one that she’d love to live in, that is. She’d spend that life in Angel’s shadow…in his never ending victory of becoming top luchador again.

 

Maggie stood in no one’s shadow. She cast her own. Angel was no one yet and he remained a bitter soul that had lost too much for his own laziness. She promised to herself that the next time she’d see Angel would be the time that she’d break his god damn jaw.

 

The elevator doors dinged and Maggie began to collect herself quickly. She adjusted her blouse and jacket while wiping away the would-be tears from her eyelashes. She promptly shoved herself back into her chair and rolled back into her desk just as Mason, Viola and Johnny came strutting in. Johnny gave Maggie a half-smile and leaned himself against one of the marble pillars.

 

“Mags, you got a plan?” Mason said throwing him into the nearest chair.

 

“I do. It’s going to be a bit tedious, though.”

 

Mason gave her a cautionary look. “Why do I have a feeling that this mission is much more dangerous than your other ones?”

 

She stood from her seat and nodded. “It’s one that require your finesse, dear brother.”

 

Mason blew a raspberry at her. “We both know my I’m successfully finessing when I’m talking out of my ass.”

 

“Which is what will come in handy when you kidnap Josh Burke.”

 

All three faces in the room shared matching looks of shock.

 

“Now you’re thinking like Saint.” Johnny said with an obvious amount of pride. 

 

For some reason, that compliment had Maggie’s mood lift higher than any one she’d ever heard before. Remembering that she had two other people who didn’t care for the compliment, Maggie turned her attention back to her twin and his girlfriend.

 

Mason laughed. “No shit?”

 

Viola looked like she had seen a ghost. “We’re going to be doing _what_?”

 

“Kidnap Josh Burke.” She said plainly.

 

“Are we killing him?” Johnny asked.

 

Maggie held the urge to roll her eyes. She should have known better than to expect no argument from Viola. Or one murderous comment from Johnny. Mason, at least for the moment, looked more excited than the both of them.

 

“No. We’re going to use that little shit as bait against STAG.”

 

Mason snapped his fingers. “I like the idea. Plus, we’ll get that bastard back for throwing us under the bus in Stilwater.”

 

Viola rolled her head to Mason. “Would you consider that a burden or a blessing?”

 

 “Burden.” Maggie grunted. “Blessing.” Mason sighed.

 

“Jesus Christ. Can we focus on the mission?” Johnny cut in.

 

Mason snapped out of it. “We’re all aware that Josh Burke is STAG’s poster boy, Mags. What can we do with him that will benefit us?”

 

“He’s exactly that. If we threaten to kill or even lay a finger on their golden child then we get some leverage against STAG.”

 

“If we have leverage then that means they’ll be willing to wager with us.”

 

Maggie was nodding at Viola. “We cut a deal with Cyrus. In return for Burke, they leave the city.”

 

“And with them gone that gives us time to destroy Matt and Killbane.” Mason grinned.

 

Maggie tapped her temple and nodded to her twin. “Now you’re getting it. See? You guys can use your brains after all.”

 

“Sounds solid. One question: how are going to get our grubby hands on Burke? We can’t just walk through the fucking front door.”

 

“Who says you can’t?”

 

Mason narrowed his gaze at his sister. There was determination and excitement dancing around in the orbital forests of his eyes.

 

“Go on.”

 

Maggie produced a folder from her desk. She removed two small magazines from the inside and slapped them onto Mason’s and Viola’s laps. Viola’s eyes went wide as Mason was inspecting the cover of his magazine.

 

“What the hell is this?”

 

“Your disguises.”

 

Viola looked back to her comic book and shook her head. “Oh, no. I’m not dressing up.”

 

“Hush up, Bloody Canoness.” Maggie hissed.

 

Johnny chuckled lowly just as Mason leaned over and inspected Viola’s cover. The front was covered with a scantily clad woman dressed in a nun’s costume with her breasts nearing spilling out in the cut on the front of the dress. He looked to Viola and smiled.

 

“Do you think we can keep the outfit afterwards?”

 

Viola rolled up her comic book and abruptly hit Mason over the head with it.

 

“I wouldn’t talk much about the outfit, Mason. You’re The Cardinal.”

 

On the front of Mason’s comic The Cardinal costume was covered head to toe in swaths of fabric. The Cardinal was decked out in priest’s garb and a giant chain hung down over the chest of the character. Viola snatched the comic from Mason’s hands.

 

“What the hell? Why am I wearing the skimpy outfit and Mason is wearing the altar boy costume?”

 

Maggie quirked a brow. “Mason doesn’t look good with cleavage.”

 

“Totally not true.”

 

“Is that a compliment or an insult towards me?” Viola asked.

 

Maggie shrugged. “It goes both ways. Just like me.” Maggie gave a sly wink to Mason, who gave her finger guns in reply.

 

“Do we have to make a trip to Stilwater to grab the punk?”

 

“Luckily, Burke is here doing shit for STAG’s PR. Mason makes the front desk believe that you’re there to film some scenes from Nyte Blayde and they’ll lead you right to him.”

 

“Where are we taking him and what will the rest of you guys be doing?”

 

“Take him to the old headquarters. Johnny will be with Kinzie and Oleg at the old headquarters. I will be waiting on your guys signal to bring half of the army to the building.”

 

“What are Kinzie and Oleg planning?”

 

Maggie made a face. “Oleg didn’t elaborate on it specifically but he mentioned something about the Cold War and bombs. I didn’t question him after that.”

 

There were only a handful of people that Maggie didn’t question. And that was only to her own benefit. The list was consisting Shaundi, Kinzie and Viola. She didn’t question Shaundi because that woman didn’t give two fucks about anything Maggie had to say. Kinzie for obvious reasons and Viola because she and Maggie thought too much alike.

 

Oleg was steadily climbing the list every day he didn’t talk about himself. Maggie wasn’t going to press him on it, either. Once she’d heard that he was the master copy of Loren’s brutes she refused to question him on it altogether. It still brought a shiver down her spine thinking about it.

 

“So, to summarize: Viola and I kidnap Burke, take him to the old headquarters and keep him there until STAG realizes we have him?”

 

“Nope. Once you get Burke to the headquarters in one piece, I’m going to wreak some havoc and get their attention. I’ll start trailblazing that lead STAG right to us. From there we start using any guns and ammo that we have until Cyrus strides in.”

 

“How can we be sure he’ll show up?”

 

“If he wants the fighting to stop then he’ll have to show. Once he does, I strike up a deal with him.”

 

Viola rubbed her temples. “I hope this doesn’t go to shit.”

 

“Have my missions failed you before?”

 

“They’ve nearly gotten both of you killed.”

 

Maggie dismissed Viola with the wave of her hand. “Semantics.”

 

“Out of all the people in the world, I can’t believe that you two were thrown into my life.”

 

Ignoring her bitching, Mason leaned in and waved Viola’s comic in her face. “So whaddya say, Bloody Canoness? Ready to cause some chaos with me?”

 

Viola lifted her head from her hands. Mason was grinning at her lovingly as he tapped her thigh with the comic. She rolled her eyes and took the comic from his hands and made to the doors.

 

“Come on, let’s get ready.”

 

Mason gave a quiet squeak of joy before hopping out of the chair and out the door. Once the elevator doors closed Johnny moved right back up to Maggie.

 

“Shaundi knows about us.”

 

Maggie sighed. “So does Viola.”

 

“We gotta tell Mason.”

 

“Do you _want_ to get punched in the face?”

 

“It would probably feel better than lying to him.”

 

Maggie shook her head. “I’ll tell him soon. We just can’t do it while STAG is breathing down our neck.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Maggie took her gaze off of Johnny and back to the paperwork on her desk. “Just be prepared for a broken jaw.”

 

Johnny rubbed the side of his and groaned. “You just had to tempt me with your murderous thinking. I should have just found some woman off the street.” 

 

“I’m much better than some woman on the street, Johnny.”

 

He began striding to the hallway. “Tell me about it.” He muttered to himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I look ridiculous.”

 

Mason gave a look to the outfit that Viola tried to conceal. “You make ridiculous look damn good.” His eyes ran up the length of her exposed thighs. They ran up all the way up to the thin material of the playsuit that barely covered her torso.

 

Viola adjusted the fabric that held her breasts together. “I didn’t get a master’s in economics to look like a slut.”

 

“What _did_ you get a master’s in economics for?”

 

She shot him a dirty look. “So I can piss people off with my intelligence. Like your sister.”

 

“Maggie has two Master’s degrees!”

 

“Yet she doesn’t get to do something this degrading.” She waved a hand down to the skimpy outfit.

 

“Why would she? You ended up doing it.”

 

Viola flipped him off and the music in the car was cut short with a news broadcast. Mason groaned at hearing it was Jane’s broadcast that was interrupting his music.

 

 _“Breaking news, the illustrious leader of the Third Street Saints is off the market.”_ Jane Valderamma’s voice blared inside Mason’s car.

 

“I’m going to be breaking hearts everywhere.”  

 

“ _Sources tell us that he’s been seen around with the Syndicate’s Viola DeWynter. Whether or not this means that the Saints and the Syndicate have come to a stalemate is unclear. However, you can always count on Steelport’s very own Jane Valderamma to give you the news you deserve._ ” 

 

Viola adjusted her glasses over her eyes. “Definitely not part of the Syndicate anymore.”

 

“How are they supposed to know that, doll-face?”

 

Viola reached behind and produced a pair of purple sunglasses from her bag. “By the glasses, of course.”

 

Mason sped through a red light, just barely avoiding a giant truck’s steel frame from colliding into them. Neither of them batted an eye lash as they swerved onto the next street and through the next intersection.

 

“Viola, I love you but that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

 

The words had flowed freely from Mason’s mouth. He kept his eyes on the road like he hadn’t dropped some sort of bomb on Viola. There was no regret or surprise behind them but from Viola’s head quickly whipping to him, he had noticed that they were a surprise to her.

 

“Did you just say that you love me?”

 

“I did.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do.”

 

Viola sunk into her seat, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. Mason was smiling to himself as they breezed onto the next street and pulled into the PR Center. He parked the car into the nearest spot and turned to her.

 

“Do you love me?” He asked her.

 

“Do you want me to love you?” She whispered.

 

“It’d be nice but I’ll wait for you until you do.”

 

“You…you managed to love me in this time and in this god forsaken city?”

 

“I love wildly and passionately, Viola. You came into my life at a wild time and you’ve shown me compassion. There’s no other way of telling you that I love you than saying the words.”

 

Viola caught his hands and pressed them to her face. “I love you too, Mason Henry Mills.”

 

Mason gave her his best smile. Not the charismatic ones that won virtually everyone over in a matter of seconds. But the one that he only showed to a handful of people, his own sister, Lin and Aisha. Viola was the next person to see his genuine smile. The smile that revealed the true happiness he felt beneath. Viola kissed him quickly on the mouth, not letting the butterflies in her stomach settle.

 

Mason pulled away first. “We should probably stop before I decide to lock all the doors in the car.”

 

Viola blushed, she tucked strays of black hair underneath her coif. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

 

“Let’s go kidnap a celebrity.”

 

Mason fixed his own hat and fixed the giant cross that hung over his chest. The two came out of the car in full costume. Mason’s outfit closely resembled to the outfit of a priest but instead of light shades, his outfit only consisted of black and red. The long thick fabrics hit the floor with every step he took out of the parking lot.

 

Viola’s outfit left little to the imagination. She wore a strip of cloth that was shaped and cut around her torso. A long red trench coat covered her arms and back while the front of her body was mostly covered with the metal plating of her boots. A small knife strip hugged over her thigh where three real blades were sheathed in place. Viola’s eight inch boots clicked over the asphalt.

 

“Keep your gun—“Mason turned to see Viola giving him a heated glare. There was nowhere that he could hide it that wouldn’t be visible. “Uh…somewhere?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

They approached the guards and gave looks to each other. The guard was half of what Mason was, in size and in weight. The scrawny soldier was barely tearing his attention from the comic in his hands. Mason cleared his throat and stepped forward, eager to get the soldier to look up.

 

“Take us to our arch-enemy, Nyte Blayde!”

 

The STAG guard barely lifted his eyes from the comic in his hands. “Yeah, uh, go right ahead.”

 

He hoped that there was supposed to be more of an argument. He didn’t dress head to toe in an outfit that was thirty pounds just to be barely noticed. Viola could see that Mason was about to open his mouth and she reacted quickly. She caught his hand and yanked him right through the front doors of the building.

 

The woman at the front desk gave one look at them and pointed to the ceiling. “The shoots up on seven. Nyte Blayde is already practicing.”

 

Mason eyed Viola’s chest and looked back to her face. “That master’s degree is really coming in handy now, huh?”

 

She swatted him on the arm. “I’ll shove one of these heels up your ass.”

“I’d rather you hit me with a ruler, you naughty nun.” He purred.

 

Viola shoved him into the elevator and they rolled up to the seventh floor. Viola adjusted her small swimsuit like outfit as Mason fixed the glasses on his face. The doors opened to reveal an entire hall that was filled with STAG. Viola clamped a hand down on Mason’s hand while they pushed through the alarming amount of soldiers.

 

“All this security for some punk ass.” He hissed.

 

They went into the first room and beyond the sound room was where Josh Burke was practicing. Mason’s blood level reached a new high seeing the little shit of an actor prep and warm up for the scene. Mason cracked his knuckles as he opened the second door onto the stage floor.

 

“I am Nyte Blayde…” Burke sighed loudly. Viola approached him first.

 

“Josh Burke?”

 

“I have no fear…I will save Marion and Destroy Mr. X…” He trailed off and opened his eyes.

 

“You look familiar.”

 

“Viola DeWynter.”

 

Mason saw Josh’s eyes ogle Viola’s chest and he lost all control of the raging beast inside him. Mason strode from the door and right up to Burke. Burke looked at Mason with narrowed eyes.

 

“Hey, you look familiar too—“

 

Mason landed a swift and harsh punch across Burke’s jaw. The sound of flesh colliding onto Josh’s jaw made Viola cringe backwards. Burke fell forward and right into Mason’s arms. He threw the scrawny actor over his shoulder and marched to the first door.

 

“Subtle.”

 

“You should try punching him, too. Very soothing.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie knew she had about another twenty minutes before she’d start trailblazing across the city. Yet, that small timeframe didn’t’ stop her from going to the headquarters and seeing how things were progressing over there. She and Johnny loaded onto the small elevator and rode to the top of the warehouse. Ambient music played over the speakers while Maggie investigated the clip in her pistol’s port.

 

“When was the last time you dated someone?” Johnny asked.

 

Maggie removed her gaze from her clip. “Why are you asking?”  

 

“We know nothing about each other.”  

 

“When did you start giving a shit?”

 

“Answer the question, Mags.”

 

Maggie threw her head back and sighed. She traveled deep inside her mind to find the names to the faces she had in her mind. No one she had slept with had lasted a week or two of dating her. None of the people that bounced in her head were worth mentioning. Or at least on the list of what she considered to be ‘dating’.

 

“I haven’t dated anyone since Angel, I guess.”

 

Johnny was quiet for a moment. Another ding rang through the small area as they hit another floor. They had another four more floors to go before reaching the penthouse. Then, suddenly Johnny turned around and kissed Maggie fiercely on the mouth. Stars exploded behind Maggie’s closed eyes, she tasted fire on her lips and her blood boiled in her system. Maggie clutched Johnny’s arm like the world threatened to cave in on itself.

 

The elevator came to a stop and Johnny ripped his lips away from Maggie’s. Before she knew it, her back hit the wall and her knees wobbled. Johnny adjusted his leather jacket and glasses, his back facing her when the doors opened.

 

“Make sure it stays that way, Mags. I’m not going anywhere.” He said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

 

She watched as Johnny walked out and immediately took a hard left to the other side of the building. Maggie steadied her breathing…and her legs before she walked out of the elevator and onto the main floor. Oleg’s hulking body could be seen across the room. The KGB agent was hunched over a large crate with Kinzie beside him.

 

“So, how’s the Cold War coming along?”

 

Oleg chuckled. “Better than anticipated. Thanks to our beautiful hacker.”

 

Kinzie giggled nervously. “No way. We wouldn’t have packed these babies without Oleg’s help. He can show you the processes on how to use them before you go.”

 

Maggie patted Kinzie on the shoulders. “I’d love to see how these babies work.”

 

“They are highly violent explosives, of course. We will have to use them only when we’re barely surrounded. I am having some of your men start moving the bombs onto the city floor. We’ll gain control there.”

 

Just before Oleg could hand over a large device Maggie’s phone beeped in her pocket.

 

_Grabbed the punk bitch. Start your trailblazing, sister._

Maggie closed the message. “Looks like you’ll have to show me later. I gotta go.”

 

“Where are you going?” Kinzie asked.

 

“I’m going to light the city on fire.” She said running to the elevator doors. She grabbed the keys from her pocket and played with the one key that she had known best.

 

* * *

 

 

Artillery trucks were on Mason’s ass as he led them out of the PR Center and onto the streets. He hated this car, it was nothing but a luxury vehicle and it barely had any sort of kick to it. The gas pedal was pressed to the floor and Mason was only hauling it at 110. He’d made school busses haul ass faster than this piece of shit.

 

There was a barricade in the street across from them. Mason cranked the wheel and flew onto the next intersection. Burke was mumbling in his sleep behind them. Maggie was late and her tardiness was going to cost them their lives. There was already too much military gaining from behind them. Viola could only shoot down so few cop cars.

 

Burke was rolling around in the back seat like a bag of potatoes. There was no point in waking up the actor any time soon. It wasn’t like Josh Burke was going to like waking up to a heated car chase through the city. Especially to know that he was the one STAG was chasing after.

 

Wind was howling through the car. Mason only saw flickers of color from the cars he’d passed. The roads should have been cleared by now, but Mason was too quick for any police scanners to get a proper warning out. All the cars that were in the roads or parked were collateral in the chase.

 

A bullet soared onto the side of the car and took out the rear view mirror.

 

“Where the _fuck_ is Maggie?” Viola yelled over the gunfire.

 

Another bullet exploded the backseat windshield. Glass shards fell over Burke’s unconscious body and from it, he did not rise. Mason began to wonder how much of a punch he really did pack.

 

“Do you want me to sync into our twin telepathy? News flash! That shit doesn’t work!”

 

However, as if by the grace of god a bright purple Phoenix came speeding out from the other side of the intersection. Mason flew over to the next street, his car was nothing against Maggie’s phoenix. Another flood of STAG issued vehicles came out of every street corner. Helicopters and STAG jets flew overhead with ear-deafening screeches.

 

Viola eyes were wide with shock. “Are you sure?”

 

Mason matched her expression. “Not at all now.”

 

The phoenix was nothing compared to the rest of the vehicles that trailed behind. The second that her car appeared was the same second that Josh Burke was completely forgotten. Any and all vehicles and aircrafts took off after her. Mason knew that car from the inside out, he’d built that car from the ashes. Just like a phoenix.

 

He could see the slivers of gold hair shining from the back seat. Maggie was going to give them hell and then from there she’d take them right to it. Mason’s driving looked like a snail compared to Maggie’s wheels. She was cutting through the streets as if the car had wings. The cars in her way were just small obstacles that she easily cut by.

 

Every vehicle that belonged to SWAT, STAG and the Steelport police were coming out from every street corner. Mason could have laughed at the sight. It was almost adorable to think that most of these drivers thought they could beat his own sister at her game.

 

Then, all at once Maggie slammed on the breaks and yanked the car into reverse. Mason’s car was just barely catching up by the time she gave him a small salute and backed up her car into the fray. Viola’s entire body followed the car as it went straight into the mouth of the beast.

 

“You think she’ll handle it?”

 

“Maggie the best driver in all of Steelport _and_ Stilwater. I think she has the situation under control.”  

 

Maggie floored it all the way through the smallest break in the wall of cars. From his rearview mirror, he saw the phoenix pull a 180 and speed down the other way. Maggie was sending bullets into the air, giving them the distraction Mason needed to floor it into the nearest alleyway. He pulled into the dank alleyway and turned off the car. In sync, Mason and Viola turned to see the rest of the flash flood of STAG race after her. Mason’s phone vibrated and he saw Maggie’s face light up the screen.

 

He opened the phone and heard her laughter over the other line. “If you’re ready to see a firework show, I’d haul ass to the headquarters.”

 

Mason didn’t need any further instructions.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason entered the headquarters and immediately dumped Josh Burke’s body on the hard marble floor. The windows had been shattered of every side of the building and two Saints members were at each one that he’d passed. Viola merely walked right over Burke and followed Mason to the south side of the building where Johnny and Oleg were arguing.

 

“Margret asked me to give this to her— _only_ her.”

 

“Yeah and I don’t give a fuck. She got the airstrike device last time.”

 

“She told me to keep it away from you—specifically you.” 

 

Mason saw the small device that Oleg held out of Johnny’s reach. Quickly Mason took off into a sprint and took the tablet out of his large hands. On the green screen was an aerial view of the ground floor of the building. Mason could hear singing in his ears, all harmonies that were singing to him to press the button on the bottom of the screen.

 

Before Mason’s mouth could even salivate Johnny took it from his hands. “Time to blow shit up.”

 

Oleg took it back from Johnny’s hands. “No.”

 

Mason leapt up once more and took it back. “I’m _definitely_ going to use this thing.”

 

Mason didn’t hold it for longer than three seconds when it was taken from his hands once more and he looked up to see Maggie holding it. Her cheeks were reddened and her pupils were dilated. The adrenaline rush she was having was clear as day on her face.

 

“Oleg made it for me.”

 

“He made it for the _Saints_.” Johnny snapped at her.

 

“Which I’m a part of now.” She purred in his direction.

 

From the northern side of the city, the entire army that had chased Maggie were all flooding in to get to the main building. Mason and Maggie both went down the stairs and to the nearest window. Tanks were rolling in, artillery trucks came to screeching stops in front of the headquarters. Mason didn’t feel the prick of anxiety until the tanks rolled to a halt in the center of the street.

 

“You gonna use that?” He asked without taking his eyes off the tanks.

 

Maggie shrugged. “Eventually.”

 

He turned to his sister with widened eyes. “ _Eventually?_ ” He squawked.

 

All of the tanks turrets turned to the top of the building. They both stared down the muzzle of the tanks. Maggie didn’t budge in the slightest. More cars were piling into the center, soldiers were coming out of the cars by the truck load. Mason didn’t even see any of the Saints yet. The engines of the tanks were roaring to life, bringing in enough power to send the first blast out.

 

“Might wanna use it now?”

 

Maggie pursed her lips, giving one final look to the ground floor. “I guess so.”

 

The second that she pressed down on the button, everything went to hell.

The first blast destroyed the entire left side of the fleet. The explosion rocketed upwards with a gust of wind that threw Maggie and Mason right onto their backs. The whole building shook in response to the domino effect of explosions that were detonating from below.

 

Maggie grunted before rolling back onto her knees. “That’s definitely got a kick.”

 

Mason shot her a dirty look before rolling over. He yanked the rifle from the nearest crate and went to the south side of the building. Maggie took her own rifle from the other crate and went to where Viola was already firing down to the soldiers on the main floor.

 

Maggie propped herself on one of the railings of the windows. She fired down at any and all soldiers that were crawling down below. The rest of the Saints charged out from the garage with their own heavy artillery.

 

“Mason told me he loved me.” Viola said over the wind.

 

Maggie raised a single brow and took down three soldiers. “He must be serious if he said that.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“He never says it to anyone.”

 

“You Mills don’t know how to love people.”

 

Maggie flicked her hair over her shoulder. “And you do?”

 

“I’ve said it far more than you, that’s for sure.”

 

Maggie smiled and kept her eye on the soldiers in the crosshairs. “One of these days we need to get a drink together.”

 

“And what? Become best-friends?”

 

“Fuck no. Just to get drunk.”

 

“That actually sounds a lot of fun. Count me in.”

 

In the increasing list of things Maggie was good at, getting drunk was at the top of her list.

 

* * *

 

 

Every head that showed up in Mason’s crosshairs were equally blown to shreds. Johnny was barely lagging behind the kill count that the two had going. Snipers were set up on the buildings on the Southern side of the building and if Mason hadn’t guessed Cyrus’s moves already half of the Saints would have been taken out.

 

“There’s a lot of fighting on the main floor. I’m thinking that I might be needed more down there than I will up here.” Johnny yelled.

 

“Those are losing words, Gat.” Mason took out another sniper and watched the body fall over the edge of the building.

 

“You were always the better sniper in the Saints. You know I haven’t got fuck shit on you.”

 

Mason cheekily smiled. “You know what I was thinking? Maybe we should go hit up some gang operations. Just the two of us.”

 

“Like old times?”

 

Mason nodded and saw more bodies fall from the building. Cyrus should be close by now. There was no way that he wouldn’t show after this. His own soldiers were getting annihilated by a reckless gang. Mason still had plenty of life left in him too. Cyrus had kept seen what Mason was capable of when he was in a shit mood. Ultor’s corporate building was still in tatters from his last rage.

 

“Yeah. Since we got here we’ve been doing nothing but some ordered assignments. We could use some good ol’ fashioned chaos.”

 

Johnny took down two more guards from the building opposite from Mason’s. “Sounds like fun to me. As long as Viola isn’t coming along I’m game.”

                               

“I told Viola that I love her.” He said suddenly.

 

Johnny lowered his rifle just as another soldier’s head splattered over the roof top. “No shit? Her pussy that good?” 

 

“The kind that turns you into a distinguished gentleman.”

 

Johnny threw his head back and laughed. “Two things you’ve never been, Mace.”

 

Mason dropped the last of the remaining snipers from the buildings and collected at the northern side of the building where Viola, Maggie and Oleg were all reloading their weapons.

 

“The Saints need help down below.” Oleg said to them.

 

“There’s a collection of STAG tanks coming in from the western side of the building. We need that cleared to give us some breathing room.” Viola said as she fixed her pony tail.

 

Maggie slammed another clip into the rifle. “Mason, I need you at the northern from to keep the heat off of me and Johnny while we clear the way. Viola, you’re in charge of blowing the tanks to hell on the western side.” She handed Viola the small tablet.

 

“Oh, you’ll hand her the device but not me? I feel betrayed.”

 

Maggie slapped a new clip to Mason’s chest. “Just do your job and maybe I’ll reconsider my choice.”

 

Mason saluted her. “Yes, ma’am!”

 

She shot him a lethal glare and went into the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny had cleared a good portion of the city by the time Maggie had come down. Johnny didn’t even bother using the rifle strapped to his back. Instead, he was using two hunting knives as his own weapon. Maggie didn’t know whether to be impressed or worried that he’d made that choice.

 

Nonetheless, she took out the nearest soldier on his right and strode up to him.

 

“Getting tired yet, grandpa?”

 

“I’m having the time of my life.” He said over the rapid gunfire.

 

Maggie laughed and the two of them matched their backs against one another. Over Maggie’s orders to the Saints scattered around them, Johnny managed to take out three more STAG soldiers that charged through the purple sea in front of them. Maggie kept her body low as she took out anyone that tried to come near her or Johnny.

 

The two were a force on the makeshift battlefield they created. Mason’s cover fire was helping out most of the Saints that were rushing in from the garage. Maggie and Johnny needed no help. When one solider came running in was ill met by a knife to the face or a bullet. Maggie preferred to see the sprays of blood over Johnny’s blade being driven into the throats of the soldiers.

 

“When was the last time you dated someone?”

 

“Oh, it’s your turn to interrogate me?”

 

“It’s only fair.”

 

Johnny ripped a blade across a soldier’s throat and turned to her. The blood sprayed over the concrete and onto the backs of the unaware Saints nearby. Yet, Johnny didn’t seem a lick of interested in the choking and sobbing mess of the soldier behind him.

 

“Since my wife.”

 

“You haven’t slept with anyone since then?”

 

“No one that’s gotten my attention like you have.”

 

Maggie lowered her weapon to look at him. “What about me calls to you? Why did you choose to sleep with me?”

 

“You were the first woman in _years_ to look at me without fear.”

 

No man scared Maggie. She was the only one that would bring fear to anyone where she was. Johnny didn’t scare her or intimated her but he was the bravest man to match wits with her. Johnny didn’t take her shit or put up with it. No one ever had.

 

Another explosion rocketed through the ground and another gust of wind rolled in from the western side. Johnny tackled Maggie to the floor as the gust of wind ripped through, bringing in fire and dust in it’s wake. A cloud of smoke gathered in but Maggie only saw Johnny’s face in her vision.

 

“The last time there was smoke, you were pinned in a pile of rubble.”

 

“And now you have me pinned beneath you. My, how far we’ve come.”

 

They rolled off each other just as a jet soared over the buildings. Its speed rattled and shattered the windows of neighboring sky rises. Maggie saw the colors of the jet, too different from the regular standardized ones. This one was important and Maggie knew just the person that would be in it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Mason held Josh Burke at gun point as Cyrus Temple’s jet landed right on his landing pad. Viola and Shaundi were posted at either side of the pillar while the jet’s door opened. Maggie came sauntering out of the elevator with Johnny and Pierce in tow. Josh Burke seemed to stop struggling at the sight of Maggie.

 

“I’ve seen the glimpse of a goddess—“

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Mason growled.

 

“Don’t deny me the chance to meet with her.”

 

“Say another word about her and I’ll rip your eyeballs out and make you _eat_ them.” Johnny snarled from his position by Mason.

 

“Who is that walking vision?”

 

“The woman that sanctioned your kidnapping.” Mason laughed.

 

Josh gulped but merely watched as Maggie walked to the doors where the jet had landed. Her eyes were ice cold and her facial expression had turned to stone. She was preparing to make a deal and no matter what outcome, she’d get her way.

 

“Looks like Josh has moved on from me to Maggie.” Shaundi muttered to Viola.

 

Maggie bypassed the couch and out the back door where Cyrus had stepped out from the jet. She made her way down the stairs to where Cyrus stood. She gripped the pistol in her hand seeing the face of the man that had put a bullet through her shoulder. Right through her good suit.

 

Cyrus held up his hands briefly to her. “Surrender, kid. We’ve got the perimeter surrounded.”

 

Even his voice annoyed her. What asshole thought it was smart to ever refer to her as kid? Mason came out and tightened his grip on Josh’s neck.

 

“And we’ve got your poster boy.”

 

Cyrus looked to Josh and back to Maggie. She raised her brow and gave him a malicious smirk. Monica Hughes would lose her shit if Josh Burke was killed. That’s the kind of thing Maggie wanted, she wanted Cyrus Temple to suffer at the hands of another woman. This was her playing field now and she’d god damn level it if she had to.

 

“I want STAG outta _my_ city.”

 

"Not gonna happen. STAG's mission is to eradicate the gangs in Steelport.

 

Mason removed the safety from his pistol and Burke stopped struggling. Cyrus turned to Maggie and held up his hands. A signal of a truce and Maggie despised any signs of a truce.  

 

“You make deals, right? Let’s make a deal.”

 

Maggie smiled a devilishly evil grin. She loved it when she was right. “You focus all that firepower you have into the Syndicate. In return, we’ll give you Josh Burke.”

 

Josh struggled against Mason’s grip to reach Maggie. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder but I can’t say that I’d want us to be apart. If you keep me, your enemies will become _my_ enemies.” Josh exclaimed.

 

Mason’s and Maggie’s eyes rolled back into their heads. Maggie had heard better lines from a drunk. She had half a mind to shoot the idiot right in front of Cyrus just to fuck with him. But that meant that whatever advances Josh came up with, she’d have to listen to.

 

“Ten seconds, Commander Fuck-Ass.” Mason yelled and pressed the barrel of his gun further into Josh’s temple.

 

“Deal.” Cyrus said quickly.

 

Maggie approached Cyrus and looked into his eyes. “Men never refuse my deals.” She purred. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Johnny hauling ass down the stairs adjusting a strap around his torso.

 

“You won’t win next time.”

 

“We always win.” Maggie winked just as Mason tossed Burke into Cyrus.

 

Cyrus grunted in disgust and pressed a hand to his ear piece. “Prepare to set fire to the building.”

 

Johnny came sprinting towards her and threw the both of them over the side of the building just as missiles and lasers were unleashed over the headquarters.

 

* * *

 

Cyrus Temple was royally pissed once he flew off of the ruined remants of Saints HQ. He slammed his fist into the metal walls over and over again until blood was smeared over them. Josh Burke was leaning in his seat, already playing with his cellphone. He couldn’t believe that he went through all this god damn trouble for some celebrity.

 

Cyrus sighed and pressed down on his earpiece. “Kia, you read me?”

 

“I see congratulations are in order, commander.”

He sighed and pulled one of the touch screen tablets from his seat.  “Not yet. The Saints are still at large. I’m sending some intel over.”

 

“What would you like me to do with this, Commander?”

 

Cyrus looked at the two faces that were plastered over the screen. Both people held up their jail cards in front of the camera. Identical faces that were the biggest thorn in his side.

 

“I want them taken in, Kia. I don’t care how. I will break these twins.”

 

"They're going to run to ground--digging them out won't be easy."

 

“If it were easy I wouldn’t have waste your time.”

 

“Understood, sir. I’ll retrieve the both of the Mills twins.”

 

Cyrus took the ear piece from his ear and looked to the twins on his tablet. They were possibly the hardest criminals he’d been up against. But Cyrus was skilled at breaking people and he knew that he could tear these twins apart until there was nothing left of them. Time was of the element…and Cyrus wasn’t a patient man.


	23. All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mason are given a task to take a computer out from Matt Miller's hands. Mason tells Viola something that he's never told anyone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you have action, comedy, angst and now fluff. I hope you enjoy it!

Mason walked into Kinzie’s warehouse with Pierce in tow. They walked through the gasoline stench of the first floor and up to where an eerie blue and purple light lit up the hallway. He gave Pierce a concerned look before continuing his slow descent. He got closer and heard voices come from the room.

“You can turn on the light.”

“That’d be great—if I knew where the fucking switch was.” It was Maggie’s voice.

Mason popped his head around the corner to see his twin sister glaring at Kinzie. She held her hands on her hips while Kinzie stared up at her from her desk chair. Computers that were covered with Saints insignias and the Deckers homepage lit up the room.

“I told you, it’s by the wall.”

“ _Which fucking wall_?” She snarled.

Mason found the large switch hidden by a shelving unit. He flipped it on and saw the dark room light up. Instead of seeing even more electrical wires, he found articles upon articles stapled to every inch of the walls around them. Every Saints article was posted on the concrete walls, articles that Mason’s own face was on. He saw a few of Johnny but it was one small article that caught his attention.

“I don’t see a bed?” Pierce said cautiously.

Kinzie didn’t stop her typing on the computer in her lap. “Sleep is for the weak.”

“What the fuck did the Deckers do to my helicopter?”

Kinzie shrugged. "Matt must have hacked into its flight computer and fried it with an EMP.”

Pierce looked up from one of the Saints articles. “You can do that?”

“Obviously.” Maggie groaned.

Mason saw the small cutout of Lin’s face staring back at him. The clipping was yellowing and the headline made his head spin. It was the article on her death. Suddenly, he began to hear Lin’s voice in his head, the sounds of water rushing into the trunk they were trapped in. His hands began to shake as he reached up and took the article off the wall.

_So, you like to build cars, right? Ever try racing in one of them, grease monkey?_

He heard her voice ringing in his head. Darkness was settling in his head. A black pain was climbing in his blood stream and he was starting to shut down. If only he could hear that voice again...

“Where did you find this?” He asked.

Kinzie, Maggie and Pierce all looked up to the small article in his hand. Mason held back the trembling of his hands as Kinzie slowly lowered her laptop cover. Maggie’s eyes shot to Lin’s picture and back to her brother. She heard the tension in his voice, the strain it took to conceal the pain to ask a simple question.

“I did a lot of searching—it wasn’t easy finding the article.”

His hands shook. “Because I killed the bastard who wrote this. I burned nearly every newspaper that this article was featured on.”

Just to save the fact that the media had painted Lin as a regular gangster—someone who nobody should have given a shit about. Not even Donnie cared to stop it because he was still in the wind. Someone that was supposed to love her and yet he didn’t stay long enough for Mason to carry Lin’s corpse out of a trunk at the bottom of Stilwater’s port.

“I needed to collect intelligence on the Saints—I’m sorry.” She said quickly.

Maggie reached out and caught his hand. Mason looked at her and he saw the expression in her eyes. _Not here, not now_ , she seemed to say to him. He recollected his thoughts and shoved the article in his back pocket. He couldn’t do that here…not while he had to keep up appearances. He pushed that creeping darkness back down inside him. Not here.

He sighed. “How do we nail the Deckers?”

"If I could worm into their mainframe I'd do all sorts of naughty things. But I don't have the gear for that."

Maggie massaged her temple before looking down to Kinzie. “What is it you need?”

Kinzie shot both of the twins a look before turning the laptop around to face them. “Something like this.”

Maggie and Mason both squinted their eyes to see a large computer monitor that slowly rotated. Cords upon cords were connecting to the back of the main frame of the monitor. Maggie only saw the dollar signs that this mainframe would cost. And if she was right, which she always is, then she was looking at over eight figures.

“That’s one of the most powerful learning computers in North America…and STAG’s got one.”

Before Maggie had a chance to bitch and Mason could even let out a snarky comment, the monitor on Kinzie’s desk turned blue before a punk with black hair and blue lipstick flickered over the screen. Maggie and Mason held matching looks of disgust.

“Thanks for the tip, Agent Kensington.” He said in a cooled accent.

Maggie gave a look to Kinzie. “Seriously? How did Matt Miller manage to hack into your system?”

“Damn it.”

The name to face wasn’t clicking to Mason. “Wait—that punk kid is Matt Miler?”

“That punk kid is the cyber god who crashed your twin’s beloved helicopter. Cheers!”

“Did he just call himself a ‘cyber god’?” Mason made a face.

Maggie adjusted her jaw and slapped a hand to Mason’s arm. “The Deckers are probably already halfway there by now. We have to go!”

Mason was yanked out of the room by Maggie and before he knew it he and Pierce were already being thrown into her phoenix. His mind was still on the fact that he’d almost been smoked by a British kid that looked like he was sixteen. Maggie floored it out of the garage and peeled out of the warehouse district with Pierce gripping onto the handles for dear life.

“Tell me that computer is close, Kinzie.”

“It’s at the STAG PR Center. Hurry.”

Maggie shook her head and flew onto the streets. “Don’t have to ask me twice.”

The car ride was quiet while Mason was thinking. He actually held a conversation with that punk while flying a helicopter. Mason had done his time with punks that had too much power. Shogo Akuji was enough to last him a lifetime but the fact that he felt like he was smack dab back in the past unnerved him.

Pierce was the one that spoke up first. "So you, Shaundi and Gat were beaten by a little punk like Miller?”

Mason threw up his hands and groaned. “Hacking into a helicopter and _crashing_ _it_ is cheating!”

“That sounds like you lost to me.”

Maggie bit her tongue to suppress her laughter. Pierce was chucking, showing no signs of letting up on it either. Mason didn’t know what offended him more. That his own lieutenant was making jokes about his near death—or that his own sister was laughing at it.

“Put me in a room with Miller and we’ll see who wins.”

Maggie flew through intersections like the lights held no hold over her. Then again, Maggie never paid attention to any sort of law when she was in the car. They could see more Decker cars passing from the intersections the closer they got. Ultimately, they didn’t get anywhere close to Maggie to deter her from getting to the building.

“Are you there yet?” Kinzie shouted from their ear phones.

“If I didn’t have to answer your call, maybe I would be.” Maggie retorted.

“I don’t want that bastard beating me again.”

“That makes two of us.” Mason muttered under his breath.

The line clicked dead in their ears and Pierce leaned in from between their seats.

“Kinzie’s a little high strung, don’t you think?”

Maggie shot Pierce a look over her shoulder. “She barely goes out and stares at that monitor all the time. I’m surprised she’s still sane.”

Mason raised his brows. “You sure she still is?”

Maggie’s silence was the answer that both men knew to wait for. Maggie wasn’t going to admit that their only chance in defeating Matt Miller was someone barely holding onto reality. Mason sure as hell would comment on it. Since he didn’t give a flying fuck about saying what everyone thought.

Maggie cranked the wheel and turned onto the street that PR Center was on. To no one’s surprise the place was a full blown battlefield of STAG and the Deckers. Blood was being shed all over the place, STAG soldiers and Deckers were being strewn about left and right. Maggie knew there that there was no chance that Cyrus would know that she and Mason appeared inside the building.

“Looks like the Deckers started the party…” There was a hint of awe in Pierce’s voice.

“Then they can pick up the tab.”

“So what’s the plan, boss—“Pierce stopped when both Maggie and Mason looked to him. “Uhh, Bosses? Bossi? Are both of you my boss or is this kind of negotiated power—“

Maggie’s eyes rolled back into her head. “You and Mason are going to go inside, steal the computer and meet me out here so we can get it to Kinzie.”

“Where will you be?”

“I’ll be by the garage exit making sure you two aren’t swarmed with Deckers. Go!”

Mason and Pierce quickly stepped out of the car and ran into the minefield of STAG and Deckers. Maggie sped off from the street just as more Deckers came pouring in. Mason dodged gunfire behind half of the artillery trucks in the front.

“You know, I don’t know who I’m scared more of disappointing, Maggie or Kinzie?” Pierce said dodging another stream of bullets. The tires he hid behind depleted and the entire truck crashed into the ground beside him.

“Kinzie will probably rag on you for the rest of your life—but Maggie? She’ll give you one look that will make you rethink every decision you’ve ever made. It’s creepy.” Mason shuddered at the thought. He hasn’t made enough bad decisions to see that look and he hoped he’d never will.

Mason and Pierce sprinted from the next car to the PR doors where the brunt of the fighting was taking place. STAG soldiers were too preoccupied with fighting off the Deckers that no one noticed them booking it right up the stairs. The first Decker that came running down the stairs was met with the barrel of Mason’s gun.

He hid behind the nearest pillar as another group came down the stairs. Mason caught the arm of the first Decker and slammed his forehead into the woman’s face. He felt her nose snap against his forehead and blood splayed over his shirt just before he fired a bullet in her chest.

Pierce took out the two that came down seconds later. They took to the stairs where an even bigger crowd was waiting for them by the elevators. Mason dropped his shoulders as they all turned with their weapons drawn and loaded.

“Oh, fuck me—“

Pierce slammed his body into Mason’s just as gunfire ripped into the wood of the reception desk. Pierce lifted his head and rolled away from him.

“Man! Isn’t it Johnny’s job saving your ass?”

Mason adjusted his jacket. “It’s _everyone’s_ job. You’re not special.”

They turned on both sides of the desk, Mason surveyed the group of the Deckers. They only had a small timeline before more of them would rush the stairs. Mason took out the first two Deckers in the knees and shot the third on his left. Matt Miller’s voice came over the intercom system.

"Don't leave any of those pathetic peons standing."

"Go home, Matt, and take your little Deckers with you."

Mason fired a clip into one of the Decker specialist. Pierce took out the remaining two just as the elevator dinged open. The rest of the Deckers and STAG soldiers came rushing up the stairs while the two of them rolled through the doors.

"Well someone's a sore loser, Agent Kensington."

“You haven't won yet."

"If you're referring to your two pawns, they're too late."

They looked to each other. How did the Deckers manage to get ahold of the computer already? Half of Miller’s men were scattered over the parking lot and made up for the blood mural on the mainfloor? He began to fear that Maggie couldn’t have fought off every single Decker by the garage.

"We'll see about that."

"What's to see, except the epic failure that is the Saints?"

"A bit overconfident?"

Mason shook his fist. “Atta girl, Kinzie!”

"I am the one who got here first. I am the one leaving with the computer. I..."

" _Yak yak yak_... get a job."

“Mason, Pierce—there was a lot more guys in the garage than I anticipated. I had to lay low but I called in reinforcements. They have the computer so you better FUCKING hurry.” Maggie yelled in their ears.

The doors opened and Mason’s eyes landed on the biggest and brightest tank he’s ever seen. Mason saw Maggie at the edge of the garage doors, shooting and killing anything that came within her line of sight. Just beyond that was the computer, already locked in place on the truck bed.

“Kinzie, Maggie can only give us so much cover fire. Reinforcements are—“

“Fuck the reinforcements! We have a _tank_!” Pierce said shooting down a Decker.

“NO.” Both Kinzie and Maggie yelled.

“I don’t want that thing anywhere near my computer!” Kinzie ordered.

“Alright, you win. We won’t use the tank.”

Pierce gave him a pained look. “Really?” He whined.

“Fuck no. I’m driving.” Mason turned to where Maggie was hiding behind the nearest car. “Mags, start following the truck. Pierce and I will get out here but just make sure that truck doesn’t hit the wind.”

“Fine. Don’t do anything stupid.” She sighed.

Mason waited until the phoenix had pulled out from the garage and already started firing at the wheels of the truck. Both men quickly leapt into the tank and floored it out of the building. The wheels of the tank slammed onto the hard concrete while they trailed behind the tank.

“Okay, following the truck on street cams and... Oh god! What the hell are you doing?!"

“I SAID DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!” Maggie yelled.

“We’re going after the truck!” Mason pleaded.

“BY USING THE TANK! WHICH WE TOLD YOU NOT TO USE.”

“Whoops?”

For as heavy as it was, the tank was still managing to catch up to the truck that held the computer. They only had so much time before they’d reach the Deckers hideout. Maggie was going kill them both for this. But Mason should at least get to drive a tank right before his own sister obliterated him.

“Ugh! Use the gun machine then! On. The. Wheels.” Kinzie demanded.

“Mason, if you blow up this expensive computer, I _will_ kill you.

“Think they’re mad?”

Pierce didn’t say anything else as Mason manned the machine gun and pointed it at the wheels of the truck. Maggie’s phoenix was already beside them while she took care of the Deckers that were beginning to swarm the tank. Mason hated high pressure situations, and this situation was stressful enough.

“Damn! Can’t Maggie just ride up and shoot the driver?”

“The Deckers will swarm the vehicle as soon as it stops.”

“We. Have. A. Tank.”

“That won’t go anywhere near Kinzie’s computer!” Maggie chimed in.

Mason shot out the first two tires on the left side and turned his attention to the right side. They had another few streets to go before the truck would be close enough to the Decker roadblock. Mason fired down on the wheels while the truck began swerving out of the way.

“Having fun?” Matt’s voice cooed over their speakers.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.” Maggie groaned.

“You and that slag Kensington ready to beg for mercy?”

“Are you ready to shut the fuck up?”

"Look at you puffing your chest like you’re someone who's important.”

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong.”

Matt sighed angrily over the speaker. “You better understand that you have no tactic I haven't planned for. You see, you'll never be as smart as me, but there's not one thing you can do that I can't.”

Maggie grunted. “Try buying cigarettes, kid.” She said over the system.

Mason and Pierce laughed loudly just as Maggie sped up beside them and took out the last of the wheels on the truck. Mason knew the cue, he and Pierce switched positions. Climbing out of the top of the tank he strutted over the front of the tank and hit the concrete. Maggie fired a round at the Deckers inside the truck while Mason hauled it.

He flung open the door and yanked the body out from the seat and hopped in. Pressing on the gas they took a harsh right turn that would lead them directly to the warehouse district.

“Hope you saw that one coming, Matt. Cheers!” Maggie purred.

Mason and Maggie mischievously smiled at the other as they finally scored one against the Deckers.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason went to Viola’s apartment with a heavy shadow laying down on his shoulders. Lin’s article was burning a hole in his pocket. His hands were shaking and his grip on reality was fading. He couldn’t hold this in…not today. Not after seeing her face and holding that god forsaken article.

Viola sat on the couch and looked up from the book in her hands. She gave him a warm smile that made the pain in his chest sting a little more.

“Hey.” She said smiling. “Heard you guys gave Matt what was coming to him.”

He nodded and shrugged off his jacket from his shoulders. The weight and the feeling in the room shifted as soon as he dropped into a chair.

 “Mason? What’s wrong?”

Tears were stinging his closed eyes. A sob was threatening to rip through his core. Why did he have to see that damn picture? Why did Kinzie have to dig up something that was still so raw on his chest? Why did he survive and Lin didn’t? Why was he allowed a second chance?

“Vi, I gotta tell you something.”

Viola’s hand touched his and Mason managed to blink his tears back. He rolled his head forward and tried his best to smile. But instead, the smile was split and he felt the crack in his chest break open. Why didn’t Lin run? Why didn’t she just run away with him instead?

“Before you…there was someone else.”

 _Lin’s smile, her hair between his fingers and the scent on her skin. Memories that he’d made with her were playing in his eyes. When she sat with him in Rim Jobs and they worked on cars, how her lips felt against his when they first kissed. No one else had made him feel that way before. No one gave that much of a shit about him_.

“This was when I first started in the Saints. Her name was…Lin.” His voice was strained.

“I’ll never forget the day that she walked into the church. She wore a rival gang’s colors and she punched someone in the face. That was the day that I saw her as the most beautiful woman in Stilwater.”

_He remembered the way her hair looked all up in tight buns. He saw the permanent scowl on her face as she knocked out another Saint member. She treated Johnny like a little brother…and she looked to Mason like he was something worthwhile. Not just some orphan that knew how to build cars…but someone worth something._

“I fell for her so quickly. No other woman was worthy enough to be compared to her. Things between us were fast and rough. But I _liked_ it. I liked how she only wanted to go fast and forget about the consequences later on. But that lifestyle caught up with us.”

_His eyes sunk into the floor when the noises of the car engine filled his head. Sheer darkness was all he could see while his mind was transported back into the trunk of that car he and Lin were shoved into. Then, he saw Sharpe’s face just before seeing the gun that he held. He could feel Lin’s blood splatter on his face, Donnie’s yelling and then feeling the bullet penetrate his stomach._

His voice shook. “Lin was supposed to just provide intel on another gang. She was found out and we were shoved in the trunk of her car. We were both shot but her wounds were more fatal than mine. It wasn’t until the car we were in was shoved into Stilwater’s port that we had to start deciding.”

_He tasted the water, he still smell Lin’s blood and the noise of Lin using her lighter while water flooded the trunk._

“She freed me and by the time I opened that trunk…she was already gone.”

_Lin’s corpse. He swam with it to the top of the surface and spend longer than he should have trying to resuscitate her. Water and blood mixing on the cold concrete, cold air rushing Mason’s bones while he continued to pump her chest over and over again._

He didn’t know when it started but the second that he found himself seeing Lin’s lifeless body in his eyes, his whole chest broke open. It was mere seconds for Viola to stand and for Mason to fall to the floor. Sobs ripped through his body and Viola held his head to her chest.

Why was this still so fresh in his heart? Why did her death rip him so easily? It was years ago and yet Lin was still there, like she’d never left. He loved her so much and he didn’t do his job of protecting her. Why didn’t she just run away with him? Why didn’t she just run?

Viola’s fingers stroked his head while she rubbed his back. She didn’t move and didn’t let herself get emotional over this. He was there for her and it was her turn to be there for him. There wasn’t any room for jealousy. She let him break open in front of her because she this was the only time that she’d ever see this side of Mason.

Mason gripped her thighs and trembled again as another sob passed his lips. “I don’t want you to go, Viola. I’m afraid to lose you.”

Viola pressed her lips to his head. “I’m not leaving you. Ever.”

It explained why Mason loved slowly and let her fall in love with him. He wanted to take in everything just in case it would be taken away again. In case _she_ was taken from him. She cradled his head, she’d never leave. How could she ever leave him now?

Through his tears she heard him utter: “Thank you for staying.”

Viola laid with him on the cold floor while it rained outside. She hadn’t ever seen someone come this undone with her before. But this side of Mason was one that he was afraid to show her. The regret in his voice and the pain in his eyes was something she’d never seen before. She realized it then that she was his weakness, his vulnerability.

She’d be whatever he’d want her to be. But she’d never leave him. Not now, not ever.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Maggie walked into her office expecting silence but to her surprise she found Johnny sitting at her desk. It was quite the sight, Johnny Gat sitting at her most beloved spot in all of Steelport. She couldn’t decide if she liked him sitting at it or sitting on top of it.

“Good job with the computer. I bet Kinzie’s living the dream.”

“Yeah but too bad for us that we now have to go retrieve a chair for it.”

He raised a brow but Maggie merely waved a hand to dismiss it. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“I wanted to stop by and make sure you were still in one piece.”

Maggie removed her blazer and draped it over her chair. “Well, I am so you can go.”

Johnny caught her hand and she looked to him. “I wanna make sure you’re in one piece so I can fuck the living hell out of you.”

Her brows raised and a smirk went over her lips just as Johnny stood from her desk.

Minutes later, they were like lightning strikes as they crashed inside her bedroom. Maggie’s skin had felt like she’d lost all feeling and Johnny’s touch was giving her back everything and more. Static electricity bounced between the spaces of skin that were left untouched by their roaming hands. Johnny could almost taste the smoke in his mouth from where Maggie’s tongue surged in.

Johnny groped every part of her he could get his hands on. Her clothes were in his way but that didn’t stop him from ripping her blouse open without a second thought. The buttons clattered to the floor with the rest of everything on top of Maggie’s shelves.

“That was my favorite shirt.” She whimpered against his mouth.

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

Maggie yanked Johnny’s mouth to hers and propped herself over the wooden dresser. His tongue was explorative inside her mouth. Their breathless pants and the sounds of clothing being ripped were the sounds that Maggie only wanted to hear. It was Maggie’s turn to yank and pull Johnny’s clothes off of his body. Her nails ran up and over his chest to his shoulder blades where she yanked the black leather jacket off his shoulders.

Johnny’s hands surged into her hair just as Maggie ripped the buttons from his shirt where his exposed chest greeted her cold hands. Johnny shuddered at the icy touch, his body heat warming up the fingers that scraped along his skin. Maggie tore her lips from Johnny’s and caught his neck with her teeth. She sunk into the skin and Johnny pulled her off the dresser. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt the world turn just before her back hit the soft comforter on her bed.

Johnny popped the button to her slacks and in a heartbeat she was without them. She shrugged off her ruined purple blouse and tossed it over Johnny’s head. Johnny stood at the foot of the bed and began rolling his own shirt off of his arms. He felt Maggie’s breathe hover over his stomach and her hands play with the belt that was wrapped around his jeans. He forgot to breathe as his button became undone and his pants were sliding off his thighs.

Johnny threw his head back when Maggie’s tongue flicked along the V of his hips. Her hands were gentle and yet teasing against his groin. He was ready for her, it didn’t matter where they were or what kind of danger they were in. If Maggie so much as looked at him the way she did behind closed doors he’d undress himself right in front of her.

Johnny could see why men and women fell to their feet when Maggie walked into the room. It wasn’t just from fear but from the sex appeal that seemed to wash off of her with every step she took. There was no shame in the way she stared at someone. Because Maggie had none. Anyone in the world would have been lucky enough to get a girl like her…and she chose him.

Maggie’s hand grasped his length and Johnny growled. Her fingers ran along him, gentle touches just before her tongue sent the first lick over his member. He felt his feet melt into the floor and his hands surged and grabbed her pony tail. Maggie ran a long, clean line over his cock that was now pulsating in her mouth. She took the head of him over her lips and met his eyes while her hand pumped his shaft.

He’d gotten off plenty of times by torturing Maggie with his tongue—but this was entirely different. He was relinquishing all his control to her and she was preying on it. Her tongue was warm and her mouth was soft against him. Johnny was begging himself to hold on longer with how he felt inside her mouth.

“Fuck.” He breathed and wrapped her blonde hair over on his closed fist.

Maggie’s cheeks hollowed out and she moaned against his cock. The vibrations made a chill run down his spine and his hips bucked. If she continued, Johnny was going to be a goner within the next three minutes. Maggie’s free hand ran up his chest before her nails softly raked downwards. Johnny only had so much resistance left in him. And Maggie was draining it out from him.

His hips were bucking into her mouth and Maggie’s pumping continued. Her mouth was perfect but he wanted more. He rolled his head back to face Maggie and saw her eyes were closed in concentration but she now had a hand snaked between her legs. Johnny’s resistance was gone. He gently pulled himself from her mouth and grabbed the hand between her legs.

“My turn.” He growled and ran his tongue up her slickened fingers.

Maggie didn’t get a chance to whimper before the rest of her back hit the comforter and her legs went over Johnny’s shoulders. She didn’t know when her underwear went or even when they removed but all of that was trivial when Johnny’s mouth descended between her legs. Johnny’s tongue devoured her without mercy. Maggie gripped onto his hair and arched her back as Johnny’s arm held her waist down.

His tongue was unrelenting and feverish. Maggie was already soaking wet from the second they clambered into her room. But now she was a mess of whimpers and moans as Johnny proved that he knew how to use his mouth. Her legs tightening around his head and she felt her climax rising.

Her breathing was ragged, she couldn’t think straight and Johnny showed no signs of stopping any time soon. She couldn’t decide if she wanted him to. Not with how well he was at making her beg and moan loudly enough for everyone in the building to hear. But if he wanted her to scream his name for all of Steelport to hear, then she’d do it with no questions asked.

Maggie tightened the grip in Johnny’s hair and his guttural growl vibrated through her entire body. She couldn’t last anymore. She wanted the feel of him inside her and to feel his arms around her. Her body was straining and she was begging.

“Please…” she gasped.

Johnny laughed into her sex and Maggie sunk her head farther into the pillows. If there was a time that someone had brought her this close to tears for making her beg this much, then Johnny would be the first person. He pinned her hips down into the bed, his eyes stared her down as his tongue found the small bundle of nerves that had Maggie arching her back off the bed.

Her climax slammed into her like someone had stomped on the breaks. She breathed Johnny’s name as she was thrown into oblivion, highs of euphoria and pleasure were swirling in her mind while the rest of her body was shaking in response. The world spun like a top in behind her closed eyes, she was afraid of opening them. Too afraid of the high that Johnny had effortlessly worked for to fade.

When the high finally settled Maggie opened her eyes to see that Johnny was wiping his mouth off. Maggie didn’t wait any longer before she grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him on top of her. Johnny’s lips found hers and he held the back of her neck as he kissed her passionately. It was the same kind of kiss that he’d given her after learning what Matt Miller was capable of. But somehow, this was different for her. The way he kissed her wasn’t hungry and lustful like the regular ones. This was a passionate kiss that made her feel more inversely than she had did before.

The electricity was still buzzing between them when their lips parted and Maggie opened her eyes and found Johnny staring back at her. Something snapped inside her then, and maybe it snapped inside of him, too. But Maggie felt a tether that connected her to him. One that was telling her that there was no going back anymore. The moment that they were in was a line that they had tumbled over without even realizing it.

Johnny stroked her cheek and slid himself into her. Maggie’s loosened a breath as she accustomed to him. She threw a leg over his hip as bottomed out and both of them hissed at the final contact. Johnny pressed Maggie into the bed while his mouth went to her neck and he started his thrusts. They were slow, deep thrusts that were unlike the hard and fast ones she’d grown used to.

Johnny’s hand gripped her waist and his other hand was clenching the sheets. Maggie felt like her chest would cave in, like her stomach would explode on contact. What was this feeling that was roaring through her body like a wildfire? What had ignited the fire?

Maggie watched Johnny’s hips roll into hers again and again. They weren’t harsh and she felt like the world was slipping from her fingers. She gripped onto his shoulders, resigned of pulling him with her if the world did decide to fade away into nonexistence.

It was too intimate—what she was _feeling_ was too intimate. This was all new, the touch and the feel of him was _new_. Maggie could handpick people that she’d slept that were good—but no one was as good as Johnny was making her feel. Johnny’s lips were pressing kisses into her shoulders, her neck and the sides of her face. She arched her hips and Johnny sunk further into her.

Maggie’s nails dug into his skin. Her orgasm was close and she hadn’t ever wanted it this badly. She wanted Johnny to fall off with her. Maggie moved her head so her teeth and tongue ran along his chin and up to his ear. Johnny’s thrusts stuttered just as he hit a spot that had Maggie breathlessly moaning in his ear. She moaned his name and Johnny’s grip tightened on the sheets above her head. 

“Say it again.” He said through gritted teeth.

He wanted to hear her chant it like a church hymn, her voice hitting the right notes that made his body roll with the rising crescendos in the pitch. He didn’t know that someone could make his name sound so good. He’d listen to her say it every day for the rest of his life.

“Johnny…” she whispered.

A shiver ran down his spine—yes, that’s what he wouldn’t mind hearing from now on. Maggie arched her back again and Johnny let out a primal growl. Her walls clenched around him and he felt Maggie’s nails dig into his skin. She was close and so was he.

“Fuck—Mags.” He groaned into her neck.

Maggie was breathless with his thrusts, it was gasp after gasp with each thrust. The rise and fall of her chest when he hit the right spot. Maggie’s mind wasn’t working, wasn’t thinking about anything but the overwhelming amounts of pleasure that fogged her brain. She didn’t give a damn in the slightest because she wouldn’t mind being stuck in the place she was in.

And suddenly, Maggie felt the entire galaxy explode around her as her climax came rushing into her system. She threw her head back into the mattress as the waves of the orgasm rolled into her like harsh waves against rocks. Stars and fireworks collided behind her closed eyes when Johnny came undone. His fingers tangled in hers above Maggie’s head.

Johnny and Maggie held each other for far too long afterwards. Maggie was usually the first to move away but something held her in place. Johnny laid beside her stroking her tingling skin with gentle hands just before his fingers ran up to her shoulder and up to where he caught her cheek. She tilted her head up to him and met his gaze.

Johnny saw those shining eyes—the same ones that he’d seen the night of the explosion. He saw the warm, blue sea water behind them. This time there wouldn’t be anything interrupting from falling into the waters. He lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

Johnny knew from that kiss that what they’d done wasn’t something that they could ever go back on. His mind was telling him to run and so was Maggie’s. But for once in both of their lives, they decided that they’d give into what their hearts told them instead.

That’s how Maggie knew that she was madly in love with Johnny.

 


	24. The Demise of the Deckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins take on Matt Miller and his Deckers inside the system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen...I know it's been awhile but I have a huge ass chapter coming up after this one. All I can say is to be ready for some shit to go down.

“So, you ready to fuck Matt Miller in the ass?” Mason asked sending his sister a cheeky grin.

 

Maggie eyed him in disgust as they exited her phoenix. The entire entryway of the hideout was covered with electrical tape and cords leading to every outlet in the building. The main floor was lit up from the lights coming off the computer and the NEMO chair. It definitely looked a lot bigger and wider than they had imagined.

 

The task to get to the chair was one that didn’t come easily. However, Maggie’s need to own her nuke plant in a city that would soon be hers, defeating the fear that wanted to rise in her stomach. Particularly, when it all came down to throwing themselves out of a helicopter and parachuting right into the heart of the Decker base.

 

It took little time for the twins to conquer the plant and even with back up, Maggie’s own girls swept in and took control over the remaining parts of the building. Maggie and Mason had too much time after that. Mason high-tailed the chair straight back to Kinzie’s where the red-haired hacker had been working on the machine for two weeks.

 

“You’re alone on this one. You’ll do fine in the cyber world.”  

 

“No, he won’t.” Kinzie chimed in from the banister.

 

Their heads swiveled upwards. “Is that a threat to my leadership skills?” Mason asked.

 

Kinzie shook her head. “The chair has too much power, you’ll have a high risk of going brain dead in the machine.”

 

They stopped fidgeting while Kinzie clambered down the stairs and sighed. “The chair was in impeccable shape when you guys brought it here. But that’s problem. I was expecting it to be in bad shape, instead, Miller treated it with care and even charged up ten times the power it had before.”

 

“Matt used that kind of power on a daily basis?”

 

“No. He definitely had his lieutenants join him in the cyber world to lower the risk.”

 

Which meant that Maggie was going to have to plug into the system to combat against the power. Technology wasn’t her forte. She never touched video games unless it was with Mason and when they did play it was on their stolen, beat up console. Never anything that involved logging her brain into an advanced chair. She still used paper for making business deals, for fuck’s sake.

 

“Fuck. Here I thought that I’d have an easy day today.” She sighed and starting removing her from her shoulders.

 

Kinzie snorted and began working on the system. “You two are the leaders of the Third Street Saints, good luck trying to find the time to have a minute to yourselves.”

 

Just as Maggie and Mason began rolling up their sleeves the garage door opened and in came Johnny, Pierce and Shaundi. Maggie shot a look to Johnny before throwing herself into one side of the chair. Great, now she’d have an audience when she’d start getting her ass handed to her.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Mason asked.

 

“Pass up the chance to see our bosses defeat another gang leader?” Shaundi blew a raspberry at him.

 

Mason narrowed his gaze. As if they hadn’t seen him do it six times over with the other gang in Stilwater. Yet, none of them really gave up a fight this hard before. And Mason thought that killing The General was the toughest battle. The man did bring an artillery truck to a fucking mall.

 

“Let’s hope that I don’t go brain dead before I get the chance.” He sighed and plopped beside Maggie.

 

“You’re at least used to things like this. Maggie isn’t going to know what to do with herself in there.”

 

“Fuck you, Gat.” Maggie snarled and started applying small strips to the side of her head.

 

“Are you two ready? Matt should be online by now.”

 

They shared looks and shrugged. They settled into their seats and waited as Kinzie attached the cords to the sides of their heads. Maggie set her hands down on the console beside Mason’s, the pad vibrated and hummed beneath their fingers. A sign that this machine was so much more. The chair rumbled beneath them and Maggie saw lights turn on in her head.

 

The light shattered in her vision and soon enough darkness seeped in, stretching and morphing the world of light in front of her. The blackness created a floor beneath her feet. Shapes and pathways were created right in front of her. Blues and purples began to illuminate the passageways, leading up to where a large tower had formed in the distance.

 

Maggie wasn’t in her own head anymore. Instead, she was seeing two black blobs beside one another. It really was like a video game and yet it was reality. She was in the God perspective and she controlled the blob in front of her.

 

The figures took shape and Mason’s character turned out to be a toilet. Maggie saw her figure cut out and materialize. She sighed, she was a god damn sex doll.

 

Kinzie’s voice echoed in the pixelated world around them. It warped the black and neon blue skies above their heads. "Alright, you should be seeing a visual representation of the Decker Use-Net now."

 

"You know what I see, Kinzie? I'm a fucking toilet, that's what."

 

“At least you’re just a toilet, look at me, I’m a sex doll.”

 

“I think toilets and sex dolls have things in common, don’t they?” The toilet’s lids flapped every time he spoke.

 

"Oops, sorry about that. Let me load up another..."

Mason’s toilet jumped around to talk to Maggie. “I’m a fucking toilet. I can’t be taking care of business when I’m made out of porcelain!” The lid’s clanked.

“Well, if you think about it—“

 

Mason lowered the toilet and the handle, which she was sure was his eye, narrowed down at her. “Don’t. Don’t you even say it.”  

 

“So touchy. Who took a shit on your day?” Maggie asked.

 

The howling laughter that came from the sky made Mason’s toilet flush. At least she had time to use puns on her brother before he beat her to it first. Maggie’s skin squeaked and rubbed together as she moved around in the system. It felt like she was operating her own body but she was able to see it for herself. She could work with that.

 

“I haven’t finished your avatars yet. These are just temporary.”

 

“I don’t have arms.” He whined.

 

Maggie looked to hers which were entirely balloon and sewn together. Definitely not something she could use or carry weapons with. On the bright side, she’d at least get most of the attention taken off of them with her pyramid shaped tits.

 

“Just start moving through the system. The data will sort itself out.”

 

Maggie looked to Mason, who had his toilet flap open in shock. They couldn’t tell what was worse, Mason being a toilet or Maggie being surprisingly calm for being a walking sex joke. Maggie, at least, resigned herself to this being her last day on Earth before dying with the lasting memory of her being a blow up doll.

 

They started moving through the city where the walkways were eerily quiet. Mason hoped that it’d say that way until they would get to the castle. The last thing he needed to do was resort of shoving people’s heads in the toilet for safety.

 

Just as they turned a corner, their bodies changed into humanistic shaped avatars. Both looked they wore body suits. Their right hands had been replaced with a large cannon gun, and neither of them complained in the slightest.

 

Maggie rolled out her shoulders. “Better.”

 

“Much.” Mason said bouncing on his heels.

 

They didn’t celebrate for long because the checkered sky above their heads rippled with a blue wave. Half-walls manifested into the system, ships materialized in front of their eyes while figures showed up. The twins noticed that the figures were larger, stronger than them as they were being created from nothing. Maggie noticed the weapons that were fashioned before the rest of the body was complete. She put a hand to Mason’s shoulder and yanked him around the half-wall behind them.

 

“Looks like Matt doesn’t want you poking around here. You’ll have to work his way through his defenses.”

 

“Which fucking means what?” Maggie glared to the sky.

 

“Start shooting the guards so it’ll weaken the firewall.”

 

Mason tilted his head to the side in confusion. “The—what?”

 

“KILL EVERYONE.”

 

“Can’t do that with no _weapon_!” Maggie yelled.

 

Kinzie’s agitated groan was their answer while they hid from the rest of the guards. How the living hell were they supposed to kill a bunch of supercharged players when they had no weapons? They couldn’t rely on their fists since most of the guards were on the platforms, too far away to jump to.

 

Suddenly, the twins felt their hands beginning to tingle. Mason flexed his fingers and rolled out his fist just before a puff of purple smoke. Maggie felt a surge in her own veins, a tickle just before her own fingers produced a smoke so thick that she couldn’t see her own hand to her face.

 

“That should do you some good.” Kinzie said proudly.

 

The smoke cleared and the twins stared down at their wrists. Instead of having their hand, a cannon was replaced and seemed to gleam up at them with a wicked malevolence. The twins looked up and smiled devilishly to the other.

 

On cue, the guards appeared and released a heavy stream of bullets that bounced right off the half-wall Mason and Maggie hid behind. They suddenly realized that they had no idea how to use it in a fight. Both of them didn’t even know how to activate it. Maggie was the first one to let out a sigh and roll onto her side.

 

She steadied her aim on the first two guards in front of her and felt another surge of power flicker in her veins. The cannon on her arm began to glow and then she felt a tug in the spots her fingers were supposed to be. She released back on the tug and the first blast shot from her cannon and barreled right into the two guards on the platforms.

 

“ _Hoooly shit_. You have to try this.” She said to her brother.

 

A chime rung overhead and they swiveled their heads up to the noise. Written in the pixelated skies were both their names and boxes next to them. Beside Maggie’s name was a box with the number two scribbled in.

 

“I thought you guys could use an incentive to hurry along.” Kinzie said in their ears.

 

Mason and Maggie shared glances at the other. It was all too clear then. It was a competition and whoever got the most kills would win. The ultimate contest to see who the superior fighter was. The twins hardly ever rejected challenges, especially if it was one where it was pitted against the other.

 

Mason would never hear it from Maggie if he lost and Maggie would never let him down if she won. He had to do something to even the stakes, even if he was a dirty cheater for doing it. The contest hardly had any rules and that meant he could bend it whatever way until he’d win. Quickly, Mason shoved his sister to the floor and took off sprinting.

 

“SUCK MY ASS. I’M GOING TO WIN THIS ONE!” He yelled and took down to guards to his right.

 

Maggie rolled up and off the floor and took after him. She vaulted over the half-walls, simultaneously shooting down the Decker bots on the platforms. The scoreboard above them dinged and sang as bodies continued to fall from the bloody path they were cleaving through.

 

The made it to a maze and splintered off into two directions. Maggie went down the longest path, three guards appeared out of thin air as she came barreling to them. She shot down the first guard on her left, using the momentum she had left, she twisted around and drove forward to land a punch. The system had different plans because Maggie’s hand changed and speared outward.

 

She drove the blade straight through the stomachs of the remaining enemies.

 

“ _DOUBLE-KILL_.” A booming voice yelled over her head. Maggie’s kill count racked up three more points as she lifted her spear-sharped hand. She waved it around, hearing the blade cleave through the air like it never existed.

 

“That’s so fuckin’ cool!” She squealed.

 

On the other side of the wall, Mason obliterated anything that came close to where he stood. His kill count was steadily growing higher than Maggie’s but she was still ahead. It was much better than playing car racing games with his sister. He had to get Johnny to do this, the world just might be a better place if he had an outlet for his murderous tendencies.

 

The ground rumbled beneath his feet and he paused before seeing the two walls in front of him shake and quiver.

 

“In my world, the rules can change.”

 

“Uh…Kinzie, what’s going on?” He asked.

 

“He’s altering the reality here. You’ll just have to deal.”

 

“He gets to use cheats and you can’t?”

 

He kept his gaze on the walls but saw a change almost immediately. The area around him glitched and before he could even realize what had happened a tank had formed in front of him. Mason’s shoulders dropped.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to deal with that?”

 

The tank’s scope began to glow blue, its colors ran up the sides of the tank. It was charging up from a blast. Mason had come this far and Maggie would be fucking livid if he went brain dead now. He planted his feet and let out a deep sigh. Matt Miller may control whatever he wanted but there was no way in hell that Matt could control what Mason did.

The missile exploded from the cannon and flew right to Mason. He shot his arms out and braces his arms together. He felt his arms and shoulders quake, it was an indescribable high that he felt just as he closed his eyes. The fire of the missile light up his closed lids, he braced for impact but only sensed something bounce off of his braced arms.

 

His eyes snapped open in time to see the blast he had deflected strike into the tank in front of him. He took cover behind the nearest wall as the tank burst into pieces. Parts of the tank flew up into the air just before they were glitched out of the system.

 

“TANK KILL.” A male voice yelled.

 

Mason lifted his head and saw the area was clear from enemies. Maggie came from around the corner and skidded to a halt as Mason caught up to her. They gave each other looks and shrugged.

 

“Tank kill?”

 

“Double kill?”

 

“Looks like that tank explosion weakened Matt’s firewall.”

 

“Which means?” They asked in unison.

 

“It means that you guys have two minutes to get to the firewall and weaken its defenses even more so I can hack into it.”

 

They both turned and saw the gleaming towers of Matt’s palace. They couldn’t get there in time, it was too far and their legs could only get them so far. 

 

“Um. I know it’s a lot to ask for since you’re keeping us alive and all but we can’t get there—“

 

“UGH.” Kinzie groaned. “Here.”

 

The twins squealed in delight when two shiny motorcycles appeared in front of them. They realize by the matte colors and the smooth metal that this was no ordinary bike. What sat in front of them was the X-2 Phantom. Mason bit down his tongue to suppress the drooling. Maggie immediately went to the pink one only to have Mason swipe it first. He swung his legs over the cool metal and kicked off the stand.

 

“Really? The pink one?”

 

Mason seemed unfazed. “Just because I’m a guy? C’mon, let’s not enforce gender stereotypes.”

 

Maggie glowered at him but went to the purple Phantom beside him. She revved the engine, heard the roar and the vibration of it come to life beneath her clenched hands. That noise was almost as delightful as hearing her phoenix’s engine— _almost_.

 

Mason turned, ready to ask the question she’d been waiting for but only Maggie skidded off onto the path behind them.

“CATCH UP!”

 

The pathway in front of them was filled with more resistance as guards seemed to surface out of nowhere. Miller was using everything to keep them from getting to his firewall, even if that meant that he’d slow them down with whatever means.

 

Maggie laughed at the thought. No one knew how to slow the Mills twins down even if they were out of their element. Mason caught up to her in barely any time and the two of them grinned. This is what bonding was like. They only ever had these small moments but they were barely filled with sentimental words and hugs. They weren’t the type do to either.

 

Maggie propped her arm over one of the handlebars and sent a blast to one of the platforms. She didn’t turn her head to the explosion that rocketed behind them. Mason was already taking shots to the guards on the pathway in front of them. Their kill counts sky rocketed while they left trails of fire where the wheels touched.

 

“So, shall we keep the competition going once we reach the gates?”

 

Maggie shrugged. “Depends on the amount of opposition we’ll get.”

 

“That sounds like a loser’s words.”

 

Laughter bounced inside their ears. The laughter came from everyone inside the warehouse. Maggie kicked up her speed and left Mason in the dust behind her. She’d at least win the race before losing the competition. Maggie flew by each obstacle, every turn and every corner with ease. Her bike was reaching speed that could’ve broken the sound barrier outside of the game.

 

“You’re such a cry-baby when you know you’re going to lose!” Mason yelled.

 

Maggie ignored the remark and saw the pearly gates in front of her. They had a minute or less to get there before the wall would be reinforced. Maggie pressed her body down and the wheels of her bike kicked up another speed. She soared over the bridge and saw the on ramp in the distance. She didn’t have to look back to know that Mason saw she what she was going to attempt.

 

“No—“

 

She giggled and pressed down on the gear shift. She gained just the right amount of speed just as the timer on her bike hit the last ten seconds. Maggie flew over the ramp and soared over the heads of the guards. Maggie pressed her entire body into her seat as the bike began to lower back to the floor. She gripped the handle bars and hit the ground with a grunt and continued to ride the bike right onto the main path to the gates.

 

The bike screeched as she pulled back on the breaks and swerved right beside the doors. Maggie let out a sigh of relief just as Mason’s own bike came in. He glared at her and came off of his bike. She gave him a charismatic smile, the only kind she’d give anyone when she’d win something.

 

“Okay, starting the hacking process now…” Kinzie said quickly.

 

“You’re a dirty cheater for that.”

 

Maggie feigned a pout. “That sounds like a loser’s words.”

 

More laughter came into their ears. The firewall beside them shook with purple’s and blues. Kinzie was definitely doing her part. Maggie rolled out her shoulders, she might as well start getting ready for the second to the last battle.

 

“No. I will not let you win.” Matt growled.

 

The ground quaked and the twins turned to see an entire army of guards generate on the pathway. This was going to Matt’s final stand, it would be them against the last of his minions. This was going to be one hell of a battle. Maggie saw a challenge in front of them while Mason saw an entire army worth obliterating.

 

“How about that for a final countdown?” Johnny said in their ears.

 

Maggie didn’t see a way to fight off the army while keeping up with Mason’s kill count. Mason knew that he could only handle so many fighters before he’d start to grow tired. However, a light clicked on in their heads as they stared at the crowded battlefield.

 

They couldn’t do it alone, no. But together? They could dominate the entire system.

 

“Shall I start or would you like to?” Mason asked.

 

Maggie stuck out her hand and smiled devilishly. “I think that we’ll both start.”

 

Mason took her hand and they both descended over the army.

 

They drove into the group and launched explosion after explosion into the crowd. Maggie’s own spear-to-gun combination cleaved a way right through the army. The twins were unstoppable against the weakened enemies. The twins had no time for mercy, barely any hesitation to give a begging soul the kindness they lacked.

 

“Keep it up! Each death is making it easier to hack through the security!” Kinzie yelled.

 

Maggie rolled over Mason’s back and gutted four of the enemies behind them. Mason fired a cannon that blew a portion of the guards right off the edge of the path. Maggie couldn’t decide on whether to keep her spear or the gun on her hand. It didn’t matter because her hand flickered with different light every time she switched weapons.

 

She was a beast that left carnage in her path. A true Reaper in the flesh as she cleaved cleanly through every single person that came running to her. Maggie spared no souls and certainly didn’t leave an opportunity to beg for her life. She should have been fighting for the fact that Matt almost killed her brother but instead she could only thing of avenging for her helicopter.

 

Mason relied on his fist and his cannon to destroy the army by the handfuls. Bodies flew into the air and smacked into the floor before glitching right out of the system. He assumed every soldier’s fighting stance and used to his advantage. He let a guard come close enough for Mason to shove his hand right through the stomach of one, making a hole through the stomach he shot a blast that’d destroy another small cluster of enemies.

 

He hadn’t had this fun with a video games since he first stole an Xbox. Even then, it was nothing compared to the amount of damage he was created. He owned his own part of the battlefield and everyone was his own toy. He created his own moves and cleared through the army as if they never existed. Mason fought like hell, ripping and shredding through everyone without a second thought.

 

“Got it! I can only fit one person at a time until the firewall closes again.”

 

Maggie turned to her brother as she drove her bladed hand into the throats of two guards. “Go! I’ll take care of everything here.”

 

Mason looked back, as if to make a telepathic promise for her to stay alive. He didn’t need a reason to raze the city to the ground. The side of Maggie’s lip quirked and she gave him a small salute. There, right as she saluted him, he could hear her words in his head.

 

_Trust me._

And he did. Whole-heartedly. Mason took off and ran through the small opening through the firewall. He hit the floor just as a blast erupted through the thick of the main force. Maggie got to unleash her rage and not have to deal with the collateral damage. This was her only time to free herself and show everyone what she was really capable of.

 

He could feel the metal floor warp beneath him as he slowly rose up and off his feet. The castle around him was larger than anything he’d ever seen. It was oddly shaped like the inside of a church. Mason could see the pillars swirl up to create a nonexistent ceiling but yet there were still windows that were in the far corners of the room. Too much thought was put into this design, he thought.

 

“Why won’t you _die_?” It was Matt’s voice.

 

Mason adjusted his shoulders and laughed. “I’m hard to kill. So, why don’t you come out and we can make this quick?”

 

“Gladly.”

 

A shadow was cast over him just as the ground shook. He didn’t want to turn around because by the shade he stood in, he could take a wild guess that Matt was a lot larger than he was. He turned anyway and threw his head back to see the giant beast that was Matt’s own character.

 

“I’m sure you haven’t fought someone this big before.”

 

Mason narrowed his eyes at Matt. “I’ve seen bigger.” He paused, realizing his own words. “Wait, fuck. That came out wrong, my dude.”

 

“SHUT UP AND GET READY TO DIE.”

 

An electric sword was formed in Matt’s hand and he didn’t wait before bringing the blade down on where Mason stood. Mason dove and rolled on his shoulder. Matt swung around and he ducked just as the blade sliced through the air.

 

“Kinzie, I’m going to get killed if we don’t fix my problem!” Mason yelled and dove behind Matt’s heel.

 

“I’m working on it! Keep avoiding his swings until I can—wait!”

 

Mason almost had the urge to scream at Kinzie had it not been for the phantom that flew over the firewall. He saw Maggie’s body fling off the bike just as she created a spear from her hand. She came down and drove the spear right through Miller’s shoulder. Matt’s own beast hollered out in pain and the walls shook.

 

That was one way to do it.

 

Maggie grunted and drove the blade in further but continued to throw her body down, dragging the blade through the armors. Using the distraction, Mason rolled on his shoulders and sent a blast to Matt’s face. Maggie’s body swung with Matt as his head was knocked to one side.

 

“Almost there! Keeping fighting him!”

 

“Working. On. It!” Maggie screeched and fell off the shoulder.

 

Mason fired blast after blast, keeping Matt’s attention centered on him. Out of his peripherals he could see Maggie rolling off her feet and taking a running start to one of Matt’s legs. Matt swung his arms out wide, cleaving through the space where Mason should have been. Maggie lunged forward and drove her own spear right through Matt’s knee cap, crippling him to one knee.

 

Mason took a running sprint and jumped high into the air. He zeroed in on Matt’s face and sent another blast. This time Matt was thrown onto his back.

 

“Got it! Get ready to match up with Maggie.”

 

The twins had narrowed eyes to the sky. Before either could make a comment they felt a change in their bodies. Their world blacked out for a few seconds and then they felt power coursing through their veins. They could feel the adrenaline high as unlimited control surged into the clothes they wore.

 

In a flash of light they slammed back into the ground and Maggie opened her eyes to see her hands were holding two serrated blades. The armor she wore consisted of spikes on every angle of her body. It glowed a hot pink with every swish of her body.

 

Mason’s own suit was identical to hers but instead was covered with purple. He held a long, jagged sword in his hand. They both turned their heads to each other and clanked their weapons together. This was definitely the advantage they needed to shut Matt up.

 

Matt had finally risen off his own feet. “There is no room for you in my world. Time to die!”

 

Maggie blocked the first lunge with one blade, she swung a leg out and pulled Matt’s out from under him. Mason took care of the minions that began to shoot and fire at them from the broken down firewall. His sword unleashed a purple flame that consumed and concealed around the small bodies at his feet. He was going to need to play this often once they finished their business here.

 

Maggie and Mason were blade against blade. Maggie parried his moves with swift kicks and lunges that pierced and tore through the layers of armor that Matt had modded onto the suit. It made Mason wonder how his sister become so good at sword-fighting and when did she ever need to use it in combat? Nonetheless, the skill was coming in handy for serving Matt Miller his own ass.

 

Their swords clashed, Maggie and Matt stuck their faces between the blades.

 

“Your world needs a new ruler.” She said through clenched teeth. “What better to have Kinzie Kensington to own your small cyber-world?”

 

Matt shoved Maggie off first. She dug her heels into the ground while her back slammed into the first pillar. Mason swept in and swung his blade down on Matt’s arm. The limb fell off in one stroke as well as the sword that it held. Maggie lunged in, driving her blade clean through Matt’s stomach, she ripped the blades down and across his belly.

 

The armor began to dissolve over the blade as well as the character that Matt had worked so tirelessly to create.

 

Maggie and Mason’s own characters disappeared and they were back into their own bodies. Maggie’s hand still held a smaller version of her own swords. They looked to see Matt’s own figure crawling on the floor, attempting to flee the scene. Mason was the first to strike, he sent a swift kick to Miller’s face and sent him sliding back to where Maggie stood.

 

Maggie flipped the blades around in her hands. “Say goodbye, Matt.”

 

Before she could strike the killing blow Matt held his hands up. “WAIT!” He cried.

 

Maggie paused and kept the blades pointed to his chest and throat. Matt was clearly weighing the options of what he could do to get out of this situation. He only had so much time before Maggie’s limited patience would run dry and she’d begin to grow bloodthirsty.

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but I would like to make a deal.”

 

The twins smiled. “Better be fuckin good because I’m ready to kill.” Mason said nonchalantly.

 

“I can clear your name, prove you didn’t destroy that bridge.”

 

Maggie inched her blades closer. “I already made Jane apologize and revoke that footage. Try again.”

 

“I have the world at my fingertips!”

 

Mason put his hands on his hips. “A little vague, Matty. One last chance.”

 

"You tell me the name of a company and it becomes the property of the Saints. You get your empire back and I get to walk away.”

 

The twins finally looked up from Matt. That’s exactly what they wanted to hear. Maggie swung her blades away from Matt and leaned down to look at Matt directly in the face. She stuck a hand out while her eyes danced with a hellfire that could make any man quiver in their position.

 

“Now we’re talking, Matty.”

 

Matt Miller looked between the twins and back to Maggie’s hand. He realized he was going to be signing away his life with this final deal. But then one final look to her made him remember that he’d signed his death warrant if he betrayed them now.

 

Matt Miller shook Maggie’s hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I am on Tumblr all the time! In case any you guys want to message me or ask questions, you can find me at mistressmjoll.tumblr.com 
> 
> :D


	25. Pawned and Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Mason are both taken by STAG's forces. It's up to them to break out of their prison, even if it resorts to something that shakes Mason's very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here take this work I'm very proud of as a gift for the filler chapter.

Maggie wandered out of her bedroom at an intolerable hour. Her vision was still blurry from sleep and her head was fuzzy as she walked to her kitchen. She held her pistol in her grip as she made it to her kitchen. It was a habit for her to carry a loaded gun in the middle of the night. From her days living in Stilwater to owning a rising brothel business in Steelport. No one would ever get the upper hand on Maggie.

 

Until tonight.

 

The lights flickered on and Maggie saw that the switch was nowhere near her. Her eyes adjusted the the lighting and she saw a figure standing in front of her glass windows. Out of instinct, Maggie cocked the gun and pointed it to the stranger in front of her. However, it wasn't the stranger that made her lower her weapon but the hundreds of lasers that were all immediately pointed at her chest. She was lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

Her immediate fear went to Johnny. He was fast asleep in her bed. Did he also have lasers pointed on him? How would they have known he was here? If they were to injure him or kill him...Maggie's heart thumped in her ears. Fear spiked her bloodstream, making her blood run ice cold. She held up her hands, holding her pistol by the barrier.

 

"I suggest you make no noise to alert anyone. Take your gun apart on the counter."

 

Maggie's jaw clenched and the woman slowly turned from the shadows. From her spot Maggie saw the dark skinned woman was in full STAG armor. Maggie recognized her from the woman on the rooftops nearly a month ago.

 

"What do you want?” She said through gritted teeth.  

 

Kia’s eyes darted to the pistol. "For you to disassemble that nine millimeter. Preferably before one of my snipers gets an itchy finger."

 

Maggie looked up to the building in front of her. There was no way that she'd get to move out of range fast enough. She wasn't that fucking stupid. She huffed and began to remove the pieces of her pistol. Maggie laid them out in order over the stainless steel countertops.

 

"You seem to be the tactical twin. The one that makes the decisions and stays for the consequences."

 

"That's me." Maggie growled.

 

"You have more anger than your twin."

 

"Lucky for you. You’ll be able to see what I’m capable of with my anger." Maggie hissed.

 

"I'd watch your words, Ms. Mills. I won’t hesitate to put you in your place.”

 

Maggie took the bullets out of her clip and stifled a laugh.

 

"You can't kill me. You may want to but you can't."

 

Kia’s head just barely turned. "What makes you think that?"

 

 

"Your armor." Maggie removed the slide from the grip.

 

"Cyrus wore a similar suit but with different stripes and colors. The colors on your suit are a shade darker, signifying a lower rank. You could be his Second." Maggie removed the safety from the handle and placed it along the smaller parts.

 

"But he _is_ your Superior. Meaning that you're given the task to retrieve me and my brother to him. You’re nothing but a lap-dog to Cyrus…maybe more. Something to warm his bed.”

 

The rest of the pieces were all lined up neatly along her counter top when she slowly put her hands up and rotated back to the woman. Maggie gave her a toothy smile.

 

"You're smart. Much smarter than your brother."

 

"He acts on his instincts. I act on my intelligence. But I wouldn't make the mistake of saying that he's dumber than me."

 

The woman and Maggie held down glares to one another. Maggie wasn't going to remove her gaze from her. Even if one of her own snipers decided to take the shot. The last thing Maggie wanted to do was bow to the woman before her. Maggie always did have a dominance complex.

 

"You've got a smart mouth."

 

"Years in an orphanage will give you one."

 

"I'd like to slap that bitchy smile on your face."

 

Maggie raised her smile even higher and kept her hands up. "I'd like you kick your teeth in. Can I go get some proper clothes or would you rather TRY to interrogate me in my pajamas?"

 

"We'll issue you clothes."

 

Maggie let out a grunt of disgust. "Sorry. I refuse to wear anything cheap."

 

"Get used to it, Mills. That's all you'll be wearing for the foreseeable future."

 

Kia shoved a gun into Maggie's spine and led her out the front doors. Maggie glanced over to the bullets on the counter just before looking back to her closed bedroom door. She concealed her smile, not for the fact that Kia was a god damn idiot, but because Maggie would slaughter everyone where she was going.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason was disturbed by his sleep when his jaw was poked by something cool and metallic. His eyes opened and a blurred figure hovered above him. He didn't have time to shove a hand underneath his pillow before the figure held up a gloved finger to their mouth. Mason saw the glint of the silencer in the stranger's hand. Then with the same finger that the stranger held over his mouth, he used it to point to the windows.

 

Mason gently leaned up and saw a hundred dots shining all over Viola's sleeping figure. Anger rolled into his stomach and he turned his head back to the stranger. He was stuck, if he moved Viola was dead and if even so much as made a noise they’d both be dead. He wouldn’t be able to see someone else he loved die in front of him.

 

The stranger didn't use anymore hand gestures other than to point to the ceiling where the roof was. Mason swiftly took the safety off his pistol beneath his pillow before coming out of the bed. He held his hands up to the stranger. Whatever would happen to him, he had to leave some sort of message behind. If the safety was off his pistol then Viola would at least know that there was intention behind it.

 

He slid quietly from the bed and followed the stranger out of his bedroom and to the darkly lit living room. More lasers were focused on Mason as he followed the now visible soldier in front of him. This was no gang, he could tell that now. This was STAG entirely. Two more soldiers appeared behind him as they made it out the door and to the hallway.

 

More guards were stationed at the roof access doors while they led him up several flights of stairs. Mason was praying to anyone listening that no harm would come to Viola. He didn't need some sort of mental break down and lose himself again. However, he could guarantee that he’d at least start a mass murder party.

 

The doors opened and cold bitter air rushed to Mason's exposed skin while he walked out with the rest of the soldiers. At the base of roof was STAG's carrier jets was up and running. The back door was open and Mason could make out shadows from the red lights within. The STAG soldier in front of him stopped and turned.

 

"Hands." A woman's voiced barked at him. The cuffs that the woman held made him raise a brow.

 

"I usually have a safe word for that."

 

The woman clapped the handcuffs over his wrists and shoved him forward. Mason's bare feet touching the landing door and he was ushered inside where he saw Maggie sitting in one of the seats. She wore a white tank top, with green camouflage pants and STAG issued boots. Her hair was down and she was wringing out her hands as he stepped on.

 

"Mags?" He asked.

 

Maggie looked up and shook her head. "Good morning, brother.”

 

A hand was clapped onto Mason's shoulder and he was shoved into the seat opposite from Maggie's. Clothes were thrown into his lap along with a pair of boots.

 

"Start with the bottoms and work your way up." The woman ordered before sitting into the seat at the end of the small alcove. Mason looked to his sister.

 

"Her name is Kia. She's Cyrus's lapdog."

 

Kia's lip turned up in aggravation just as Maggie sent a wink to him.

 

"I can't tell if she wants to sleep with me or kill me."

 

Kia made no motion to say anything or to even grab the pistol that was holstered on her pant leg. Maggie's eyes seemed to be glued to her. Her eyes roamed over Kia's boots, armored pants, waist, chest and even up to her hair. If Mason hadn't known Maggie any better, he would have guessed that Maggie was observing Kia for every weapon she had on her.

 

"Will Cyrus be joining us on this delightful ride?"

 

"None of your concern."

 

"Ah. So that's a no?"

 

Maggie quirked a half smile before leaning back into her seat. She fiddled with the cuffs on her wrists and huffed an agitated sigh. Then, a mischievous smile took control over her mouth.

 

"I hope Cyrus shows. That man is a grey fox...I wonder what he sounds like in bed?"

 

Kia's hands stopped tapping on her tablet.

 

Mason held back his urge to gag. "Maybe like a dying walrus?"

 

"I bet you that physique of his could last for HOURS."

 

Kia lifted her gaze, her upper lip turning up. Maggie enjoyed playing with her food before going in for the kill.

 

"And I wonder how BIG he is. A man that tall and angry must be--"

 

Kia slammed a fist into Maggie's gut. She lurched forward and grunted out in pain. Mason yanked forward but the soldiers beside him held their guns out to his chest. But even with Maggie's head between her knees, her body was convulsing with laughter. Laughter that rumbled around the small helicopter and made Kia's anger flair higher.

 

She lifted her head and glowered up at her. No traces of laughter, humor or even a smirk. "Pissing you off will be almost as fun as killing you."

 

"I cannot wait to break you."

 

Maggie shrugged. "You won't be the first to say that."

 

Kia saw the truth in Maggie's eyes. Her ears zoned in on the emphasis on the past tense words in her sentence. Kia could break her...even without Cyrus's help. Kia said nothing more and returned to her seat.

 

Maggie glanced at her brother and he nodded in a silent agreement. Maggie would be the one put the bullet between Kia's eyes. But there was only way for both of them to escape the god forsaken hell hole that they’d get to.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny woke up to an empty bed—per his usual. Maggie was never the type to stay in bed...especially with him in it. Johnny ran a hand in the spot where Maggie should have been but he felt the cold sheets greet his warm hand. He opened an eye to see that her side of the bed hadn't been neatly made.

 

Johnny knew then that something was off. He slid out of the sheets and grabbed his phone on the nightstand. There were no texts from Mason. Mason was always up and early like Maggie. He would have sent something by now. There was a knot in his stomach that grew tighter and tighter every second. Something wasn't RIGHT.

 

Johnny immediately dialed Maggie's phone number and put it to his ear. It was a second later that he heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Johnny held his phone tightly while he called Mason's number. He stood and walked out of the bedroom and towards the living room.

 

Someone answered the phone but it wasn't Mason. "Johnny?"  Viola said from the other line.

 

"Is Mason with you?"

 

"No. I haven't seen him all morning." She admitted and he heard a hint of fear in her voice. "Is Maggie with you?"

 

"She's not here but her phone was on her nightstand."

 

"I found Mason's pistol underneath his pillow. The safety was off. I think...I think someone took him."

 

The knot in Johnny's stomach went taut. There was no mistaking the fear in her voice now.

 

"Who would be that dumb?"

 

Johnny bypassed the living room and straight into the kitchen. There was still no sign of Maggie. However, his eyes caught something on the counter that made him forget the topic entirely. His grip on his phone loosened as he came around the counter. Her gold pistol had been taken apart, piece by piece, down to the very last bits. But Johnny saw the one thing that caught his attention.

 

The clip of bullets we're all placed in order. They swirled and curved into a small, yet subtle ‘S’ on the counter.

 

"STAG."

 

* * *

 

 

Mills blood was being splattered and spit on the floor. The blood that came off of Maggie's brow and out of Mason's mouth had become a decoration on the titanium floors. Kia held up her end of providing most of the muscle as she beat the living hell out of the twins.

 

Cyrus had come by six in the morning. He seemed to be the one asking the questions, however, landing blows on Mason didn't seem to interrupt his questions at all. Between punches and threats, they tried their damnedest to get Maggie and Mason to reveal the location of where the Saints were.

 

Kia grabbed Maggie by the chin and jerked her face to look at her. "You'll tell us everything and you'll expose the location where the Saints are hiding out."

 

"I love my women strong. When was the last time you got off, lieutenant?" Maggie ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

 

"I could get them to give you prison for life instead of the chair." Cyrus snarled at Mason.

 

He laughed in his face. "Give me Kia. She's a lot zestier than you are."

 

Maggie jerked her chin to Mason. "Hands off. I've nearly broken Kia over here."

 

"You've had her since we got here!"

 

Cyrus and Kia both landed harsh blows to the twins. Their heads knocked to the opposite sides. Cyrus came around to Maggie's chair and grabbed her hair.

 

"You'll tell me where they are."

 

Maggie panted and laughed. "Usually men are behind me when they pull my hair."

 

Mason wiggled to look at Kia. "Hey, Kia. Listen, if you let me and my sister go I promise that I’ll give you a swift death.”

 

“Can’t say the same thing for Cyrus, though. I’ll torture him.” Maggie snarled and gave Cyrus a bone-chilling look.

 

A promise. A guarantee. Maggie never backed out of either. Cyrus would be the prime example of the lengths she’d go through just to enact her revenge. He could read that in her eyes as she stared with him defiance and cooled rage.

 

"You wanna make another deal?”

 

Maggie rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat. “You have nothing that interests me.”

 

“How about I reveal who your parents are for the location of the Saints?"

 

Maggie and Mason both paused for a second. Cyrus thought he had the twins right where he wanted them. He had the perfect bait for two orphans and they’d be true idiots not to take up the opportunity. Cyrus didn’t get the chance to bask in a victory before the twins burst into loud, obnoxious laughter. Kia shot Cyrus a look while the twins doubled over and laughed until tears began to stream from their eyes.

 

Mason looked at Cyrus over his shoulder. "You really think we'd care for that?"

 

"That's the weakest deal I've heard in a while. Fat chance." She said through laughter.

 

Cyrus held his composure but it was obvious that his patience was running thin. His ideas were low and the twins seemed to be unbothered by the fact that they were staring death in the face. Yet, no matter what he did, it seemed like the twins were unimpressed and almost inconvenienced by the beating they were taking.

 

"God, how are you two still hanging on?” He growled.

 

"Maybe because you're shitty at your job?”

 

Mason scoffed. "Or because you knew that one of us would break out the other? Come on, use that brain."

 

Kia punched Mason in the stomach and he groaned. Cyrus paced and rubbed his jaw. The frustration was clear on his face. He held nothing back and both the twins watching Cyrus’s brain keep trying to make more solutions—when in reality he was causing more problems.

 

“You will tell me the location of the Saints.”

 

“You’ll have to kill me first.”

 

Cyrus stopped for a moment and turned on his heel. The wheels on his brain were turning and he felt the lightbulb in his head flicker on. Maggie saw the idea strike in his eyes and could see now that Cyrus was capable of so much more than she’d guessed.

 

“You’re right, Margret—“

 

"Maggie."  The twins corrected in unison with bored expressions on their faces.

 

Cyrus leaned over and smiled in her face. “If I dangle your life in front of your brother’s eyes then I can get what I want.”

 

“You do that and you’ve signed your death certificate on both of our ends, old man.” Mason snarled.

 

“You’re currently chained in a chair on a military ship. You’re out of your element, son. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

 

Cyrus hands ran down Maggie’s neck. Her skin crawled and she spit Cyrus straight in the eye. He quickly backhanded her with enough force that her whole chair groaned. She licked her bloodied lip and rolled her head back to center.

 

"That all you got?"

 

"Start confessing, Mason. Or I’ll personally see to putting the gun to her head.”  

 

"Careful, Cyrus.” She tutted at him. “Gun-play doesn't happen until the third date." She purred.

 

“I’m not going to say shit, Cyrus.”

 

Cyrus stood up and looked to his Second. “I want them in separated rooms. We’ll get him to talk.”

 

Mason shot Cyrus a look that made the man's bones chill. He eyed Kia as she made it out the door as well. They were left in alone, excluding the two-way mirror that was on the wall adjacent to them. When the door closed Maggie threw her head over Mason's shoulder. Mason copied and threw his head over hers, they looked at the ceiling.

 

"Remember how we agreed our thirteenth birthday was the worst?"

 

Mason smiled. "Yeah?"

 

"I think this one takes the cake."

 

He laughed at the pun his own sister used. He looked to the ceiling and played with his shackles one last time. When was the cavalry supposed to get here? How were they even going to get on the huge ducking military ship they sat in the middle of?

 

"Happy birthday, Magpie." He sighed.

 

Maggie smiled as a single tear ran down her face. "Happy birthday, Mace."

 

They sat in silence with their heads still thrown over the other’s shoulders. Maggie pursed her lips, if this was the time to die she might as well start with telling the Mason the truth. As much as she wanted to sew her own lips shut. Mason should at least hear the words that would come out of her mouth.

 

Maggie sighed. "Look. I gotta tell you something."

 

"Should I start your eulogy?"

 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you recently.”

 

"Honesty hour? From you? You know we're getting out of here, right?"

 

“In case we— _I_ don’t. You should at least know what I’m going to tell you.”

 

“Stop fucking speaking like that. We’ll get out of here.” Mason patted her hand.

 

Maggie felt tears well in her eyes. She always did envy him for his constant optimism, especially how bleak their situation looked. She controlled her urge to cry. Why was telling him the truth so much harder than she thought?

 

“Don’t tell me that you’re not really my twin because that’s bullshit right there.”

 

She bit back a laugh. "I've been sleeping with Johnny."

 

Mason lifted his head and tried to look at her. “I _knew_ it. Why the fuck did you lie to me?”

 

She was shaking her head. “It wasn’t easy. There isn’t a way to break the ice smoothly—“

 

He cut her off. “ _Break the ice_? As in this is some conversation starter? ‘Oh, hey, Mason! Guess what? I’m banging your _best-friend_.’ Is there anything else you wanna tell me?”

 

Maggie pursed her lips in thought before replying. “Cyrus is making that abundantly clear that I’m going to die.”  

 

She had made her peace the second that they started the interrogations. She’d never say anything and that’s just from being raised in Stilwater. Mason wouldn’t either, but with her getting a gun pointed to her head that would give him enough time to make a clean escape.

 

The door opened and Kia came in with another lieutenant beside her. Maggie eyed the pistol in his hands, she noted the shake in his grip. She was going to be killed by some god damn newbie? She sagged her body farther into her chair in disappointment. Kia came around the chair and yanked Maggie’s arms from the chair and reattached the cuffs to her wrists.

 

“Got names?”

 

“Yeah, I do. They happen to be same ones that will be on your tomb-stones.”

 

Kia tutted, yanking Maggie from her seat. “That was your only chance. It seems like the execution method will work.”

 

“ _Execution?_  You can’t just kill her!”

 

Mason began to struggle in his seat. The bolts drilled into his chair groaned and whined from his strength. Kia came around and caught him by the chin.

 

“I told you that I’d break you. And it seemed that killing one of you two would do the trick.” She turned to the lieutenant by the door. “Take her next door and get it done.”

 

Maggie pouted. “You couldn’t even get Cyrus to do it?”

 

“He’s made it clear that he won’t give you the satisfaction.”

 

“I had him pegged for a tease.”

 

Maggie gave Mason one final look. She trusted him, and whatever he’d do to escape this hell would be the demise of the entire ship. Mason was capable of razing the entire place to the bottom of the harbor if he so much as wished it. He could do it.

 

She walked out the door with the lieutenant and left Mason to himself. It was only a matter of time before a single shot rang through the entire cell block. The tether that held Mason together snapped.

 

He couldn’t hear the yell that came out of his mouth. The half-strangled and pained cry that echoed in the small block he was in. He’d kill everyone in this whole god damn place. He couldn’t envision his twin dead. He couldn’t stomach it and there was no way in hell that he was going to let Cyrus take this victory.

 

“I’ll see to the arrangements. Start thinking of names you wanna give up.” Kia said with a hint of laughter on her voice.

 

His world had never felt so alone in that moment.

 

* * *

 

“So, quick question: how the hell did our most lethal leaders managed to get kidnapped right under our noses?” Shaundi asked from her seat.

 

The entire group sat around Maggie’s office table. For the exception of Oleg, who couldn’t fit in any of the regular chairs. Johnny and Viola stood together at the base of the table, both their arms crossed and dangerous looks on their faces.

 

“They had to have found where I was living and took a gamble that Mason was with me the night they took him.”

 

“As for Maggie, she’s never inconspicuous to things like this. She was asking for them to charge into her apartment.” Johnny sighed.

 

She was taken right out from under him. He had no idea, no inkling that some foul play had happened when he didn’t hear her peaceful breathing for the rest of the night. He should have gotten up at the first hour that she didn’t come back to bed. Instead, he just assumed that she had work…and because of it he was paying for it.

 

Kinzie sat from her own seat and groaned. “They stationed snipers on the buildings. I hacked into Maggie’s footage cams. Same with Mason’s.”

 

“I’m not even going to mention that you bugged my apartment without telling me.” Viola sighed.  

 

She spun the laptop around and on a split screen were both the Mills. On the right side, Mason was being led out of the bedroom with lasers pointed at his side. His head kept turning back to the bedroom, casting one last look before going to the front door. Viola instinctively felt her heart tear inside itself. He wouldn’t have gone willingly like this. That had to mean that they used her as bait to get him from the bed. They had to.

 

Johnny peered on Maggie’s screen from her apartment footage. It was the kitchen, she was stumbling in the dark, pistol in hand while she tried to navigate to the switch. The lights flickered on and a few seconds later, hundreds of lasers were pointed directly at Maggie’s chest. It didn’t surprise him that they used that many to make a statement. But even then, Maggie seemed to stare down the woman in her apartment. But he could see her head flinch to the bedroom behind her. It was then that she raised her hands in surrender.

 

Viola caught the small movement and shifted her gaze to Johnny.

 

“So, how the hell are we going to break them out? Do we even know where they were taken?” Pierce piped up from the back.

 

Oleg straightened up. “A few guesses but the obvious choice is the naval base they have posted outside of the city.”

 

Everyone’s shoulders dropped in defeat. There was no actual fucking way they could get to them, not without killing themselves and them in the process. They were outmanned and beaten.

 

“What could they need them for?”

 

“The location of the rest of us.” Kinzie suggested.

 

Shaundi scoffed. “Like they’ll give it up that easily.”

 

Viola brought a hand up to her face. “Mason would do it if Maggie was threatened.”

 

Their heads turned to her. Viola shook her head, there was a stinging in her eyes. Tears threatened to spill but she blinked them back and put her shaking hands back onto the desk. If Maggie could contain her own emotions, then so could she.

 

“Mason’s greatest weakness is Maggie. He’s made the blatantly clear since the Saints came to Steelport. If they even threatened to hurt or—“

 

“ _Don’t_.” Johnny snapped.

 

More looks were shared at the immediate outburst. Johnny wasn’t going to believe it. He wasn’t going to believe that Cyrus would sink that low and no way in hell was he going to accept that Maggie was just being used as bait to make Mason talk. The twins were no pawns, they made their own. She couldn’t die, there was no possible way that she’d die now.

 

_It’s all your fault._

Johnny shook his head, dismissing the intrusive thoughts. “Look, it’s been at least seven hours since they were taken. That means we have so little hours left until they grow impatient. I have an idea.”

 

He was only good at so much. He was no insightful leader like Mason or a tactician like Maggie. But he was damn good at one thing: destruction. And if STAG was focusing on keeping the twins kept inside then that gave them some wiggle room to start creating damage in the city.

 

“Start gearing up, you guys are going to start blazing a trail. We’ll just need to get enough of a distraction to sneak onto STAG’s base and take one of their Condors. That’ll be our way in. Kinzie, you’ll have to hack into their systems and find out where they’re being held. From there, we’ll be on our own.”

 

Viola looked up and nodded to him. She cared as much about Mason and Maggie as he did. STAG wouldn’t win this one and they sure as hell weren’t going to just kill off one of the twins. Not without an a city war being started.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was quiet. Kia had left five minutes ago to report to Cyrus and deliver the news that Maggie Mills was dead. They had succeeded in their job by breaking one of the minds of the twins. Mason had left a good display with the strangled cries and the threats for murder.

 

However, his display was nothing compared to Maggie’s own acting.

 

Mason lifted his head up and yanked the bolts out of his chair. He hit the floor and wiggled his arms from the back of his chair. The door swung open and in came Maggie, with not even a speck of blood on her.

 

“Took you long enough.” He grunted as she bent over and shot the cuffs chain in half.

 

“I can’t believe these idiots actually bought it.”

 

Mason stood off the ground and rubbed his wrists. "I really thought that you'd get the chance to kill Cyrus." 

 

She snorted. “Right? Instead they sent some cadet? Did they know who they were dealing with?" 

 

"Here I was hoping that they'd at least give us a challenge. Cyrus couldn't even kill you himself." 

 

Maggie shrugged. "It gives me more time to plan _his_ death."

 

Mason took the gun from her extra pocket and checked the clip. “Ready to fly this chicken coop?”

 

Maggie shook her head. “No. I’m ready to _destroy_ it.”

 

Mason began to laugh as he went to the holding cell neighboring his. He took the extra rifle off of the dead lieutenant as well as his ID, and still laughed as he slung the rifle over his shoulder. First with Philippe’s tower and now with a STAG naval ship. 

 

He waved a finger at her. “I’m starting to rub off on you.”

 

Maggie’s face twisted into a look of disbelief. “I’m rubbing off on _you_.”

 

They stared the other down. Mason pursed his lips and looked at the outfit his sister wore, “I like you in this better than the suits.”

 

She shrugged looking at outfit. “Can we go? I got a look at some heavy tech that could send this thing to the bottom of the ocean.”

 

Maggie made to move out of the room but before she could Mason clapped a hand on her arm. “Were you serious about saying you were sleeping with Johnny? Or were you just trying to make the acting more believable?”

 

She moved past Mason. “No. I’m really fucking your best-friend.”

 

For once in his life, he was right about something. However, the feeling of victory was washed over by the image that Johnny was actually sleeping with his sister. Out of all the blood-thirsty and power-hungry people she could have picked, Maggie had to bang his god damn _best-friend?_

 

He followed Maggie out from holding and down to where two guards were posted by the doors. Mason and Maggie flanked both sides of the doors. Maggie slid her gun into the back of her pants and pointed a finger to the guards that put their backs to the door. It was a silent command that made both of them roll out their shoulders.

 

Mason swiped his ID over the scanner and the doors opened. The guards didn’t stand a chance before the twins lunged from their spots and threw their arms over their necks. Maggie hit the floor and pressed her heels into the guard’s stomach, pinning his torso and legs to the ground. Mason stood and kept his guard in a headlock he quickly jerked the head upright. He felt the neck snap in his arms and the guard’s body went limp. The guard that Maggie pinned finally stopped struggling and loosed a last breath from his mouth. He held a hand out and brought Maggie back onto her feet.

 

“It’s this way.” She sighed and took off down the hall.

 

Mason was still inside his own head while he chased her to the control room. Johnny and Maggie didn’t get along in the slightest. In fact, Mason hadn’t ever seen Maggie show interest in someone this long. They were too different for each other. Maggie was a tactician, she never did anything without a back-up plan and laid out six different ways to succeed.

 

Johnny was the god damn opposite. Johnny never did anything with careful thought—it wasn’t in his genes. Johnny caused chaos and reveled in it. He had no thought to what he created and definitely no conviction to what he was doing. Mason didn’t forget to mention that Aisha was still a heavy topic and never discussed. What would Aisha even think of this?

 

“How long have you been sleeping with him?”

 

Maggie adjusted her jaw. “Six—seven months? Give or take a few days?” She shrugged.

 

How did they even end up liking each other long enough for seven months? Maggie opened the doors to the control room and saw three guards all turn to see both of them.

 

“Hey! Those are the prisoners! QUICK CALL LIEUTENANT—“

 

Maggie shot down the first guard but missed by a hair just as the second guard slammed down on the alarm button. Mason shot down the one by the door and groaned. He took cover by the entrance and slammed the hilt of his rifle into the lock, fracturing the panel in pieces.

 

“So, got an idea what button we need to press, Mags?” He asked.

 

“Uh…”

 

“What the _fuck_ does ‘uh’ mean?”

 

The alarm was blaring in their ears and the room was flashing in colors of red and yellow. Maggie was looking every button that glowed beneath her fingertips. There was no giant red button, no sign that said where to make the entire fucking place blow. In the glass panel in front of her, bullets were bouncing off the bullet-proof casing and making Maggie’s experience even more stressful.

 

“Might wanna hurry, sis!” Mason yelled.

 

This is exactly what Mason was thinking. Maggie had a layout and a plan the second they escaped. She even knew how to blow up the ship and by the looks of it, they’d die before they got the chance to see the firework show. Maggie was going to spend the last two minutes of their life trying to figure out the puzzle—

 

“ _Fuck_ _it_! I’m shooting it!” She yelled and send two rounds into the large system.

 

In mere seconds, the entire ship groaned and shook as an explosion erupted from outside the control room. Maggie and Mason were thrown to into the wall of the ship as it dipped to its side. Mason walked to the door, he hated it when he was wrong.

 

“SELF-DESTRUCT IN: FIFTEEN MINUTES.” The speakers blared overhead.

 

“Oh, nice going, Mags! Now _we’re_ gonna die!” Mason whined.

 

“Time to go!” Maggie yelled while Mason pried open the doors to the next room.

 

“I WANT ALL PERSONEL AND SOLDIERS TO FIND AND KILL THE MILLS TWINS, ON SIGHT.” Kia’s voice was shouted over the alarms.

 

Mason slapped the intercom board. “Gonna have to catch us first, you pussies.”

 

They took off sprinting through each terminal and room that was getting engulfed in flames from the first explosion. STAG soldiers came out of every door and every hallway and sent bullets and casings into the air. They dove over any and all things that came in their way from the doors. Chests came sliding out from sleeping quarters, books and anything light were flying out of all the shelves they past.

 

“There’s a transport hangar down the next few hallways. That’s our escape!” Maggie yelled and jumped over an ammunition trunk.

 

“Those cheerleading years are coming in real handy, aren’t they?” Mason yelled and barely vaulted over the next one. His large, muscular body was nothing compared to Maggie’s toned and trained one. He really needed to start doing cardio more.

 

Through the alarms and Kia’s death threats, he could hear his sister’s breathless laugh.

 

“Mad that you didn’t achieve your dream as a cheerleader?” She called back.

 

“I signed up! I didn’t make the final cut!”

 

“You wore a full cheerleading uniform for tryouts!”

                     

She wasn’t lying on that part. Another explosion ripped through the ship and this time Mason and Maggie were thrown forward, they fell right through two open doors and onto a large closed one. Sharp metal cut through Maggie’s arms and Mason’s pants when they landed on contact.

 

“My shoulder just fucking healed, too!” She hissed and put a hand to the jagged cut down her arm. The ship rocked back up and they were tossed backwards.

 

“SELF DESTRUCT IN: SEVEN MINUTES.”

 

Maggie pulled Mason back onto his feet and opened the door to the transport hangar. Instead of hoping for complete quiet, the twins saw chaos enfolding in front of them. The hangar had scurrying soldiers and tanks roaring to life in front of their very eyes. Mason yanked his sister behind a group of ammunition trunks.

 

“There’s a jet on the other side of the hangar.”

 

Mason quickly fired down an incoming solider over Maggie’s shoulder. She didn’t bat an eyelash only to check her own clip.

 

“Sounds good. We just can’t die before we get there.”

 

Maggie held up her free hand to her brother. “We’re the infamous Mills twins; we’re hard to kill.”

 

Mason clasped his hands with her and they took off sprinting into the direction of the jet. They dodged and dove away from the blasts of the tanks, the bullet spray from the machine guns and overall taking down the soldiers that were dumb enough to try them.

 

They’d come this far they might as well not blow their chances of leaving the Saints in the hands of Johnny and Viola. Maggie slid over one crate and grasped one soldier by the cuff of his suit. Jerking him around to face the gunfire, she used him as a meat-shield to take in most of the damage while she went down the way. Once he went limp in her arms, Maggie removed the grenade at his side, using her teeth she ripped the pin from the grenade and hurled it over to the group of snipers.

 

Mason sprinted through, throwing his arms out he nailed two guards to the floor. He grabbed the knives from the sheaths at their sides and plunged it into their exposed jugulars. He took back off to the last jet that hadn’t exploded yet with Maggie nipping at his heels.

 

“Hurry!” Maggie yelled.

 

“SELF DESTRUCT IN: TWO MINUTES.”           

 

Maggie sent a swift kick to Mason’s ass as she threw her own body in beside him. Mason took hold of the wheel and began turning the jet on. From her open window, Maggie took down the soldiers that came flooding in. It was headshot after headshot until Mason pressed down on the gas. The ceiling above them opened and Mason used the jets to throw them upwards.

 

Explosions rocked and detonated through the entire ship just as they flew out from the carrier. Maggie watched the display as they had singlehandedly took down an entire military fortress. The mushroom cloud reached new heights and flooded outward into the streets of Steelport. Maggie hoped that somewhere in the rubble was Cyrus’s and Kia’s bodies.

 

* * *

 

Johnny and Viola were thick in the smoke from the destroyed airbase. Handfuls of STAG jets were flying away from the scene as it continued to explode and wreak havoc on itself. Johnny sighed and lowered his weapon. There goes the rescue mission he and Viola had planned. The entire display in front of them had Mason’s and Maggie’s signature all over it.

 

And yet, Johnny still didn’t see them.

 

He wasn’t going to lose Mason from this bullshit. There was no way that Mason died from yet another boat explosion. And Maggie, she’d felt enough of death’s embrace for one lifetime. There couldn’t be a way that they didn’t survive. Johnny’s hand shook and Viola sighed.

 

Another STAG jet flew out of the ship and this time it was coming right for the docks. One propeller was on fire and the entire jet was shaking from it. He raised his gun, prepared to question and kill whoever was in it as it came to a harsh landing. Johnny waited for the propellers to stop to go over and demand answers.

 

It wasn’t until he saw two figures emerge from the emergency exits that he felt a held sigh of relief rip through him. Maggie’s shadow came out of the shadows the smoke first. His first thought was that she wasn’t in any sort of tailored suit or wearing heels. Instead, he watched as she strode out wearing a bloodstained tank top, ripped camouflage pants and boots. Black soot and blood covered most of her exposed arms and hid the Garden of Eden beneath.

 

Mason came out behind her and Viola released a strangled cry. She shoved through him and ran to him. Mason’s clothes matched Maggie’s and yet his own clothes were more burned and torn than hers. His curled hair stuck up in every direction and his face was unshaven. He held a shotgun in one hand and the other one was clenched at his side. By his gait, Johnny knew that Mason was fucking pissed.

 

The twins had battered faces, one of Maggie’s eyes were swollen shut and Mason’s nose had been broken a second time. They looked like they had gone to hell and back. With the destroyed naval base in the background, maybe they did.

 

Johnny came strutting up to them, he saw Viola’s steps slow as Mason strode in front of Maggie. She was shaking her head to Johnny, trying to get him to back way. It was only then Johnny realized that he was the reason for Mason’s fury. Mason struck a harsh punch across Johnny’s jaw, throwing him to the hard ground in a thud.

 

He shook out his fist. “That’s for fucking my sister.” He snarled. He bypassed Viola, not even giving her a second glance. He said no words. Viola shook her head and walked behind Mason while he went out of the docks.

 

Maggie crouched down beside Johnny and saw his jaw already swelling. She lowered her own guns to the ground and sighed. He could read her expression that this wasn’t her area to talk to Mason in. She would be overstepping on his and Mason’s friendship if she spoke up for him.

 

“Go talk to him.”

 

Johnny stood and rubbed out his jaw as he took off after Mason. She waited until Johnny had Mason had disappeared into the thick of the smoke for her to walk beside herself. After today, she was going to need to walk home and think things over.

 

And start a new fucking plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all thought this was feelsy--just you wait.


	26. Drunken Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Viola have a drunken night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR SOME FEELS?

Johnny found Mason on the balcony of the headquarters. It was a place of rubble and burnt furniture. The walls had been scrapped of color, portraits or any kind of decorations from the assault from STAG. The place had gone through too many bombs and explosions. Mason stood outside staring down at the city with his arms crossed.

 

Johnny took a deep breath and went outside and stood beside him. Never in a million years had he thought he’d have this talk with Mason. That could also go with sleeping with Maggie. There was no simple way to approach it or work through it. Johnny was sleeping with his best-friend’s sister. His twin sister. And he had no intention to stop, either.

 

“I…I thought after Aisha you’d never look at anyone the same way.” Mason said cutting through the silence.

 

Johnny had made that promise all those years ago. The minute he lowered his wife’s coffin into the grave, he knew that he’d never stay with anyone as long as he did with Aisha. She’d been taken too quickly and he didn’t get the chance to even say goodbye. Johnny couldn’t put himself through that again. He couldn’t watch someone he loved die all over again.

 

“I thought the same thing. But I didn’t plan on meeting your sister. I knew I’d hate her as long as she breathed but…when I found her body in the rubble the night of the explosion…”

 

He saw her hand first, her blood stained hand that stuck out from massive pieces of wall and ceiling. He didn’t have any control when he started heaving pieces off her unconscious body. He could only hear his chest heaving, his blood pumping in his ears and seeing the shake in his hands as he pulled her out from the death’s grasp.

 

“After that it felt like we couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

 

“Did you plan on telling me?” Mason asked.

 

Johnny rubbed the good side of his jaw. “I was going to but it wasn’t expecting it to be like this.” He ushered to his bruised jaw.

 

Mason shoved his hands into his pockets and turned. “I’m not angry anymore and I’m not going to give you some stupid fucking speech how to treat my sister right.”

 

“We’re not dating—“

 

“Ah-ah.” He waved a hand. “I don’t wanna hear it. Just…don’t fuck it up, got it?”

 

 _Don’t hurt her._ Johnny could hear hidden meaning in his words. Mason didn’t give a shit about any sort of relationship he had. As long as Maggie wasn’t getting hurt and they weren’t tearing each other into pieces…he could stomach it. Maggie was Mason’s priority.

 

Johnny lifted his head. “Are we good?”

 

Mason deeply sighed and nodded. “That punch I gave you should make us even.”

 

Johnny shoved Mason hard in the arm and laughed. “I hate being on the other side of the punches you threw.”

 

Mason smiled at him. He couldn’t ever be angry at Johnny, no matter what he did. Johnny had bled with him, fought alongside him and they patched up each other after every wound they’d gotten. Mason hadn’t ever had a brother—but when he joined up with Saints he was given one. Johnny was family—even if he was banging his twin sister. Nothing could change that.

 

* * *

 

 

A full week had passed since Maggie and Mason's escape from STAG. In that full week, her wounds had healed but the mental ones hadn't. There was a storm raging inside her head, equal parts deadly and evil. Maggie had made a promise to Cyrus and she intended to fulfill it. She'd begin by destroying everything Cyrus ever loved and then she'd rip his control out from her city. She wanted revenge for the time they'd gotten the shit beaten out of them, for the mental turmoil they'd been exposed to. She never wanted to show that kind of weakness again.  

 

Mason believed that the display she’d given was her best act yet. Yet, he didn’t get that it was her most honest one to date. She’d felt Death’s embrace in the interrogation group and he was dressed like a highly decorated commander. She’d spent most of her life believing that she’d avoided death well enough for him to disappear, but with the war she raged in Steelport, she didn't think that it'd take this long for him catch onto the trail she blazed.

 

She never wanted to resign herself like that again. She was far stronger than she believed to let one simple man run deep under her skin. She blew up that ship in hopes that it’d ease the overwhelming amounts of revenge she had in her. It was no surprise that her lust for destruction wasn’t extinguished, it had flared brighter seeing that Cyrus was walking out intact. Cyrus hadn't realized what he'd signed  himself up for when he brought both of them into the interrogation room. He didn't realize that death warrant he'd put on himself. 

 

She didn’t have time for keeping the kid gloves on. She’d been holding back her punches and she’d taken a brutal beating from it. _No more_. Cyrus was acted like Death inside the ship but from now on Maggie would take that role out from under him. 

 

If he wanted a war, then she’d give him a whole god damn battleground.

 

The intercom on her desk buzzed, taking her out of the internal in her head. “Ms. Mills, Viola DeWynter is coming up.”

 

It wasn’t even a minute later that the elevator opened and Viola strode out. Maggie crossed her arms at her entrance. “If you’re here to ask me about what happened on the naval ship then I suggest giving up now. You aren’t going to hear shit from me.”

 

Viola plopped into a seat at Maggie’s desk and crossed on leg over the other. “Have you ever been the type to pour your heart out? Or have I ever been the type to care?”

 

Maggie didn’t try to argue that fact. She looked up from her desk, setting down the infinite pile of paperwork away from her. Viola examined her nails, checking each individual finger for any flaws or chips.

 

“Then what are you here for?”

 

Viola lowered her wrist. “I figured that whatever bullshit Cyrus put you through needs a remedy.”

 

“Is the remedy consisting of an expensive hallucinogenic?”

 

“How about cheap booze that will fuck us up quickly?”

 

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “You aren’t mad at me for busting you out to Mason?”

 

“ _Please_. Mason couldn’t be mad at me if I blew up one of his cars. He was mad for a total of three minutes.”

 

Maggie didn’t need any more reasons to believe that Viola would try to kill her. Besides, Maggie could only do paperwork for so long until she’d go numb from boredom. She’d at least go numb while having fun. She shoved her chair away from her desk.

 

“I’ll go get my gun and change my clothes.”

 

She walked out, minutes later, wearing a tight purple dress that hugged every curve and contour that her body had been given. The top part of the dress worked like a band that wrapped and hugged over her shoulders and chest. She adjusted her hair that was kept up in her usual pony tail with wisps of blonde hair falling over her face.

 

Viola had opted for wearing her usual dress and high-heeled boots. Viola had her hair pinned at the nape of her neck while her purple sunglasses hung high on the top of her head. It seemed that both women had styles they couldn’t just give up.

 

Viola eyed her from the doorway. “Couldn’t you wear your hair down for once?”

 

“Couldn’t you leave the sweater dresses in the trash can?”

 

She pursed her lips. “Touché.”

 

Maggie entered in the elevator beside her and adjusted the earrings in her ears. The ride down to the garage was a slow and quiet. Neither of the girls felt like talking since they only ever bonded over bloodshed or business ideas. Maggie tried to recall the last time she’d gone out for drinks, with Viola present, but could only recall the years she was stuck in college.

 

The memory enough brought a shudder to her spine.

 

“College, right?” Viola asked as if she read Maggie’s mind.

 

Maggie’s eyes were glued to the elevator’s buttons as she nodded. “Fucking college.”

 

The doors opened to the garage and Maggie whipped out her car keys from her purse. Maggie’s parking garage was filled with shining, expensive cars that could make any rich business man drool. It only took trained eyes to see that they were in perfect condition, save for the fact that Maggie never got her cars dirty or ruined in any way.

 

One car stood in the center of the garage that seemed to gleam more brightly than all the other cars in their designated spots. The soft black top was polished and cleaned and the smooth purple painted metal of the Phoenix twinkled under the iridescent lighting of the room. Over the polished hood in bolded letters, ‘MAGS’ stuck out the most.

 

“Don’t you ever want to drive a different car?”

 

Maggie gasped. “That’s the most insulting thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

 

Viola’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. “You’ve been driving this car for ten years!”

 

“And I’ll be driving her for another fifty. Don’t ever disrespect my car like that again. This is a Mills original. It’s—“

 

“Mason’s greatest creation. I know.”

 

Maggie shook her head at her with a look of disappointment in her eyes. “I can’t believe you would even suggest that to me.” She tutted and opened the door. “As if I’d ever drive another car—or _let_ someone drive her.”

 

Viola knew from that moment on that as soon as they reached the bar, she’d slap down enough money to keep the drinks flowing. The last thing she wanted to hear tonight is a lecture from Maggie. All she wanted was to get so drunk that she’d forget all about STAG and its lunatic commander.

 

Or at least forget that she cared. Because she did care…a whole fucking lot.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, fuck you! I won that last round!” Mason yelled and threw his controller into the table.

 

Johnny was smirking from his seat on the couch with his own controller in his hands. Mason was shit at car racing games and that made making bets against him so much easier. Johnny could at least pocket fifty bucks by the end of the night.

 

“Hey, don’t hate the player—“

 

“I am hating you right now. So much hatred.”

 

“You always throw bitch fits when you lose, man.”

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU PICK GAMES THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME AT!”

 

It was a quiet Friday night for Mason and Johnny. Shaundi and Pierce were hitting up gang operations that were related to anything with the Syndicate. Kinzie and Oleg were running interference on STAG and Cyrus’s disappearance from the city.  There were no plans for blowing up buildings, destroying any strongholds or even annoying the living hell out of Maggie for missions.

 

Both men hadn’t a single thing to do other than bicker at each other like an old married couple.

“What are you suggesting? We start doing things you’re good at?”

 

Mason stopped pacing. “Well, yeah.”

 

Johnny put his own controller onto the couch and stood up quickly. “Now that’s just being _petty_.”

 

“Lucky for us, I’m _good_ at that!” Mason turned. “How about we arm wrestle? Whoever wins that gets the fifty bucks we bet.”

 

Johnny waved a hand at him, ignoring Mason’s bitching, and went to the kitchen. Mason was rolling up his sleeve and stretching out his left hand. He sat in front of the coffee table and placed his elbow dead center of it. Johnny placed two beers on the floor and took a seat on the opposite side from him. They clasped hands and gave the other nods.

 

Just as they started to apply pressure, Mason’s phone began to buzz. Mason didn’t pay any attention to the pop song that played loudly in the room. They held their arms up and the pressure increased. He didn’t care if it was the fucking president of the United States.

 

Johnny’s eyes shot to the phone. “You’re not going to get that?”

 

He glared at him. “No. We’re arm wrestling.”

 

Johnny laughed. “Could be important.”

 

“More important than winning fifty bucks?”

 

The phone stopped ringing, but not for long until it went off again. Johnny lifted his brows in proof that the call must have been important. Mason wasn’t going to give Johnny the advantage of getting him distracted enough to pocket the fifty. He kept his arm pinned on the table and caught the phone from the couch and pressed down on the accept button.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Mason pressed more firmly into Johnny’s grip and pushed all of his strength into forcing his wrist down.

 

“Mr. Mills, I presume? I’m the bartender from Aces on 22nd street.”

 

“So?” He growled and held back Johnny’s surge to push his arm back.

 

“I’m calling because I was told that you’d come pick up—“

 

 _“IS THAT MY BOYFRIEND?”_ Viola’s high-pitched voice squawked in the background.

 

Mason paused at Viola, giving a window of weakness that Johnny preyed on. He quickly pinned Mason’s arm to the table and smiled devilishly at him.

 

Mason glowered at Johnny and mouthed, “This isn’t over.”

 

“I’d appreciate it if you could please pick up both Ms. DeWynter and Ms. Mills. It seems that both of them are too intoxicated to drive—or _walk_ —home.”  

 

His sister? _Intoxicated_? Mason couldn’t think of one instance where Maggie had gotten shit faced drunk before. Maggie was always good with her alcohol and even if she drink too much, she was always still on the borderline of sober enough to know her surroundings. He knew just then that Viola had managed to persuade Maggie to drink her weight tonight.

 

At least someone got her to unwind.

 

“I’ll come get them.”

 

“Thank you. They are really causing a disturbance in my bar.”

 

That part, at least, wasn’t surprising in the slightest. He hung up the phone and stood up. Johnny was still chuckling as Mason fleshed out a fifty from his wallet and smacked it to his chest. Mason grabbed the keys from his pocket and threw the front door open.

 

“You’re a dirty cheater, Gat.”

 

Johnny pretended to be insulted and put a hand to his chest. “ _Oooh_. Are we calling me by my last name now? Are you that butt-hurt?”

 

Mason wasn’t going to give into his baiting. He’d learned from a young age that he was more mature than to give into cheaters like Johnny. He’d beat him again, on a leveled playing field without being distracted. Or at least he’d be in a spot where he could cheat and beat Johnny.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny and Mason entered the near empty bar. The place was obviously cleared out for a reason. It wasn't even two in the morning yet and the bartender was already putting up bar stools, ignoring the cackling laughter that came from the VIP section of the room. The bartender gave the boys withering glares before knocking their head back.

 

Maggie and Viola were both gripping bottles of vodka in their hands. They were sitting closely together and giggled like two teenage girls. On sighting them, the girls gasped and put the bottles behind their backs.

 

"Uh oh."

 

"BUSTED!" Viola erupted into drunken laughter with Maggie following into the fit of giggles.

 

The women kept each other close…and their vodka bottles closer. He wished he hadn’t seen either of them this plastered but at least he’d have some fun seeing Viola drunk. He was never going to let it die after this.

 

Viola's eyes landed on Mason. Her gaze softened and she slid half her body towards him.

 

“Can I buy you a drink, hot stuff?" She hiccupped.

 

"That's your boyfriend." Maggie said with a failed attempt at an eye roll.

 

Viola shot her a look in surprise. Mason was nodding in agreement. He definitely was her boyfriend. Even though it felt like he was being a father figure at the moment.

 

“We…we _do the sex_?” She asked.

 

Mason dropped his head and nodded. “Yeah…we…we do the sex.”

 

Viola whipped out her half full bottle of vodka. "Go me!" Maggie produced hers and clinked bottles. "A toast to drinking!"

 

Mason and Johnny instinctively swatted the bottles away from their hands. Maggie and Viola wore matching expressions of anger as the bottles broke on the floor. The smell of booze wafted into the air. Johnny and reached for Maggie but she swatted his hand away. Viola inched away from Mason when he came close to grabbing her waist.

 

"The bar is closing. You two have to go." Johnny said sternly.

 

"We get our bottles broken and now we have to leave?”

 

"This is bull _shit_." Maggie slurred.

 

Viola tugged Maggie on the arm. “You know what? We should BUY the place!"

 

Maggie's eyes flew open. "You're _soooo_ _RIGHT_. We'll NEVER be kicked out!"

 

Viola waved a finger at the bartender. "You hear that, barkeep? If you don't start respecting us…you'll be out of a job!"

 

"Do you even know who we _are_?"

 

The bartender looked unfazed and unthreatened while he swept up broken bottles off the floor by their booth. The boys sighed. Johnny yanked Maggie from her seat and braced his arm around her waist. Mason pulled Viola from the booth and lifted her into his arms. Viola threw her head over his arm to get a good look at him.

 

" _Helloooo_ , nurse." Viola giggled.

 

Even with how irritated he was for picking her up, he smiled lovingly at her. "Hello, drunken Viola."

 

Maggie kept a tight grip on Johnny's arms while she wobbled out of the bar. She had her head on his shoulder and a content smile plastered on her face.

 

"You smell good...what are you wearing?"

 

Johnny laughed. "The smell of death?"

 

Maggie hugged Johnny closer to her. "My kind of scent."

 

They came out of the bar and into the freezing air. Mason turned around to face Johnny, while Viola played with the buttons of Mason's shirt. He swatted her hand away and sighed.

 

"Make sure she gets home alright."

 

Johnny looked to Maggie where she was digging in her leather jacket for her keys. She was cursing to herself.

 

"Don't worry about her. She's in semi-good hands."

 

Maggie's head whipped up and looked to Viola.  "VIOLA DEWYNTER!"

 

Viola rolled her head to Maggie. She seemed way too comfortable in Mason's arms and in no way looked like she'd get out of them any time soon.

 

"Maggie Mills!" She slurred.

 

"You're my best-friend." Maggie giggled and stumbled back into Johnny's chest.

 

Viola gasped and threw out her hand. "No! You're _MY_ best-friend."

 

Mason smiled at Viola and turned her back around. He walked her right back to his own Phoenix and gently placed Viola in the passenger seat. He adjusted the seat belt and closed the door. He came up to Maggie and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

"Sleep well, Mags."

 

Maggie laughed and punched him in the arm. "You big softy."

 

He chuckled and waved good bye. Maggie waited until the matching Phoenix to hers was already down the street. She held up a key to Johnny and gave him a glowing smile.

 

"Why don't you drive?"

 

Johnny smiled at her.

* * *

 

 

Johnny supported Maggie's torso as he opened the door to her apartment. He hadn't ever seen her drunk before but god, it was one rare sight. Maggie removed herself from Johnny's arms and used the wall as support while she navigated through the office, the living room and finally to the narrow hallway that held her bedroom.

 

Before she stopped at her door Maggie turned and pressed herself into Johnny's chest.

 

"Are you going to help me to bed?" She purred.

 

Johnny raised a brow. "Absolutely not. I'll help you get ready for bed but that's about it."

 

He was a violent, chaotic man. But he was never a man that would push a person's boundaries—especially when the person is extremely intoxicated. His mother taught him better than that. She’d probably beat him senseless if he hadn’t listened to her advice after all these years.

 

Maggie frowned but merely shrugged. She threw opened her door to her bedroom and face planted on her bed. She immediately started rolling off the tight dress off her hips and kicking off her heels.

 

"I've never seen you this drunk before." Johnny stated.

 

Maggie lifted her head from the plush comforter. Her blue eyes gleamed in the dim lighting and her freckles seemed to glow like millions of stars over her face. For a minute, he forgot that the woman in front of him was a leader of his gang and that she was capable of destroying people by simply glaring at them. Instead, he just saw the face of the woman who he slept beside nearly every night.

 

"That's because I never, EVER let anyone see me like this."

 

"And why's that?"

 

"Because my inhibitors are down. I'm more likely to say what’s on my mind. Or worse, tell the truth.”

 

Johnny definitely wanted to see what was ticking in the malicious head of hers. What made her think the way she did? What floored the emotions to make the decisions she'd made? She mystified him. A puzzle that he couldn't quite figure out.

 

"So what's on your mind?"

 

Maggie tried to yank the dress from her shoulders but huffed out in agitation. Johnny rolled his eyes and rolled it off of her arms and then over her head. Maggie's hair fell around her shoulders and back. He loved it when her hair was down. Maggie's hands ran up Johnny's legs and up to his torso.

 

"So much." She whispered. " _Too much_."

 

He lifted her chin. "Anything worth mentioning?"

 

Because this could possibly be the only time he’d get any information out of her now. Besides, she wasn’t going to remember anything tomorrow morning. Maggie grabbed his hand. She traced over the veins in his wrist, the lines in his palm and the length of his fingers. She pressed a gentle kiss to his hand.

 

" _Hmmm_." She hummed. "I haven't told you that I love you yet."

 

Time seemed to pause. Johnny felt his heart stop beating and air got caught in his lungs. Maggie brought his hand up to her face and she gently smiled, with closed eyes, at the contact. Did she really say the words that came out of her mouth? Was he hearing things?

 

"You... _what_?" He breathed.

 

Maggie deeply sighed and met his gaze. “I haven't told you yet because I'm planning on making it special but I'm also afraid because you're the first man I've ever loved."

 

He didn't know how but he sunk to his knees and braced his hands on the sides of her hips. He didn't care that she was barely wearing anything. The physical nakedness had nothing to do with the emotional exposure he was getting.

 

"When..." he couldn't control the steadiness of his own voice. “When did you figure this out?"

 

Maggie pursed her lips and stared into the wall over his head. It was only a few seconds—a lifetime to Johnny—when she finally looked back.

 

"I wanna say when I first met you but I think it was when you asked to touch me after the explosion.”

 

She’d been in love with him…for that long? And he’d never noticed? How could he have been so blind to it?

 

“You were the first person to ask." She mumbled.

 

His mind stopped turning on the last sentence. He was dropped right back into reality in that exact moment. Maggie laid back into her blankets and kept Johnny's hand with her. Her face was soft against his skin. The touch cooled the nerves that jumped around inside him.

 

"What did you say?" He wanted to pretend that he didn't hear it, but he did.

 

"No one else asked to touch me. They just assumed they could…like I’m some piece that is meant to be used and discarded at the drop of the hat.” She opened her eyes. “But you…you didn't assume—and you asked. It was so different for me to hear that because I didn’t feel like an object when you first touched me.”

 

That’s what the world thought of her whenever she made moves. Like she was just an object of destruction, a figurehead of a business, or a sex symbol. She was so much more than what people believed she was. Maggie used her appearance to get her way…but it was her mind that no one paid attention to. It was her own brain that made her name in Steelport.

 

“I _like_ it when you touch me. I feel a rush that no car race could ever give." She sighed and looked to the floor. "Maybe that's why I love you."

 

And then as fast as she blurted out the words she changed his life with, she was asleep. Peacefully and blissfully unaware of the ground she'd shook. Unconcerned for the fact that Johnny was now forever changed.

 

He didn't know what to feel. The only thing he could feel was Maggie's hand in his. The softness of her cheek and the calmness in her breaths. Without moving his hand from Maggie's grasp he turned around and propped his back against the bed. Johnny stared at the wall in front of him.

 

And he was faced with an emotion that he thought he'd never feel again: fear.


	27. Worst Possible Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason takes a lead into his own hands and his plans are blown to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I know this is short compared to the others but the rest of the series will be in LONG chunks. Enjoy this funny chapter because soon enough there will be pain. Enjoy!!!

Viola was picking at her food the next morning, her eyes were heavy and she felt like her brain had been cleaved in two. Mason was in the kitchen, preparing coffee and more food that she wasn’t going to eat. She looked unhappily at her eggs and toast as Mason hummed a tune in the kitchen. What did she consume last night? The headache gave the answer: everything.

 

Viola wore Mason’s plaid pajama bottoms and a stained Rim Jobs t-shirt that smelled just like him. It was the only scent that didn’t make her want to vomit. Pine and leather drifted into her senses and eased the pain inside her head. Other than the smell of his clothes, she caught scent of coffee that Mason, surprisingly, hadn’t burned.

 

“What…what happened?” She said squinting at him from her place at the table.

 

Mason poked his head up from the stove and cheekily smiled her way. That look should have given her all the answers she needed. She knew that everything went downhill once she down her fifth shot but everything past that initial shot blurred and got fuzzy.

 

“Well, I had to pick you and Maggie up from the bar.”

 

Flashes of vodka bottles and the bartender’s hands came into her mind. The thought of it made her stomach churn. She didn’t want to vomit on the nice breakfast Mason made.

 

“You flirted with me… _heavily_.” He shrugged.

 

She couldn’t remember anything past the vodka bottles. It was blackout territory.

 

“You said a lot of embarrassing things but my personal favorite is when you asked if we, and I quote, ‘do the sex’.”

 

Her face twisted upwards. “Oh, God.” She groaned.

 

Mason threw his head back and laughed while Viola put her head to the cool table. Her throbbing headache didn’t seem to mind the coolness of it. It didn’t soothe the pang of embarrassment but at least her head wasn’t trying to kill her for a few minutes.

 

“After I got Johnny to take Maggie home, you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself the entire ride back to the apartment. Now, Maggie taught me well and I was a complete gentlemen and slept on the couch.”

 

“You’re not asking for a ‘thank you’, are you?”

 

He made a face at her. “I’m not asking for one. I’m a man of honor and a gentlemen, Vi.”

 

She looked up from the table and her heart cramped inside her chest. God, she loved this man. He was a man that held his own and knew how to obliterate someone. But underneath all that was a true, good kind-hearted man. How the hell did she not see his potential all those years ago when Mason would visit her college?

 

“I love you.” She mumbled.

 

Mason came around from the kitchen. He stroked her head gently and planted a loving kiss to her temple. The throbbing stopped for a few seconds and Viola sighed in relief.

 

“I love you, too.” Mason poked her hand and turned back to the kitchen. “Eat your food.”

 

She lifted her head and poked her eggs once again. If she could drink copious amounts of alcohol in one night and not vomit she could at least eat breakfast without doing it either. Mason’s phone went off on the counter and he was quick to catch it and bring it up to his ear.

 

“Kinzie! How’s my genius red-head doing? What do you have for me?”

 

Viola chewed on her eggs that had gotten lukewarm. She watched Mason’s brows furrow and then quickly light up. She knew that look all too well by now. Kinzie had found something out that would surely be a bad idea. She brought her coffee to her lips and took a huge sip just as Mason hung up the phone and turned to her with a charming smile.

 

“Can I borrow your plane?”

 

She narrowed her gaze, which was extra haughty since her head couldn’t stop throbbing. “Shouldn’t we run this past Maggie first?”

 

Mason scoffed, flipped over some eggs. “Maggie’s been through enough. I think we can handle this.”

 

She lowered her mug. “That’s the kind of thing that makes me want to tell Maggie.”

 

He blew a raspberry at her. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

Viola was afraid to hear that exact sentence.

 

* * *

 

 

Bullets bounced and zinged off of the tops of the tanks Mason squatted behind. He was trapped behind it while STAG soldiers fired away. He really should have killed people more stealthily. Viola was already yelling in his earpiece while the gunfire got closer to where he perched. He was faced with two choices, he could call for backup and end up pissing off his sister, or, he could wait another minute until one guard would get too ballsy and come around the tank.

 

The latter ended up coming true first. He saw the barrel of the rifle before the soldier saw him, Mason struck his hand upwards, grasping and yanking the rifle down he collided his forehead into the soldier. The two fell in a heap on the floor, Mason kept his forearm pinned to the soldier’s throat just as he shoved his pistol into his attacker’s chest. The armor muffled the fired rounds and kept the blood spatter to a minimum.

 

He kept that in mind as he yanked the rifle from the dead soldier’s hands and dove behind the nearest ammunition trunk. The soldiers hadn’t caught on yet and fired on as if he was still stuck behind the hiding spot. He checked the clip in the rifle and kept an eye on the soldier’s above him. He was going to have to crawl or sneak past the guards on the other side of the plane to get to the stairs leading up to the cockpit.

“How guarded is that cargo?” Viola grunted in his earpiece.

 

“I won’t be getting lonely, doll-face.”

 

“Perish the thought.”

 

Mason smiled to himself. He kept his back down and wove through the maze of cargo and ammunition. He could hear the guards scrambling above to find if one of their shots had finally hit the target. He nearly laughed out loud. Half of the newbies above him couldn’t aim for the toilet, let alone an actual moving criminal.

 

The first guard that had their back turned was Mason’s first victim. He unsheathed the blade at his hip and angled in his hand. He flexed his fingers around the grip of the blade and bounced on the balls of his feet as he came around the last trunk. The other guards were beginning to wander to the tank, it was only a matter of seconds until they’d discover the body of their other comrade.

 

Seconds were all he needed.

 

Mason leapt upwards and threw an arm around the first guard’s throat. He kept his free hand pinned to his shoulder and dragged the soldier to the floor and plunged the blade deep into the chest of the guard. He lowered the body to the ground and took off onto the next guard. He was a silent predator as he got each guard in his sights and struck.

 

Once the last guard had been killed, Mason took cover behind the tank again. He saw the last three guards on the walkways above him. He took a deep breath and fired three rounds. Blood splattered onto the metal walls and door and the soldiers bodies slumped to the floor in a heap. He released his held breath and bounced upwards and to the stairs.

 

“I almost forgot—let’s not crash a plane or throw ourselves off of it, shall we?”

 

“Yeah, I think that’d put a dent in our relationship.”

 

“I can’t have sex with you if you’re dead.”

 

Mason laughed and opened his mouth to give a crude comment. Before he could, Viola cut him off. “Don’t say anything or I won’t sleep with you. Period.”

 

He didn’t utter another word until he went to the door and tried to open the handle. The door merely clinked against his hand as he tried to swing it open. It was locked tightly and there was no lock—which meant that there was no way he was using the conventional way to enter the cockpit.

 

“Vi, the doors locked tight. There’s no way I can get in.”

 

“Look on the plane for something that could blow it off the hinges?”

 

He gave an agitated sigh and turned to the empty cargo hold in front of him. If this was any other time, he would have been giddy with delight about testing military grade weapons. However, the plane was on a tight schedule and they were currently making schedule on time. He had limited time before the plane would reach the center of the STAG base and he’d be live bait for Cyrus.

 

Mason jumped over the railing and landed on the tank. He had to find something with a kick. There had to be something that would give enough force to blow the door open. There were cases with rocket launchers that would surely blow the entire plane up, guns would make the bullets ricochet off the walls and grenades were just asking to kill him on impact.

 

Mason shuffled through each container and rifled through guns of various makes, bombs of every model and enough explosives that could bring tears of joy to his eyes. He felt like he was being punished for not being able to use a lick of the things he wanted to. That was true torture.

 

“How are things?” Viola asked in his ear.

 

“Listen, I’m surrounded by a plethora of weapons and I’ve never been more turned on in my life. Yet, I can’t touch a single thing because of a stupid fucking door that won’t open. How do you _think_ I feel?”

 

“Someone’s touchy.” She bristled.

 

Mason grunted before opening another container. However, inside of the crate wasn’t like all the weapons he’d seen before. It was unlike anything he’d seen before and definitely something that STAG was trying to protect and transport in peace.

 

And he was lucky enough to be the first person to test it.

 

He lifted the weapon up to the lights. The metal gleamed back at him and he saw his childish smile in his refection. "Found this strange piece of tech. Might be able to blast through the door with it."

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Use it so we can land these things already!”

 

Mason didn’t need further convincing. He took back to the stairs and planted his feet by the door. He had no fucking idea how to use the weapon in his hands. He looked at the unfamiliar buttons on the side and the front of the handles. How the fuck was he going to use this?

 

Through his prodding, he flipped a switch that made the entire weapon in his hand vibrate with life. The noise he let out was a mix of excitement and fear. He began to pray that this wouldn’t be the time that his stupidity would be his downfall. He didn’t need Viola to tell everyone that he died like a complete dumbass.

 

Mason played with the trigger and focused it on the door. The weapon surged in his hand as he put more pressure down. Waves of power shook with enough force that Mason’s own grip was unsteady and he was relying on his other hand to keep it still.

 

“Viola, if I die—clear my computer history.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

Mason released the trigger and a ball of light bounced off the door. An explosion sky-rocketed through the door and blew Mason over the edge of the railing. His back slammed into the backside of the tank and he felt his ribs bark out in pain. The wind was knocked from his lungs while smoke and fire erupted from the cock-pit.

 

He realized a moment later that the front of the plane didn’t exist anymore.

 

“Oh, fuck me.” He groaned.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?”

 

Alarms and red lights flashed overhead and the plane took a nose dive. Mason held ono the tank for support and crawled to the hatch. The back of the plane flung open, wind surged in and sucked everything out into the open. Mason flew open the hatch, feeling the tank shaking backwards, he flung his body down and into the plush seat.

 

“MASON, ANSWER ME. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COCKPIT?”

 

“I blew it up?” He mumbled nervously and began strapping himself tightly into the seat.

 

“YOU WHAT?”

 

The tank tipped backwards and Mason felt all of his organs slam into his ribcage as he was thrown out of the plane and into the open air. He held onto the straps and the handles that surrounded him while he plunged further into the ground. These tanks could withstand anything, what’s a few thousand miles off the ground going to do?

 

“You better not be part of this god damn wreckage!” Viola yelled.

 

“Not…entirely?” He squeaked.

 

“What the hell does that mean?”

 

He panted. “Parachutes are so outdated.”

 

He’d at least get to reenter the city in style than he did the first time. It was only seconds later as he plunged through the air that the tank slammed right into the ground. Mason’s entire body groaned and ached. He didn’t get the chance to speak before he felt the ground shaking while the rest of the plane’s debris came crashing to the ground.

 

He could hear things slapping and crashing into the front of the tank. He realized that he was hearing bodies hit the ground. The sound of bones crunching, bodies bouncing off of the metal and rolling onto the concrete made his stomach lurch.

 

When silence finally fell and Mason was sure that everything had finally stopped falling from the sky, he released his seat belt and threw open the hatch. The air was growing thick with a green substance and it reeked of oil and blood.

 

Yet, Mason didn’t give a single shit for that. Instead, he stared at the dead bodies that began to rise from the ground. Mutilated corpses, charred figures and limping half-dead people came crawling to the tank.

 

Zombies. He’d created _zombies_.

 

It wouldn’t be long before he’d be joining the rest of his undead friends. Mason groaned and smacked his head against the metal rim of the hatch. “Maggie is going to fucking kill me.”

 

 


	28. Twin Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Maggie have to deal with the zombie threat in Steelport. Maggie drops a bomb on Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I have been working non-stop and I just moved into a new house so that's been keeping me busy! Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Fucking _zombies_?!” Maggie roared with a rage so lethal that Mason’s own soul quaked.

 

Mason sat in one of Maggie’s chairs while she stood in front of him, hands on her hips and eyes as cold as an iceberg. He’d seen that look ten times over in his life but yet this one look was so much colder than the other times. Maybe because he’d fucked up big time with the rampant zombie horde that was sectioned off from the city.

 

“In my defense—“

 

“Oh, good god.” Viola muttered.

 

Viola was beside Mason, her own face frozen into a state of disappointment. He couldn’t bring himself to look at either women. Viola’s disappointment was one thing…Maggie’s, however, was too disheartening to look at. He couldn’t charm himself out of this one. Not like Maggie would let him anyways.

 

“Do you realize what you’ve unleashed?” Maggie groaned and turned to her desk.

 

He lifted his head from his hand. “Gave us some bad-ass allies?”

 

Maggie’s steps halted and he saw her shoulders tense. Viola sighed next to him and rubbed her temples. She slowly turned on one heel, her white teeth bared, and frightening equal parts of fire and ice dancing in her eyes. Mason sunk further in his seat, he knew he shouldn’t have said that.

 

“ _Allies_?” She squeaked, voice tight with anger. Mason felt his soul shrivel up and die. Maggie came back up to his chair and tilted her head towards him. Mason could feel Death’s scaly hands crawl down his neck and back. He wasn’t fond of this feeling.

 

“A horde of zombies rampaging the streets of _my_ city aren’t our allies! _”_

He didn’t meet her glare. “They could be? If we look at this optimistically—“

 

Maggie cut him off. “There is no optimistic way of looking at this!”

 

Viola lifted her hand from her face and watched as Maggie flopped into her chair. Mason grabbed the arm rests of his seat and leaned forward.

 

“How’d you even find out anyways? It hasn’t even been twelve hours since the outbreak.”

 

Maggie looked up but only met Viola’s eyes. “I got a call from the Mayor.”

 

Viola’s eyes snapped wide and Mason’s narrowed in confusion. He’d in Steelport for nearly a year and yet this was the first time he knew they had a mayor? What major city has a mayor nowadays? Why did the mayor have his sister’s number? How deeply connected to the city was she? Too many questions began to make his brain ache.

 

Viola placed a hand on her chest, obviously offended. “He called _you_? And not me?”

 

“Don’t look so surprised, Viola. You’ll get wrinkles.” Maggie snapped.

 

The two women glared at the other. Mason eyed both of them, trying to comprehend how easily three days ago they were calling each other their best-friends, and now they were preparing themselves for a fist fight. Had it not been for the previous questions, he would have loved to watch the mental games Maggie and Viola would play.

 

But he was still stuck on the fact that Steelport had a mayor. That he hadn’t ever heard of until now.

 

He stood and brushed off his jeans. “Okay, so how about we go see what this fucker wants? We don’t have all day, especially since we’re on the verge of a zombie apocalypse.”

 

Maggie’s eyes slid off of Viola. “No thanks to you.”

 

Viola turned on her heel to face Mason. “If you have to be brought to the mayor then you have to promise us one thing: don’t fuck with the mayor.”

 

Mason scoffed. “Please. I can fuck with whoever I want.”

 

“Not with me around you won’t.” Both of them snarled in unison.

 

He sighed, realizing that this wasn’t something he could charm his way out of. For fuck’s sake, he was going to have to obey both women. Or face the consequences of defying them, and by the quiet rage on their faces, that was one risk he wasn’t going to take.

 

He threw up his hands. “Fine. Let’s go see the mayor.”

 

Viola and Maggie looked back to each other, sharing looks of disbelief.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe that you’ve known Burt Reynolds all this time!” Mason yelled while waiting for the elevator to take them to the garage.

 

Maggie rubbed her temples and checked her watch. They had 24 hours to eradicate the outbreak tanks that were causing the infection through the island. She had to survive for at least three to four hours and get all of them submerged in water. That meant she was going to have to fight tooth and nail against an entire horde of undead.

 

Never in her life did she expect to think of those words.

 

“You never asked?”

 

Mason let out an offended squawk as the doors opened and they went into the garage. Mason glared at the back of his sister’s head while she looked at the collection of keys to the cars in the entire lot. He admired each car that was kept in pristine condition, every make and model that could out shine even the richest of people. And yet, the car that he’d built from the ashes from stolen parts was the one car that stood out the most.

 

He’d missed working on the other phoenix in one of his shops. There was an unfinished project that Viola had only seen glimpses of when she’d come in a few times. No one else, other than Johnny or Carlos, got to see how Mason worked with his cars. He liked the silence in his head while the sounds of clanking metal and engines revving. The smell of motor oil and gasoline were his favorite fragrances during his work time.

 

The garage made his fingers itch to go back to his project.

 

He came back down to Earth when his sister picked up a pair of keys of the rack.

 

“We’re not taking the phoenix?” He asked.

 

Maggie turned and gave him a look. “You think that I’m going to let zombies near my baby?”

 

It made sense now that he thought of it. Maggie had slaughtered a brute with her own bare hands just because it dented her car. He shuddered to think what would happen if her car had become sacrificed to the unforgiving undead.

 

“Then what are we taking instead?”

 

Maggie gave her twin a devilish smile as she pressed down on the lock button. A blaring horn echoed through the entire garage as Mason saw the fluorescent pink Bulldog light up in the back of the garage. His shoulders dropped the slightest bit before he looked back to her sister.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Maggie smiled lovingly at the tank-like truck. “That thing is to withstand anything, zombies included.”

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and deeply sighed. He was going to march right into the gates of the zombie apocalypse—inside a bright pink Bulldog. Mason hadn’t even built the god damn thing, how the hell was he supposed to know that it would last through undead? He began to pray that whomever built the vehicle knew enough of Maggie’s life to know how to reinforce it.

 

Maggie swung into the car with ease and he followed in suit. The engine came to life beneath his feet while music with high bass blasted through the car. He didn’t bother to buckle himself in as Maggie peeled out of the garage, nearly hitting two STAG soldiers in the process.

 

“Does everyone know about the outbreak?” Maggie asked.

 

Mason shook his head and turned around in his seat. He began to rifle through the guns that were gently laid out in the backseat.

 

“Telling you and Viola was enough. I just want to clean up the mess I made before we make Steelport any shittier.”

 

Maggie’s eye roll was the only answer. Mason took AR-55 rifle and the nearly glowing D4TH Blossom right beside him. He holstered the sub-machine guns at his sides and checked the ammunition inside the rifle. He briefly wondered for a second if Friendly Fire continuously gave weapons over to Maggie because she was one of their top customers. He saw the gun store’s logo branded on the hilt of the rifle and that was his answer.

 

“And what are you going to be fighting with?” He asked.

 

Maggie smiled. “I’m using the shot-gun.”

 

It wasn’t unlike her to use the most complicated weapon to fight of zombies. He was going to save her ass the entire time they’d walk through the broken down business district. Maggie flew through four red lights and the raised bridge leading into the sectioned off area came into view. Maggie’s lack of slowing down was his cue to buckle himself into the seat.

 

Maggie floored it down the road, dodging the cars that were making U-turns from the bridge. For its size, the Bulldog seemed to break speeds that race cars could get to. It was impressive to him, since he was used to his own masterpieces beating the limits previously set.

 

They sped right over the raised bridge and flew over the other half. Mason saw the metal beams of the top glint from the sun, just before the toxic gas cloud swallowed all daylight. He felt the rev of the engine as Maggie pressed her foot on the gas and came crashing into the ground. The concrete splintered beneath the drop weight, and it seemed like the Bulldog merely _bounced_ right off of the hard ground.

 

The entire business district was a graveyard and a battlefield wrapped up in one. An Ultor building that had been standing tall was reduced to ash and rubble while the STAG plane that Mason had blown up took the spot of the building. He kept his gaze away from the plane that still had flames burning through the body. The toxic gas and the fire fused together, spreading the diseased smoke throughout the immediate area.

 

The undead wandered in the streets, dragging their half-burned and rotted bodies through the ruined sidewalks. A group of undead fought over one corpse on the ground, Mason averted his gaze from the feast that was given over the poor soul that had been surrounded. A pit of regret sprouted inside his stomach. This could have been avoided if he just hadn’t used the sonic boom.

 

“The first tank is supposedly towards the center of the area.”

 

Maggie floored it through one small collection of undead, blood and bodily fluids splattered over the front of the window. The sounds of bodies slamming and slapping into the concrete behind them made Mason’s stomach roll. Mason yanked the masks from his feet and began adjusting the straps to each covering.

 

Maggie swerved into the main center of the city. She stopped in the center of an intersection, giving them equal distances between the river and the gas station to their right. Mason threw off his seat belt and immediately began fastening the mask to his twin’s face. He drowned out her complaints as he tightened the bands to her head. The last thing he needed was his sister to become part of the mess he’d made.

 

Once Maggie’s mask was fastened his own to his face, not even bothering to swat away Maggie’s helpful hands with his own bands. He looked to Maggie through his mask, barely hearing his own sigh he shrugged to her.

 

“Ever think we’d be ending the zombie apocalypse?”

 

Her grunt was muffled. “I never thought we’d survive Steelport, so no.”

 

With that they both opened their doors and entered into their own version of a playground. Mason stretched out his neck and shoulders. He kept one hand on his rifle and his eyes peeled on the surrounding area around them. The nearest tank was down the street, right beside where a mass horde of zombies hovered.

 

He heard his sister’s door slam shut and he turned his head to see her come around the other side of her truck. Her heels clicked over the ground, the nearly three thousand dollar tailored suit hugged tightly over her frame. Of all the things to wear while fighting undead, his sister would pick the most expensive suit she had. She had a shotgun slung around her shoulders and in one hand was one full metal bat with barbed wire wrapped around the barrel.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Really you’re going old school?”

 

Maggie gave him an especially devilishly grin. It was the exact kind that she gave him before she leveled a skyscraper or was about to create mass chaos. He’d learned better over the years to not get unsettled easily by his twin’s actions, but that grin would worry anyone. Even if her beauty covered up the sociopathic tendencies she had.

 

Maggie swung the bat through the air, hearing the _woosh_ while it cleaved through with ease. “Are you really surprised that I chose this beauty?”

 

Another swing and this time Mason’s head ached.

 

He looked past her shoulder, just about where the horde was picking up their scent. He stiffened and took the safety off his rifle, not yet ready to grasp the hilt of his black pistol. He’d save the bullets for when a zombie was truly worth it.

 

Maggie noted the shift in his posture and swung her bat back around as she pointed herself to the horde. In unison, the twins adjusted their necks and rolled out their shoulders. Mason lined himself up beside his sister, watching as the horde began their descent down the street.

 

“God. This better be worth it.” Maggie muttered.

 

Mason shrugged. “I dunno. This could be a good outlet for your anger.”

 

The first zombie came running up, a woman that had blood pouring from every part of her face. He could smell the rotting flesh on her and just barely the after smell of radiator fluid. The bat she gripped was instinctively raised higher. Mason leaned back against the Bulldog, he ushered a hand to the incoming undead.

 

“After you, dear sister.”

 

He heard her muffled laughter through the mask. He knew that without it, it was the type of laugh to make a man’s skin crawl. Maggie walked up first and lined up her feet. He briefly wondered what Saint would pay to watch their leaders play baseball with undead. The zombie was barely five feet away when Maggie lifted the bat and hurled it around.

 

_WHACK_

Metal clanged against skull and a stomach churning crack sounded ripped through the area. Mason’s own head throbbed at the noise. The female zombie’s head twisted a full 180 around as blood splattered over the pavement. Mason only eyed the body as the zombie hit the ground, he ignored the head since there was barely anything left from Maggie’s hit. He kept his distance while the next zombie came up.

 

These undead were just targets for Maggie. He could see it from his own spot, not even bothering to move as she hit head after head with the bat. The bat dripped with blood, fragments of skin and hair clung onto the barbed wire. The gas mask hid his sister’s face but he could see the fun in her eyes, somehow she was having the time of her life.

 

“Go for the first tank! I got this here!” Maggie yelled and swung the bat down on the next zombie. The head that belonged to the zombie caved in, releasing a spray of blood that she pointed away from her.

 

He could have marveled for a moment longer. He could have just taken a video of his twin destroying zombie after zombie without getting a speck of blood on her purple suit. He’d definitely made the right choice bringing Maggie along, no one else could make zombie murdering look so god damn bad-ass any other way. Even if Johnny was exceptionally good at it, Maggie could’ve easily outshined him in the moment.

 

He took out the sonic boom from the holster at his side and took down the street that horde had originally ran from. The tank spewed deadly gas that gave of a sickly green hue around it. He pressed down on the first button, powering the weapon on, he pulled down on the trigger and felt the vibration while it charged its first blast.

 

He pointed the machine to the tank and released the trigger, sending the first blast out of the streets and directly into the water. The green smoke extinguished immediately as it landed with a faint _sploosh_ into the river. The blast would have attracted undead, he thought as he switched from the weapon to his rifle. He turned to his left, seeing three zombies limp their way to him.

 

Maggie held her own from the intersection. She hadn’t even reached for her shotgun, the amount of swarming zombies would have made anyone begin to retract from the area. However, Maggie controlled her area, splitting skulls on the pavement without batting an eyelash. Mason took three shots to the first zombie that came rushing to his left. He barely looked as he took another shot, the bullet ripping through the bloodied socket of the zombie.

 

He heard Maggie yell, an angry roar that cut through the zombies. He saw her slam a heel into the knee of one zombie, her heel sunk into the rotted flesh and brought the undead soldier to his knees. It was seconds after that she swung the bat back around and hit a home run with the staggered zombie’s head. Mason finished off the last zombie and took off back down to his sister.

 

Bodies collected around Maggie’s heels as she shook skin fragments off her bat. “It’s unbelievable.” She said.

 

“That society is on the brink of collapse?”

 

Maggie shook her head and moved her way back to the driver’s side of the truck. “No, that none of the gangs—mine included—never thought to manufacture a zombie gas. We would have never had to fight the Syndicate.”

 

The Bulldog peeled out of the intersection and roared past the emptied streets. The next tank was somewhere inside the construction district. For such a small island, the place had it’s own sanctioned areas dedicated to business or building.

 

“It’s not too late. Maybe we could appeal to the zombies.”

 

Maggie laughed. “Strike a deal with the undead? I don’t think so.”

 

“You managed to persuade a court judge to get us emancipated early. What’s stopping you from leading your own undead army?”

 

“The fact that I’m alive and they’re not?”

 

They drove through an entire group of dead, blood splattered over the windshield and decorated the bright pink color of the truck. Neither of the twins wanted to think of the types of things were stuck in the heavy duty grill bars at the front. Mason pitied the Saint that would have to clean the Bulldog once the mission was finished.

 

They stopped to the next area, parking between two gas generators, they were hidden from any wandering zombies. The area was scarce of anything, which planted a seed of suspicion in the back of the twin’s mind. Maggie held her bat but kept one hand on her shotgun as they slowly moved through the construction plant.

 

They wove through pipelines and wired fences with silent steps. Mason led them through, his eyes constantly scanning the area for any movement. They found no signs of zombies and little to none of clues of any survivors. The uneasiness had made a permanent home inside Mason’s head as he turned another corner.

 

A green cloud formed just beyond in the distance, past an entire row of storage containers. Even with his mask, he could make out the signs that the gas was concentrated around a tank just beyond the subway tracks. He had to get to that tank and blow it into the water before any zombies found their scent. He didn’t need anything impeding him from hurrying this shit along.

 

Maggie lined up beside Mason and both of them quietly walked out from their hiding spot. The twins walked in unison, keeping each other tightly beside the other. In case of an ambush they needed the other beside them so they didn’t get overwhelmed. The chances of that were slim but they weren’t going to take that chance.

 

They reached the storage containers and pressed their backs flat to the cool metal. They held their breaths, focusing on listening for any signs of undead. After adjusting to the quiet and ignoring the noises from outside of the plant, Maggie heard the sounds of ragged breathing. It wasn’t long before Mason did, too.

 

“Why would _one_ zombie be out here?” Maggie asked.

 

Mason’s shoulders slumped as he came to the realization. “Because what we’re hearing isn’t just a regular zombie.”

 

Maggie’s eyes widened. They gave each other looks, telepathically eyeing the area around him. Mason jerked his head over her shoulder and Maggie sent a small gesture behind him. They decided in silence to flank whatever was on the other side of the crates. They nodded and took their positions on both ends of the containers. Maggie planted her heels into the ground while her bat left streaks of blood into the dirt. Mason grabbed the pistols from his holster, he pulled back the slide and heard the satisfying snap as the gun cocked into place.

 

They didn’t bother to share a look before slowly moving around and poking their heads around the sides. Both of them paled at the sight of the large brute that stood in the center of the tracks. Mason didn’t have to look to his sister to know she was already cursing under his breath. The brute was, by far, ten times the size of the regular ones. At its feet was a pile of body parts, a chewed on torso and part of a thigh in its enlarged hand.

 

Bone stuck out from the rotted flesh of its arms. It kept its back turned away from them but Mason could see part of the brute’s jaw—half decayed with the teeth protruding out. Whatever the brute was eating must have belonged to the leg it clutched. Blood trickled out from the exposed jaw. Mason felt his stomach lurch.

 

He turned to look at his sister, except he only found an empty spot. Out of his peripherals he caught movement. Maggie walked directly to the brute, her bat swinging around as she prepared herself from the fight. He let out a worried squeak and caught his sister’s gaze. She merely jerked her head to a space between the large crates. It was a perch, a spot perfect for shooting.

 

She’d provide the distraction for him to get up there. Maggie swung the bat around and the barbed wire connected to the back of the brute’s knee. The brute staggered but didn’t fall against the first hit. Maggie came to the other side and smacked the bat right into the back of the zombie. Her fingers were decorated and covered with platinum knuckles that she slammed directly into the good side of the brute’s jaw.

 

A sickening crack echoed out, the jaw was left hanging down at a jagged angle. The brute let out an angry cry before throwing an arm out and throwing Maggie backwards. She hit the ground with a thud and a cloud of dust was thrown up into the air around her. Maggie felt the thundering steps of the brute getting back onto its feet.

 

She stood and laughed. “I love a good challenge.”

The brute roared and came charging for her. Maggie took off after it, her heels digging and throwing her farther than any other pair of shoes. The brute threw out an arm to grapple her, yet Maggie hit the floor and slid right under the arm. She rammed her spiked knuckles into the calf of the brute and ripped upwards, tearing tendon and muscles away from the calf.

 

She threw herself back onto her feet and jabbed the knuckles right into the center of the brute’s back. Maggie twisted her wrist and dug the blades in deeper as she threw out her other hand and dug her spikes into the meaty top part of the back. The brute roared out and began to frantically shake around in attempt to shake off Maggie from its back.

 

Maggie used her heels to grip onto the beast as she yanked her spikes out from the lower back and sink them into the shoulders of the brute. She swung the brute back to center, facing directly where Mason had taken up his spot. She threw herself off the brute, just in time for Mason to unload an entire clip into the chest of the beast.

 

The brute didn’t stand a chance as bullet after bullet ripped through every part of the front of the being. Brain and skull parts blew out from the back of its head, painting a picture on the ground below. Blackened blood sprayed a steady stream down the center of the brute’s bullet torn shirt. Maggie heard the click of Mason’s clip. The brute still stood on its feet but there was no signs of this creature being undead anymore.

 

Sheer momentum kept the brute up. Its head was half-blown off, it’s chest a checker board of holes so big that Mason could see the gas tank on the other side. Maggie saluted her brother as he hopped off from his perch, watching as the brute fell forward in a slump.

 

“I kinda wished someone filmed us doing that. That was too bad-ass, even for us.” Mason grinned.

 

She let out a held breath. “Let’s get these last two tanks and plunge the remaining truck into the river.”

 

They worked in unison, moving through the small island and throwing every tank into the river where they sunk to their watery graves. They did this until only a trail of undead bodies laid in their wake as they trekked through the city to get to the final tank bed.

 

Maggie walked beside Mason and eyed him. Two zombies came running up to them, the twins merely blocked each of the attacks that came their way. Mason drove his pistol into the back of his zombie and pulled the trigger, blowing out the skull of the zombie on the pavement.

 

“Why are you glaring?”

 

“Are you seriously wearing a t-shirt while we fight the undead?”

 

He stopped and held up a hand to her. “You wanna give _me_ shit?” He waved his pistol at her. “Why the fuck are you wearing heels while fighting the undead?”

 

Maggie dodged another attack from her opponent. She grabbed the arm of the zombie and plunged a knife through the forehead of the zombie in her grasp. She released the arm and yanked the blade out, turning the body away from her she kicked it to the curb and continued walking.

 

“To look like a bad bitch. Takes some style advice once in a while.”

 

He gave his twin the middle finger and followed her to where the tank truck sat parked by the power plant. Maggie released a muffled sigh and sheathed her blood stained knife. Mason pulled his rifle around to his back as he opened up the driver’s side of the door.

 

“I’ll take the Bulldog and meet you on the other side of the bridge.”

 

The truck roared to life, he gave his twin a sympathetic look. “Are you sure you don’t want your own personal army of zombies?”

 

“Fuck no. Finish this shit.”

 

Mason threw his head back and groaned obnoxiously. Maggie never let him get his own way. His charm and persuasive abilities never worked on her anyways. And if he even dared to try it on Mayor Reynolds he knew that Viola would probably break up with him for it.

 

Maggie paused before going to her truck. “One more thing.”

 

He pressed on the break. “I promise I’ll drive it into the river!”

 

Maggie shook her head. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m in love with Johnny and I thought that you should be the first person to know.” She shrugged to him, as if the statement hadn’t been an important one. Mason’s eyes widened, words died on his tongue as Maggie slammed his door closed and jogged to her own truck.

 

Since when did Maggie fall in love? And why the flying fuck had it to be Johnny? Mason pressed on the gas and pulled the truck into the street. First with zombies and now with his sister admitting that she loved his best-friend. Could shit get anymore stranger in Steelport?

 

He didn’t want to know the answer.


	29. Confessionals From A Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Maggie face off with Killbane and Maggie tells Johnny how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto ur butts.

Mason smelled like smoke and death as he adjusted his suit and tie. Plumes of smoke and the sounds of distant helicopters and police cars were muffled in the distance as he tore through the city. Maggie had only given him a small window to get to the interview area, luck was on his side when he had taken out the last contenders for MurderBrawl XXXI.

He hadn’t come to play by the time Angel had landed their own helicopter. Maggie hadn’t even suggested the suit. That was his own personal touch. If he was going to stare down the pain that had hurt the two women he cared about most, then god damn it he might as well dress like it was Killbane’s funeral. And in Mason’s eyes, it was.

Jane Valderamma’s voice was in the back of his mind while she read her report of the tragic losses of Mad Manger Merle Roberts, Christopher ‘The Clubber’ Johnson, and El Presidente. Losses that one technologically advanced creation had caused. He didn’t care for the report, all he wanted was his five minutes to knock Killbane off several pegs.

He swerved onto the street that led right up to Killbane’s casino, and for a brief moment he almost hesitated going through with the plan. His gun was heavy beside his ribcage, the taste of revenge was sweet on his tongue. He could just pull the gun on Killbane there and end it all. End all the suffering he’d put Viola through, avenge his own sister by merely pulling the trigger, and even give Angel the spotlight back by putting him back into the wrestling world.

But he knew that he wasn’t in Stilwater.

Problems weren’t solved with the same flair he’d used. This was a city that thrived on cameras and celebrity status. He had to go low and stay there until he was the tallest one. Maggie had been programming this into his brain for nearly a year. Philippe’s empire fell by destroying his contacts, Matt Miller was ripped out from under him by beating him at his own game.

And with Killbane, all it took was a mask.

He gripped the steering wheel and brought his car to a near deafening screech as he parked it right in the middle of the road. The paparazzi didn’t take attention to the display, only continuing their interview with Killbane standing at his pedestal. Mason opened the door and stepped out into the open air. The black and purple suit made him stick out as he came up to the sidewalk.

He met Killbane’s gaze and flashed him a debonair smile.

“I see that the Butcher of Steelport has graced us with his presence.”

Every single camera was now narrowed down on him. Flashes of light hit his eyes as he laughed lowly under his breath. He took a step on the red carpet and the sea of cameras parted before him, giving him a clear path to Killbane.

“You wanna fight the best, you fight me.”

Killbane gripped the sides of his podium, his snarl obvious as the hatred in his eyes. “You? You’re nothing but a cockroach that needs a boot.”

He took a step back and gave him a taunting grin. “A cockroach, huh? See, the thing about cockroaches is that—“

“—they keep coming back.”

More heads swiveled as the female voice cut through. Mason didn’t remove his gaze from Killbane, he held his ground. Out of his peripherals he could see his twin just on the other side of the sidewalk. She wore a replica of his own suit but with her own touches of her style. He heard her heels click onto the pavement as she leaned off of her Phoenix and strode to her brother.

“You’ve failed before, _Eddie_. When you tried to kill me.” Maggie said with a tone so cold that Mason saw a vein pop in Killbane’s eyes.

“If you’re failing out of the ring, what’s stopping you from failing now?”

Wood groaned and snapped underneath Killbane’s grip. Maggie merely flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and investigated a manicured nail. The nails were shaped into sharp points, rings on nearly every finger.

“Face it, you just aren’t the best anymore, old boy.” She said with a pout.

Killbane shoved the podium away from him, it was flung halfway across the sidewalk as he strode up to the twins. They didn’t move or even blink as the giant stormed towards them. Mason had half a mind to touch his pistol, but by Maggie’s cool demeanor, he stood firm.

“The best?” He hissed. “The best is beating Sway the Spider-God in a Tijuana Scaffold Match. The best is defending the world title 13 times in one night. The best is winning a last man standing match with two broken legs...Trust me little Icarus: you're flying too close to the sun."

The twins took in sync steps up to Killbane. Even in heels, Maggie had to tilt her head up to glare at him but there was no power play with this glare. Maggie proved that she was in control. Mason wasn’t from Steelport, but together they looked like the true rulers of the city.

“I haven’t started to burn yet.” She hissed.

Killbane opened his mouth to reply but Mason groaned. “Quit being a bitch and just put your god damn mask up.”

“If you wanna be broken by the Walking Apocalypse then I’ll happily oblige you.”

In unison the twins spat back. “We’ve survived worse.”

Cameras flashed and reporters were already telling the tale how this upcoming MurderBrawl was the most interesting one to come. And it had nothing to do with the fact that ‘The Walking Apocalypse’ was show casing it. No, it was the fact that for the first time, in a _long_ time, that Killbane would have to fight _two_ people for his mask. And that wasn't even the entirety of it. That's what kept the cameras rolling and the twins smiling so devilishly to one another. 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie strode into the ruined penthouse in search for Johnny. She suspected that he would be hiding out in the basement and firing rounds into the dummies that had all been but charred in the siege from STAG. The place had gone through too many assaults in the past year. First with the explosion that had nearly claimed her life, then assassin whores that packed a punch and then with STAG unleashing their wrath upon the building. Maggie had barely cut through the hallway, halfway to the basement doors when she heard the sounds of broken glass. Instead of going to the basement, she went to the bar and found Johnny standing in one place by the counter. She felt her blood run cold, realizing that he was staring into the spot that he’d found her during the explosion.

“This place wasn’t cut out for staying in one piece.” He said.

Maggie laughed. “At least not with the Saints inhabiting it.”

She saw his jaw tense but lift slightly. He was half-smiling at her but not all the way turning to face her. Maggie felt uneasiness settle into her stomach but she ignored it and took a bottle of brandy from the counter.

“You and Mason gave Killbane a run for his money today.”

“Think so?”

“Personally, I would have killed him on the spot and I was surprised that Mason didn’t.”

“Steelport is much more different than Stilwater. Violence is more indirect.”

He chuckled. “Yeah. We all figured that out when we started making deals instead of murdering everyone.”

She smiled his way and played with her glass. Her finger running around the rim while she figured out what words she should use. Words were jumbling in her head and getting caught in her throat. This was the first time she’d ever felt nervous in front of Johnny.

“Do you have some time today?”

Johnny slowly turned his head her way. “Why? Does someone need a good killing?”

Maggie screwed off the lid, poured the amber liquid into a glass and proceeded to throw it all the way back. At this rate, she’d need the entire bottle for what she was going to do. It was something brand new and it was unfamiliar. She had no idea what kind of feelings she was supposed to feel.

“Surprisingly, no. I do want to show you something.”

Johnny turned fully to face her, he held out his own glass and she poured. They made eye contact and Maggie’s heart started to thump loudly in her ears. She held her composure, not giving any signs to him that there was much more behind than what she had planned for them.

“If you’re showing me your bedroom then I’m afraid I’ve already seen it.” He purred.

The corners of her mouth twitched. “ _Behave_ _yourself_ , Mr. Gat.  I think you might like it.”

He shrugged and watched as Maggie moved herself from the bar and began to walk to the elevator. She waited until he was right beside her for her to pull out a blindfold from her pocket. Johnny eyed it for the briefest of seconds before a smirk took over his face.

“Oh. I like where this is going.”

She swatted his arm and placed the cloth into his calloused hands. “Just put it on when we get to the car, alright?”

Johnny shrugged. “I hope it’s far kinkier than what I think it is.”

Maggie tried to laugh but it died on the back of her throat. It wasn’t sexual at all. In fact, it was far more intimate than sex. It was something she’d never shown anyone—no one deserved to see it and the fact that she was showing Johnny Gat made her that much more terrified.

 

* * *

 

Johnny felt nervousness and anxiety consume his entire body throughout the ride to the secret location. It wasn’t enough that Maggie gave no hints and that she seemed a lot more…tender with him the past week. She barely argued with him anymore and if she did, she’d end it almost immediately. There was a shift between them—and he knew exactly what the cause for it was.

The car came to a slowing stop and he heard the sound of gravel crunching beneath the wheels of the Phoenix. He could hear the sounds of police sirens but it was distant which meant that they hadn’t gone too far out of the city but far enough the sounds to be muffled. He hadn’t gone out from the city in months and to be this far away from it was…strange.

The engine turned off and he felt Maggie’s hands gently help him out of the car. His boots touched the uneven ground as the gravel rolled beneath him. Maggie held onto his hand, leading him through the path that he couldn’t see. He had no idea why she had to blindfold him for this.

“So, is where you finally kill me?” He asked.

Maggie laughed. “Don’t you think I would have done that by now?”

“You play with your victims before you kill them.” Johnny stated.

He heard a door squeak open and a rush of warmed air hit his face. It created a mixture of sensations from the cold wind outside. He was moved forward and stepped onto an even surface. It was smooth, almost like pavement but he could feel that this was some sort of smoothed out rock. Where was he?

“You’ve always known that Mason knows more about me than anyone else in the world.” She said and led him further in.

The scent of flowers hit him directly in the face. He could smell roses and lavender to his left and right. He hadn’t smelled flowers to pungent before. The smell wasn’t tainted by smog in the air or by any sort of genetically modified growing sprays. The smell was raw and strong.

“I thought that maybe you could have one up on him this way.”

He felt Maggie release her grip, her hand going up to his forearm and up to his shoulders where she stepped behind him. His heart had gone silent in his chest—as well as his breathing. Her breath was on his neck as she played with the knot that held the blindfold in place. He felt the fabric loosen around his face and then it was gently pulled off.

It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright amount of sunlight but once it did, he realized that he was no longer in Steelport.

He was in Maggie’s world.

He stood in a greenhouse—no, it was far bigger and far more beautiful than a simple greenhouse. Instead of taking shape of a dome, it was higher than any regular greenhouse he’d seen before. He was standing in the Garden of Eden. Flowers of every shape and color popped out of their bushes and created a colorful walkway through the area he stood in.

Trees of every breed stood tall and firm around the outskirts of the building. The guardians of the garden, giving life to the plants below. In the distance, he could see birches that held their bright oranges and yellows in color. Rose bushes spilled out onto the walkway, giving him the view of the rare colors of the petals.

That nervousness progressed into pain as she realized _why_ he was brought here.

Maggie grabbed his hand again and pulled him onto the path. The cobblestones led a path through the garden that Maggie had cultivated. It was a place that was unspoiled by the city war, untouched by people that didn’t appreciate it as much as she did.

“I planted most of the plants in here, but some plants were put in with help. I have people that come in and keep the place thriving. It’s hard to maintain a place like this by yourself.” She said and gently stroked a poppy.

He was going to be sick. But he watched as the flowers turned from red, to orange and then beyond that were yellows and greens. They slowly moved through the path that was put in color order. He passed an entire section that was dedicated to blue flowers of nearly every origin. Flowers he’d never seen before stared up at him with their own diverse beauty.

How Maggie had kept this shielded from the world baffled him.

“There’s a reason why I’m covered in flowers, it’s because anything can grow in harsh environments. Mason and I thrived like that for years. Plants manage to grow in nearly every type of weathering and withstand it. Just like me and Mason.”

He was going to be sick. He wasn’t ready for this. He’d only found out a week ago that she loved him. It took him years to realize he was in love with Aisha—an even then they barely said to one another. He had no idea what he was feeling for Maggie. It was a feeling that was far beyond words and his own comprehension. How was he supposed to let Maggie give him her heart?

“I’ve never shown anyone this part of me because I’ve never met anyone worth seeing it.”

Flowers began to change from blue to purple and pink. They got closer and closer to the center of the greenhouse. The lavender was the strongest smell as they walked through. Johnny had spotted most of the flowers that were inked on Maggie’s skin. The tattoos didn’t do the flowers enough justice.

Maggie looked back and smiled at him. “Until I met you.”

Johnny’s heart erupted and shattered inside his chest.

He saw pink trees in the distance and he realized that they were Japanese cherry blossoms. He wondered how she could have kept all these flowers alive since most of them thrived in different types of seasons. Just the thought and the proof in front of him made him believe that Maggie held some sort of magic over the flowers.

“I didn’t realize how quickly you grew on me until you were all that consumed my thoughts.”

She consumed his. It was every day that he thought of her and that made his broken heart ache. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to bask in this moment but he couldn’t. If he loved her like he loved Aisha then there would be no going back from then on.

If he let himself fall into this—like he wanted to—then he’d give her all of him.

They came into the center of the greenhouse—the heart of it all. The cobblestones circled out into a spiral pattern and they were surrounded by pinks and bright purples. A small creek had been built into the area, bringing more water-based plants to life. He was in the center of Maggie’s heart now. There was no going back.

“I didn’t think that this would be so hard to say.” She whispered and faced him.

She’d told him before. In a drunken stupor that she didn’t remember a lick of. But he remembered everything about that night. Every single detail. The way she sounded as she told him, the honesty behind the words that slipped out so easily. He remembered the way she smelled, not like booze but like lilac and jasmine.

Maggie played with the rings on her fingers before she took in a deep breath.

He saw her body in the rubble again. He felt her blood stain his shirt as he drove to the hospital. How she looked as she stood on Death’s doorstep, her lips pale and her body growing colder by the second. He couldn’t risk seeing someone else he loved die again.

He couldn’t risk having her get killed because of him.

“You were the first man I ever loved, Gat. I think you’ll be the only one but I want you to be the first person that I say this to.”

He’d known all this time that she loved him.

“I love you, Johnny.”

And just like a flash of lightning, he felt his entire soul close up. His split heart caged itself up and he felt a cold wash over him. The Johnny that had entered Maggie’s heart wasn’t the same one that would be leaving it.

He kept his gaze locked on her. “You’re growing soft.”

Like a bullet had been fired he saw Maggie’s chest heave. He didn’t stop there, he couldn’t stop there. He couldn’t let her speak because if he heard her voice and knew the damage he was causing then he’d stop.

“What? Did you think that I’d have feelings for you?” He tutted. His voice was ice cold and his words were not his. He was dying on the inside, dying in the part that he’d locked up.

“Maggie, you should have known better.”

This was for her own good. This was for her own good. She shouldn’t love a man like him. He got people killed. He’d gotten his own wife murdered because of him. He couldn’t have Maggie be like Aisha—he didn’t want to lose Maggie like he’d lost Aisha. Maggie meant…too much to him.

“Wh-what?” She stuttered.

“You’re a smart girl, Maggie. You had to know that this—“ He ushered between them. “Wasn’t going to last.”

Maggie dropped one hand and he saw her eyes clear. “But I thought—“

“You thought wrong.”

The final bullet had been fired because he watched Maggie’s other hand drop and her head sink. He’d watched the damage that had been done. It was the last pillar to fall and with it he’d fall too. He turned on his heel and walked the same path they’d entered on. She didn’t chase after him. A dry sob ripped through his throat and tears stung his eyes.

He left Maggie in the center of the room, surrounded by the fragments of her heart that he’d broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me so much


	30. Retributions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Maggie face off with Killbane. Johnny realizes his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey....you asked for it.

Mason dodged an incoming swipe from Angel, he immediately blocked the next thrown punch. The gym was scarce of any Saints but there were still ones that loitered around, wanting to see a good fight between a luchador and their boss. After months of practice, Mason hoped that he could deflect and properly fight against Angel—or even his own sister.

 

“Keep your eyes on me and you’ll start to know where my next strike is.”

 

Mason slapped Angel’s wrist away. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Don’t get cocky or I’ll put you in the car with the tiger again.”

 

He scoffed as sweat dripped off his forehead. “Listen. I get enough pussy I don’t need ones that come with _claws_.”

 

Mason dodged another jab but paused once he heard the front doors to the gym slam open. All heads—including his own—swiveled to see who had to make such a grand entrance. Maggie walked through the front doors, eyes narrowed and a look deadly on her face.

 

Like a surge of electricity had run bolts through him, Mason knew something was wrong.

 

He quickly recanted in his head if he had done anything to fuck up in the last five hours but only Viola’s naked body came to mind. Angel’s attention had been caught at the time, he could see the spark of interest in the wrestler’s eyes. Mason almost pitied him, it was obvious that he still had feelings for Maggie but he used blind hatred to conceal it.

 

Angel leaned over the ropes, a cocky grin on his face as Maggie started closing the distance between them.

 

“What do you need now—“

 

_CRACK_

Maggie’s fist collided against Ange’s jaw. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the entire gym while gasps could be heard from above. Angel’s jaw snapped and his eyes rolled into the back of his head just as his body hit the ground in a heap. Mason’s stomach lurched at the awkward angle that his jaw went in.

 

“ _Jesus_ _Christ_ , Maggie!” He yelled and dove to the ground.

 

Maggie shook out her fist, blood was already bubbling at the knuckles. “Piece of shit.” She snarled.

 

* * *

 

_ 5 hours earlier  _

She stood in the center of her greenhouse, her own inner sanctum, and suddenly felt emptiness consume her body entirely. Johnny had long been gone. She didn’t know how he left but he did and he’d left her behind, in complete tatters.

 

She was numb.

 

She tried to use the logical side of herself, to figure out what exactly had just happened. His words were in her eyes, each syllable slicing and cutting deeper and deeper every time she thought of the conversation. Had she heard right? Or did her brain finally give up and she was sinking into insanity? She couldn’t comprehend that he’d said that…and said it with such hatred.

 

Maggie willed her feet to move and she began to walk out of the only place she’d ever felt at home. The one place that even Mason hadn’t seen before. Her greenhouse had been her own sanctuary, her own place to hide and to bring herself back down to Earth. The flowers always calmed her and the trees always managed to keep her breathing steady.

 

And yet, as she walked through the Eden she’d built she saw that there was no more color in the flowers. The trees no longer helped her breathing. The place was tainted with her broken heart and Johnny’s cutting words.

 

A dry sob was caught in her throat.

 

She flung the door open and continued to push the emotions that threatened to spill back down in the dark hole of her mind. She didn’t know how she managed it through the tunnel vision she had but she had started her car and began driving far away from her paradise.

 

She drove through every intersection, every light and stop sign that showed up in her vision. She could only focus on getting back to her office. She didn’t know why she went there but she just had to go there. Maybe anywhere was better than the green house, because now it served a purpose as a reminder. A reminder where Johnny had completely destroyed her from the inside out.

 

She parked the car in the middle of the street, tossing her keys to the valet, she went through the double doors. Her secretary didn’t utter a word to her as she held the elevator opened for her. Maggie stepped in and watched as she doors closed. She focused on her own image in the metal. It didn’t feel like she was looking at herself anymore.

 

It was the longest ride up to her office in her entire life.

 

It was mere moments later that the doors opened and she already began striding out of the elevator. She opened the doors to her office and silence welcomed her. Maggie closed the doors behind her and flicked the lock in place. Her hands shook at her sides as she went to her desk and steadily placed her hands onto the table.

 

She became strangely aware of the sounds of her clock ticking, the distant sirens outside and traffic below. She’d never heard her clock so loudly before and she never felt so separated from the city than she did right now. The city had become her solace, her own home that she’d made. However, in this fragmented moment, the city felt empty and unforgiving.

 

She basked in the quiet for a few more seconds, just before she fully heard Johnny’s voice ring out in her head.

 

_Maggie, you should have known better._

Maggie’s heart broke open and the scream she’d been holding tumbled out of her mouth. She lost control of herself just as a wave of numbness rolled into her blood like a drug. She slammed her fist into the desk and it groaned under the impact. She braced her hands on the table and flipped it entirely off the ground. Everything tumbled to the floor in a heap as she repeatedly punched the hard wood.

 

Maggie’s chest heaved and she let out a sob that was so heart-wrenchingly painful that tears spilled from her eyes. She kept punching the wood, it splintered beneath her strikes but the noises of the wood creaking and splitting could stop from Johnny’s monologue in her head.

_You’re growing soft._

Her hands went up to her chest, trying to soothe the ache that was rampant in herself. She choked on her sobs, throwing her head back she tried to find steady breaths but only felt the shallow ones. Her heart caved in and there was no longer a place for the emotions she’d felt earlier today. She’d grown soft? Isn’t that what love was supposed to be like? Or had she just clouded her judgement of her own reasoning to ignore the feelings by believing he’d actually loved her back?

 

She had thrown herself into falling in love with Johnny and for all the time it took for her to tell him, it took him half of that to break her. Tears ran down her cheeks, neck, and onto the dark purple blouse she wore. Her knuckles bled but she couldn’t feel the pain of such a minimal injury. She didn’t know if she should try to envision someone while she continued to pummel it but no face came to mind. Only words. Words that were more destructive than any bullet.

 

She was a god damn fool for believing that this was different—that _Johnny_ was different. She could see it now that she’d let herself get emotional. Johnny didn’t give a shit about her from the very beginning. That thought sent shocks of pain to her chest.

 

Maggie looked up from her bloodied knuckles, her eyes bloodshot and her rage clearly consuming her. This would have never happened if she had let Johnny in. This wouldn’t have happened if Johnny Gat didn’t enter her god damned city.

 

She continued her rampage, throwing books of the shelves, ripping apart the cushions to her chairs and destroying anything that sat in her line of sight. Tears painted her pale face and drenched the front of her white shirt. She was an idiot, she’d let herself grow soft and this was the consequence of it all.

Maggie couldn’t control her hands from wrapping around her chair and hurling it straight through the sky rise windows. It was an explosion of glass that tattered to the floor around her as the chair she threw fell stories down and crashed below. Cold wind surged into the wind and Maggie sunk back onto her knees. She let out a half-strangled cry and sunk back on her legs.  Her hands shook while her knuckles were painted red from the wounds.

 

_God forbid you ever fall in love. You’ll have a taste of heart break when you do._

Maggie released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. It was Angel’s voice that she heard in her head. A cooled fury ignited in the hollow parts of her soul. He had done this. If he hadn’t said those words maybe she wouldn’t have felt this agony. If he hadn’t said those words, maybe it would have been different. Maybe.

 

She willed her shaking hands into fists and slowly lifted her head to stare at her city. The Saints only had two more objectives left now. She didn’t need Angel anymore and sure as hell didn’t need Johnny at this point. She’d finish what she started with her brother and then run Johnny Gat right out of her city.

 

But first, she’d have to make a house call.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie watched as Angel was carried out of the gym on a stretcher. He was still knocked out cold and his jaw still hung on one side. Maggie kept her arms crossed around her, even with seeing that she just ruined her chance of keeping an ally, she had to admit that punching Angel felt _damn_ good.

 

Mason was running his hands through his dark curls. He saw the ambulance doors slam close and carry of Angel to the nearest hospital. He threw up his hands and turned to his sister.

 

“Way to go, _Naggy_! You just ruined our chances of sticking our feet up Killbane’s _ass_!”

 

Maggie shook her head to her brother, watching the ambulance take a turn around the corner.

 

“ _We_ don’t him to finish this.”

 

Maggie didn’t know who she was referring to anymore.

 

He paused with his hands still raised up in defeat. “What are you even talking about? He was our connection—oh, I don’t like how you’re looking at me right now.”

 

Maggie wiped the blood from her hands and threw her head back. The ache in her chest was still prominent with every breath she took. Angel was a superior fighter, yes. But he taught Mason everything he knew and Maggie was just as matched as he was in wrestling. One on one would be tough but together? Together, the twins would be able to take him down without even batting an eyelash.

 

Maggie raised a hand to her brother. “It’s our time now, brother.”

 

He looked at her hand and then to the direction that Angel was carried off in. It had been him and his sister from the beginning. She was capable of doing anything but together they were capable of doing everything. Even fight a world renowned Luchador.

 

Mason took his sister’s hand in his. “Let’s get this shit started.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mason peered from the curtain that kept them hidden from the mainstage. The stands were full with people that had shoved themselves in seats for the main event. He spotted his crew in the first row of the stands. Viola held a stern look on her face where obvious cold anger was frosting beneath her features. He stared at her, reminding himself that she and Maggie were the reason he was still up here.

 

He turned around, ignoring the sounds of his latex leggings squeaking. Maggie adjusted the laces to her wrestling boots, and picked up the purple mask from the seat. Her blonde hair was pulled out from a hole in the back of the mask as she tightened it over her face. He could tell that there was something wrong with her. Whatever it was, it was purely mental.

 

“Ready to finish Killbane once and for all?” She asked, keeping her gaze averted from his.

 

He grabbed Maggie’s shoulder and gently turned her around.

 

“What’s going on with you? You’re acting different and you seem…detached.”

 

Maggie lifted her chin and willed herself to look her brother in the eyes. “Remember how we’ve always survived the worst situations?”

 

He nodded.

 

Maggie felt her throat close as she gave him a weak excuse for a smile. “I don’t think I can pick myself up from this one.”

 

She saw his eyes soften and then his grip loosen. Maggie bit back tears and gently distanced herself from her brother. She couldn’t let him see her like this, she was meant to be the strong one and she didn’t need Killbane getting any sort of leverage before this. She wouldn’t let him get under her skin. Not now.

 

“Mags—“

 

There was a loud uproar of cheers that cut off the rest of Mason’s words and they looked back to the center stage. Maggie hid all of her emotions again, she locked up the pain in her chest and instead filled the emptiness with anger. This wasn’t about her anymore.

 

This was about revenge.

 

“It’s show time.” She said to her brother.

 

Mason aligned himself beside Maggie and matched her expression. They could not be themselves in this arena, they had to continue the roles they took on. Mason closed the hatch to all emotion and worry as the curtains were pulled back and the light was shone onto them.

 

In the light, the twins weren’t business moguls anymore. No. Instead, they found themselves sinking into their roots and becoming the street kids from Stilwater. And those kids played dirty.

 

Killbane stood in the center of the boxing arena, shaking his arms to the crowd that cheered for him. Confetti poppers went off beside the twins as the crowd went back into a screaming match as they came down the walkway. Maggie eyed the two spokesmen in their booths, their shadows straightened up at her glare.

 

“Coming in we have the Butcher of Steelport Mason Mills and beside him, his sister and the leader of Wicked Queens, Maggie Mills.”

 

“Let me tell you, Bobby, these two have been through multiple arenas of their own. Mason Mills has led the Third Street Saints through hell and back these last several years. He’s packing a punch.”

 

“Not to mention that Maggie Mills is notorious for her street fighting beneath the streets of the Steelport. This woman knows how to fight and she’s willing to pull all the stops to win this one.”

 

Above in the stands, Johnny sat beside Viola. He kept his eyes on Maggie while the nerves in his system continued to wreak havoc. This was one situation where he couldn’t be any help to the twins. He knew Mason was capable of surviving anything…but he had no idea what this fight held for Maggie.

 

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, Gat.” Viola said with her eyes glued to Mason. “I wonder if Maggie’s destroyed office and Angel’s broken jaw have anything to do with that.”

 

He turned his head to Viola. “Angel’s out?”

 

Viola raised her brows. “You didn’t hear?”

 

Johnny shot a look to Maggie on the walkway.

 

Below, the twins continued their synchronized steps to the killing floor. Maggie felt eyes on her body, she didn’t dare to look up. She didn’t want to find the one face in the crowds that destroyed her. The single person that held no remorse for tearing her into shreds.

 

“I’ll protect you on the main floor, you fight against Killbane and if the need arises, we’ll switch.” Maggie said with a quick nod of the head.

 

“Wait, you’re giving him to me?”

 

Maggie turned her head. “You’ve gotten us this far. You can take us home.” She gave him a wink before letting him step in front of him.

 

Mason didn’t halt his steps. If Maggie gave him to Killbane then that meant he was more than ready to face him head on. In one fluid motion, he dove underneath the ropes and stepped in front of Killbane. Maggie paced the ground floor beneath and rolled out her shoulders. If Killbane had succeeded in his mission all those months ago, Maggie wouldn’t have been there.

 

The final bell went off and Mason struck first. His fist slammed into Killbane’s torso, his knuckles meeting the toned flesh of his abs. He didn’t look as Killbane took his own swipe at Mason, he dodged the oncoming punch with ease. Mason slid around Killbane’s arm and sent a punch upward, striking him into the ribs.

 

From the floor, confetti poppers went off and Maggie saw the entrance being flooded with Luchadores. She sent a look to her brother and adjusted her neck one last time. People in the stands gasped at the betrayal. Killbane had resorted to cheating to level himself with the twins. Maggie cracked her knuckles and strode to the first luchador that dared.

 

Mason dove from another swipe and slammed out a leg into Killbane’s knee. The wrestler lurched forward and his face was met with Mason’s oncoming fist. Killbane sent a fist into Mason’s ribcage only seconds later, Mason felt his ribs snap under the pressure as his body was flung into one corner of the ring.

 

“I’m the Walking Apocalypse for a reason, boy. You’re in my domain now.”

 

Mason rolled his head back to center. “Not for long, bitch.”

 

Maggie landed a fist into the first luchador just before she sent a kick to the next that had two others falling behind him. The crowd rattled the bars and a show of weapons came sprawling out from some of the bars. A metal chair clanked at her feet and she didn’t hesitate to grab it from the floor. She sent one last kick to the luchador to the ground.

 

Like the zombies she had mutilated just days before, Maggie swung the chair around and heard the sickening crunch as metal broke and shattered the bones of the oncoming defenders. The crowd erupted with cheers as she swung around again and hit harder. Killbane had made a grave mistake of using his men to level the playing field.

 

Because Maggie was too fucking angry for mercy.

 

Mason and Killbane were dancing around each other. Each swipe or punch was blocked with a hand or a forearm. The fight wouldn’t have gone on this long had it not for Maggie cleaning up every luchador on the floor. Mason wouldn’t have lasted this long. He kept all his training in his mind as Killbane continued to hail down punches on him.

 

He owed a lot to Angel for being able to fight off Killbane, but Angel shouldn’t have fucked with his sister.

 

Bodies were dropping like flies around Maggie’s feet. It seemed like the amount of guards Killbane had was endless. But she didn’t mind in the slightest because each face that came near her, she envisioned Johnny’s face on them. She gave no mercy and didn’t offer the chance. Luchadores were being dragged out of the killing floor. Dead or alive, she didn’t care.

 

Mason was getting tired. He couldn’t land any punches and he couldn’t take anymore blocks from Killbane. Maggie could only hold off the luchadores for a few more minutes. He hadn’t even struck the surface or drew blood on Killbane. He needed something to inspire him, anything to keep the rage going through him.

 

Mason wasn’t paying attention for the swift kick that Killbane managed to sneak in. Mason was thrust forward and over the ropes. He saw Viola in his vision just before his head smacked against the floor and he saw stars.

 

The crowd gave another round of gasps at the sight.

 

Viola and Johnny sat up from their seats to look over. Maggie let out a yell and punched the throat of the last luchador. She dove to her brother’s body on the ground. Mason was knocked out cold from the kick. She heard the faint sounds of the countdown as she squeezed her brother’s hand and slid into the arena just before they hit the final five count. Killbane finished his small victory twirl before stopping and holding out his arms to Maggie. 

 

“I was waiting for you, Icarus.”

 

Maggie waved him on. “Time’s up, Achilles.”

 

The two came charging at each other and the crowd lost every semblance of control. Killbane threw an arm out as he charged and Maggie merely went under it before locking her foot around his ankle and pulling him backwards. Killbane’s face smacked into the ground and Maggie leapt on top of him. Her hands surged onto his mask and she yanked his head up just before slamming it back into the ground.

 

Killbane surged up and caught her wrists and flung her off of him. Maggie bounced off the mat and rolled back onto her feet. Mason had strength on her but Maggie had speed. She had the stamina to fight of each punch that Killbane attempted. Maggie blocked one punch and drove her knuckles into the jab to his stomach.

 

Maggie didn’t wait another second before she used her other fist to uppercut him directly into the chin. She felt the skin break against her knuckles and blood trickled downward. Killbane surged in for another swipe but Maggie’s free hand met the punch with a block. She paced up several paces, lining herself up for the shot just before she took off a sprint and tackled Killbane’s body into the corner of the ring.

 

The felt the air escape from his mouth as his body sagged forward. Bloodlust, rage and the demons she’d kept locked up for so long came tumbling out. She couldn’t control the rest of her body while her hands laced Killbane’s arms into the ropes and she stood on his knees and began pounding into the sides of his head and chest.

 

“She’s kicking his ass!” One spokesmen squawked.

 

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Bobby.”

 

The Devil himself had nothing against the pure fury of Maggie’s punches. Her hits could of sparked fire on her fingers, Killbane’s head rolled from side to side—not even showing signs that these punches were hitting the mark. She saw Johnny’s face in each jab and the inextinguishable fire roared to new heights as she reared back for another hit.

 

She pitied the next person that would try to fuck with her after this.  

 

Maggie drove a fist into Killbane’s face and felt everything shift. It was the exact speed and force that she’d hit Angel with. The difference was that Killbane merely shrugged it off and spat the blood onto the mat. Killbane towered over her as he knocked his forehead into hers to drive her off. Maggie hit the ropes, her vision blurred. Her head was spinning and she couldn’t see straight.

 

Killbane grabbed Maggie by the arm and tossed her to the other side of the ring. Her back slammed against the bar of the corner. The breath escaped from her lungs while she tried to recollect her thoughts. Killbane's hand surged into Maggie's hair as he yanked her off the mat and held up to the contestants. His other hand wrapped around her throats and the air was closed off from Maggie's lungs. Maggie swung her legs around, her teeth bared as she fought against his hands.

 

"Smile, little Icarus. It'll be your last scene."

 

"You've yet to see me fly." She coughed out.

 

Viola and Johnny stood from the stands, their hands surging to the metal bars that kept them out of the arena. Johnny’s knuckles turned white as he tested the strength of the bars. This was what he was afraid of. Mason was still in a heap on the floor and Maggie was surely to be killed within the next minute. He couldn’t stand idly by and watch someone else he loved die.

 

"I have to get down there." He growled.

 

"I'm going too." Viola replied.

 

Viola had no god damn idea what she'd do but for the seconds that Maggie's neck was in Killbane's grasp, she'd do whatever she had to. Because if roles were reversed, she knew that the twins would bring down the whole building to prevent what Killbane would attempt.

 

Maggie swung her legs out. She was too bitter and way too fucking angry to die like this. She wouldn’t die the same way Kiki DeWynter and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let a man finish her. Maggie shot a look to her brother, she saw his form stir as the crowd began to wildly shake the metal bars. They wanted a show—and god damn it Mason would be the one to give it to them.

 

Mason was just barely waking up from the ground. Maggie made eye contact with her twin, she could see the widening of his eyes. She gave him a nod, a silent agreement or acknowledgement that whatever happened next was for the best. There was no goodbye to be said, because Maggie wasn’t going to die like this.

 

And hell would freeze over before Mason would watch his own twin die.

 

She watched as full blown rage that took over Mason’s entire body. The dark side of Mason, the side that she’d only seen had consumed him. He had a rage that was darker than hers, his own aura emanating death as he slowly stood from the ground. Maggie braced her hands on Killbane’s wrist and arm, she gave him a look over her shoulder, giving him a taunting smile, and she gasped out.

 

"Ever been completely fucked before?”

 

Killbane’s head notched to one side in confusion.

 

Maggie let out a cough and laughed. “I suggest you start getting ready then.” 

 

Killbane squeezed tighter but Maggie sunk her sharpened nails into his skin. She felt the tips puncture into his hand and his grip loosened. She concentrated her entire body into the next move. Mason slid back up to the ring, all signs of her charismatic twin were gone. Tonight, he was the ruthless murderer that Stilwater feared.

 

For the next few minutes, he was as cold and nasty as Maggie. Her own deadly demeanor had shadowed over him and nothing but darkened wrath remained in his eyes.

 

Maggie threw her head back, she heard the sickening blow from Killbane's nose, and swung them forward. She propelled their bodies forward, her feet touching the ground as she swung Killbane over her back and onto the ground. He hit the mat with a bounce and air rushed back to Maggie's lungs.

 

Mason struck like lightning before anyone was prepared. He dove on top of Killbane’s body and laid down punches like it was a street fight. Blood spilled and stained the white flooring as Killbane's nose became nothing more than a sunken hole. Anger that has laid dormant inside Mason sparked to life the second he saw his twin in trouble.

 

The white wrestling mat was his canvas and Killbane's blood was the paint. He created a masterpiece in front of millions of viewers. Every time his fist landed a blow he saw his sister in Johnny's arms, bloodied and on the brink of death. He saw Kiki DeWynter in Killbane’s oversized hands and he heard the sickening snap of her neck as he merely flexed. This was payback at its finest and he'd make Killbane feel every _ounce_ of pain that he'd put Maggie and Viola through.

 

Killbane grasped Mason by the chest and shoved him off of him. He flung backwards, his back slamming into the corner of the ring as Killbane surged back onto his feet. Blood dripped from his nose and stained his teeth. Mason rolled out his shoulders and quirked a half smile. Killbane pointed a finger at him, an invitation.

 

"I'm going to finish what I started with you Mills." He snarled.

 

“Ladies first."

 

Killbane whirled, only to meet Maggie's fist as it connected to his jaw and send a shockwave of pressure into the side of his face. It rendered to Killbane to one knee and the crowd erupted in _ooohs_. Johnny and Viola let out shocked gasps.

 

“That’s what she did to Angel.” Viola said, giving Johnny a knowing look.

 

"That was for the explosion, dick." Maggie spat in his eye.

 

Mason was on the other side, his own fist colliding with the other cheek. Killbane spat blood onto the ground. Mason sent a kick to the side of his temple. Killbane hit the ground with a grunt. There was no escape from the twin terrors now. Killbane could see that his opponents had now become his chains.

 

"That...that was for Kiki DeWynter.”

 

Viola let out a strangled whimper. That was she had been waiting for. She had waited months for Kiki to be avenged—and she hadn’t felt a prouder moment than to have Killbane having everything he’d ever done beaten into him on live television.

 

Killbane's head played a game of tennis between the Mills's fists. Maggie slammed her entire body into him, she felt his ribs snap from the tackle as her shoulder collided into him. The crowd went wild once Mason pulled his sister off Killbane and went over his body.

 

Mason threw an arm around Killbane's throat while his other hand pinned and bent his hand in a direction that could make anyone gag. The camera men rushed to the front of them. Mason jerked Killbane’s face to the cameras.

 

Maggie wiped off the blood from her brow. She bent forward and gave him a bone-chilling grin.

 

"Smile for the cameras, Achilles. It’s your last scene.”

 

"Wait!" He nearly begged. "I'll make a deal with you! I can leave the city--teach you guys the way to fight! In return, you just leave me my mask!"

 

Maggie and Mason looked up to one another. They gave a good show, acting as if they actually debated the proposition. As if the deal was good enough for them. Mason yanked Killbane's hand further down. He brought his mouth down to Killbane's ear.

 

"That doesn't bring back Kiki DeWynter, does it?" He snarled in his ear.

 

Fear was clear in his eyes as Maggie sent another punch and braced her hands on the front of Killbane's mask.

 

"Smile, _Eddie_."

 

With one tug the mask came undone and it was flung off Killbane's face, revealing the man beneath. The crowd gasped and the cameras clicked. An unrelenting yell came from Killbane's face as he threw his head back into Mason's face and freed himself from his grip.

 

Killbane "The Walking Apocalypse" was no longer. He was unmasked and beaten at his own game as he ran for the exit, hiding his face from the cameras. Maggie wiped off her bloodied lip and the twins removed their own masks.

 

Mason held up Killbane’s to the crowd that was now chanting their names. Murderbrawl didn’t belong to Killbane anymore. In fact, Killbane ‘The Walking Apocalypse’, didn’t exist anymore. For the first time in years, only Eddie Cryor existed.

 

The twins turned to each other, giving the other huge smiles they embraced each other. The final thread to the Syndicate was sliced. They had eliminated the last of their targets from the web they’d tangled themselves in.

 

Steelport was finally theirs for the taking.

 

Mason met Viola’s eyes in the stands and from his own position in the ring, he put his hand to his chest. His heart is what she held on so tightly for so long. He saw the gleam in her eyes and the gentle shimmer as tears slid from her eyes. He’d made her proud.

 

He noticed Maggie beginning to walk away from the ring and he paused to watch as barely lifted her gaze to where Viola stood. In her eyes he saw emptiness and pain behind them, he followed that look to where Johnny was. His best-friend’s eyes were trained on Maggie as she walked out of the arena and away from his line of sight.

It all made sense to him then.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny had fucked up. He'd fucked up. He couldn't put into words how he'd colossally fucked up this much. He damned himself every minute it took to get to Maggie's office. Johnny hadn't felt this dumb in years. Mason was pretty good about calling him out when he did dumb shit...but this was BEYOND that.

 

How could he assumed that Maggie was incapable of saving herself? How could he have let his fears about Aisha cloud him from the fact that she and Maggie _weren’t_ the same person? They were on two different wave lengths of the people he'd loved in his life.

 

And that was just it.

 

He loved her. 

 

He loved her so damn much that he was afraid to lose the one thing that gave him a purpose again. He'd been flirting with Death for so long, he never realized that it took the form of a freckled blonde. He should have realized it when she'd talked to him without fear. He should have realized she was the one the minute that she saved him life the first night they met. She was beyond just any woman he'd ever slept with before...and she made that known.

 

And he _broke_ her.

 

He'd broken the only woman that dared to love him, argue with him and put a gun to his face. He broke the woman that was willing to damn everyone in the entire city to be with him. But he was scared. He can admit that he was terrified to lose Maggie, someone that stood to call him out on his own shit. He was terrified to lose someone that had so easily entered his heart and claimed it.

 

He couldn’t stand the guilt that wanted to destroy him and he couldn’t live with the fact that after everything—he wouldn’t see Maggie anymore. He wouldn’t lay beside her every night, stroke her golden hair or kiss her lips that always tasted sweet. He couldn’t envision going back to Stilwater, back to his apartment where he lived alone. He wasn’t the same man that crash landed in Steelport. Maggie had changed him and he couldn’t…he couldn’t see his life going anywhere without her.

 

Johnny ignored the secretary at the front desk that tried to ask nicely to leave. He dodged her attempts to block him from getting on the elevator. He even pointed his gun at the small brunette just to make sure she didn’t reach for the .45 tucked in her skirt. He didn’t need any distractions or anyone keeping him from trying to fix the wrongs he’d done.

 

The elevator door opened to Maggie’s office and he was immediately met with bitter cold air. Rain spattered onto the windows that he passed by through the long hallway. The doors were open but the room was dimly lit within. A pop of thunder sounded just as lightning lit up the office and he saw Maggie’s shadow standing in front of a shattered window.

 

Her office, that Viola claimed to have been destroyed, was polished clean. But Johnny could envision the damage she’d inflicted when she came back from the greenhouse. A brand new desk sat proudly in the spot where the old one was. A new chair gleamed from the lights from outside. But the window, god help him, he knew that she’d left the window in pieces.

Rain was splattering on the floor around her heels as she kept her arms around herself. Johnny tightened the fists at his side, to stifle the want to reach for her. She wouldn’t greet him the way his heart wanted her to.

 

Maggie released a sigh before slightly turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. But she wasn’t even looking at him, he wasn’t worth her gaze. “You pointed a gun at my secretary.”

 

“She wasn’t going to let me up if I didn’t.”

 

Maggie turned her head back to the cold air. “I told her to keep you away from me.”

 

He felt a pang of agony twist in his chest. He expected this…he expected the coldness in her voice. The erasure of the woman he’d seen in the greenhouse barely twenty four hours ago. But he didn’t expect the emptiness in her voice and the stiffness in her posture.

 

_What have you done?_

Johnny took a step forward. “You need to hear me out—“

 

“I don’t have to.” She snapped.

 

He paused at the brutality in her voice. This wasn’t the same voice she used when she was inflicting fear into future clients. Or when she tried to scare her twin. The voice was beyond recognition and it belonged her broken heart _._

He wasn’t going to leave it here—leave what they had here.

 

“Maggie, I was scared—“

 

Like he’d ignited a flame to gasoline, Maggie exploded. She whirled around, a whiskey glass shattering on the floor as the rest of her slammed her hands on her desk.

 

“You were scared? Try being rejected and dumped by someone you thought loved you back.”

 

“I was trying—“

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you were trying to do. I showed you the most intimate part of me and you decided to destroy me.”

 

“I was scared to lose you!”

 

“And I was scared to tell you I loved you. But I did anyways…” she paused, her face twisting in pain. “—and look how well that turned out.”

 

He watched her swallow back the tears and turn back away from him. She was so irrevocably broken. The guilt that knotted in his stomach was worse than anything he’d ever felt before. He had to reach out to her…he had to make her see reason.

“Maggie, I love you.” He said it quickly.

 

He saw her shoulders move with her as she gave him a dry laugh. “That doesn’t mean shit now, does it?”

“Mags—“

 

“Just go.” She said looking up from her desk. There was a tightness in her voice and tears in her eyes that made Johnny’s heart shatter inside his chest.

He took a step forward. “ _Please_.” He begged.  

 

She stood and bit down on her lip, suppressing whatever was making its way up her throat. Johnny saw that she was swallowing down a sob.

 

“You and Mason will finish what you came here for and then _you_ will leave.” There was emphasis on ‘ _you’_ , she meant him specifically. Her voice was back to being hard and stern. Maggie faced the broken window and crossed her arms around herself. “You will cease to exist in this city once you go.”

 

Heartbeats passed. “I don’t want to remember you.” She whispered.

 

If only she knew how badly he fucked up. He saw the walls she built around herself. He was the first man she ever loved and he’d broke her into a million pieces. He’d rendered her to the point where there was no distinguishing the difference between the Maggie he slept beside for months, and the one that was deadly and emotionless. He realized that he’d never get that Maggie back.

 

“Leave.” She ordered, all signs of the broken-hearted girl were gone.

 

He couldn’t move his feet, wasn’t going to. There was a fissure that he’d made between them. He’d hurt the one woman that gave him everything and asked for nothing in return. She spoke to him like he was nothing more than a client…like what they had was a contract. And maybe in her eyes, that’s what made the pain lessen.

 

Johnny shook his head to himself before leaving Maggie alone.

 

Their deal was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it crazy to think that there is one last chapter after this...or is that just me? Holy cow. I can't believe this series has gotten this far. Thank you guy for your wonderful comments! They always keep me motivated to write for you!


	31. Check and Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAG initiates a full blown war on Steelport and it's up to Maggie and Mason to finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long as all hell but I hope y'all like it.

Mason found Pierce and Oleg sitting inside the ruined headquarters. A chess table sat between them while the two had matching concentrated looks on their faces. He could see Pierce playing with the rings on his thumb and forefinger, getting ready to make his next move while Oleg made his. Mason cheekily smiled to himself just before he leapt over the couch and ran up to the chess table.

 

Pierce whirled his hands going to the table to protect it. “Don’t think about it, man. I got money on this.”

 

Mason smiled. “That so? How much is on this?” He looked to Oleg.

 

“Two hundred dollars.” The KGB agent drawled.

 

Mason had to fight the urge to completely tilt the table over. However, he saw movement outside and looked to see Johnny standing in the center of the helipad outside. The urge dropped almost immediately then. Pierce looked back to both his bosses and sighed.

 

“He’s been out there for hours. I think he’s been waiting on you.”

 

Mason sighed and nodded. Johnny had to expect it sooner or later. There was an anger inside him that writhed to think that Maggie was hurt and destroyed beyond words. Maggie had always been the one that continued to keep his own head above water, but hers had finally begun to sink—all because Johnny had made the wrong choice in words.

 

But he had to separate himself from the protective brother he wanted to be. Instead, he had to act for both parties. His best-friend, someone that had bled for him, was out there and was in just as much pain as Maggie. Mason knew the reasons for Johnny’s actions. He wished he hadn’t known them, it would have made wanting to punch him easier.

 

But that’s not who he was.

 

Mason pressed by Pierce, making sure to knock his hip into Pierce as he walked by. He didn’t turn when the sounds of chess pieces came clambering onto the floor. He stifled his own laugh as well because Pierce was most definitely flipping him off as he opened the door to outside.

 

The skies were clear for the first time in weeks but the sun shining didn’t stop the cold wind from breezing through. He walked around the pool and down the stairs to where Johnny stood on the helipad. Mason stood beside him and watched as cars drove on the streets below.

 

“I fucked up.” Johnny said.

 

“You did.” He replied.

 

They were quiet for a few more minutes just before Johnny turned and rubbed the back of his neck. He could see the pain on his face, he hadn’t seen a look like that since Aisha’s death—but even then this look was still raw.

 

“I love her, Mace.”

 

“I know.”

Mason released a breath. He wanted so desperately to punch Johnny for what he’d done to his beloved sister. He wanted to make Johnny listen as he had to be the one to make the call to clean up Maggie’s office and was forced to see an unspeakable pain in her eyes. There would be no point to doing it, because Johnny knew exactly how much pain he’d caused.

 

“I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Fix it.”

 

Johnny looked up. “She’s not going to fucking listen.”

 

Mason met his gaze. “You make her listen. Don’t be a bitch, gear up and make her listen to what you have to say. If you really wanna prove it to her, make amends for what you did, then you better have a good fucking speech prepared…and a deal to strike.”

 

Johnny looked away, contemplating his words for a few minutes. Mason couldn’t be any help with Johnny getting to his sister. But Mason knew Maggie like the back of his hand, he knew what made her tick and what made her listen. It wasn’t a lot of help but it was just enough to push him in the right direction.

 

“We good?” Johnny asked, putting out his hand. 

 

Mason smiled and grabbed his hand. “We’re always going to be good, man.”

 

They clasped arms and smiled. In the moment, it felt right. It felt right to stand on a building that stood in the middle of a free city. A city that they’d freed once more of dumbass rivals and roadblocks. It felt like the Saints had come back to their roots—and it was where they’d pick up where they left off all those years ago.

 

Suddenly, an explosion rocketed through the park down the way. Their heads turned to the display of fire and smoke. Mason could just barely make out signs of vehicles within the smoke and the sounds of distant screaming. Another figure came into view from the smokescreen. It was larger from what was on the floor and its movements were shaky and unbalanced as it came veering out from the park.

 

“What the hell—“

 

Johnny immediately clasped a hand to the back of Mason’s shirt and began tugging him away from the helipad and from the back deck. Mason’s eyes realized what he’d been staring at. It was a STAG VTOL that had been lit on fire. And it was heading straight towards them. Mason began to move his feet as he and Johnny vaulted over the broken furniture and burst through the entrance of the hideout.

 

Oleg and Pierce were already scrambling off their seats as the two men jumped over the couch and hid behind it while the VTOL came spiraling down on the headquarters. The blast shattered the glass from every single window and making the entire building shutter and groan with it. Mason kept his head down as a gust of wind blew everything off the walls and glass penetrated into the couch.

 

It felt like minutes before Mason finally lifted his head to look at the giant aircraft currently in his swimming pool.

Sirens and more explosions sounded off in the distance as more VTOLS came zooming by. Screaming and yelling bounced off the building below. All hell had broken loose below them. But it seemed like Mason and Johnny had only one thought of their mind as they turned to each other.

 

“ _Maggie_.” They said in unison.

 

Mason turned to Oleg and Pierce. “Oleg, get Kinzie on the phone now and find out what the fuck is going on.” He turned to Pierce. “I want you to go back to Safeword, check on Viola and Shaundi. You make sure that any Saints there are ready for a fight.”

 

Johnny was already matching Mason’s strides as he went to the elevator. “So, what are we taking to get Maggie’s?”

 

Mason smiled to Johnny. “There’s only one car here.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The bright pink Bulldog came veering out of the parking garage with its tires screaming. For a car its size, Mason was able to handle it well and treat it like it was a regular sports car. He saw Pierce and Oleg take off in the opposite direction.

 

Mason swerved out of the way from destroyed tanks and SWAT trucks.

 

“What the fuck are we dealing with?” He asked Johnny.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

The streets were clustered with luchadores, Morningstar and Deckers. They all fought against the swarming amounts of STAG and any other government forces. No STAG vehicle could attempt to catch up to him in this thing. Whoever had made this car knew exactly what they were doing when they built it. The ground was butter against its wheels and it glided through the streets like nothing.

 

He didn’t see any of Maggie’s girls in the streets or any signs that they had been there. And her workers always came strapped and prepared for anything. Did that include an all-out war in the streets? Mason ignored the seed of worry in his stomach as he floored it through the intersections.

 

Mason’s phone rang, he didn’t keep his eyes off the road as he accepted the incoming call. “Mason, it’s fucking crazy over here. STAG came bursting through the front doors to Safeword. Viola and I are fighting them off—“

 

“Keep each other safe. I just sent Oleg and Pierce there to back you up.”

 

“Cyrus has introduced Martial Law into the city—all the gangs here, they’re planning on killing all of us.”

 

Mason slid a concerned look to Johnny. Maggie would be outnumbered if STAG had rushed her office. If Viola and Shaundi didn’t have time to prepare then Maggie had to be the first place to be hit. Mason cut through another street and pulled back on the small button near the gear shift.

 

“I never thought I’d need the use of nitros but there’s a first for everything.”

 

Mason pressed down on the button and they were thrust forward, the wheels barely having the time to make full rotations as they cut through the war torn streets. Behind them, a tank came spinning into an intersection just before it detonated and sent a display of fire upwards.

 

He pressed down on the break and slid down the next street that led to Maggie’s building. Mason’s worst nightmare came to life as he saw a swarm of STAG vehicles at the front. By the main doors, he could make out signs of women fighting and killing the soldiers that came storming up to them.

 

Women that wore skin tight body suits, lingerie or barely anything that were annihilating the full clothed soldiers. They came to a screeching stop in the center of the road. Johnny immediately unsheathed one of his blades and jabbed it into the next of one soldier.

 

Mason shot down to more on his left as they moved through the fighting crowd.

 

“Do you think Maggie is okay?” Johnny asked.  

 

Suddenly, a scream erupted from above, making Johnny and Mason look upwards to see a fully armored soldier fall from the tallest point from the building. They turned their heads as the soldier splattered onto the concrete behind them.

 

Mason saw streaks of blonde from above. Maggie stood at the base of a broken window, they made eye contact just before she saluted him and went back into the fray.

 

“Does that answer your question?” He chuckled.

 

They were greeted with the display of Maggie’s secretary single-handedly fighting off a STAG soldier that towered over her in size. Johnny rushed forward but Mason held his hand out to stop him. They watched in awe as the small woman dodged and blocked all incoming blows. She slid around the side of the soldier and yanked the blade from his side and jammed it between his armor pads.

 

She tossed the blade into her other hand and stabbed downward into the thigh of the soldier. He went down to one knee his throat exposed and giving her the time to rake it across his throat. Blood sprayed directly onto the secretary’s expensive suit and onto the floor where four more bodies lay in a heap. Once the last soldier fell, she let out a sigh and turned to the men.

 

Covered head to toe in blood, the secretary gave a slight nod of greeting. “Good afternoon, Mr. Mills and Mr. Gat.” The woman turned to Mason, “Ms. Mills is expecting you.”

 

“Thank you. We’ll go right up.”

 

Johnny nodded to the woman. It dawned on him that this was the same secretary that been told to keep him away from Maggie last night. This small secretary was capable of killing him without hesitation was the same one that didn’t even reach for her gun last night.

 

“Maggie probably gave direct orders not to kill you. So, that could mean she still cares.” Mason shrugged.

 

“Or she just wants to kill me herself.”

 

“That’s the most likely.”

 

The elevator doors opened and in front of them was a maze of dead bodies that led up to Maggie’s office. There were no signs of any of her workers, which meant that Maggie had done most of the killing by herself. How different it was compared to the clean and polished hallway Johnny had seen last night. They danced around the bodies and came up to the door where Maggie was fighting off three soldiers in her office.

 

Mason nearly sighed at the mess that her office was in again. Blood decorated the walls and the sky rise windows were shattered into pieces, no doubt from her throwing soldiers out of them. He took the safety off his pistol and aimed it to the guards that began to bull rush to Maggie.

 

“I GOT IT.” She yelled to her brother.

 

They watched in surprise as Maggie dodged three oncoming attacks from a guard with a baton. Without giving a second look behind her, she caught the baton in her palm and yanked it forward. She collided her forehead with the STAG soldier’s and watched as he sunk to the floor at her feet. She flipped the baton in her free hand and struck down at the next soldier.

 

God. Johnny loved her.

 

In one swift motion, Maggie braced her hands on the neck of one STAG soldier and slammed him head first into the desk. It groaned and splintered from the force just as the soldier’s body went limp in her grasp. His body sunk to a heap at her feet as she adjusted her pony tail and twisted back to the last remaining soldier. Instead standing down the soldier came rushing forward, his rifle clanking loudly against his armor. Maggie eyed the gun and waved the soldier forward.

 

Maggie was fighting in a full tailored suit with heels that would have surely given her a disadvantage. But instead, the heels worked with her as she blocked and jabbed at the next soldier. She used her heels to jab it into the leg of her opponent and stagger him before her. Maggie grabbed his gun and the blade from his side as she slammed the butt of the rifle against his head.

 

Mason and Johnny winced seeing that she still wasn’t done with her victim. Maggie took the blade and jammed it right through the armor and directly into the chest of the soldier. Blood trickled out from the incision as she dragged him over the floor and up to the window where she yanked him back onto his feet.

 

Maggie yanked the blade from the wound and swiftly kicked the half-alive soldier out the window. Screams of the soldier echoed out from outside just before the sound of metal and glass shattering below. Mason’s phone rang and he barely took his eyes off his sister as he answered the call.

 

“Kinzie! How’s—“Mason started.

 

Maggie cut him off. “What the fuck is going on?” She asked into the phone.

 

“The city is falling apart. Fighting is everywhere.”

 

“Yeah, we can see that. Why is the city falling apart? What’s the cause?” Mason sighed.

 

“It looks like STAG initiated a full blown gang-war. He’s trying to eradicate all of the remaining forces in Steelport.”

 

Mason and Maggie shared looks. Maggie’s face went to a fiery rage to an ice cold wrath. Maggie adjusted her jaw, he could see that she was trying her best to not grind her teeth or begin to unleash hell inside the office. Mason didn’t particularly want to see his sister mutilate and dismember any more soldiers.

 

“He declared Martial Law—in _my_ city?” She seethed, her voice reaching a deadly low octave.

 

“It seems like it. Or STAG has just gone rogue.”

 

Which meant that they had free roam to kill however many soldiers they wanted. And in their own fashion. Maggie saw a twinkle in her brother’s eyes. He was already planning a multitude of ways to slaughter most of the forces in the city.

 

“To stop most of the fighting inside the city we’ll need to hit STAG where it’ll hurt—“

 

The twins looked up and nodded to each other. “The armory.”

 

Kinzie piped up from the phone. “Woah, _woah_. How are we going to do this? How are you guys going to get to the armory without getting blown up first?”

 

“Three words, Kinzie: divide and conquer.”

 

“If we split up our combining forces we can separate and scatter most of the control from STAG’s base. If we do that—“

 

Mason cut in. “It’ll leave them vulnerable for us to charge in.”

 

Maggie turned on her heels and strode to her desk, she kicked off one dead soldier from the wood and began rifling through papers. She pulled a sheet of paper that was half covered in blood, nonetheless she began to dial numbers into her phone.

 

“I’m making a call to Mary’s Little Lambs, they owe me a few favors after taking care of some rival companies. I’m going to call and tell my girls to stand down in the streets. I’ll have most of the my Queens start a distraction on one side of the city so the biggest force from STAG is called to that side of the city.”

 

“I’ll have some groups of Saints posted by the draw bridge and then the rest will be on the opposite side. Pierce, Shaundi, Oleg and us three will all start wreaking havoc over there.”

 

Maggie lifted her head from her phone. “Kinzie, I need you to start finding footage of everything that’s going on in the city. I want everything on STAG and I want it prepared by the end of this war.”

 

“Got it, boss.” Kinzie hung up with a click.

 

Maggie held the phone to her face and sighed. “If we’re dying today, then we’re dying as heroes and nailing Cyrus to a fucking wall for this.”

 

Mason nodded and turned to Johnny. “So, what are you gonna do?”

 

Maggie kept her eyes down and away from Johnny. But he took a step towards her and squared his shoulders as he leaned over and caught her hand. Maggie looked to their entwined hands up to Johnny’s face with a bewildered look. She didn’t rip her hand away and didn’t look like she was going to take it away any time soon.

 

“If I’m dying today then I’m dying alongside you. Where I belong.”

 

Maggie’s eyes shimmered for the briefest of moments, just before she looked away and took her hand back. She turned into the phone and cleared her voice. “Diana, it’s Maggie Mills—yeah, the city is a shithole. Look, I’m calling in that favor—“

 

Johnny looked to Mason, he saw his best-friend nodding along and giving him a thumbs up. Mason was already dialing Viola’s number. He hadn’t heard anything back from the girls and his anxiety was already rising. STAG wasn’t going to take any survivors today and he wasn’t going to lose anyone else. He wasn’t going to lose Viola today.

 

The phone rang once just before it picked up. “Vi, tell me you’re okay—“

 

But it wasn’t Viola’s voice that greeted him. “Hello, Mason.” Kia’s voice purred in on the other line.

 

Mason’s blood went cold. “Where is she?” He growled into the phone.

 

“She’s a bit… _tied up_ at the moment.” A low laugh. “But I can take a message.”

 

“What do you want, Kia?”

 

Maggie looked up from the phone and met his gaze. He was cooling his dark rage, keeping it level because it he lost his temper now—then the whole city would be brought down. Viola was in danger, the woman he loved, was somewhere without his protection. He’d failed at keeping her face and now she was in the hands of someone he’d failed to kill.

 

“I want people to wake up and see the threat that scum like you are to innocent people."

 

“If you as much lay a _finger_ on her, I’ll break every god damn bone in your body— _slowly_.”

 

The tone in his voice made a shiver run down Maggie’s spine. Johnny kept his gaze away, he’d heard that voice a few times before and it was only after Lin’s, Aisha’s and Carlos’s deaths. That tone was an ill omen and it meant that he was about to lose every piece of himself to get to Viola. Maggie hung up the phone and made her way to her twin.

 

Kia laughed into the phone and Mason’s blood turned into fire. “We’ll see about that once the city finds Viola and Shaundi’s bodies floating in the water, just minutes after blowing up Magarac Island. Times ticking, lover boy.”

 

Mason found himself digging out the dark part of himself. The part that he had barely pushed away once he saw Maggie in Killbane’s grip. Maggie immediately put herself in front of his line of sight as his cell phone slipped out of his hands. He found his sister’s blue eyes in the blackness, calm seas ushering him away from the hell he would slip into.

 

“If they die, Maggie—“

 

“You go get them. I don’t care what you have to fucking to do.”

 

There was honesty in her voice. She didn’t care about the city any longer, the place was being burned to all hell. Her city would be in ruins no matter what Mason did. Maggie wasn’t focusing on the amount of control her twin lose. She didn’t care for the amount of destruction he’d create, because just like him, her friends were kidnapped and bound all the same.

 

She would have done it if she was in his position.

 

Maggie squeezed his hand and touched his face. He didn’t know if this was a possible goodbye forever or just her rubbing luck off onto him. He didn’t want to know.

 

“Go.” She ordered.

 

Mason took off in a sprint down the hallway, he was already dialing Kinzie’s number as the elevator doors opened for him. Maggie watched Mason disappear behind the metal doors and she realized that she was left alone in her office with Johnny.

 

They waited a few minutes, basking in the noise of the city burning before Johnny opened his mouth.

 

“I have to talk to you.”

 

Maggie huffed out an agitated sigh and grabbed the weapons from her desk. “It’s going to fall on deaf ears. Let’s go.”

 

Johnny threw his hands up and shook them angrily as she walked past. It was going to take a whole fucking lot to make her listen. As he walked out he punted the head of a STAG soldier. It only released the smallest amount of tension he had building up in his body.

 

She wasn’t going to make it easy and she wasn’t going to listen to him if he was nice. Then god damn it, he’d be the biggest asshole to make her listen.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason’s phoenix was parked in the front of the building that still had bodies collecting in piles in the streets. He merely nodded to the scantily clad women that protected his car with gun twice their size. He slid into the jet black vehicle that had been decorated and covered with red and purple thorns over the hood and the sides of the car.

 

This was his baby.

 

A true original and the first car that he’d poured his heart into. His car was built to never touch the ground—it was meant to fly. He kept his creation safe from Steelport’s unforgiving streets, but it was time that he unleashed it’s true potential.

 

Mason slid into the leather of the seat and immediately speed dialed Kinzie.

 

She answered on the first click but he spoke first. “Kinzie, I need directions to—“

 

“I know. Come to the docks and we’ll talk there.”

 

Mason chucked his phone into the passenger seat and didn’t bother to look behind him as he pressed on the gas and sped down the street. His car weaving through wreckage of cars and tanks. He sliced through thick smoke and dragged it behind him. He wasn’t going to bother with helping any of the Saints he saw rampaging in the streets. He’d trained them to handle anything.

 

The streets in the middle of the city were clearer—no doubt to the distractions on opposite sides of the city. The Queens were capable of silently leveling an entire sky rise without chipping a nail. The Saints could unleash a full out war without breaking a sweat. It seemed like with their forces divided, they were capable of conquering anything.

 

And wasn’t that a delicious thought to his head.

 

But he couldn’t concentrate on anything else other than the fact that he’d failed to keep Viola safe. Maggie had helped keep his rage leashed and under control. The last time he’d let his anger get the best of him, he’d taken down Ultor and vaulted Dane Vogel through a window.

 

Kia had no idea what he was capable of and for what she’d done, he’d be her worst nightmare.

 

He had offered her a swift death but that was before she tried to kill his twin and now was trying to kill Viola. If she wanted to see Mason at his naughtiest then she was in for a surprise when he’d let himself go completely dark. He could feel the gentle tendrils of death stretching up into his head. He gave into that madness like it was an old friend, a lover that he hadn’t touched in years.

 

This wasn’t Stilwater.

 

The love of his life was staring down death and he hadn’t protected her. Viola would not share the same fate as Lin. Not if he had anything to do about it. He wasn’t going to let anyone take Viola from him, not after what they’d gone through together. Not after she’d taken his heart wholly and accepted it without remorse.

 

Mason brought his phoenix to a screeching stop in front of the docks. Kinzie stood in the middle of the docks, looking bored as the infighting continued in the streets. She was the odd one out in the chaos but it seemed like she almost thrived on it, like this was the one thing that would make her come out of her inner sanctum.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

Kinzie looked up from the tablet in her hands and shrugged to him. “Not bad if you’re angry enough.”

“I have plenty of rage.”

 

“There’s bombs all over the monument. As well as captured Saints stationed on every level of the building.”

 

He rubbed his jaw and looked to the statue. “Let me guess, I’m going to need to disarm them, aren’t I?”

 

Kinzie looked up. “Well, I’m not a walking Dues Ex Machina so I can’t.” She pulled a case from the ground beside her feet and handed it to him.

 

“Use this old friend of yours to propel the bombs into the water. Do that safely and in record time, you’ll be able to save the monument.”

 

“No pressure though, right?” He snarled sarcastically.

 

“Just do it in under fifteen minutes, I made a bet with Pierce.”

 

He didn’t have enough time to be offended at the fact one of his own lieutenants betted against him. He took the case in his hand and quickly clapped her on the arm.

 

“The outside looks good on you, Kinz.”

 

She lifted her eyes from the computer. “Go save the girls, Mace.”

 

He took off into a sprint to the nearest speed boat. A rich man sat in the seat of one, seemingly unbothered by the city war behind him. Mason plopped onto the boat and looked at the man. They shared looks, he saw the man’s features go from shocked to mere bewilderment at his presence.

 

“How dare---“

 

Mason groaned and pulled his pistol onto the man. “Start driving and take me to the monument.”

 

* * *

 

 

Every STAG vehicle that attempted to catch up to Maggie was left in the dust. She was wild and unleashed as she tore through the city. Johnny kept his body half out the window and took out the wheels of any oncoming vehicles. He could barely take out a few before they disappeared into the distance. The city was hers and the streets belonged to Pheonix that glided through without issue.

 

Maggie pressed on the gas and slammed a fist to the ceiling as she swung the car down onto the street and the military base came into view. They passed by a collection of Saints that had miraculously brought in a tank to guard the southern entrance. It was full purple and indestructible while it took down truck after truck in it’s wake.

 

Maggie tightened her jaw and sped up as the raised bridge got closer. Johnny wasn’t going to bitch this time around—he knew better than that. He sunk back into his seat and grabbed onto the handle by his head. The car roared to life as she floored it over the street and up the raised part of the bridge. They flew high over the metal beams of the bridge.

 

Johnny held on for dear life as the car came down to the ground, he didn’t have time to prepare as it hit the ground and took off down the street, right into the heart of the base. Fires erupted everywhere around the base while jets flew overhead. This is where the bulk of the fighting would be—luckily for Johnny he was feeling pretty murderous.

 

Maggie swerved onto an oncoming street and found Oleg and Pierce fighting off more soldiers as they swarmed into the armory. Maggie floored it through a small group of soldiers, the sounds of bodies slapping over the hood and onto the ground were mere music to her ears. Oleg and Pierce both turned as she brought the car directly into the center of the armory building.

 

There was no way in hell her car would be collateral damage in the war.

 

Maggie came out of the car and brought her rifle to her hands and approached Oleg first.

 

“I want a report on what we’re dealing with here.”

 

She watched as Oleg lifted an artillery truck over his shoulders and hurled it into a pack of oncoming Luchador trucks. He turned back to her and nodded.

 

“This is where the last of STAG’s stand down will be. We’re dealing with mostly Killbane’s henchmen and Cyrus is using the last of his resources here.”

 

Maggie removed the safety from her rifle, she felt Johnny come in from behind her. She wasn’t going to speak to him, it was bad enough that he chose to stay with her. She didn’t need him distracting her from blowing STAG out of her city.

 

She didn’t need him distracting her. Period.

 

She squared her shoulders. “Oleg, I want you to use that brawn of yours to try and take down most of the heavy fire on the floor. Pierce, keep the heat off of Oleg.” Maggie turned to Johnny, she saw he had a smirk on his face. “Johnny, I want you to stay away from me and start trying to take the jets out of the air.”

 

Johnny narrowed his gaze at Maggie. “No.”

 

Maggie skidded to a halt when the word came out in the open. Pierce and Oleg shared looks before slowly backing up by a few several paces. Her shoulders were stiff and her posture was straight as she slowly swiveled around to face Johnny.

 

“ _Excuse me_?”

 

He smiled. “I said no.”

 

Her eye twitched. “You don’t get that option.”

 

Johnny came up to her, he looked her in the eyes where he saw ice and fire swirling. This was just the thing he needed to do.

 

“I’m not going anywhere until you hear what I have to say.”

 

“I told you—“she began, her voice low and lethal.

 

“I don’t give a fuck. You’re going to listen.”

 

If there had been a time that Maggie’s eyes popped out of her head from rage, it would have been that minute. Maggie couldn’t argue back before five artillery trucks came screaming into the area. Oleg and Pierce took their positions as Johnny and Maggie glared each other down. Johnny raised his rifle and shot down the first two storming soldiers.

 

If there was one thing he knew to be completely be true about Maggie. It was that she hated it when she didn’t get her way.

 

“You wanna talk? Fine. But I get to start first.”

 

Maggie shoved through him and immediately began firing down onto the soldiers that had escaped Oleg’s fury and Pierce’s shots. She slammed the hilt of her rifle into the temple of one soldier and sent three rounds into his abdomen.

 

“I revealed everything to you, I told you that you were the first man I ever loved and you—“She snarled before unloading a steady stream of bullets into more oncoming fighters. “Got _scared._ A man that had seen so much god damn bloodshed and murder in his time and you got scared of _commitment_. You broke me into pieces and now you think you can just own up to it now?”

 

Johnny groaned and jabbed his blade right into the throat of a soldier. He kicked the body and heaved his blade out, twisting the blood spray away from him. He waved the bloodied knife around in the air, keeping his body not turned away from the next wave of soldiers.

 

“You’re Mason’s twin sister, you think it was easy to realize that I was in love with my best-friend’s sister? I was scared because I didn’t realize how much I loved you.” He paused. “I didn’t want to lose you like I lost my wife.”

 

Maggie let out a frustrated groan and turned. “I am _nothing_ like your wife. I hope she rests in peace and I respect her for handling you for so many years but she and I are completely different.”

 

He nearly threw up his hands. “I wasn’t trying to compare you two. I realized that you don’t share a damn thing in common, I realized that you were more equipped at handling the life I live!” He yelled over his own gunfire.

 

“You realized that too god damn late!” Maggie hurled her own blade at the soldier that tried to sneak up behind Johnny. Johnny shot down two guards that came up to her left.

 

“I thought I was protecting you if I ended things. I thought that if I broke up with you, you wouldn’t be exposed to the danger that follows me. I didn’t want to think of what I’d be like if I had lost you. You’re so... _different_ from all the women I’ve met. I should have known that you were capable of handling yourself.”

 

Maggie strode up to him. “You’re right.” She gave him no smile. “You should have known better.”  

 

She moved away from him and threw herself directly into a pile of soldiers that she easily slaughtered in minutes. Johnny groaned. This was going to take longer than he realized.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason dodged bullets and bombs from every direction on the island. He hurled through shantytowns, taking out any guard that rushed him as he worked through the small maze. He briefly wondered how it was possible for the homeless to swim out to the island and make their homes on a monument. It felt like thirty minutes had gone by as he took off into the first floor of the building.

 

In reality it had only taken ten minutes to get from the docks to the building on the monument. Which meant that he had a total of five minutes left before the whole damn place would blow. He took the stairs, not wasting time on the elevator since it would take longer just to get up to the highest floor. He took them two at a time, his body already barking out in protest at the running.

 

The adrenaline in his veins kept his feet moving as he burst open the first door and immediately charged up the sonic gun in his hands. He released the trigger as the weapon shook in his hands, an invisible gust of wind burst from the gun and bounced the first explosive right off the edge and into the water. He loosened a breath at the sight, he had another eight more to go before he could breathe fully.

 

He turned down a corner and found two STAG soldier’s turn from the struggling Saint on the floor. Before he realized it, he released the trigger and the rushing guards were immediately exploded into a display of blood and skin in the air. He moved away from the floating bits of guards and made eye contact to the Saint on the ground.

 

Their eyes shot from each other, down to the weapon in Mason’s hands. “ _Holy shit_.” They said in unison.

 

Mason snapped himself out of his head and bent over the Saint, cutting the bindings around their wrists and feet he helped them to their feet.

 

“Go forward, release the remaining Saints and kill any STAG soldiers you run into. Don’t go to the very top.”

 

“Got it, boss.”

 

Mason turned to the next bomb and blew it off the side of the building. He continued his work until he got closer and closer to the top of the building. The Saints in front of him had made clean work of killing and or shoving off any remaining soldiers from the walkways. It cut his time down in half, giving him time to spare to blow off the last explosive from the building.

 

“The monument is clear from the bombs, boss!” Kinzie said into his ear.

 

“Thank god for that. Now, what am I dealing with at the top?”

 

“Kia’s got Viola, Shaundi and Mayor Reynolds all tied up. It’ll be up to you how to handle that.”

 

He was going to handle it without guns and he’d take on that bitch with his hands once he got there. He’d given her the opportunity for the swift death and now she was going to get an excruciatingly painful one. He felt bad for the amount of violence that would ensue in front of Viola and Burt Reynolds, but at least Shaundi was going to be expecting it.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know what I think your problem is?” Johnny yelled to Maggie.

 

“Please tell me.” Sarcasm dripped off her tongue.

 

Pierce and Oleg stood off to the side, barely participating in the bloodshed that was happening just between the murderous duo. In the time it took Oleg to throw one truck, Maggie and Johnny had managed to blow up three of the five artillery trucks. They seemed to work better when they were fighting.

 

“I bet you two hundred bucks that she kills him before Mason saves Viola.”

 

Oleg shook his head. “No. I bet you three hundred that she will cave. She loves him too much.”

 

It was love versus hatred that they bet on. Pierce was a betting man and he wanted to make up for the amount of money he’d lost in his chess games with Oleg. Pierce took his hand in Oleg’s and shook it as they took cover behind a blown up tank.

 

Johnny approached Maggie and grabbed her by the shoulders. “You can’t admit that you’re scared yourself.”

 

She shoved his arms away from her. “I definitely admitted I was scared to tell you I loved you.”

 

“No. You’re scared because I hurt you once therefore you think I’ll do it again.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you do it again?”

 

He threw up his hands. “Because I fucking love you, that’s why!”

 

Maggie turned around and began to unload her biggest clip into the jets that flew to close to their spot. She didn’t care if she was hitting her mark on the jet, she just needed the fuckers to quit sending down explosions near them. She was trying to have a conversation. The jet she concentrated most of her power on was already smoking and only had so much life left.

 

“If you loved me then you shouldn’t have broken up with me in the first place.”

 

“I haven’t loved anyone like I love you in years, so you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t do everything by the god damn book.  You came into my life with a smoking gun and I’ll never forget the day that you spoke to me like no one ever had before.”

 

He could see that he’d rendered her to stop talking. Good.

 

“I knew you were different—I knew what _we_ had was different. I can admit that what I did is unforgiveable but I can’t stomach the idea of losing you. I don’t want to imagine a life without you anymore.”

 

Maggie lowered her gun. Oleg seized up from his spot and picked up the nearest Luchador truck. He saw the jet coming back around, he had to time his throw precisely so the next jet would make its full rotation.

 

Johnny was speaking the truth. A year ago, he never would have thought he’d pledge his love to Maggie in the middle of a crumbling city—but he here he was. There was no one else in the world like her, no one else that pushed his buttons and made him rethink his actions. That’s why she was the one for him.

 

“So, I’m yelling it now, in the open and in front of everyone. I fucking love you Maggie _fucking_ Mills.”

 

He watched as she put a hand up to her face to whisk away the tears she hid. She lifted her head, shaking her head to herself before she dropped her rifle to the ground.

 

“You’re outta your god damned mind for loving me.” She said quickly and turned around to face him. “But I’m outta mine for loving you.”

 

Maggie tossed the guns to the ground just as one tank behind her exploded. Fire and smoke rose up behind her as she walked through it. Johnny’s heart came back to life as he watched her walk through the flames…and directly to him.

 

She was Death incarnate in that moment, the flames lapped at her heels and she walked through them unscathed and unbothered. Her hair flowed freely behind her, golden waves illuminating through the black and grey smoke that developed the path behind her. He hadn’t seen her look this breath-taking in all the time he’d known her.

 

_This is was the woman he’d fallen for._

 

He tossed his weapons to the ground and strode towards her, his chest tight with the mixture of emotions that had been in his head for weeks. No more pushing it away, he couldn’t push her away anymore. Maggie was put in life for a reason and because of it she’d taught him how to love again, she taught him how to be himself again.

 

He wanted her now and forever. No one else would get between them and he’d die before he’d let anyone sleep beside her. His heart, his mind and his entire being…belonged to her. He’d signed his heart away the day that she’d kissed him on the lips. This was the true and binding contract that he’d never realized he’d initialed under.

 

On cue, Oleg flung the luchador truck into the oncoming jet and watched as the truck hit its mark. The jet crashed directly into the next one that came around the corner. The brute took cover behind the nearest tank.

 

Johnny strode up and grasped her by the back of her neck, he pulled her around and dipped her to the side and kissed her passionately. The jets exploded into a dazzling display of fire and smoke behind them that left a flood of smoke rushing through the entire military base. The rush that came to both of them was different than all the other kisses they’d shared before.

 

This was love, unbound and free while it coursed through both of them.

 

He inhaled her floral scent that was permanently sunken into her skin. Her lips tasted like sweet berries, but he knew that it must have been the taste of Death—because he enjoyed it too much. Maggie stroked his cheek as he lifted her back up to center and gently parted their lips.

 

He held her tightly to his chest. “I’ll make a deal with you.” He whispered.

 

Maggie’s eyes were still closed but she laughed. “It better be a good one.”  

 

His hand ran up and cupped her face. “You don’t date anyone ever again—“

 

She opened her eyes, warm beaches and calm seas drew him. “Here we go. What do I get outta this?”

 

Johnny smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips. “You get me.”

 

He didn’t see hesitation or lust flicker across her face like before. It was full certainty and devotion that took over her face. Her eyes sparkled and her smile lit up the darkest places in his head. She took his hand in hers.

 

“ _Deal_.”

 

* * *

 

Mason kept his body low to the ground. He didn’t want Kia to hear his steps or to give her the chance to grab one of the girls. He was going to do this how Maggie would, by sneaking and using pure wit to get everyone—except for Kia—out alive. He stopped just midway to the top of the monument, Kia’s voice rang out above him.

 

“What do you mean that the bombs are gone?”

 

He heard a buzz from her walkie-talkie. “The Saints have taken over the rest of the monument. We’re retreating before they overwhelm all of us—“

 

“They are nothing but thugs. Kill every one of them!”

 

More static over the line, but instead of hearing voices gunshots echoed out into the air and then screaming. The Saints he’d released were definitely doing the dirty work he’d told them to do. An explosion rocked through one side of the city and Mason’s head turned to see a flume of smoke coming from the center of the STAG base.

 

He knew, he just _knew_ that it was both Maggie and Johnny’s work.

 

Mason’s attention came back to center once the sound of plastic broke over the ground. Shards dove over his head and clattered onto the wooden slats by his feet. He gently slid his pistol from his holster and inched forward.

“Bad day?” He heard Viola ask with her voice dripping with disdain and boredom.

 

“Keep talking and you’ll end up like your sister.”

 

Mason paused. Bad move on Kia’s part. He could almost envision the wheels in Viola’s head turning, the sarcastic side of her was dropping.

 

“Try that shit again and I’ll make you eat your own god damn tongue.”

 

He’d personally cut out her tongue himself. That was his girlfriend up there and even while she was looking down the barrel of the gun she was still throwing threats around like no one’s business. He’d only seen so few women do that in his time—his sister and Shaundi—and those two killed anyone else that tried to say otherwise.

 

Viola was perfect for him.

 

“You’ll be exposed for this shit, Kia.” Shaundi cut in with a grunt.

 

“There’s no way that this will come back on me.”

 

A dry laugh from Viola. “Do you really think that Maggie and Mason weren’t prepared for this? That they didn’t expect you or Cyrus to pull Martial Law?” A pause. “Please, you’re not that dim.”

 

He heard the cocking of a gun and Mason curled around the corner. Kia pointed her pistol directly between Viola’s eyes. She merely glanced at it, her lip curling up as she glared at Kia in the eyes. She had no fear in darkness of her brown eyes.

 

Mason came around and switched the safety off his own pistol. “Drop it or I’ll paint this monument with your skull.”

 

Viola’s eyes moved from the gun to Mason. He saw a flicker of hope in her eyes, he’d only seen a look like that before. It was the same look Lin had on her face when he’d come in to save her from the Rollerz. Just before he’d gotten her killed.

 

This _will_ be different.

 

Kia’s shoulders stiffened but her posture remained tight while she jerked a chin over her shoulder. “I was hoping to get you and your sister.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint but she’s a little busy with cleaning up your mess.” He jerked his head to the smoke and wreckage in the city.

 

“She’ll be part of the mess soon enough.”

 

“Maggie’s pretty resourceful, if not damn determined to prove the Saints innocence in this.”

 

Kia’s eye twitched. He had to watch his words, one mistake and she could kill Viola and Shaundi. Mason noticed third person in the bunch—it was Mayor Reynolds. Monica Hughes was going to have a field day once he’d be released from his bindings. The amount of cleaning up the government was going to do for this…

 

“She will prove nothing but the fact that this wouldn’t have happened if you had submitted to us.”

 

He shrugged. “Submission really isn’t our forte. It could be for you, though.”

 

Kia turned her body slightly, twisting so that her gun was now pointed at Viola’s temple instead of her forehead. Kia kept her body within grasping reach of Viola. He couldn’t let her take Viola—he couldn’t lose anyone else he loved—he couldn’t lose her.

 

“I’m not into making deals—don’t forget who has the upper hand here.”

 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not into making deals. This is just a warning. Don’t kill anyone and I’ll let you walk away.”

 

Kia laughed and pressed the barrel of the gun into Viola’s temple. “I’m not walking away from this. Everywhere _you_ have walked people have died. Carlos, Aisha and _Lin_ …they’ve all died because of you. What’s going to stop you from letting it happen this time?”

 

He aimed his pistol upward, directly at Kia’s head. “My aim.”

 

He wasn’t in the trunk of a car. He wasn’t the same man that had been shot and watched his girlfriend die. He was someone else, he’d changed once he crash landed into the city. His sister had made him wiser and Viola had made him into something much more capable of fearing.

 

“I’ll take that as a challenge.”

 

He felt Viola staring at him, not the gun that was pressed to her temple. He only watched from his peripherals as she slowly nodded to him. She trusted him. Her trust was all he needed, Shaundi knew what her best-friend was capable of. It was Viola’s trust that he needed while he tried to push away the soul-tearing thoughts of Lin’s death from his head.

 

Viola was not Lin. And he wasn’t going to let her die.

 

It was like lightning that he pulled the trigger and the bullet blew right through Kia’s hand. The pistol was launched out of her grip and Viola dove for it on the ground. Shaundi crawled beside Viola, her hands pressing against Viola’s bindings.  Kia grabbed her wrist, looking up just in time for her face to meet with Mason’s fist.

 

They hit the ground in a pile, Mason landing on top of her just before he threw out another fist. Kia blocked the first blow, but failed to dodge the second as his knuckles directly slammed into her eye. He felt her entire cheekbone quiver and snap from the force behind the blow. Kia let out a grunt just before she slammed her armored elbow into the side of his face, throwing him onto the floor.

 

Mason rolled and saw Kia’s foot slam into the place his head was once. He saw her shadow above his head, his instincts rolled in as he threw out a hand and caught her ankle and pulled upwards. He didn’t want to know how long it would take for her to get on her feet—he didn’t care in the moment. He surged back onto his feet and grabbed Kia by the front of her armor plate.

 

She practically weighed nothing as he held her up and over the edge of the monument. Her feet dangled as her hands reached for his arms. He was strong enough to hold the lieutenant in full armor, but even after a while he knew that his arms would start shaking and his strength would start depleting.

 

“ _Please!_ ” She begged and shot a look down to the ground beneath her dangling feet. “Please, spare me! I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

He was being honest when he said he wasn’t into deals like his sister. But the idea of STAG’s lieutenant going on cameras and pointing a finger at Cyrus was too good to pass. It would clear their name and Cyrus would be branded a terrorist for the planned destruction of the monument. It was just the thing Maggie needed to earn back control of the city—without STAG over her shoulders.

 

“ _Anything_?” He purred.

 

Kia gulped and looked back down before nodding quickly. “Anything! Just don’t kill me!”

 

“I’m going to bring you back on the ground, we’ll walk off of this monument and you’ll go on record and tell the media the truth.” He snarled this time around.

 

“Deal!”

 

Mason swung Kia back around and placed her back to the edge of the monument. It was almost immediately as he stepped back and began to turn and Kia struck her arms out. She clamped her hands onto his biceps and yanked backwards. He was whirled back around, Kia’s fearful face gone and replaced with nothing but a smirk as she pulled him towards the edge.

 

Kia wasn’t going down without taking one twin with her.

 

Mason planted his feet and automatically braced his body to go over the edge. Before he could even reach the edge, a gunshot echoed out and penetrated right through Kia’s eye socket.

 

Blood splattered over Mason’s clothes and neck while Kia’s body released its grip and fell right over the side of the monument. He waited there, and heard the sickening _splat_ of Kia’s body splattering over the asphalt. He tried to make sense of what happened in the last thirty seconds but pure confusion only took over. Mason turned around and found Viola standing with the gun in her hands and deadly look over her face.

 

She tossed the pistol to the side with a grunt. “What a fucking bitch, am I right?”

 

Mason looked back down to the gun and back to Viola. He wiped the blood from his chin and began making strides for her. Viola was alive, she hadn’t died because of him. And she’d executed Kia without blinking twice.

 

She’d saved _him_ —which was so unlike any woman he’d ever dated before. 

 

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly. He inhaled her scent and reveled in the fact that this was going to be the scent that he’d want on his skin forever. He stroked her hair and swallowed down the urge to cry from the relief.

 

He felt her laugh just before he pulled away and stroked her cheek. “I wasn’t going to let you die.”

 

“I know.”

 

Viola smiled up at him, the same smile that he had woken up next to for the past six months. He wanted to see that smile for the rest of his days—how many there were left—and no one else’s. This was the woman he’d picked from the very beginning. This was the one that wasn’t going to give up on him or leave him.

 

“Cute reunion and all—but how about you guys release us?” Shaundi barked from the corner.

 

The two immediately detached and began to release the bindings. A helicopter flew past and Mason looked up to see Maggie saluting him just before it began to lower down to the rest of the monument. Mayor Reynolds stood up and adjusted his hat and tie.

 

“I’m going to flay STAG alive for this one.” He waved a finger to the three of them.

 

The Mayor turned on his heel and strode right off the pathway and down to the bottom. Mason jerked a head to Shaundi, giving her a nod to the same direction that Mayor Reynolds went to. His lieutenant groaned and threw up her hands.

 

“I’ll go with him to make sure we don’t run into any more trouble.”

 

An uproar came down below and Mason could only guess that it was the paparazzi and media beginning to flag down any stories from the building. Maggie had to have tipped off the media where to go to find the biggest story yet. While also clearing their names in the same area.

 

Viola made a move to go but Mason tugged her back.

 

He didn’t want to go back to Stilwater yet. He didn’t want to go back home without her. In fact, he didn’t want to go anywhere without here. He’d known her for a year and he’d been in love with her since the day he’d met her. He didn’t want anyone else—no one else compared or came close to equaling her.

 

“We should go down there.”

 

“Yeah.“He sighed and looked over his shoulder to the exit. _Not yet_ , he told himself. “But before we do, there’s something I need to know.”

 

He played with her hand in his for a few heart beats before placing it on his chest. Could she feel the fast pace of his heart? Was it possible for her to even know that it was beating faster than it did while he fought Kia?

 

Viola quirked a brow. “Mace, I already told you that I don’t care about your glass unicorn collection—“

 

Mason dropped to one knee in front of her. “Marry me?” He asked, meeting her gaze.  

 

Viola’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

* * *

 

The entire park area was swarmed with paparazzi as Maggie stared down the reporters that came at her with questions. Johnny stood on her left shoulder, his hand on her back while she tried her best to answer the questions that came a million miles an hour. The amount of PR she was doing looked incredibly good to both the Saints and the Wicked Queens.

 

She could see someone shoving through the crowd, not giving a damn whether or not they were stepping on toes. Maggie could only guess who it was that was cleaving through the sea of reporters. And to her childish delight, she’d been expecting them for the last ten minutes.  

 

“Hold it right there!” A voice called out.

 

Cyrus Temple pushed through the rest of the crowd. There was a rage that was…indescribable to say t the least. The smile that Maggie held on her lips had done more damage that any gun she possessed. He had played with her life easily enough—it was only fair that she ruined his.

 

“Don’t listen to the lies this woman speaks.” He started.

 

She pursed her lips. Did he know that his lieutenant was currently being scraped off the asphalt? The amount of venom that collected in her mouth was tempting her to spit. Cyrus was a bug that had just caught inside her little trap.

 

“Oh, they aren’t lies, dear commander.  Thanks to us, we just stopped a terrorist attack by your own lieutenant and stopped the fighting in the streets.” She said so sweetly. “So, I do hope that you’ll think on your words again, and instead, _thank us_ for saving the monument _and_ the city.”

 

On cue, Monica Hughes stepped into the center where Maggie stood and squared herself in front of Cyrus. “Ms. Mills is right.”

 

Maggie watched the color of anger rise in Cyrus’s cheeks. “They are—“ He started.

 

“ _Heroes_.” Monica cut him off with a snap. “However, I can say that your own organization isn’t. We have direct footage that your own lieutenant strapped bombs to our sacred monument just after kidnapping the Mayor.”

 

Maggie gave a devilishly evil smile to Cyrus. The cameras didn’t catch it, but Cyrus certainly did. He had no room to argue, there was no way that he could crawl himself out of this one. Mayor Reynolds appeared from behind her and placed himself behind Monica. The color on Cyrus’s face drained as he stared at his bosses.

 

“I can attest that STAG was behind the destruction of the city _and_ to my kidnapping.”

 

Cyrus stepped forward, his voice tight and his face vengeful. “Are you shitting me?”

 

Monica moved in front of him with lithe, dangerous steps that had the commander teetering backwards sightly. “You declared martial law and knocked down half the city. The Saints and The Wicked Queens just saved a treasured monument. Who the fuck do you think the public will side with?"

 

Oh, this was too sweet for her to handle. Maggie was practically glowing with the amount of pain she was causing Cyrus. She never realized how much she enjoyed making a man of great power fall directly beneath her. Monica put her hands up and smiled to the cameras. She’d erased the signs of the hissing woman before. The media went crazy with questions as Cyrus was shoved back into the crowd.

 

She felt Mason step beside her moments later while she inhaled Cyrus’s crumbling career.

 

“Man, you really do know how to end a man’s life without resorting to violence.” He muttered to her.

 

Maggie smiled. “It’s my specialty.”

 

He shook his head and smiled to the cameras. “So, you have Mayor Reynolds in your pocket and you saved the city…it’s pretty much yours now. How does it feel?”

 

Maggie inhaled and took in her sights before her. Johnny’s arm wrapped around her waist, her brother beside her and a city that now belonged to her—with the government in her back pocket. She should have been enjoying every second of it.

 

_Yet._

 

There was a spark that had just ignited as she stared at the swarm of the paparazzi. “It feels damn good but—“

 

“ _But_?” Mason and Johnny asked in unison.

 

Maggie gave her brother a genuine smile. “I want more.”

 

Everyone around knew that Maggie had already begun hatching another plan. And by the looks of it, this was going to be her biggest yet. Mason knew that smile and he knew what his sister was capable of when she had a plan and had him beside her. Luckily for her, he’d be beside her for the rest of the ride.

 

Mason matched her smile.

 

He felt another deal coming along. Maggie wanted more—so much more than what she had now. And so did he. Steelport was never a means to an end. It was the beginning of a partnership. A new chapter in their lives opened and millions upon millions of ideas came pouring off the pages.

 

Maggie stuck out her hand to Mason, an unspoken deal. He laughed and didn’t hesitate to take her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the constant reviews, kudos and bookmarks. I never thought I'd get to write the entire series and I'm beyond words how I can't thank you enough for your continuous support. Hope to see you guys in the future!


	32. Blood Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the events of Steelport, Maggie is running the United States alongside Mason. However, they face a brand new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE THAT I FINALLY POSTED THE NEW CHAPTER? Whaaaat?   
> So sorry for the long delay, it's been a rough six months for me with school, work and my sport all weighing on me. I'm going to try my best to update continuously but bear with me! Thank you guys!

All was semi-quiet inside the White House on a Sunday morning. Mason Mills played with the tie that was around his collar. He’d spent a good fifteen minutes going through the various shades of purple, until he’d picked just the right shade of violet. Not too far off the Third Street Saints color—but just a shade lighter. From his mirror he saw Viola sitting in her vanity, placing earrings through her ears.

 

“Are you joining Kinzie in the press talks today?” He asked.

 

“Of course. Don’t you think that she’ll need some sort of back up when it comes to cleaning up you and Maggie’s messes?”

 

Mason’s face twisted into a sour look. “I’ve done nothing wrong in my life.”

 

Viola adjusted the earring and released a dry laugh. “Right—and you’ve never murdered anyone, ever.”

 

Mason threw up his hands in frustration when the piece of fabric refused to tie correctly. The tie was winning the battle. Viola grabbed the necklace on her table and held it up to him. He came around and gently placed the gold band around her throat, he clasped the back and let his hands fall onto her shoulders. His heart was racing like it always had when he touched her skin. Beside the small tattoo that was inked on the back of her neck, in purple lettering was a single ‘K”.

 

“Mason, you need to start getting dressed.” Viola cautioned and brought up makeup brush to her cheeks.

 

Mason brought his lips down to her neck, gently nipping at the skin. “Why? Being undressed is so much more fun.” He purred.

 

Viola’s head tilted to one side as Mason’s mouth ran along the exposed skin. He saw her smile through closed lids. She put a hand through his hair that was still messy from sleep. Mason argued with himself on whether or not he should throw her onto his bed and lose himself within her. He reveled in the feeling of his fingers roaming around her silk skin. His eyes closed as he felt her lean into his chest, her nails playing with the loose curls.

 

“You’re terrible.” Viola breathed, voice teetering between a moan and a whisper.

 

Years ago he only dreamed of touching her like this. Where they had been mortal enemies that were falling for each other on a battlefield that was stained with purples and pinks. He’d imagined being in moments of intimacy where danger wasn’t kicking down his front door. He admitted that he loved the chase of having Viola stay away, but having her meant more than not having her at all.

 

“Marry me.” He whispered into her ear.

 

Like a switch, Viola’s eyes snapped open and she gently pushed herself away from him. He opened his own eyes to see her place her elbows on her vanity, green eyes hardening into perfect emeralds at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“Mason, we’ve talked about this.” She sighed.

 

He resisted his urge to sigh as well, but instead came around the side of her chair and kneeled in front of her. He caught her left hand that was absent of a ring that he’d been begging to put on her finger. When he’d proposed to her on the Magarac Island all those years ago, she’d turned him down flat with the explanation that she was far from being ready to marry him. But that didn’t stop him from trying.

 

“You know I’ll keep asking until you say yes.”

 

“And you know that I’ll keep saying no until I’m ready to say yes.”

 

It was like a bullet to the heart every time she rejected him. He must have proposed to her countless times in the last five years. Each time a different scenario of romantic displays of affection. A trail of roses, flash mobs, romantic dinners, and even the question being written in the sky, Viola had politely rejected him every time. It stung each time, but damn it all, did he love that sting. Nothing else had him coming for more.

 

“It’s been five years.” He argued.

 

“You’re persistent, you know that?”

 

“It’s my best quality.”

 

“Is it?”

 

Mason pretended to be shot in the chest. “You really know how to kick a man when he’s down.”

 

“A true man knows that he has to stay down when a woman is above him.”

 

“ _Please_ , marry me.” He begged.

 

“No.”

 

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards. God, he loved her. He didn’t know what got to him more, that she said no every time or the way that she said it. Sometimes it teetered between a yes, but always landed on a no. Then there were days that she was brutal with her nos. He lived for that initial pain, because he always knew that she’d still stay with him no matter how many times he’d proposed.

 

“What will it take?”

 

She quirked a brow. “Huh?”

 

“What will it take for you to say yes?”

 

Viola put her brush down and swiveled herself around to face him. She gently pulled him upwards and brought him close to her lips. He rested between her legs, the ultimate weakness for him.

 

“I’m happy with how we are right now. We don’t need a silly piece of paper to prove that we belong together.”

 

Mason pouted. “But I _want_ that piece of paper—and you to have my last name attached.”

 

Viola gave him a warm smile and gently stroked his cheek. “Patience.”

 

With that final word, she gently wheeled herself backwards and turned her attention back to the makeup in front of her. Mason stuck out his bottom lip and retreated back to the suit on his bed. He had zero patience, but for Viola he’d wait. He had all the time in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny Gat woke up to the sounds of shuffling feet outside his bedroom doors. The time was still early for his tastes, preferably he’d rather sleep until the late hours of the afternoon, but his job was never quite finished. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses off his nightstand. The shutters still closed out the rising sun from behind him. He had no idea why he was up this early, but frankly he was enjoying the serenity.

 

The smell of lavender wafted into the air from the bed he laid in. Strands of white gold flowed over his stomach and torso, he felt manicured fingers tighten around his ribcage. He watched the steadying breaths from the woman in front of him for a few more seconds. There was barely any time in the day to appreciate the beauty of a sleeping beast.

 

This had been the sight he’d woken up to nearly every morning for the past five years. Each day almost better than the last one. He’d woken up in bed with different women in all his life, but only two women had affected him this much. This one—no matter how angry and dangerous she was, knew how to keep Johnny in check and staying in his place.

 

But yet, he was the only man alive that could boast that he was sleeping with the President of the United States, and the only one that could make her purr like a brand new Phoenix.

 

The doorknob to their bedroom twisted slowly before cracking open. Johnny yanked his pistol from his pillow and aimed it at the door. He was definitely going to shoot whoever was on the other side of that door. He was having a god damn moment.

 

“Thirty minute wake up call, Mr. Gat.” A gentle voice called in, not even daring to step into the room.

 

“Get me in fifteen, then.” He hissed.

 

The door gently closed leaving Johnny back to his thoughts.

 

“You should be nicer to the staff.” Maggie murmured from her spot on his chest.

 

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

 

“I woke up by the sound of you taking the safety off your gun.”

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

Maggie stirred from her spot and pressed a hand into the mattress as she leaned up to angle her head to him. He took in the sight of the bright blue eyes that stared back at him, the fall of golden waves that dragged over his torso, and the star-speckled nose and cheeks that loitered over her face. He could help himself as he reached up and caught the side of her face.

 

“I should be getting up anyways. We have a busy day ahead.”

 

Johnny’s thumb traced over her cheekbones. He didn’t care if his breath was horrendous, in fact, he didn’t even care if hers was worse than his. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. His bloodstream was spiked with fire and ice as his body was hit with the feeling like it was their first kiss all over again. Maggie deepened the kiss and threw a leg over his hip as she pressed herself firmly against his chest.

 

“Wait—wait.” He breathed, pulling back from the lips that could surely end his life.

 

“Hmm?” Maggie opened her eyes to look at him.

 

“Just…” He took in the sight of her again, the vulnerability in her eyes, the feel of her naked flesh against his. He took in that entire moment because life had taught him to cherish every single moment, especially ones like this. “I love you.” He said.

 

Maggie gave him a white, toothy smile. “Tell me again.”

 

He’d tell her until he was blue in the face, but as he looked at her, he knew that she wanted to prove it in that moment. He dropped his hands from her face to her hips, giving a quick jerk he twisted them until she was pinned beneath him. Her legs went up to his hips as he pinned her hands to the mattress.

 

“Remember, we have fifteen minutes.” She whispered.

 

He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Johnny’s fingers entwined with Maggie’s and he showed her exactly how much he loved her.

 

* * *

 

Maggie marched down the hallway that was crowded with congressmen. Each of them eyed her with hatred or love, and she didn’t care to try and figure out who was her enemy. Pierce Washington and Benjamin King strode beside her as she proudly walked through the lion’s den. To them, they thought they were the leaders, but Maggie knew that this was her pride, and these men were just her prey.

 

Benjamin King sighed from her left shoulder. “This is a problem.”

 

“It’s not a problem.” She said coolly.

 

It had been Mason’s idea to recruit Ben King into Maggie’s cabinet. The smartest idea he’d ever had. Maggie had heard of her brother and King’s previous dealings and was hesitant at first, but the moment they had met it was a match made in political heaven. Maggie knew business and Ben King knew how to _talk_ business.

 

She knew that somewhere Keith David would give her a lecture for whatever problem she’d created. It had shocked a great part of America to assign a celebrity to be her vice president, especially one that sounded exactly like Julius Little to Mason and Ben King’s reports. But, the actor had shown great promise and trustworthiness more than any of the candidates laid before her. Besides, she liked to shock people.

 

“You alienated part of America.”

 

She grabbed papers from an intern and began scuffling through. “I alienated the crazy people.”

 

Mason appeared from around the corner. He joined the rank behind his sister as they toured through the hallways that were crowding with people.  “You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

 

Maggie groaned. “Not you, too.”

 

Mason hadn’t been given an official spot within her cabinet, but Maggie wasn’t just about to not have her twin not at her side while she governed all of the country. Since her presidency Mason had taken over her brothel business and kept that afloat for the past five years without failure. It surprised everyone that he’d taken care of Wicked Queens so well, but it was being run by a man that had seized control of Stilwater more than once.

 

“This is a problem.” Pierce stated.

 

Ben King looked back to Pierce and nodded in agreement. “I’ve been trying to explain that but she won’t listen.”

 

Maggie sighed and waved a hand to each of her advisors. “Poverty is a problem. Apartheid is a problem. This is just a couple of—“

 

Pierce produced a piece of paper from his pocket. “Here’s the approval poll.”

 

Maggie shoulders slumped seeing the numbers that had dropped. She felt her brother’s head appear over her shoulder, his eyes already scanning the paper in her hands. She didn’t have the time to deal with this, the press was already getting antsy and Kinzie could only hold them off for so long until one reporter would rip her a new one.

 

“We lost twenty points. We can get them back.” Mason chipped in.

 

“They’re at twenty points.”

 

“That’s…a little lower than anticipated.” Maggie sighed.

 

Pierce pulled the paper back and gave her a stern look. “So you agree you have a problem.”

 

Maggie shook her head at Pierce. “Nope, you do. You’re the communications director, fix this.”

 

“Can you give me a hundred percent employment?”

 

She blew a raspberry. “No.”

 

King leaned in beside her. “Will you get married?”

 

There was a thought that made her laugh. “ _Fuck_ _no_.”

 

“Then I think we’re in trouble.”

 

Maggie sighed and turned to her brother “Mason, can you have this naysayer assassinated?”

 

He shook his head. “Not when you say it publicly.”

 

Maggie pouted. “You were both more fun as gang leaders.”

 

“We have a country to run. ‘Fun’ isn’t part of the equation.” Ben added.

 

“Where’s a septic truck when you need one?” Maggie grumbled.

 

Ben and Pierce took off in the other direction as Mason kept in stride with his sister. Congressmen flooded the hallways that led to the press conference room down the way. Maggie didn’t give them a second look or a chance to speak as she strode down it. The twins both ignored the fact that Josh Burke stood at the entrance of the doorway.

 

If there was one actor that was persistent about sleeping with her—it was Josh Burke. The celebrity had gone public to announce he had a crush on Maggie more than once—even with Johnny hounding him to back off.

 

“Maggie, listen—“

 

“Fuck off.” She said quickly before breezing through the doors.

 

Mason gave Josh a crude gesture of his hand before following in suit. Oleg stood in the middle of the waiting area. Before Maggie could get out two words, a man came running out from a crowd. She moved to grab the pistol that was attached to her hip. Mason was already putting himself in front of his own sister as the crazed man came closer.

 

“I’m your biggest fan—“

 

Oleg’s foot connected to the fan’s side and he was propelled to the other side of the room, smacking directly into the wall and slumping to the floor in a heap. Security guards came around from behind them and began to drag the intruder out of the premises. Maggie gave a nod of thanks to the giant and moved passed him to where the press was already attacking Kinzie with questions.

 

Mason cheekily smiled at the giant Russian. “Nice work, Oleg.”

 

Maggie and Mason both turned the corner to see Viola and Johnny quietly talking. They both turned once the twins slowed their steps. Johnny had replaced his leather jackets with a matching suit identical to Maggie’s, right down to the same Fleur De Saints cufflinks. Viola wore a tight blazer and dress that complimented Mason’s suit. She’d strayed far away from the sweater dresses since coming to Washington.

 

Viola approached them first with her hands held up. “We have a problem.”

 

“Jesus. Not you, too. How many times—“

 

Viola didn’t skip a beat. “Aisha and Miller are waiting for you in the oval office. Shaundi is talking with them right now.”

 

The tone in Viola’s voice had Maggie stopping directly in her tracks. Johnny came up beside her, he laid a gentle hand over her arm to keep her from walking away. She felt the tension within the air, she gave a sideways glance to her brother and knew that he felt it, too.

 

“Why?” Mason asked.

 

Maggie shook her head in disbelief. “If MI-6 needed something they would send it up the chain, not fly across the ocean.”

 

“They said nobody back home believes them.” Johnny cut in.

 

Maggie’s eyes slid to Johnny and then back to her brother. “What the fuck is going on?”

 

Viola sighed. “They think we’re about to be attacked by aliens.”

 

Maggie’s face dropped and she turned to leave but Johnny gently grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked to his hand where it gently tugged her back. He wouldn’t have pulled her back if it wasn’t serious, if the possibility of being attacked by aliens wasn’t serious to him.

 

Viola rubbed her temples and crossed her arms around herself. “Maggie, this is serious.”

 

“Kinzie has been saying the same thing.” Viola cautioned.

 

“When did you start taking Kinzie seriously?” Mason asked.

 

Viola looked over to him. “When the people who helped us save the world said we should.”

 

The twins shared another look to one another. Maggie gently pulled her arm from Johnny’ grasp and nodded. “Alright. I’ll talk to them once I’m done dealing with—“

 

Suddenly, an explosion rocked directly through the side of the conference building throwing everyone onto the floor. Fire roared as bits of debris came hurtling through the building that had been obliterated apart in mere seconds. The entire ceiling of the conference building had been ripped off, revealing huge ships that darkened and reddened the sky. Mason was already yanking Viola up and off her feet, shoving her to run down the hallway.

 

Smoke filled his lungs and his ears rang, hushing out the sounds of screaming and gunfire that had began to erupt from outside the conference room. He looked over to where Maggie laid, her hands covering her head from any of the debris that had shielded her directly out of sight of whatever he was looking at above him.

 

Maggie lifted her head from the floor, through the ash and through the smoke, a heinous creature came into view. It floated gracefully downwards, over the heads of the reporters and directly to the stage that Kinzie was at. The creature stood about eight foot tall with grey skin that was nearly shining from the fires that roared through parts of the drywall. Kinzie stood nearby, her hands gripping the podium that kept her separated from the being.

 

“Hello, humans.” The creature purred.

 

Mason crouched beside his sister, just away from the sight of the alien creatures that held the press at gun point. He’d never seen rifles like that before, nor had he seen actual aliens before. But there was a first for everything—and this was definitely a new first.

 

Maggie looked to Johnny. “Go to the Portico and start protecting people.” She ordered.

 

“I’m not leaving you—“

 

Mason put a hand to Johnny’s shoulder. “I got Maggie. Go make sure everyone else gets to safety. Protect Viola.” He ordered.

 

Johnny gave one final look to Maggie, hoping her answer would change. He looked at both his leaders, Mason’s word held just as much weight as Maggie’s—if not more. There was no debate in it. Through the years, if Mason told him to do something then he had to do it. Johnny rolled onto his knees and squeezed Maggie’s hand.

 

“Go.” She hissed.

 

Johnny took off to the main entrance to where more screaming and gunfire had erupted. The twins kept out of sight, looking directly at the face of their newest enemy. However, Maggie didn’t know exactly what kind of enemy they were dealing with. Literal aliens had come knocking on her doorstep and they blew her precious White House apart. Fucking assholes.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a time for fear…but a time for celebration. Today, the best and brightest among you will find salvation within the Zin Empire.”

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Maggie whispered to Mason.

 

Kinzie held up a hand quietly from her podium. The creature turned to her and gave her a smile that held sharpened, blade-like teeth. There was no way that this was some assassination attempt by rival countries—nothing prepared them for technology or warfare like this.

 

“I’m smarter than all these people.” She said with a shrug.

 

“Gotta love Kinzie’s loyalty.” Mason grumbled.

 

“Delightful.” The creature smiled and pressed a button on it’s wrist.

 

A red beam shot down directly onto Kinzie’s body, it surged and writhed as Kinzie began to be lifted upwards. Cold fear raced through the twins bodies’. This creature was actually taking prisoners—which meant he was going to eliminate all the others.

 

“Kinzie, NO!” Maggie yelled before rushing forward.

 

Mason surged from his spot and put an arm around Maggie’s waist, he yanked her back just as Shaundi came sprinting out with guards in tow. Mason pulled Maggie away from the eyes of what he knew to be the leader. His back slammed into a slat of broken wall and they rolled over and onto the ground.  Shaundi didn’t make it two seconds before the alien caught her by the throat and held her up.

 

“I do love your spirit, my dear. I’m Zinyak, pleasure to meet you. Would you like to join me for a ride?”

 

Shaundi dangled from his grip, barely choking out an insult before she and the alien emperor vanished from her sight. More agents came pouring out from the sides of the building and from the main entrance. Mason took out his own pistols at that point, releasing his sister from his grip. Maggie took the safety off her pistol and shot down the first alien to her left.

 

Mason was already barking orders into his ear piece, half-heartedly hoping that most of the security was still alive after the first initial blast. One of Maggie’s guard came forward, already handing her a bulletproof vest. She yanked off her blazer and rolled up her sleeves. It looked like she was going to be fighting in her best heeled boots and button up. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tail and grabbed another gun from the other guard.

 

“What’s the plan, Mags?” Mason asked as he checked the ammunition in his pistol.

 

Maggie turned her head, observing the White House that had become into a full-blown battleground. The rest of what body guards she had left were already clearing out the press floor, all units were marching out onto her front lawn and taking out the aliens that were assaulting the monuments. She had no time to formulate a plan. How the fuck was she going to make a plan based on something she was never prepared for?

 

She knew this: time wasn’t on her side. Whatever amount she spent thinking was time that innocents were being slaughtered—that Johnny was facing down the possibility of death. She felt a cooled rage roll over onto her skin, a rage that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Mason noticed the switch.

 

“We need to clear the main hallways of these grey-scaled fucks and then get most of the cabinet together. If we kill enough of these guys maybe I can barter with their leader.”

 

Mason’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “You wanna barter with an alien _emperor_?”

 

“I can strike deals with anyone.”

 

“For the sake of the country, I hope you’re right.”

 

They took off through the press room and into the hallway, black blood mixed with red on the white walls as people took cover around corners and into the spare rooms. Maggie took down the few aliens that came storming towards them. Mason turned the corner, finding Asha facing down with the remaining forces.

 

The MI-6 agent heaved a sigh of relief on their arrival. “There you are. Thank god you’re alright.”

 

“You okay? Where’s Matt?” Maggie asked as she breezed past Asha and into the Oval office. She strode to her desk and pressed down on a small button that was hidden underneath it. The walls to her left shifted, bookshelves turning inwards as another row of shelves came forward, revealing shiny, polished guns and ammunition. Mason squeaked in girlish delight as he bounced over to the small armory.

 

“Upstairs, trying to find out what’s happening.”

 

“What _is_ happening?” Mason asked throwing on his own vest.

 

“All-out war by the looks of it.”

 

Maggie kept her eyes trained on the weapons before her. Would they last against an extra-terrestrial race that was far more advanced in warfare than they were? Were the other countries already attacked by the Zin Empire for they were notified?

 

“Where’s Johnny and Viola?”

 

Asha looked over after shooting another alien directly in the chest. “They went to go find the rest of your cabinet.”

 

Maggie slid all the ammunition she could into the pockets of her vest and pockets. She yanked the nearest rifle from the shelf and pulled the ammunition port open. Gunfire ripped through the walls in the hallway as bullets tore through the wooden door, splintering it off the hinges completely. Mason adjusted the straps to his vest and inspected the bullet holes that had singed the wood.

 

“I told them we should have a gun every five steps. Every five steps, I said.” Mason whined out loud.

 

“You two look like you’ve got it handled. I’m meeting up with Matt. I’ll in touch via comm.”

 

Maggie closed the ejection port and loaded her gun. “Be careful and don’t do anything stupid.”

 

Mason pressed his lips against the shotgun that was glimmering against the lights in the room. “Let’s go paint the walls.” He whispered to it.

 

Maggie was the first to go out the office and into the hallway that had been cleared thanks to Asha’s handiwork. From beyond, she spotted Keith waving them forward.

 

“Come on! This way!”

 

Maggie rushed forward, but before she could get there in time another red light—the same one that had taken Kinzie—zeroed down and onto Keith. The beam hurled her vice president upwards as well as debris and anything else close by. The light flashed off, and like clockwork, two aliens came around the corner. Maggie threw her head back and groaned. Mason took the shots before she did, both alien’s getting bullets through the skulls, as she pressed forward.

 

“They just took my fucking vice president. God damn it!” She yelled to her brother as they sprinted back through the press room and through the doors that Johnny and Viola had run through.

 

She hoped that Johnny was going to make it out of this in one piece or she was going to be responsible for murdering an entire alien race by herself. She didn’t have the god damn time to plan a funeral. Or any sanity left to bury someone she loved. Mason huffed beside her as they went out through the doors where Pierce and Ben had were hiding away from the fallout.

 

“Pierce! Ben! We gotta—“

 

Another explosion rocked through the side of the building, this time a surge of wind and debris threw Maggie and Mason off their feet. The red light flashed over Pierce and Ben while they scrambled to get off the floor. Pierce reached out to grab anything to hold him weight him to the ground.

 

“Save yourselves!” Ben yelled as he hurtled upwards.

 

Pierce held onto a piece of wall that had started to lift off of the floor. “Fuck that! Save me!”

Maggie was the first to roll off her feet to see both her cabinet members get sucked upwards into the alien space craft above them. She cursed under her breath.

 

“They’re taking everyone!” Mason called out and took up a post on one side of the doorway.

 

The hallway was flooded with more Zin that were already shooting through the drywall that they hid behind. Guards from the press room rushed forward with their own guns blazing. Maggie didn’t want to even mention the possibility that both Johnny and Viola were already taken from them.

 

“You guys pissed off the wrong POTUS, assholes!” Maggie yelled before removing the safety off her rifle and pulling down on the trigger.

 

“I’m gonna find that motherfucker and I’m gonna skull fuck him.” Mason yelled to his sister as he pulled the knife from his sheath and stabbed an alien directly into the throat.

 

“Do these things even have skulls?”

 

“Does it matter? Their blood is painting our walls a new shade.”

 

Through the rapid gunfire, Asha’s voice echoed into their ear pieces. “Matt and I are at the South Portico. You have to see this.”

 

The twins were a storm of bullets and fury as they cleaved a bloody path through the flooding hallway. The duo made quick of every enemy that dared to step forward. Maggie’s own combat tactics going into override as she used her own knife and guns to cleave a bloody path to the hallway. Mason kept back, his own rifle shooting and splattering Zin that seemed to come out of every orfice of the White House. Maggie’s blouse had become drenched in Zin blood. Mason’s face was covered with it as well as his hands and arms. Maggie kept her rifle drawn up as she took down the last alien in the hallway and turned to the stairs.

 

The Zin leader was taking all of her cabinet members and leaving the twins with nothing but themselves to rely on. They hadn’t been killed in front of their very eyes—yet. There was no way in hell that Maggie would let this alien fuck live for destroying her most prized possessions.

 

They rounded onto the stairs, taking two at a time when static came over their comms. Maggie’s heart leapt into her chest when she heard Johnny’ voice flood into her ears.

 

“I sent Viola along with Miller and Asha. I’m in the Portico defending off as many as I can.”

 

“Stay alive, will you?” She hissed over the line, he heard him chuckle darkly.

 

“I _live_ for this shit.”

 

They kicked open the doors to find Asha, Miller and Viola all standing in the center of the room.

  
“Viola!” Mason yelled and ran forward.

 

More explosions shook the ground as the red beam slammed onto the floor where the three of them stood. Asha held onto Miller as he began to drift upwards.

 

Viola turned to Mason but her feet lifted from the floor. There was no fucking way he’d let the aliens take the hottest girl in the world away from him now. Mason slid onto the marble floor and caught her hands in his. The red light flashed brighter as another wave increased, pulling Viola up higher.  He pulled back only to feel more resistance of the beam ripping her from his grasp.

 

“Hands off my hot ass fiancé, you alien fuckheads!” He yelled over Matt’s screaming and crying.

 

Viola panted, trying her best to maintain a tight grip on Mason’s wrist. “I’m not your fiancé—!” 

 

A surge of power shivered through the light as Viola was wrenched out of Mason’s grip and propelled upwards with Asha and Matt. Mason dove to go into the light—only for it to shut off and have him slam into the marble floor. Maggie didn’t a chance to comfort her brother before another wave of Zin came crawling in from the holes in the building.

 

Maggie pulled the smoke grenade from her pocket and threw it directly into the line of the Zin. An explosion of smoke and gas came jetting outward, blinding the enemies in front of them. She turned and helped Mason to his feet.

 

Viola had been taken from his very eyes. He’d failed to protect her when she needed him most, and because of that she was being held hostage or— _no_. He wasn’t going to force his head to wrap around the one concept that would destroy him. Not while everything else was being pulverized and Johnny and Maggie were still the last remaining ones.

 

“Those grey fuckers took her. I’m gonna murder all of them.” His voice was strained.

 

“I’ll be with you on that part.” She hissed.

 

They only had so much time until the canister would shut off and the smoke would clear. Lasers cut through the smoke and the twins took behind the pillars as the Zin waded through the smoke. Mason pulled his shotgun from around his back and nodded to Maggie.

 

“I got these guys. You go get Johnny and we’ll take down the rest.”

 

Maggie reached over and caught her brother’s hand, squeezing it for the briefest of moments she took off to the Portico. Over the smoke she found the doorway and was blinded by more red beams that cut through the entire sky. Johnny stood in the center of the room, his own rifle pointed to the floor as he took in the entire area around them.

 

Maggie’s precious White House had been reduced to rubble, her perfect green fields were covered with bodies of human and zin alike. The monuments that she cherished every morning were in pieces. The sky had been shattered, splinters of red and black zigzagged through the clouds that were heavy from smoke. Her America, that she had won fairly, had been seized right out of her hands.

 

The country that she had worked so hard to maintain and keep within her grasp was nothing more than a shit-can to the Zin. Their leader was trailblazing all over her front lawn. Bodies were already piling up, and she knew that the body count wasn’t even close to being finished. The Zin emperor was honest when he said he’d take the best and brightest among the human race.

 

“Fuck me.” She whispered.

 

“Could be worse.” Johnny shrugged.

 

She squinted at the full-blown alien war that was being waged in front of their very eyes. “Worse than an alien invasion?”

 

He rubbed his jaw. “Well, we never expected—“

 

Then, without warning, the red beam shot down directly on Johnny. White, cold fear had hit every part of her nervous system. Maggie looked to his glowing skin, the rays from the beam emanating heat hitting her body. This beam was different from the others, less gentle than it had been with everyone else. Johnny was locked in place, his eyes still focused on where she stood. Maggie was untouched and spared from the abducting beam.

 

There was no time for her to grab him, to hold him one more time, before he vanished right before her very eyes. The beam didn’t even offer her to go with him as it flickered off just as fast as it took to shine down. Maggie looked directly to the spot that he had stood, where a ring had scorched the ground. Her hands shook as she turned to the weapon stockpile that Johnny had gathered.

 

Tanks from her own military were firing off at the spaceship in front of her. This one was different from all the others. Her military blew out one side of the ship as that entire left side had burst into flames and explosions. That ship had to belong to the Zin emperor, she knew it. She checked how many bullets she had left within her pistol. She had less than ten rounds left. Maggie looked to the Zin ship that was now coming in for a crash landing.

 

She slammed the clip back into place and rolled out her neck. Johnny wasn’t here to keep her rage in check, so that gave her full permission to murder the Zin leader without mercy. No bartering this time around. The ship slammed into the ground, grass and dirt lifting from the ground as Maggie unleashed an entire clip directly into the front of the window. She took off into a sprint and hurled herself off of the balcony and right into the cockpit of the plane.

 

Maggie didn’t get a solid chance to hit the ground before a hand surged forward from the darkness, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her back first into the paneling. Maggie felt multiple ribs snap on impact. Glass and metal dug into her clothing that had become scorched from the fires and stained from the countless aliens she’d slaughtered. Maggie opened her eyes to look directly at the face of the man that had taken Johnny. She gritted her teeth as she clamped her hand on his wrist, digging her nails in deep.

 

“You took my boyfriend.” She hissed.

 

“It would seem that introductions are in order.” Zinyak purred.

 

Maggie didn’t say anything before Mason leapt through the broken window and landed behind the emperor. Maggie gave her brother a look as he took the safety off his pistol, the jet black metal gleaming off of the red lights that dimly lit the cockpit.

 

“Why do you humans enjoy leaping so much?”

 

“Get off my lawn, you son of a bitch.” Mason snarled.

 

Zinyak shrugged merely before throwing Maggie directly at her brother. The two collided into each other, Mason’s own gun being thrown out of his hand as they both hit the floor in a heap. Mason was the first to get up, sprinting over and driving a shoulder directly into the hips of the alien leader. Mason slammed the leader into the center console.

 

“I’m gonna hang you over my fireplace.” Mason said through the sounds of his fist colliding into the leader’s face. Blood jetted from the mouth and nose of the creature.

 

There was no time for niceties anymore for Mason. He saw everyone he cared for being ripped away from him and there was no way he wanted to be nice. His punches hit home with every hit, each one hitting harder and harsher than the last. Mason had him pinned against the console, even with the creature’s size and stature, it didn’t stop him from pulverizing them in the slightest.

 

Zinyak caught Mason’s fist and yanked him sideways, throwing his body to the ground as if it weighed nothing. Mason’s head smacked into the ground, stars bursting behind his eyes as he nearly lost consciousness from the throw. His ribs snapped, and his shoulder was definitely dislocated. He groaned at the floor as the alien leader wiped the blood from his mouth.

 

“Now, now. Not so fast.” He said.

 

Zinyak couldn’t take two steps before Maggie came at him, seemingly out of nowhere, and at full speed. She kicked a heel out and took him down by the knee. Her fist collided into his jaw, skin scraping against rough flesh. Maggie landed blow after blow, unyielding punches that were sure to leave marks in the future. Zinyak swung a hand out and pushed Maggie away from him. She slid on her back heels, gaining traction as she remained upright.

 

Zinyak charged forward, throwing out his arm to land a punch. Maggie merely slid underneath it, her own fury driving her sanity over the edge. She turned on her foot and yanked on the cape around his neck. The force threw him right off his feet, and slamming into the cold metal flooring. Maggie aimed her pistol directly at his forehead.

 

Zinyak’s entire form shifted and evaporated beneath her in a flicker of red light. She whirled only to have her pistol slapped out of her hands and Zinyak’s own hand surging around her neck once more. He lifted her off the floor and squeezed as Maggie’s feet dangled.

 

“Quite nasty when you don’t get your way, hmm?”

 

“Give. Johnny. Back.”

 

Zinyak sighed. “Your boyfriend was going to stand in my way.”

 

Maggie clenched her teeth as Zinyak tightened his fist around her throat. It was an attempt to keep her from talking, but unchecked fury only stoked the flames within her eyes. Johnny was a good enough weight to keep her from murdering entirely—but he was gone and she was being forced to play dirty. Maggie sunk her manicured nails into Zinyak’s skin and focused met his eyes.

 

“I promise you that I’ll be the one to rip your head and your spine from your corpse.” She choked out.

 

That was the Mills guarantee. There was no contract, no dotted line to sign, and no negotiations. It was a blood promise, one that she’d fulfill by any means necessary—to whatever end. Zinyak had assaulted her country, ruined her monuments, destroyed her precious White House and taken her friends. But that mall increment of a moment while he held Maggie within his hands, Zinyak could see that Maggie wasn’t about to stand idle while he took the two people she cared about most.

 

Because with Mason, she’d make a blood oath to avenge him. She would assault the very heavens for him if he was to be part of the collateral with this alien war. He was another part of her soul—the other half—and severing that tie would clip the very last strings to her sanity.

 

But Johnny—God, with Johnny there would be no mercy, no warning before she’d throw herself over the edge. There was a man that she’d bleed for— _die for_ —if it was needed. For Johnny, Maggie would crawl through hell and back to save him. Maggie would lose herself entirely if it meant to keep Johnny beside her.

 

And Zinyak preyed on that fact.

 

“Interesting.” He cooed.

 

For the first time in Mason’s life, he saw one emotion completely register on his sister’s face: fear. They were out-manned and out-gunned. Zinyak had no interest in granting mercy and Maggie knew that better than anyone else. The odds were stacked against them, and even Maggie could see that there was no way to escape it.

 

“You two are no longer in control. This is my domain now, you either you submit or you suffer.”

 

“I’ll kill you myself.” She growled.

 

“No.” Zinyak tutted. “You won’t.” He said simply.

 

With his free hand, Zinyak snapped his fingers together. Mason lifted his head, meeting his sister’s panicked eyes just as a beam consumed her entire form. Maggie gave him one final look before vanishing directly out of Zinyak’s grasp.

 

“Maggie--!” He called out, half-heatedly hoping that she would reappear.

 

He couldn’t lose his own sister, too. 

 

Zinyak turned to Mason and loosened a breath. “You see, your sister is quite the nuisance. Pesky little demon. If I didn’t get rid of her now, I would have to continually deal with her. Which means that I had to do away with her and her precious Johnny Gat.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to know that when Maggie and Johnny were together, the both of them could raze cities—destroy empires without even lifting a finger. Maggie and Johnny were equal inn everything—battlefield included. It was never one without the other anymore. All of Steelport had been an example when both of them had nearly leveled it while fighting against STAG.

 

“Whatever you did,” Mason hissed. “You better pray that whatever the hell you believe in, that you can undo it.”

 

“Or what? You’ll bravado me to death?”

 

He was in no condition to fight against Zinyak, but it he wasn’t going to give up now. On his good arm, he pulled himself off the floor. The alien emperor merely sighed at Mason before flicking his wrist upwards. Mason’s was lifted off the floor, his legs kicking beneath him for traction. Zinyak merely smiled as he stepped forward.

 

“God. I can’t wait to see Maggie rip you to shreds.” Mason panted.

 

There was a punishment worse than death. Maggie played with her food, deciding on what key elements to break and torture until she was bored. Mason had always been the gentle one and granting mercy where it wasn’t needed.

 

“Do you really think you can stop me?”

 

Mason was pulled forward, a ringing in his ears became louder as he got closer and closer to Zinyak’s face.

 

“I think the odds are a bit stacked against us, but yeah I do.”  

 

“Oh, human arrogance. Is there anything more charming?”

His arms were flaying and his shoulder was barking out in pain as well as the rest of his entire ribcage. Zinyak shrugged before throwing his hand out to the side and Mason’s body slammed into the wall adjacent to his left. He heard more bones shatter as he wa thrust to the other side of the cockpit, and hitting into the glass window.

 

“Fucking—“He hit the ceiling.

 

“Ass—“His back reared backwards, just before he slammed back into door. “—hole!” He yelled as Zinyak threw him directly onto the ground.

 

ZInyak played with his body like a ragdoll, throwing him and slamming him around without remorse. Mason was drifting in an out of consciousness while the stench of his own blood and Zin’s wafted through his nose. He couldn’t get a good evaluation of what bones were broken, but he if had to take a wild guess, then nearly every single one was.

 

Mason released a breath as the world began to drift from his view. He saw Zinyak appear above him, sharpened teeth glinting and smiling while the plumes of smoke consumed the White House in front of him. Zinyak squatted down in front of him.

 

“I’m going to have fun breaking you.”

 

The last thing Mason saw in his vision was Viola’s face just before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally in beta and if i get enough comments and I can continue to write it. However, if i don't receive any feedback I will just leave it as is and maybe add a chapter in case I get inspired to write. So, tell me what you guys think! Gimme some of those wonderful reviews!


End file.
